


Dust Bowl Dance

by Secret_Gnome



Category: Marvel, Runaways (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Self-Harm, She doesn't die, We all know who I'm talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Gnome/pseuds/Secret_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy left his old school and his tormentors behind him. He moved schools but soon realized that there are terrible people everywhere and no matter how many times he switches schools there will always be problems that he must overcome. But not everything is bad; Billy is now going to school with his brother and he already has new friends.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy this and please give me your thoughts (Criticism) I really appreciate any and all comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Jumper

It was Billy’s first day at a new school, one part of him was dreading it but another was ecstatic to get away from his tormentors. His mother Rebecca had asked before transferring him why he wanted to change schools. “Billy is everything all right at school, are you being bullied again?”

“Mom it’s not like that; I just want to be closer to Tommy.” It wasn’t a complete lie he did want to get more time with his twin but he really did just want to get away from John Kesler.

Billy didn’t have many friends from the start making him easy pickings for Kesler but being gay, Billy might as well have worn a flashing sign that said beat the shit out of me. At first he just endured all the abuse and it wasn’t that big of a deal, most of his bruises were strategically placed on his ribs and not anywhere visible. As time moved on Kesler got more violent and stopped caring if people saw the marks, he thought of them as trophies of a sort. Every time Kesler saw one he would just stop and admire his handy work. Billy’s main problem with this was his family seeing; he mostly hid them under a sweatshirt but when he started coming home with bruises on his face and a cut lip he knew he had to come up with some creative excuses. “Oh my god, Billy what happened!?” His mother screamed. His lip stung as he bit it pondering. “I was practicing batting with the automatic pitcher, I guess I need a little work.” He chuckled scratching the back of his head. His mom’s eyes suddenly worried. “Mom I’m fine.” He smiled weakly. His school didn’t have an automatic pitcher but she didn’t need to know that. His excuse was good enough for now but he had to be better at hiding the abuse or stand up to Kesler. 

Billy shuddered at the memory. He pulled on a red jumper to cover the only now healing scars on his wrists. He walked into his bathroom trying to fix his hair for the eighth time. He ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s hopeless.”He said a minute after messing and tidying up the black locks that fell before his eyes. He left his room and wandered into the kitchen. His brothers were fighting over a spoon. Mr. Kaplan was reading the paper. Billy read the headline Stark under fire once again. “So either Tony Stark did something less than legal again or the media is finally picking up on the red wedding.” Billy laughed. No one else appeared to find his joke humorous and continued with their routines. “My genius never gets recognized.” He thought to himself as he made a sandwich. He threw all his supplies into his bag and headed to the subway. It was an uneventful trip and he got to his school without getting mugged or beaten up. It seemed like a good day. Everything seemed fine until he saw the large open gates of the school.

A sudden burst of anxiety flooded his entire body. His hands were shaking more and more with each step he took to the front doors. His mind was screaming for him to turn around and leave. “Why do you think it’ll be different here, there are John Kesler’s everywhere and that’s never going to change!” The voice inside his head shouted. He was starting to get dizzy but kept walking. The feeling of regret was spiraling in his head, he couldn’t concentrate and it was only when he walked into someone that he snapped back into reality. “Oh shit! I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention where I wa-” He froze when he saw the blonde spin rapidly to face him. Their blue eyes seemed to be shimmering when they spoke. “Oh no problem, barely felt a thing.” She smiled. “I’m assuming you must be William Kaplan, yes?” Billy looked confused at the perky girl. “I’m not a stalker, I promise; the principal asked me to show you around. I’m Cassie, Cassie Lang. Do you prefer William or Willy?” She questioned. “Uh Billy actually, please never call me Willy.” He smiled and started to relax again, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“First thing you’ll want to know is where your locker is, what’s your number?” Billy rustled through his pockets until he found a piece of paper. “It is 616 (I had to) any idea where that is?” Cassie frowned. “Uh yeah, I do it’s just that’s where all the burn outs’ lockers usually are.” Billy looked shocked. “Don’t worry too much you’ll be able to move your locker by the end of the month. Speaking of which, why did you move schools two weeks in?” Billy recycled his excuse. “I wanted to go to the same school as my brother. You see we were separated at birth and didn’t get to spend a lot of time together.” 

“Mmhm.” Cassie stared unconvinced. Billy shifted uncomfortably. “Fine, there’s a kid who beat me up that I’m running from. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Not that it’s my business but why did he beat you up?” 

“Um look at me.” Billy said motioning to himself. “You’re right, looking at you does make me want to hit someone.” A familiar voice said making Billy jump. Billy turned around to see a white haired duplicate of himself. “Tommy!” He shouted excitedly. “Wait.” Cassie said looking them both over. “Tommy Shepherd is your brother!?” Tommy grinned. “I guess even ninth graders have heard of me.” 

“Yeah! You’re in most of my classes!” She mocked. “I’m only in one grade nine class, for your information.” Tommy pouted. Billy snorted out a laugh. “Cassie is it, why don’t go off to finger painting while I’ll show my brother the ropes?”

“The principal asked me to-” Tommy pushed two fingers to her lips. “Hush, save your voice for A.P. drama.”

“That’s not a class!” She found herself yelling after Tommy who was pushing Billy away. Billy shouted back. “Sorry, it was nice meeting you.”

“So where’s your locker?”

“616, any idea how to get there?” Billy questioned. “Of course man what kind of guide would I be if I didn’t know my way around the school? Besides my locker is 617.” He grinned smugly. “Oh so our lockers are right beside eachoth- When did you start smoking weed!?” Billy screamed. “Holy shit does it smell that bad!?” 

“No, Cassie told me my locker was with all the burn outs, and I guess that includes you too.”

“Hey I am not a-” Tommy was interrupted by shouting and fits of laughter.

“You know maybe if Karolina got fucked by a guy she might become normal.” A voice shouted followed by a wave of laughter. Billy turned to see a group of very large ape like males all surround a blonde girl. An african american girl ran in the middle. “She is normal it’s you fascists who are messed up!” 

“You only say that cuz you’re the one in her bed.” A tall black hair boy laughed. “Oh you’re so funny Greg, get guys because me and Xavin are dating, isn’t that a riot? We’re lesbians get the fuck over it!” The girl Billy assumed was Karolina screamed back. Greg replied “Leviticus 18:22, do not practice homosexuality; plain and simple. You’re a couple of abominations!” Billy’s heart ached at the mention of the word. The voice in his head was right. There were John Kesler’s everywhere. “Oh we’re quoting bible verses now are we? Well how about Leviticus 19:19, do not wear clothing woven of two kinds of material. I’m very sorry to point out but it appears your shirt is a cotton, polyester blend. See you in hell bitch.” Xavin retorted. 

“Not to mention Greg, at the kegger last weekend you got pretty wasted.” A voice said from somewhere in the crowd of highschoolers. “And what’s your point Teddy!?” Greg shouted behind him. “For someone who read the bible I thought you would have read the book of Isaiah. It’s basically a public service announcement against drinking.” The voice known as Teddy laughed. “Man, Greg even your own friends are getting tired of your bullshit.” Xavin snorted.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Greg shouted voice echoing the halls. Xavin and Karolina took no time at all to escape. The hallways were almost cleared within seconds. “Does this happen often?” Billy asked turning back to Tommy. When Billy turned it wasn’t Tommy’s green eyes he was staring into but the bright blue ones of Cassie. 

“Sadly yes, Greg Norris is the captain of the basketball team and the Neo-Nazi club. I guess he scared everyone off already.” She smiled. “Looks like Tommy ran too. Damn for stoner he sure runs fast.” Billy mocked. “Good, now I can get back to the tour of school.” She giggled. 

“14, 15 and 616 this is it. Bong sweet bong.” Cassie coughed. “And right beside you is your courageous brother.” 

“Tommy where the hell were you?” 

“First rule you need to learn little brother is when Greg Norris is mad get the fuck out of there. I don’t need to explain why that is incredibly important for you of all people to remember.” Tommy almost accomplished compassion. “You know the whole rainbow thing.” Tommy said flicking his hand forward. And that’s the Tommy Shepherd, Billy knows. “Let me see your schedule.” Cassie demanded. “Oh you take drama, we’re in the same class.”

“I thought you were taking A.P. drama?” Billy looked genuinely confused. “Okay second rule don’t trust a word your brother says. I’m in a grade ten drama, there’s no such thing as A.P. drama.” Cassie lightly pushed Billy. “Come on let’s go.”

Cassie lead Billy to two large doors. “This is where we usually have class, it leads backstage. We will only not be here if there is a play going on or if Mr. Beaubier wants to have class outside.” Billy gave a weak grin. “It won’t take long for you to get the hang of it.” Cassie said pushing through the doors. “Ah miss Lang, I thought you were supposed to be bringing the new kid to all his classes today?” A black haired middle aged man presumably Mr. Beaubier said. “Don’t worry I am, you’re his home room, this is Billy Kaplan.” Cassie explained motioning her hands to Billy. “Hi.” He said nervously. “Good day William, I am Mr. Beaubier but please do call me Jean-Paul.” Cassie lightly tapped Billy on the shoulder. “Seriously never call him that.” Billy nodded. “Cassandra are you spoiling my fun?” 

“I would never.” Cassie said over dramatically. “You know the punishment for spoiling my fun, don’t you?” Cassie glanced over to a girl with bright pink hair reciting lines into the mirror. “Please Mr. B don’t make me, she’s so full of herself and bubbly. Anyways shouldn’t I be working with Billy to help him get adjusted.” She took another step towards their teacher and whispered loudly. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m really the only friend he has here.”

“I heard that!” Billy shouted. “But I can’t argue.”

“See Mr. B he needs me, he doesn’t know anyone else.” Cassie pleaded. “Young Mr. Kaplan can only meet more friends if you give him space to grow.” 

“No no I think Mr. Kaplan is fine just working with Cassie and not meeting new people.” Billy interrupted. “Nice try, Miss Lang will be partnered with Darla Deering and Mr. Kaplan will be with.” Mr. Beaubier scanned the room and pointed. “Mr. Altman!” 

Billy looked to see he was going to be partners with. When he saw him he froze. Sitting in the seat his teacher had pointed at was a man that had been sculpted by the heavens themselves. He had blonde hair that unlike Billy’s was a perfect medium of messy and combed. He had broad muscular shoulders that could easily lift a person on each. Billy was memorizing every toned muscle on his body when their eyes met. His eyes were a shimmering blue much like Cassie’s but in a way completely different. His eyes drifted to his lips. Each one perfectly formed and all Billy could imagine was taking turns suckling them. “No, stop it; We don’t need an awkward incident!” His mind screaming at him. 

Billy snapped back to reality to realize he was gawking practically drooling over a boy he hadn’t even talked; he didn’t even know if he was gay or not. Cassie also saw the expression on Billy’s face. She walked up behind Billy. “Why don’t you say hi?” Cassie whispered. Billy jumped horrified. “No need to thank me.” She said smugly. “Wait what are you-” Cassie shoved Billy with full force towards the blonde. Cassie turned to see Mr. Beaubier staring sternly at her. “What, I’m helping.” She shrugged and walked over into the corner with Darla.

Cassie was much stronger than Billy knew. Billy stumbled and fell onto the ground. Wait it wasn’t the ground it was too soft. Billy looked up to see two ocean blue eyes staring back at him. “Hi.” Billy smiled. “Hello to you too.” His voice gentler than Billy expected and oddly familiar. “Wait, you’re Teddy!” 

“How did you know that?” He looked seriously scared. “I’m not a stalker, oh my god is this how Cassie felt when I bumped into her?” Cassie laughed from across the room. “Yeah buddy.”

“So you’re not a stalker but how did you know my name?”

“Oh sorry, I was there when you stood up for Xavin and Karolina, I recognized your voice. By the way what you did was really sweet.” Billy said softly. “Well this is romantically gay.” A girl with blonde hair said pretentiously. “Shut the fuck up Sylvie.” Teddy said forcefully. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away chuckling. Teddy turned his attention back to Billy. “It really wasn’t that big a deal.”

“Not to you maybe but Xavin and Karolina are probably really grateful, like Greg is your friend and you stood up to him.”  
“I just think it’s funny that people only use the pieces of the bible that help their cause, so I like to mess with Greg using the same material he fights with." Teddy shrugged. They had been staring at each other for while when Teddy finally spoke again. "Xavin was right.”

“He was wearing cotton-poly blend?” Billy smirked.

“Ha ha very funny, no the part where he’s a fascist, they all are actually. Some days I don’t know why I stay with them.”

“So why do you?” Billy quickly realized he may be asking too much. “I’m sorry you don’t have to answer that.” Teddy clearly thankful gave a quick smile. The were just staring at eachother for a moment. Teddy leaned in closer and whispered to Billy with a smile. “You’re still sitting on my lap.” Billy instantly flustered. He staggered to his feet and was bright red. “Sorry, I’m Billy by the way and I’m your drama partner for the day.” He smiled. “So what are we doing?” Teddy laughed. “I have no idea.”

“I do.” Cassie said smiling. “We’re cleaning up for the day.” Billy hadn’t even noticed that the class was over. He had spent the entirety of the class sitting in Teddy’s lap talking. They both looked at eachother. Teddy’s face growing increasingly red. Billy felt his ears go hot.

“Don’t forget class the gay-straight alliance meets here at lunch every week!” Mr. Beaubier shouted to the class as they walked out the door. 

“Gay-straight alliance maybe I’ll go check it out.” He said to himself. “Knock yourself out but I don’t think this is a good idea.” His inner thoughts rebutted. 

“You have art next.” Cassie said glancing over his shoulder and into his locker. “Hey guess what little brother, that means you and me get to sit together.” Tommy piped in. “On second thought, Kate’s in that class. Find your own seat.” 

“Haven’t you heard he already has.” Cassie started laughing to herself. Tommy gave a puzzled look to Billy and then Cassie. “Don’t you dare.” Billy warned. Cassie smirked. “You know the basketball kid Teddy?” Billy shoved his hand into Cassie mouth. “Shut the fuck up.” He said almost angry. Cassie pushed his arm away spitting. “What happened between you and the basketball kid? You know what never mind I don’t wanna know.” Billy shoved Tommy. “It’s not like that.” 

“Yet” Cassie chirped. Billy turned to her. “Don’t you have classes?” 

“You still don’t get it I’m showing you around so I can accompany you to all of your classes.” Cassie said dragging Tommy and Billy behind her. “I’m really starting to hate this school.” Billy moaned. “Wow and I only just met you.” Teddy’s voice came out of nowhere. Billy suddenly red all over again. Cassie stopped and let go of them both. “Is that the seat?” Tommy asked. Cassie nodded. “I guess I’m known as the seat now.” He smiled. “It’s better than the burn out.” Tommy shot daggers towards Cassie. “If I had a joint right now and handed to you would you smoke it?” 

“We’re not friends.” Tommy pouted. “None of us will be unless you two get lost.” Billy growled through his teeth. “Fine, fine we’ll be in art.” 

“But I want to stay and watch.” Cassie pleaded. Billy turned and stared at her for a second. “You know art does sound fun.” 

“Sorry about that and you know the whole sitting on you thing.” Billy spoke nervously once again. “It’s no big deal tons of guys sit on me.” Teddy froze in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it like don’t feel bad you’re not the first one” Billy started laughing. Teddy threw his hands over his face. “No no no, I mean I play basketball and sometimes people trip and fall onto others like you had fallen on me today in class.”

“There you go.” Billy said wiping tears from his eyes. “Good first impressions right?” Teddy joked. “I know what you mean. What class do you have?”

“I have art with Mrs. Kale, and I guess you do too.” Teddy smiled. “Well there we go I have a seat again.” Billy laughed nervously. “Trust me with the stools they have in the art room I wouldn’t mind a human cushion once and while.” 

“You two are too funny.” Sylvie said walking by. “Do you just follow me and wait ‘til I embarrass myself?”

“Trust me sweet heart it’s the easiest job there is.” She laughed. “So are you two friends?”

“Huh Sylvie, not really we’re just in the same social group.” The bell rang. “Let’s get to class.” Teddy suggested. “Or we could skip class kiss each other.” He thought to himself. “Shut up!” Billy looked up to see Teddy shocked. “Oh no, not you I was talking to my head.” Teddy cocked an eyebrow. “Great first impressions.” Teddy let out a hearty laugh as they headed into art.

Billy walked in and starting looking for a seat. “You can sit on me. Shit! With me, not on me. Sorry.” 

“Thanks.” Billy smirked. Tommy was sitting beside a girl with black hair who was wearing a purple scarf over a designer leather jacket. She must be Kate. Cassie had pulled up a stool beside Tommy. “Typical she’s not here to help me she’s just here spy.” Billy whispered to himself taking a seat beside Teddy. “Where’s the teacher?” Billy asked. “She’s in the courtyard, probably dancing too. It helps her creativity bloom, or something like that.” Teddy waved his fingers in the air. “So what are we doing exactly?” 

“It’s still pretty early in the year so it’s just a show what you can do project.”

“Are there any limitations?”

“Only one, no porn.” Teddy grinned “But seriously no nudity, you can do any style of art really.”

“What kind do you like to do?” 

“I quite like abstract just making colours and swirls, I find a beauty in it. What about you, what kind of art does the great Billy Kaplan enjoy?” 

“I enjoy a lot of types but I’m not that good. I’m pretty good at-” Billy stopped. “God I’m so geeky of course he’ll think I’m a total dork.” He thought to himself. Teddy just sort of stared. “Go on.”

“I like.... It’s embarrassing, you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Holy shit man, he likes comic books!” Tommy shouted from across the room. “I am seriously going to kill him.” Billy pulled his collar over his mouth. “It’s not embarrassing I like comic books too.” Billy pulled his head out. “You do?”

“Yeah, I love the gotham city freakshow, you know like Joker and Harley.”

“Oh you like DC.”

“What’s wrong with DC?”

“Aquaman, Green Lantern, their inability to make a quality film unless it has Batman in it and even then they had Batman and Robin which was a trainwreck. Need I go on?”

“Namor is literally a vulcan Aquaman. And if we’re bring movies into this how about every single hulk film?”

“Girls girls you’re both pretty.” Cassie shouted this time. “We’ll talk about this later” Teddy said while writing something on the corner of a paper. He ripped it off passing it to Billy. “It’s my number.” Teddy smiled. The sound of Cassie squealing broke up the moment. Billy spun on his stool to face her. She hastily jumped behind Tommy. 

“No offense but your friends are weird.”

“Yeah, I know but so far they’re the only ones I made.”

“Well if you ever need a break from the weird you can always talk to me.”

“Aw that’s cute you didn’t think that you were included in the weird section.” Teddy lightly pushed Billy and continued his swirls. Billy turned to face his own blank canvas. He pondered for a second before knowing exactly what to paint. He put his brush into the paint and started his project. “I’m going to need more green paint.” Teddy looked over at his picture and started laughing. “You sure do know how to make up for insulting your only friend.” Teddy laughed. “Hey I knew him first.” Cassie shouted again. Sitting on Billy’s canvas was Aquaman in a Green Lantern uniform. “You’re such a nerd.” Tommy said walking up behind him. “Oh and tell me Tommy what is it that you painted.” 

“The most terrifying thing I could imagine.” He whispered ghoulishly holding up a mirror to Billy’s face. “Tommy we have have the same face.” Tommy pouted and walked back to his station. “So Billy what other classes do you have?” 

“Um.” Billy said pulling his outline out of his pockets. “After this I have history with Mr. Rogers and the P.E. with Mrs. Morse.” Teddy frowned. “Mrs. Morse?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Billy questioned warily. “It’s just she was married to Mr. Barton the other gym teacher and they fight a lot. They often will force their classes to go against eachother in sports and games.” 

“So what’s the big deal?”

“I’m in Mr. Barton’s class.” 

“Is there something I’m missing, I was pretty sure we’d have different classes?”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Teddy’s voice soft and gentle. “Aw that’s sweet. Wait why would I get hurt?” Billy shot him a curious look. “Why would I get hurt?”

“It’s probably not a big deal but a few of the kids in my class go a little over board.”

“I’m assuming one being Greg.” Billy smirked. Teddy nodded silently. “Oh my god are you seriously finger painting!?” Tommy shouted.

“You’re the one who told me to and it sounded like fun.” Cassie shouted back. Billy gave Teddy a look of exhaustion. “I need new friends.” Teddy pretended to be hurt. “And here I thought we were hitting it off.”

“Not you, dummy.” Billy pushed Teddy in the shoulder. Mrs. Kale finally walked into the room. “How are all your paintings coming along?” She asked rhetorically. “Ah Mr. Shepherd I see you have painted another self portrait, very nice but the physique is a tad bit exaggerated. Oh Ms. Lang a beautiful piece but I must ask what you are doing here?”

“I’m showing Billy to all of his classes.”

“Ah yes the new boy, let’s see what he has to offer.” She stepped towards Billy and his canvas. Billy suddenly became very self conscience. She seemed to be examining him more than his art. “Quite frankly, just unoriginal. I swear I’ve seen this exact piece on the other side of the room.” She motioned to his face and pointed towards Tommy. “Uh we’re t-twins.” Billy stuttered. She smiled to herself. “I see you have a more comic style to your work unlike your brother’s fascination with himself.” Billy laughed. “Now let me continue the assessment. A splendid piece Mr. Altman, you’re improving everyday. Katherine a little heavy on the purple but still quite nice.” Kate said nothing and just dabbed her brush into more purple paint. 

The bell rang indicating it was lunch time. “Billy want to eat lunch with me today.” Cassie asked. 

“Sorry Cass there was something I wanted to check out first. Tomorrow okay?” Cassie smiled her response. Billy grabbed his lunch from his locker and walked back to the drama room. He stood staring at the door. “There’s no secret knock.” Billy turned startled to see the girl from this morning. “Just a little nervous I guess. Karolina right?”

“I’m guessing you saw the event this morning?”

“Yeah, I’m Billy. So do you come here often?” Billy was mortified when he realized what he said. “This is the wrong place to try and pick up girls.” Karolina laughed. “That’s not what I meant, I was asking if you came to the gay straight alliance thing before”

“Yeah I tried to make it every week last year. Xavin says it’s lame so she doesn’t show up. So what half are you? Not trying to be forward or anything.”

“What half? Oh that half. I’m sorry I’m a little you know.”

“Don’t worry about that most of us have been subjected to abuse before but that sort of thing doesn’t happen around here. Mr. Beaubier does everything in his power to make this a safe place. Come on in.” She said pulling Billy by the arm.

It was the same room Billy had been in for drama but now it felt completely different almost warmer. A circle of chairs had been set up in the center of the class. “Ah Mr. Kaplan I had a feeling you’d be joining us.” Mr. Beaubier projected. “Was I really that obvious?” 

“Why my boy not at all, I had heard you talking to yourself.” He smiled. Billy turned to Karolina. “Is he always so theatrical?” 

“Yeah.” She smirked glancing towards him. “It’s sort of his shtick.” She smiled. “Come on lets get in the circle.” She pulled him once more. The room slowly began to fill. 

“Let me began. Hi everyone my name is Jean-Paul Beaubier, and I’m-” He paused. “Canadian. God that felt good to say. Next!” A girl wearing an american flag sweatshirt stood up next. “My name is America Chavez, and I’m bilingual. Next!” 

“Hello, I’m Karolina Dean, and I’m vegan. Billy your next.” She smiled sitting back down. “So what do I just say my name and something about me?” 

“Basically just no mention of sexuality.”

“Okay, Hi my name is Billy Kaplan and The Sound of Music is one of my favourite films.” "Billy I told you not to talk about your sexuality." Karolina whispered. Billy laughed. The door lurched open. Billy looked up to see who was walking in. He was stunned to see it was Teddy. “Hi, my name is Teddy Altman and I’m late.” He laughed. “Mr. Altman is this going to become an occurrence?”

“Yeah probably.” This time Billy let out a muffled laugh. Teddy looked at him. “Ask him if he wants to sit on you.” Billy thought to himself. “Please Mr. Altman take a chair.” Mr. Beaubier said almost sternly. Teddy walked over and took the empty seat beside Billy. “Fancy seeing you here.” Teddy whispered in Billy’s ear. The heat of Teddy’s breath on Billy’s ear sent chills through his entire body. 

The circle separated and everyone formed smaller groups. Billy went in the corner and started talking with Karolina. “So this is the gay straight alliance, and we don’t even know whose gay or straight?” Karolina smiled. “Well we try to just treat each other like any other human being, but in all honesty the sexuality of some of these people is fairly obvious.” 

“Like who?” Billy asked. “Well me firstly very lesbian along with America and Deidre Wentworth and then the bisexuals are David Alleyne, Raven Darkholme and Loki Laufeyson.”

“Wait his name is actually Loki?”

“Yeah his parents were really into Norse mythology.”

“So whose gay?” Billy said excitedly. Karolina smiled. “Well there’s you obviously, and then there’s Christian Frost but he says he’s straight. I think his dad is homophobic or something like that.”

“What about Teddy?” Billy asked a little to eagerly. “Yes, what about Teddy.” A voice said standing behind Billy. Billy turned to see very familiar blue eyes. “Cassie what are you doing here?” Billy groaned. “I followed you, if you wanted to be with your people at lunch, you could’ve of just told me.” 

“They’re not all my people some of them are straight.” Billy argued. Karolina scoffed. “Man, Cassie is like the first straight girl to ever set foot in one of these meetings.”

“Wait so does that mean?” Billy didn’t realize Teddy walking up behind him. “Does that mean what?”

“We should go.” Karolina said dragging Cassie with her. “Does that mean..... Mr. Beaubier likes Skiing?” 

“What because he’s Canadian, isn’t that a little stereotypical.”

“No it would be stereotypical if he said I liked hockey.” Mr. Beaubier called over. “And by the way I do like skiing.” He huffed. Teddy started laughing at Billy who was turning red. “It’s not funny.”

“I beg to differ.” He mocked. “You’re an ass.” Billy pushed playfully. “Oh so you're checking out my ass now?”

“Who's being assumptuous now?” Billy smirked. Teddy smiled. The bell rang and they just stood there staring at each other for a moment. “I should probably get going, see you in gym I guess.” Billy broke the silence. “Yeah, and be careful okay.” 

“Have you met me?” Billy laughed.


	2. Frosty Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy had a friend in every class so far but sadly he will have to face history without anyone. Well for like ten seconds.
> 
> Billy comes face to face with the new Kesler and Cassie proves she's kind of an unkillable bad ass.
> 
> Cassie also learns about gay lingo. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy walked to the door of his next class with Cassie at his side. “Well see you later.” She spoke hastily.

“What, I thought you got to sit in on all my classes?” Cassie leaned closer to Billy. “I do but Mr. Rogers kind of scares me and history is insanely boring.” 

“So you’re just going to leave me all alone with the scary boring teacher?” He asked as Cassie waved and walked away. “Sorry hun!” She shouted back. Billy turned to the door. “He can’t be that bad.” Billy pushed the door open and scanned the room for an open seat. All of the spots seemed filled until he saw a blonde boy sitting alone in the corner. He was in the alliance at lunch. 

Billy placed his books down and sat. “Hi, Christian Frost. Right?” Billy hated small talk. Christian looked pale and sickly but he gave a weak smile. “Yeah, and you are Billy.”

“That’s me.” Billy smiled bashfully. Billy raised his hand to shake Christian’s. “Nice to officially meet you.” Christian just stared at his hand. “Sorry do you not shake hands?” Christian quickly became apologetic, “No, sorry it’s just, when did you stop.” He motioned to his wrists. Billy had looked down confused. His jumper’s sleeves had ridden up and uncovered his scars.

Quickly flustered Billy pulled his sleeves down back down. Christian frowned. “There’s no need to hide them from me.” Christian comforted pulling up his own fleece sleeves to reveal several fresh cuts. “How did you stop?” He asked shakily. The sadness behind Christian’s eyes was enough to break Billy’s heart. “I uh, I ran.”

Christian looked confused. “What do you mean?” Billy looked down at his hands. “At my old school there was this kid and he didn’t approve of me to say the least. He started physically beating me every single day. I wasn’t strong enough to fight back so I ran. I ran and left him behind and that’s when I started to feel good again.” Christian’s shoulders tensed. Billy looked back up. Christian’s eyes were wet and glittering. “No, don’t cry. I ran from my problems because I was weak and couldn’t stand up for myself. You are strong enough to stop this shit. Even if you can’t do it on your own you have me now and we won’t be stopped. ”

Christian wiped his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud booming voice of Mr. Rogers. “Good morning class how was your lunch?” The class replied in chorus. “Good.”

“Well that’s great news.” Billy looked over and saw a very tall and fit blond with blue eyes. “Blonde and Blue eyes, this place is starting to look a lot like Germany.” Billy hummed to himself and laughed out loud. Mr. Rogers and the rest of the classes’ eyes all darted towards Billy. “Ah you must be William, yes?” 

“Uh yes but I go by Billy.” Mr. Rogers gave him a troubled look. “Isn’t Cassie Lang supposed to escort you to all your classes?” Billy rolled his eyes. “Yeah it’s funny I thought she was supposed to as well but here I am all alone.” Mr. Rogers smirked. “A sarcastic one I see.”

“One of my few talents, I guess.” Billy was already feeling comfortable. How could Cassie be scared of Mr. Rogers? He was so charming. (NO TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIP. I was just using an adjective. I am not going there.) 

“Well I hope history is one as well.” He smiled. “Now everyone open your books to chapter two!” His voice echoed off the tiled floor startling Christian and a few others in the class. Billy put his arm up sheepishly. “I’m assuming you don’t have a text book yet.” Mr. Rogers smiled. Billy gave a slight nod. “Very well head to the library and sign one out.” Billy stood and walked to the door. He turned. “Um since my other guide kind of abandoned me could I take someone with me so I don’t get lost?” Mr. Rogers smiled once again. “You are so dramatic Billy but I guess we would want you to return.” 

Billy looked over to Christian and motioned to him. Christian shyly stood from his seat and walked to Billy. “You do know your way around the school right?” Billy cocked an eyebrow. Christian gave him a light shove. “Of course I know my way around.” He grabbed Billy’s forearm and pulled him into the hallway. 

“So is Mr. Rogers always so-”

“Loud? Yeah he likes to scare anyone who dares sleep in his class.” Christian finished. “Sometimes he’ll even grab a yardstick (Meterstick) and slap it on the culprit’s desk.” Billy gave Christian an astonished look. “I think I know why Cassie is scared of him now.”

“Actually it’s because he teases me so much.” Cassie appeared. Billy staggered into Christian. “Easy there Cassie you almost sent him into a wall.” Christian laughed catching Billy. Billy regained his balance. “Where did you come from?”

“What do you mean, I’ve been walking with you since you left the room of embarrassment.” Cassie grinned. “And I must say you seem to making yourself quite the list of friends but you have to promise not to replace me. Okay Willy?”

“Only if you stop calling me Willy.”

“What’s wrong with Willy?” She laughed. “Hey Christian how do you feel about becoming my new best friend?” Billy smirked.

“I would absolutely love to.” Christian teased. 

“Okay okay, no Willy.” Cassie pouted. Billy lightly bumped her with his shoulder. “So where are you two headed off to?” She asked.

“Well after you disappeared I got to class and found out you were supposed to bring me to get a textbook.” Billy glared playfully at Cassie. “It’s my first time being a guide, cut me some slack.”

“Why did the office assign you to be Billy’s guide, aren’t you a year younger than him?” Christian questioned. “I think it’s because we’re in the same homeroom and maybe because I don’t seem very intimidating.” She smiled. Billy nodded in agreement. 

They reached the double doors of the library. Christian opened the door and held it for both Cassie and Billy. They walked and instantly Billy felt small just as he had when he walked up the path to the school. “It’s a library calm down.” Cassie whispered in his ear. “It’s my first day, asshole.” He whispered back playfully. 

Christian led Billy to the front desk where the librarian smiled. “Hello Ms. Beaubier.” Christian waved. Billy looked confused. “Wait I thought Mr. Beaubier was-”

“He is, I’m his sister. Now what can I do for you?” She smiled again. Billy started going red. “Um I-”

“He’s needs a textbook for Mr. Rogers class and maybe a book on articulation.” Christian laughed. Billy glared at Christian. “Okay what’s your student ID number?” The librarian asked. Billy rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

“It’s 59606-05548 (I crack myself up. This is another reference.)” 

“Okay all good, here you go.” She said passing Billy a history textbook. “Thank you.” Billy said leaving the desk and heading for the door. “Have a nice day Ms. Beaubier.” Christian shouted from outside the library.

“You two seem close.” Cassie poked Christian in the cheek. “What you mean Ms. Beaubier?” Both Billy and Cassie nodded. “I spend a lot of time in the library, that’s all.” Cassie smirked and cocked an eyebrow but left it at that.

They walked back to the classroom together and Cassie bailed again. “Billy, Christian nice of you to return.” Mr. Rogers smiled. “We’re on page thirty-seven.” Billy and Christian returned to their seats and opened their books. The class was fairly uneventful. 

Billy left the classroom and was greeted by Cassie again. “So gym right?”

“Yeah but I’m not really looking forward to it.” Billy made a slight frown. “Is it because your teacher is Ms. No Remorse? Or is it because your lover is about to kick your ass in football?” Cassie whispered blowing warm air into Billy’s ear. Billy pushed her back. “Firstly he’s not my lover, I’m not even sure if he’s into guys and secondly even if he did he wouldn’t look twice at me.”

“You don’t know that a lot of guys like skinny shy boys.” Cassie smirked. “And he let you sit on his lap for an entire class, wait I think that’s a kink.” 

“Stop talking.” Billy placed his hand over his face. He was turning red and Cassie couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s just go to gym.” Billy said exasperated. Cassie leaned in close to Billy. “Are you excited to see Teddy in the change room?” Billy choked. He hadn’t thought about it but now it was all he could focus on. Billy and his naked chest. “Stop it!” His mind screamed. 

Billy shook his head returning to reality. He opened his eyes to find himself walking into something. “Out of the way faggot!” A familiar voice shouted. Billy looked up to see Greg Norris. “Shit sorry I wasn’t loo-”

“Yeah, I noticed fucking dipshit.” Greg spat. “No need to be an asshole.” Cassie stepped in. “Listen bitch, I am not someone you want to fuck with.” Greg scoffed. Cassie smiled sweetly. She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. “If you ever call me a bitch again I’ll gut you.” She started to turn away from him. “I’m not scared of you, I could squish you like an ant.” He laughed. Turning back to him she kick under the back of his leg knocking him down. “Well you should be.” She grabbed Billy’s arm and pulled him away. 

“Well I don’t think he likes me.” Billy smiled. “That makes two of us now.” 

Billy frowned. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be I’ve been wanting to do that for years and you’re welcome for defending your honour.” She laughed. “You are my knight in five foot four armour.” 

“And don’t you forget it.” She beamed. “Now let’s get you to gym class and hope Greg forgot our faces.”

“That sounds ominously like foreshadowing.” Billy said worriedly. “Trust me I bruised his ego he’ll remember me.” She said almost proudly leading Billy to the double doors of the gym. 

“Go all the way down the gym and the first door on the right is the boys change room.” Cassie pointed. Billy nodded and followed the painted lines down the gym. He hoped he was one of the first people there. He grabbed hold of the metal door handle and pulled the door open. He was hit by a wave smelly heat. He turned the corner and was in a large room with benches and lockers all around. 

“Hey, Billy.” An energetic voice said. Billy swung his head around like an owl to see Teddy walk in behind him. “Oh hi.” Billy said obviously surprised. “Why are you always so jumpy?” Billy laughed.

“It’s my first day at a new school and I brought a lot of baggage.” 

“Really like what.” Teddy asked sounding concerned. “I-It’s a long story.” Billy shifted uncomfortably. 

“I have a lot of those.” Teddy smiled. “I gave you my number maybe we can trade a few.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell you my deepest darkest secrets. It’s not that I don’t trust you but I did only meet you today.” Billy laughed shyly. “Well I guess I’ll have to spend more time with you.” Teddy started looking around.  
“What?” Billy looked puzzled. “Oh, it’s nothing I just half expected Sylvie to show up.” Teddy smirked.

More people came to the change room. Billy moved off to side almost hiding to change. He started to remove his shirt when he remembered his scars. “There is no way I’m going to do any sort of sports in a jumper.” He thought replacing his with a galaxy t-shirt. 

He changed quickly out of habit and began leaving the room. He took a quick glance around. Teddy was removing his shirt. Billy hadn’t realize just how toned Teddy was until he saw him without a shirt. A small patch of blonde abdominal hair caught his eyes. “Abort, abort Billy; leave now!” He told himself before reluctantly leaving the change room. 

He walked out the door and looked for Cassie. She was sitting on a bench near the entrance. He started walking to her when he heard someone yelling. “My class here now!” A woman with bright blonde called. Billy shot Cassie a look to which she responded with a nod.

Billy was feeling nervous all over again. Gym was never something he was particularly good at. He felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“You might want to pick up the pace Chico. Ms. Morse doesn’t like walkers.” 

“Thanks. I’m Billy by the way.” He smiled. “America.” She said before running towards the growing crowd around Ms. Morse. Billy no time to follow her lead.

Ms. Morse started taking attendance. “And that leaves Billy Kaplan.” 

“Here.” Billy replied. Ms. Morse was opening her mouth to speak. “Is that the new kid? Too bad for him he got the worst gym teacher alive.” A man with dirty blond hair and sunglasses yelled. “I’m guessing thats Mr. Barton.” Billy thought to himself. “At least this gym teacher actually has a degree in more than just kickball.” Ms. Morse shouted back. 

“She also teaches chemistry.” America whispered to Billy. “Are they always like this?” 

“I heard that they do get along and it’s all an act.” She shrugged. 

“How bout a game of dodgeball to settle once and for all who’s the better teacher?” Mr. Barton smiled. “Wow Clint could you be anymore unoriginal? But no matter you’re on!” She screamed. “So classic rules; anything below the neck is good.”

Billy looked around at Mr. Barton’s class. Almost immediately he spotted Teddy. Teddy looked over and smiled at Billy who waved. Teddy started squinting when Billy raised his hand. Billy knew he saw the scars and quickly lowered his hand. 

Mr. Barton started lining up the volleyballs across the gym. Billy stood at the wall Ms. Morse claimed to be her side of the gym. Teddy walked over and smiled. “How was history?” 

“Not bad a little boring but what can you do?” Billy replied. He saw Teddy’s eyes look down at his hand. “Like I said I came here with a lot of baggage.” Billy forced a smile. Teddy frowned and opened his mouth to talk. “Teddy get back to your own side!” Ms. Morse shouted.  
Teddy lingered for a second. “Don’t go easy on me okay?” Billy laughed trying to make Teddy smile. “Okay.” Teddy said no longer frowning but Billy saw he was worried.

The whistle blew and all the athletic kids went running to the center of the gymnasium for a ball. This is where most of the casualties happened also known as the area where Billy would try and avoid. Billy was staying close to the wall.

There was only about six people on each side now. Billy, Teddy, America and Greg were all still up along with the people that Billy didn’t know. Cassie decided to sit this one out so she just watched. Billy was actually getting into the game; he was dodging more than throwing but it was better than just hiding. 

America started lining volleyballs up on the ground and kicking them towards people. She had better coordination with her feet than her hands. Billy stopped for a moment to watch. A volleyball went whistling towards him. It was coming to fast to even attempt to dodge. The next thing he knew there was a ball hitting him like a ton of bricks in the face. The impact forced him back and fell. His head landed on a corner of a bench. Billy heard people calling his name and then his vision went back.

Billy opened his eyes slowly. His vision was still blurry when he heard a voice. “I told you this two minutes ago he is hasn’t woken up yet. I’ll be sure to tell you when he does.” 

“Please Ms. Foster just let me see him.” 

“Ms. Lang I told you it’s a minor concussion he’s going to be fine.”

Billy’s head was pounding as he sat up. “Let her in.” Billy spoke. “Mr. Kaplan you’re up.” Ms. Foster said. “Out of my way.” Cassie said pushing past the nurse and stopping at a curtain. “Are you decent?” She called. “Well I’m still in my gym clothes, but I guess.” Billy laughed. Cassie walked through the curtain and sat on the bed. “So how you feeling?” 

“I feel like my brain is being squished in a vice.” Billy winced. “That’s just a delightful mental image.” Cassie grimaced. “Sorry, by the way what happened?” 

“Well Greg remembered your face.”

“Is his ego that big that he would purposely hit me in the face with a volleyball just because you called him an asshole?” Billy asked angrily. “Well that’s the thing I was watching him and he didn’t seem to have a problem with you until Teddy started talking to you.”

“Speaking of Teddy where is he?” Billy questioned. “I’m guessing he’s still in class. You were only passed out for like twenty minutes.” Cassie smiled. “Wait it’s only been twenty minutes. The way you were arguing with Ms. Foster I thought I’d been out for hours.”

“I know right?” The nurse laughed. Cassie glared in her direction. “I was worried okay; can’t a guide be worried for her unconscious friend?” 

“Aw that’s so sweet.” Tommy walked into the room. “But I’m afraid he plays for the other team.” He laughed. “What are you doing here?” Cassie sneered. “I heard my kid brother was in danger so I came as fast as I could.” 

“I bet. You’re only here so you could skip class.” She scoffed. “I would never and for you to even make such accusation; here I thought we were finally becoming friends.” Tommy faked being hurt. “Fat chance, the only reason I even know you is Billy.”

“That makes me feel so important.” Billy laughed. Ms. Foster walked over. “Okay Billy it looks like everything is good just a minor concussion. So you can either go back to class or you can just wait here.” 

Billy got off the bed and stretched. His head still throbbing. “Hey, Ms. Foster could I have a Tylenol?” 

“Sorry Billy I can’t administer a student any drugs.” Tommy grinned. “Don’t worry little brother, I can.”

Cassie patted Billy on the shoulder. “I have some in my bag.” Billy smiled. “Thanks.” 

The three of them walked out of the nurse’s office. Cassie handed Billy a water bottle and a small pill. He took a small sip of water and handed the bottle back to Cassie. “Well let’s get back to class.” Cassie said. “Wait you’re actually going back to class; You just got a concussion and you’re not even going to skip class?” Tommy asked bitterly. “I have to go see Te-” Billy froze. “I mean it’s my first day I’m not going to miss any of it.” Cassie looked over at Tommy who was turning red trying not to laugh. Tommy couldn’t hold it any longer and burst. He was frantically gasping for air between fits of laughter. Cassie was trying to be a good mature friend for Billy but was quickly overcome with giggling. She staggered over to Tommy and leaned on him for support. “I’ve decided Christian is my new best friend.” Billy said sternly walking away. “Wait, wait Billy.” Cassie called after him trying to consume her laughter. 

Cassie caught up to Billy wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry it’s really sweet you want him to know you’re okay.” She said sincerely. “Thanks. Just the last thing he saw was me black out and if I didn’t tell I’m okay he might become you level worried.” 

“Asshole.” Cassie muttered. Billy put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey I appreciate it, I really do. You were nice to me from the moment I got here. You’re my first real friend in a long time. And you mean a lot to me.” 

“Aw so the tin man does have a heart.” Cassie said hugging Billy. “Hey, if I’m anyone from The Wizard of Oz I’m the cowardly lion.” Billy argued. “Oh my god you do need me.” Cassie laughed releasing Billy from her arms. “Let’s go tell your man you’re not dead.” Cassie smiled.

Billy pushed the gym door open. Ms. Morse was the first one to notice his arrival. “Billy you didn’t have to come back.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m not good at dodgeball?” Billy grinned. Ms. Morse laughed. “But don’t worry I’m not going to play; I just wanted to cheer on my team. We didn’t lose did we?” Billy asked wide eyed. “Not after you left... That isn’t what I meant. I meant after you left everyone started playing as a team.” She said frantically.

“Billy, you’re all right!” Teddy shouted from across the gym. Billy’s heart fluttered. “You’ll have to try a lot harder than a volleyball to incapacitate me!” Billy called back. 

“There was also a bench.” 

“Thank you Cassie.” Billy spoke through his teeth. Teddy came running over. “Altman you’re still in the game!” Greg shouted. Teddy rolled his eyes. “One second.” Teddy said calmly to Billy. Teddy ran back to his side of the gym. Teddy threw a ball and hit the back wall. It bounced and rolled back over the line. He stepped in front of it’s path. “Oh no; I got hit.” Teddy called out unapologetically. “What the fuck man?” Greg yelled. “Language.” Mr. Barton coughed.

Teddy ran back over to Billy. “You okay?” 

“A little bit of a headache but other than that I’m fine.” Billy rubbed the back of his head. He winced. “Okay and a little bruised.” They both laughed. “Look I’m really sorry about what happened.” 

“Why, it wasn’t your fault I got nailed in the face with a volleyball and assaulted by a bench.” Billy took a quick glance towards Greg. “Billy, you know what I’m talking about.” Teddy gave a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry about it, if we had to apologize for everything our friends did I would.” Billy paused. “Actually I don’t have that many friends and most of them I met today.” He smiled. “I know but what he did was just cruel.” 

“Trust me Teddy I’ve dealt with worse.” Billy knew that probably wasn’t the best thing to say. Teddy frowned. “You shouldn’t have to!” He didn’t mean to shout. Ms. Morse walked up. “Hey.” She said softly. “Do you two want to go talk somewhere a little more, I don’t know private?” Teddy started walking into the hall slowly being followed by Billy. 

“Hey Teddy where are you going? We need you in the game!” Greg shouted again. “I volunteer as tribute!” Cassie smiled. “God I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” She ran across the gym to Greg. “Hey teammate, we want to win so try not to fall.” Cassie grinned. “You little bi-” Cassie glared at him. “Do you really want to finish that sentence? Yeah I didn’t think so.” She said catching a ball that was thrown at her. “You’re out Nico!”  
“I can handle a little bit of teasing from Greg. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Billy this isn’t teasing this is abuse.” Teddy argued. “Okay I think you’re over reacting just a little. It wasn’t Greg’s fault I got a concussion that was an accident if he meant to hit me in the face or not. I know he doesn’t like me but I don’t think he would purposely injure me.” Billy knew that was a lie. Greg was just another Kesler. 

“I appreciate your concern, I do but I don’t want to ruin your friendship over one little accident.” Billy smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Teddy asked. “Yes, Teddy I’m fine. See.” Billy made a large smile. The bell rang loudly dismissing the students. Teddy gave a little frown. “I’ll text you, okay?” Billy said making one final attempt to escape pity. “Okay.”

Billy ran to his locker to grab his stuff but was stopped in the hallway by Cassie. “Hey you forgetting something?” She smirked. “What do you mean?” He said confused. “You’re still in your gym strip dumb dumb.” She laughed. “Shit.” Billy ran back to the change rooms. “Don’t miss your train.” He kept repeating in his head. He emerged from the change room moments later. Cassie had waited for him. “Hey, wanna hang out at my place?” She smiled. “Sorry Cass it’s just been a long day, I kind of just want to get home.”

“Not a problem we’ll just hang out at your house.” 

“That’s not exactly what I meant but I guess you could but we might have to hurry for the train.” 

Billy was right they almost missed his train but they made it in time and got to Billy’s house. “Oooh Upper West Side, swanky.” Cassie grinned. Billy opened the front door and held it for Cassie. “Ladies first.” He smiled. Billy’s mom was worked from home. “Any patients today?” Billy called. “Nope it’s my day off so I’m free if you need to talk.” His mother yelled from the living room. “As a mom or a Psychologist?” Billy laughed. “Was school bad enough that you need professional help?”

“Actually besides from a minor concussion it was pretty great.” 

“A concussion! Did you get in a fight!?” She howled. “Actually yes with a bench and he lost.” Cassie shouted. 

Rebecca Kaplan walked out of the living room and into the main entrance. “And who is this?” She asked excitedly. “Mom this is Cassie; Cassie this is my mom Rebecca.”

“I’m his best friend.” She smiled. “That hasn’t been decided just yet.” Billy smirked. “Wait you aren’t seriously considering Christian over me?”

“Who’s Christian?” Rebecca interrupted. “Christian, he’s one of my other friends.”

“Wait you already have two friends, this is great.” His mom cooed. “Actually I have five I think; Cassie, Christian, Teddy, Karolina, Tommy doesn’t really count and America I guess.” 

“This school is so much better than the last one. Billy had like no friends.” Rebecca directed towards Cassie. “Thanks mom.” Billy said under his breath. “Anyways now that we’re done with the introductions me and Cassie are going up to my room.”

Billy ran up the steps followed by Cassie. His mother called up to them. "Leave the door open." He opened his door and lead Cassie in. Cassie immediately made herself comfortable flopping on his bed. “Billy dropped his bag and pulled a bunch of papers out of his pockets. One fell and caught Cassie’s eye. “Woah Mr. Kaplan whose didgits are those?” Billy quickly dove to grab it. “Oh I get it, Teddy. So are you going to text him?”

Billy frowned. “I said I would but I don’t know what to say.” Cassie smiled. “Start with hi and go from there.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” He complained. “Here let me see that.” Cassie said snatching the paper from Billy’s hand. “Hey!” Billy made an attempt to grab it back. “Give me your phone.” She held out her hand. “What, no!” Billy argued. “Hey Billy remember that time I dropped Greg in the hallway because you’re a lot tinier than him?” 

“Fine.” He said reluctantly handing her his phone. She typed for a while and handed it back. Billy looked at his phone. “You called his contact ‘Teddy Bear’!?” Billy shouted. “His name is Teddy and I know you want to cuddle him. I thought it was clever.” She shrugged. Billy huffed but a sudden vibration stopped him from getting mad.

 

Teddy Bear: Hey btw who is this? XD

Billy: O sorry its billy

Teddy Bear: How you doing? 

Billy: I cant tell if youre asking me how im doing or if youre talking like joey from friends

Teddy Bear: First one and im more of a phoebe guy myself

Billy: Nobody is a phoebe guy thats like shipping rachel with chandler

Teddy Bear: What do you have against phoebe

Billy: Its not that i dont like her its just i like everyone else more

Teddy Bear: Really even chandler?

Billy: I dont think we can be friends anymore XD

Teddy Bear: Fine i didnt want to be your friend anyway. You still didnt answer my question

Billy: Im good feeling a little nostalgic now though

Tedd Bear: We’ll have a friends marathon when you come over

Billy: I dont remember making any plans

Teddy Bear: What do think we’re doing now

Billy: Smooth be right back Cassie is making weird noises 

Teddy Bear: Youre at cassie’s place?

Billy: No she tagged along with me to my house she may be choking brb

“What are you doing?” Billy asked Cassie who was on his computer. She wiped tears from her eyes. “You know how earlier we were talking about how some guys like skinny shy boys?” 

“This again really?” Billy rolled his eyes. “Well it turns out that it is a kink, it’s called a twink. You’re a twink!” Cassie beamed. “Please stop.” Billy hid his face in his hand. “And it’s funny because I called Teddy, Teddy Bear and there’s a kink called a bear what a coincidence you two are kinky.” She laughed. “But Bear’s are hairy Teddy isn’t.” Billy instantly regretted saying that. “Wait how do you know.”

“I don’t, I have no idea.”

“Oh my god you checked him out in the change room!” Cassie squealed. “Nope, no I didn’t , stop, stop talking.” 

“Fine, live in denial. By the way your bear is probably waiting for you to text back.” 

“He’s not a bear; and please clear the history on my computer when you’re done with your research.” Billy pleaded. Cassie just grinned and started typing again.

 

Billy: I’m back

Teddy Bear: Was she choking

Billy: Only on her laughter

Teddy Bear: What was so funny

Billy: It’s NSFW

Teddy Bear: :O

Billy: She found out what a twink is and apparently I fit the description

Teddy Bear: Well if you were gay

Billy: Yeah, I fit the description

Teddy Bear: Wait you’re gay?

Billy: You didn't know???

Teddy Bear: It was sarcasm lost in translation i guess

Billy: Sorry im a little clueless

Teddy Bear: Naw text messages are just words with no emotion its not your fault

 Rebecca called them down for dinner. 

Rebecca brought food to the table and brought out another chair for Cassie. She had now met Jeff Kaplan and Billy’s two little brothers. “Billy Kaplan it’s rude to ignore your guest.” Rebecca scolded. “Oh sorry.” Billy said putting his phone in his pocket. “No problem Mrs. Kaplan, Billy’s probably just texting T-” Billy kicked Cassie underneath the table and gave her a look saying “Not another word.”

“He’s probably just texting someone funnier than me.” She smile awkwardly. Billy mouthed “Thank you.” They ate the dinner and Cassie’s dad picked her up. “See you at school tomorrow, Willy.” She waved. “We aren’t friends!” He called after her. She laughed. 

Billy went back to his room and continued to text Teddy until he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time it takes between updates may be a bit longer because school is happening but I'll try to work around it.
> 
> Please tell me any and all problems thanks.


	3. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy goes to Billy's house for the first time and finds something he wasn't expecting. 
> 
> Tommy runs into some trouble himself.
> 
> Kate is basically a bad ass.
> 
> Things get tense between Cassie and Darla.

Billy awoke the next morning excited to go back to school which was a brand new experience for him. Which was accompanied by an aching pain in the back of his had.

He was excited, he actually had friends and he couldn’t wait to see them again. One in particular but no one needed to know that. He had set his alarm to wake him up earlier so he could make sure his hair was decent. 

The heat of his shower had woken him up completely. He got dressed and pulled on a blue and black striped crewneck and black skinny jeans. Now for the moment of truth he had to fix his hair. He walked up to his mirror. He combed it straight down at first. “That’s not going to work.” He pushed it to the side in a sweep. “Not bad.” A voice came from the hallway. “Tommy, don’t make this harder for me.” Billy sighed. “I wasn’t joking it’s a good look on us.”

“Ha because we’re twins, you’re so funny.” Billy mocked. “What can I say I got the funny bone and you got the....” Tommy stopped for a minute to ponder. “What did you get?”

“You’re an ass.” Billy said pushing past him. Tommy just grinned.

Billy grabbed some toast for breakfast and left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Billy got to the school his first mission was to find Cassie or Teddy. He hadn’t   
expected to see them together. He tried to wave but neither of them saw him. It was his chance to see how jumpy they were. Billy started sneaking up behind Cassie. He grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly. She took no time at all to elbow him in the gut. She turned and looked. “Shit, I’m sorry Billy.” Billy held his stomach. “Hanging around you two seems to put me through a lot of pain.” 

“You were the one who was trying to scare me!” Cassie shouted. Teddy started laugh. He had such a good laugh it made Billy feel truly happy but also anxious and excited. “Well I didn’t think you’d react like that.” Billy argued. “My step-dad’s a cop of course I know how to defend myself.”

“I grabbed your shoulders?” Billy said confused. “Well how would I know if it was you or a kidnapper?!”

“She’s got a point.” Teddy joined. “You’re taking her side I thought you were my friend?” Billy pouted jokingly. “Hey we blondes have to stick together.” Teddy laughed. “You are literally starting to sound like a modern day Hitler and I don’t feel comfortable around you.” Billy teased. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Beaubier greeted everyone in with a smile. All of the chairs were in a circle much like the alliance. “Everyone in the circle I have news.” Billy sat down beside Teddy; Cassie joined them moments later. “Firstly, I would like to thank Mr. Kaplan for finding a non-living seat today.” Mr. Beaubier spoke sarcastically. “He’s more ergonomically correct.” Billy shrugged. “More like ergonomically erect.” Sylvie whispered under breath. Billy probably should be angry but he instead just choked on a laugh. Which brought a disfigured glare from Sylvie. “Worth it.” He thought. 

“Anyways.” Mr. Beaubier spoke awkwardly. “Let’s go around the circle and give examples of dramatic moments in the media. We’ll start with you Darla.”

She pushed her pink hair behind her ear. “Tony Stark.”

Mr. Beaubier gave a puzzled look. “You might have to be more specific.” 

“Fine, let’s go with a big one; how about killing thousands of people with the new missile he created.”

“He himself didn’t kill them; other people did that with his invention.” Cassie stated. “If he hadn’t created it-”

“Someone else would have.” Cassie cut off. “You’re only saying that because you like him.” Darla taunted. Cassie smiled smugly. “Mr. Beaubier I also have a dramatic moment in the media.”

“If it stops you two from arguing go for it.”

“Well I thought it was quite dramatic when rumours spread that the actor Johnny Storm had been with an under aged girl.” Cassie glanced at Darla and smirked. Darla shot daggers at Cassie.

“You feel that? That would be years of tension.” Teddy whispered into Billy’s ear.

Mr. Beaubier coughed. “How about we stay away from news and go more towards the television side of things? Billy you’re up.”

“I’m not sure about anyone else but The Red Wedding sure messed me up.” He rubbed his neck. 

“Please, Orphan Black is like ten times more dramatic than The Red Wedding.” Teddy scoffed. “It’s not a contest Teddy.” Billy laughed. 

“If it was you’d lose.” Teddy smiled. “I wouldn’t know I’ve never seen Orphan Black.” 

Teddy gasped. “You haven’t seen Orphan Black. I’m sorry but our Friends marathon will have to wait; you need to see this masterpiece first.”

“Is it really that good?” Billy questioned. Another small gasp escaped Teddy’s mouth. Cassie tapped Billy on the shoulder. “We’re still in class.” She whispered. “Oh, right; sorry Mr. Beaubier.” Billy apologized. “Yes, I am also sorry that Billy hasn’t seen the marvel that is Orphan Black.” Teddy said with a straight face. “Fine we’ll watch it.” Billy gave in. 

“Well now that you’ve got that over with how about I just tell you what this was all about?” Mr. Beaubier said with eyes fixed the Billy and Teddy. “I have this year’s plays to vote on.” He spoke excitedly. “Well what are they?” Darla practically screamed. “I’m getting there, gosh ever heard of dramatic effect? Anyways the choices for plays are “The Dastardly Doctor Devereaux”, “Footloose” and last and most dramatic “Arsenic and Old Lace”. The names were called and people were already stating their opinion. “Now, you have until tomorrow to decide which play you want to do. Now disperse!”

Teddy and Billy sat on the stairs of the stage. “So what play did you have your heart set on?” Teddy asked politely. “I don’t know them that well. What are they about?”

“Wait you don’t know what Footloose is about?” Teddy asked astonished. “Well I know that one, Kevin Bacon was like my first celebrity crush.”

“Really but isn’t he kind of you know old?” 

“I meant when he was young. Can you just tell me about the plays?”

“Fine, but I won’t forget that you want Kevin’s bacon." Teddy laughed. “The plays!" Billy snap. His cheeks were burning red.

“Okay Mr. Sass hold the tude. “The Dastardly Doctor Devereaux” is basically about this girl named Wendy who is found as enfant by nuns and she turns out to have a lot of inheritance. There’s a plan to kill her and a burlesque dance number. Oh and it’s a musical.” Teddy smiled. 

“What about the arsenic one?” 

“Arsenic and Old lace is about these crazy aunts who kill old men; and also their crazy nephews who are either celebrity look a likes and killers, presidents, or getting married. It’s a big crazy family. So pretty basic.”

“I don’t think I have the legs for burlesque.” Billy brought his leg up as far as he could which wasn’t far.“Well if we got you out of those jeans you’d be more flexible.” Teddy’s cheeks turned bright red. “Do go on T.” Billy smirked. “I really should become mute.” Teddy shook his head.

“But then I would never here you laugh.” 

“Do I have a good laugh?”

“You have an amazing laugh.” Billy smiled. Teddy looked at Billy’s mouth. “Does he want to kiss me, should I kiss him?” Billy thought knowing he would start blushing and get flustered. Teddy coughed nervously. “So today after school?” 

“I’m sorry what?” Billy laughed shyly. “Should we start watching Orphan Black today?” 

“Oh yeah, sure. Can we watch it at your place though?”

Teddy smiled awkwardly. “Why don’t think your folks would like me?”

“No it’s not that; actually kind of the opposite. My mom is a little eccentric when it comes to my friends.” He grinned. “Well if you don’t want an eccentric mom my place is just as bad.”

“Do you not want me to go to your house?” Billy’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t know; Cassie told me about your place and I’m just afraid mine won’t compare.” Teddy frowned. 

“You think I care about that. You could be living in shack and I wouldn’t be phased. I don’t judge my friends on much money they have. I judge them if they like Phoebe.” Billy smiled softly. “Lisa Kudrow is a fucking treasure!” Teddy argued.

“And Jennifer Aniston isn’t?” Billy scoffed. 

“I don’t remember Jennifer Aniston singing in the Christmas episode.”

“You know what at least Rachel didn’t marry a random person thrown into season nine.”

“Okay let’s agree to disagree.” Teddy laughed. “Fine, but I won’t forget this.” Billy twisted his face to look dramatic. They shared a laugh. “But seriously who’s house should we go to?” Billy grinned. 

“Well I sort of want to see your place.” Teddy rubbed the back of his head shyly. “I’m starting to think Cassie over exaggerated the extranvagance of my house.” Billy smiled.

“The tiger did seem a bit far fetched.” 

“It’s not a tiger it’s a leopard, how could she get them mixed up?” 

“So it’s okay at your house?”

“Yeah I’m sure it won’t be a problem, but just a warning my mom basically cooed over Cassie when she met her.”

“Aw, she sounds sweet.”

“Trust me she is so nice it can be over powering. Like how am I supposed to be a rebellious teenager when my parents are always treating me so nice?”

“Tommy managed.” Teddy grinned.

“Are you telling me the only thing holding me back from my broody phase is me?”

“I’m not trying to be a motivational speaker but don’t change. I like you the way you are.” Their eyes met. Billy felt his heart skip a beat. “God I wish he would just wear a shirt that said if he was gay or not.” Billy thought. “So what play did you want to do?” Billy quickly changed the subject. “Well I think a musical would be fun, so either Devereaux or Footloose.”

“Can you sing?” Billy asked. “I was in my last school’s choir what about you?” Teddy smiled.

“I guess I’m okay, not great but not awful. I’m great in the shower.” They both glanced to Sylvie. “Okay, I’m starting to think this was part of her plan.” Teddy scratched his neck.

“What get us paranoid?” Billy cocked an eyebrow.

“Well it’s clearly working.” Teddy grinned. “You have to admit some of her jokes are pretty clever more so than Ryan’s.” Billy shrugged.

Teddy scrunched up his face. “Who’s Ryan?” 

“Uh, he’s just one of the kids that uh.” Billy pulled his sleeves down out of habit.

Teddy frowned. “Do you want me to hurt him?”

“There’s no need for that I left him behind and anyways I already have my body guard.” Billy glanced to Cassie. 

She walked over almost as if she was called. “Can you sense when people are talking about you?” Teddy smirked. “I’m basically Beatle Juice just more efficient and adorable.” She nodded in pride. “So Cassie are you coming with me again to my classes?”

She frowned and wrapped her hands around his head. “No, I have to go to my regular classes, I wish I could go with you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked into the art room and sat in his seat. Teddy was already hard at work drawing in his sketchbook. 

Mrs. Kale was actually in the room today. “So today you will all begin on the first project and the project is forming anatomy with nature.” Kate raised her hand. “Are we allowed to use any part of anatomy?” 

“As long as it isn’t a primary sexual organ.” Mrs. Kale replied. “I’m going to try and get some of my materials ordered.” She rolled her eyes leaving the class.

“So what are you going to do?” Billy looked to Teddy. “It’s a surprise.”

“Come on give me a hint.” Billy pleaded. “Flower crown.” Teddy smiled and went back to his sketchbook. “Fine then you don’t get to know what my picture is going to be.”

Teddy looked back up. “No those aren’t the rules you have to give me a hint.”

“Um.. oh I got it a heart.”

“A beating heart or like a romantic I love you heart.” 

“I think they are both pretty romantic.” Billy grinned.

“Cheeky and disturbing.” Teddy twisted his face.

“Hey, you only get one hint.” Billy laughed.

A shout broke their concentration. “Hey you can’t draw that!” A kid who Billy learned was Daniel (Dubois) yelled at Kate. “Why not?” She replied.

“Tits are sexual organs!” 

“Mrs. Kale said no PRIMARY sexual organs.”

“And?!” 

“Breasts are secondary sexual organs” Teddy answered.

“That’s bullshit!” Daniel shouted at Teddy.

“It’s true and if she can’t draw them that means nobody can draw a neck with an adam’s apple on it.” Billy defended.

“A neck is not a sexual thing tits are!”

“For you maybe, I for one don’t see what all the hypes about.” Billy shrugged sarcastically. “What are you some kind of a fa-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Tommy interrupted. “That’s my brother and if you finish that slur, I will end you.” Billy couldn’t decide if Tommy was just being a good brother or just trying to help Kate either way he was proud.

“Like you could, scrawny piece of shit.” 

Billy saw Tommy’s slight smile. “Tommy no.” He commanded.

“Stay out of it, Billy.” Tommy spoke to the side. “You heard him dick sucker.” Tommy clenched his fist and took a step forward.

Kate had remained quiet. She pushed her stool back and turned her head facing Tommy. “Thanks for being my knight in really stupid sunglasses but this princess can handle it.” She motioned to Billy and Teddy. She turned and faced Daniel. “Just because our families run in the same circle doesn’t mean you or anyone else can govern me.” 

“You’re drawing tits are you a lesbian now?”

“Just because I see beauty in the human body I have to be categorized?”

“You are, aren’t you? I could probably turn you normal again” Daniel grinned.

Kate turned back to Tommy. “Honey give me a kiss before I go off to war.” She leaned in and gave him a peck. She turned and smiled sweetly. “Wanna hear a secret?”

“You’re not the first shit head who I’ve had a run in with.” She shot her leg out straight for his knee cap. The crunch was enough to make Billy cringe. 

“What the fuck, you fucking bitch! That’s fucking assault!” Daniel screamed through the pain. “It would be, if you reported it, but I doubt you’re going to because you have to much pride to admit you were beaten up by a girl.” She smiled once again and returned to her seat and her picture. 

“I’m in love with you.” Tommy stared at her longingly. 

“As you should be.” She replied.

Mrs. Kale walked in on that moment. She took a look at Daniel. “What on earth happened to you?”

Kate smiled smugly. Daniel looked furious. “I slipped on some paint.” He spoke through his teeth. 

“You might want to go see the Ms. Foster. Dyson can you take him? ” Mrs. Kale spoke softly. Daniel got up and hobbled out of the room. Mrs. Kale waited for a moment then turned to Kate and smiled. “You’re getting an “A” in this class.”

Billy turned to Teddy. “Wow, Kate’s kind of a bad ass.”

“I can hear you!” She called across the room. “And yes, yes I am.”

Tommy turned to Kate. “Do you think you broke his leg?”

“Please, of course I didn’t. The worst that could be is twisted.” 

Billy walked over to Kate’s easel. “It looks really good by the way.”

“Thanks, and thanks again with the facts, you too Teddy.”

Teddy looked up from his sketchbook and waved. “What’s he drawing, he seems so serious?” Kate asked. “I don’t know all he told me was it involved a flower crown.”

“And what are you drawing?” Kate questioned. Billy glanced over to see if Teddy was listening and then whispered. “I was going to draw a heart growing like a seed into a tree.”

“Are you two keeping it a surprise from each other?” Kate asked. “Wait how are things going between you two?” Tommy spoke quickly in a hushed tone. Billy felt his cheeks getting warm. “Wait do you like Teddy?”

“You haven’t noticed?” Tommy mocked. 

“Will you two shut the fuck up, he might hear you.” 

“Careful there you might start blushing.” Tommy joked.

“I swear to god I’m going kill you.” Billy walked back to his easel.

Teddy looked up at Billy when he returned. “What are they laughing at?” Billy looked back glared. “Probably themselves because they’re so fucking funny.” Billy said harshly. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked into his history class and sat beside Christian. Christian stared at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. “What are you talking about?” Billy gave a confused look.

“You got a fucking concussion, that’s what I’m talking about!”

“Oh you heard about that?”

“Yeah most of the grade knows you pissed off Greg and got your ass handed to you.”

“It wasn’t Greg it was a bench, any claims saying he did it are slightly exaggerated.”

“Slightly?” 

“He threw a dodge ball which knocked me back and I hit a bench.”

“Alright class I hope you studied last night because we’re having a pop quiz!” Mr. Rogers said excitedly as the class groaned. “I’m just kidding.” He laughed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy wasn’t participating in gym class today but that didn’t mean he couldn’t show up and watch. The class had started basically the same as yesterday. Ms. Morse started with attendance and Mr. Barton made a snarky remark. Today’s duel would be fought with basketball.

Billy couldn’t care less how his team was doing he was to fascinated with Teddy. “He’s really good.” Billy said out loud instead of to himself. “Who Teddy?” Mr. Barton asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Well he ought to be he’s on the basketball team. Him and Greg.”

“What a crossroad I found myself at.”

“I’m sorry?” Mr. Barton stared confused.

“Oh, it’s nothing just monologuing.”

Mr. Barton cocked a brow and turned back to the game.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy’s team won the game obviously. Having two players who were actually on the team Billy would have been surprised if they lost.

Billy waited for Teddy to get changed so they could walk together. 

“So we are still on for my place after school right?” Billy smiled. “Yeah of course.”

“Just double checking.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy opened the door and offered it to Teddy. They walked in the front door and Billy called out. “Anybody home?” He waited for a response. “Guess it’s just you and me, wanna get the grand tour?”

Teddy smiled and nodded. “Well from here you can see the kitchen, over there is our living room and office. Follow me up the stairs and we have Tommy’s room, Danny’s room, Bathroom, and Liam’s room.” Billy pointed. Down this hallway is my parents’ room and the en suite.” Billy turned the corner. “And finally my room.” Billy pushed open the door. Unlike Cassie, Teddy was standing awkwardly and uncomfortably.

“You can sit down if you like.” 

Teddy responded by sitting on the chair in front of Billy’s computer. “So Orphan Black is it on Netflix?” Billy asked. “Yeah you have Netflix right?”

“Yep, we can watch it in the living room on the flat screen or in here on my computer your choice.”

“Computer should be fine.” Teddy spoke turning on the screen. Teddy yelped startled at what he had seen on the computer. He turned and smiled awkwardly at Billy. “You want to explain?” 

Billy’s face lost all colour. Cassie hadn’t cleared his history; Cassie never even closed the searches. I-it’s not what you think.” He stuttered. “Remember when I said Cassie was learning about gay kinks? Well she didn’t close the tabs.” 

“Mhmm.” Teddy hummed unconvinced. “It’s true! If you don’t believe me ask her.” Billy pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. 

It rang three times before she answered on speaker. “Billy, why are you calling?”

“I need you to tell Teddy that those searches on my computer are yours not mine.”

“Sorry Billy I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Billy could hear her holding back a laugh. “I hate you so much right now.” He whispered into the phone. “Have a nice day.” She replied before Billy hung up. 

He looked back at Teddy. Teddy was smirking at him. “Let’s just watch in the living room.” Billy said storming out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and wandered to the couch, where Teddy was sitting comfortably. Putting the bowl on the coffee table Billy plopped down on the couch beside Teddy. “So where is everybody?” 

“Well my mom is probably working. My dad took my little brothers to junior football practice and Tommy is somewhere.” Billy shrugged.

“Oh speaking of football, I have a game at six on Friday if you want to come.”

“I thought you played basketball?”

“Basketball hasn’t started yet and I play all sorts of sports. Basketball, football, baseball, soccer and volleyball.”

“I once played badminton.” Billy boasted jokingly.

“Why did you stop?”

Billy frowned slightly. He looked at Teddy and opened his mouth to speak. “Ryan?” Teddy asked rhetorically.

Billy nodded silently. “But that was in the past.” Billy said optimistically. “I might join up again, you know stay active.”

Teddy smiled. “That’s good to hear. It’ll be good for you.”

Billy grinned in response. “Well let’s not waste anytime.” He pressed play.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in the middle of the second episode. Billy was enjoying the show but he found himself fixated on Teddy’s eyes. They had an adventurous feeling about them. The sparkled in the dark and Billy knew those were the eyes he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

“You’re supposed to be watching the show, you know?”

“Sorry. I was just-”

“Bored.” Teddy finished.

“No, no I really like the show.” Billy paused the stream. “I was just zoning out.”

“You still haven’t answered my invitation by the way.”

“The football game?”

“Yeah, will you come?”

“Yeah of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” What was Billy getting himself into he didn’t know the first thing about football but he still smiled like the world depended on it.

The door flew open and shut loudly. Billy jumped. Teddy turned quickly to see who it was. “Hi Tommy.” 

“Fuck off.” He cussed walking to his room. Billy gave Teddy a worried smile. “Maybe I should go check on him.” He got off the couch and stretched. “Don’t watch any without me okay?”

Teddy smiled back.

Billy stood at his brother’s door and knocked lightly. “Go away, Billy.”

Billy pushed the door open anyways. “Did you forget what “go away” means?” 

“Everything okay”

“No, read this.” Tommy passed a paper to Billy.

“New York Track & Field Society.” Billy read out. “Skip to the rules section.”

“Lateness will be penalized, drug tests required; shit Tommy, I’m sorry.”

“I can’t run if I’m stoned.”

“You know there’s an obvious fix?”

“Don’t you think I thought of that? I’ve tried before but I just keep falling in love with running.”

“I was talking about the weed actually.”

“Wait, you think I should quit smoking?”

“Uh yeah, you love running why should you let some plant hold you back?”

“Kate has been telling me quit for a while now.”

“So maybe this is the motivation you need.”

“You know what you’re right, who needs pot?”

“That’s the spirit now stay in here and shut the fuck up Teddy and I are watching a show and if you ruin this for me I will break your legs.” Billy smiled rushing out the room and back to the couch.

“So what was that all about?” Teddy asked. “Tommy isn’t allowed to smoke and run; but I talked him into quitting.”

“Which one?” Teddy smiled. “The pot, now let’s watch.” Billy reached for the remote. 

They finished the second episode and were about to start watching the third. 

“Hey Teddy has Billy shown you his action figures yet?!” Tommy came running down the stairs.

Billy turned red. “You’re fucking dead!” Billy leaped over the couch and chased him down the hall. 

Teddy sat on the couch alone when the door opened again. This time it was Billy’s little brothers Danny and Liam who ran straight to their rooms ignoring Teddy completely. Next walked in Billy’s dad who immediately saw the blonde stranger on his couch.

“And who are you?” He asked with caution. “Oh um, Teddy one of Billy’s friend.” He extended his hand to Mr. Kaplan. “You can call me Jeff.” He took his hand and shook it.

Billy trotted back down the stairs. “Oh, hi dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. School has been draining. I will try to get the next chapter out soon but I'm not making any promises. I really hope you enjoyed this.


	4. A bomb, a vote and a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class votes on a play to perform. Teddy shares a special place with Cassie and Billy. Secrets are shared and Billy knows nothing about football.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mention of past attempt on life. The scene will have a trigger warning right before it and after so you know when to read again.

Teddy didn’t stay for dinner making it quite easy for Billy’s parents to talk about him. “What was he like?” His mother asked passing the salad to his brother Danny. Jeff replied. “He seemed like a very polite young man.” 

“It’s just great you’re making so many friends so soon.” Rebecca turned to Billy.

“Yeah, I guess.” Billy tried to sound like he wasn’t as excited as they were. “So how did you two meet?” His father asked. “Come on dad that’s something you ask a couple.”

Billy’s parents both turned to him and smiled suspiciously. The sudden realization hit Billy hard.

“Wait you two knew?!” Billy practically spat. “Well it’s not like you were good at hiding it.” Tommy added. Billy glared at Tommy. “Nobody asked you.”

“Billy of course we knew. We’ve known for a pretty long time.” His father laughed. “And you also dressed as Poison Ivy for Halloween when you were ten.” His mother smiled sweetly. Billy covered his face in humiliation.

“So how did you meet?” His father repeated. 

Billy looked him straight in the eyes. “He cradled me on his lap for about an hour and a half.” He pushed his chair back and went to his room. He heard Tommy laughing and gasping for air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Teddy Bear: So how was dinner?

Billy: Mortifying

Teddy Bear: ???

Billy: apparently my parents knew

Teddy Bear: knew what

Billy: that really big thing in my life i was keeping from my parents

Teddy Bear: your hatred for Phoebe

Billy: youre an ass they know im gay

Teddy Bear: wow really congratulations

Billy: how do you know they took it well what if they kicked me out

Teddy Bear: thats about as likely as felix being.... nvm not going to spoil anything

Billy: felix being what??

Billy: TELL ME

Teddy Bear: I shouldnt have said anything

Billy: but you did now spill

Teddy Bear: i guess we’re going to have to keep watching 

“We’re.” Billy said to himself blissfully clutching his phone for a moment.

Teddy Bear: btw stay off of any ob related tumblr until we’re finished watching season 2

Billy: Im curious now

Teddy Bear: STAY OFF TUMBLR

Billy: fine but i dont no how long i’ll be able to last without watching it

Teddy Bear: you cant watch our show without me :(

Billy: im sorry i was only kidding i wouldnt watch without you

Teddy Bear: good

A knock on his door interrupted Billy’s response. Tommy opened the door and shut it behind him. “Well that was the most entertaining dinner at the Kaplan’s house.”

“Well at least you had fun.” Billy pouted.

“You didn’t have to act so weird about it though.”

“I didn’t think they knew, I wasn’t ready for them to know.”

“Why not, it’s not like they would have been disappointed in you.”

“I just had- I had come up with how I was going to say it.” Billy stared at his feet.

“What was your plan?” Tommy asked sincerely.

“I wanted to have a boyfriend, invite him for dinner and just casually drop the bomb.”

“Well, minus the boyfriend thing you basically nailed it.”

“I wanted to drop the bomb!” Billy said louder than he intended. He sat on his bed curling his knees up. “It just wasn’t what I wanted I guess.”

“It’s okay; just be glad they reacted well. So many people don’t have parents who would understand.” Billy raised his head up and suddenly feeling selfish. 

“So are there any photos of Poison Ivy?” Tommy smiled switching topics.

A pillow flew through the air and pegged Tommy in the face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday came around and Billy got to school, instantly looking for Cassie and Teddy. Cassie spotted Billy first. She ran up to him. “Do your parents really know?”

“Yeah it’s all out in the open now.” Billy said awkwardly. “Well at home anyway.” He added.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay class it’s time to vote for the play!” Mr. Beaubier called excitedly. “Now I don’t want your friends decisions influence your own so we’re doing this Survivor style. There’s a basket in the corner and you’re going to write down the name of the play you want to do, and because this is drama class say something mean about they other plays.”

The class laughed. Student after student went to the basket and placed a name in. Billy hadn’t really thought about it. He knew Teddy wanted to do a musical and Billy also just wanted to hear Teddy sing. He pulled the lid off the pen and wrote “Devereaux” on the paper folding it and placing it in the basket.

“Cassie keep count okay?” Mr. Beaubier spoke taking the first the paper out. “Devereaux.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end result was “Footloose” winning. Billy was fine with it because Teddy would still be singing. 

“Did you get the one you wanted?” Billy looked up into Teddy’s eyes. “Yeah I thought it would be fun. What about you?”

“I just wanted to do a musical.” 

“Really want show off your voice huh?” Teddy smiled.

“Something like that.” Billy blushed. “So should we watch Orphan Black at your place next?”

“I can’t actually do it right now, we have practice after school until the game.”

“No problem, I was just suggesting next time.” Billy smiled.

“You’re still coming to the game right?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy instantly pulled out his sketchbook and began working on his project. Billy looked over at the courtyard. It was so silent looking and quiet. He packed up his equipment and walked into the sunlight. It hit warm against his skin. It felt nice like he was blissful for once in his life. He sat on the ground leaning up against a stone dividing wall. No matter what anyone else said Mrs. Kale was right about being in the courtyard. It felt good.

He hadn’t realized when Teddy walked out and sat across from him. Both of them focused solely on there sketches. “Nice out today.” Teddy broke the silence. Billy jumped startled still thinking he was alone. “Yeah, I thought it would be nice to draw out here.”

“How’s your sketch coming along.” Billy asked. 

“Flower crowns were a bust, but I have another idea.”

“What’s the hint?” Billy grinned.

“Nirvana.”

“Like the band or ethereal state?”

“One hint only.” Teddy laughed. “So what are you doing at lunch?”

“Most likely hanging out with Cassie, she’s a little disappointed we don’t have as many classes together anymore.”

“Well then I am inviting both of you to come on a little adventure with me.”

“Is this adventure dangerous?” 

“It wouldn’t be an adventure if it wasn’t.” Teddy smiled. “Don’t worry you won’t get hurt.”

Billy was weighing his options or at least pretending to. “Please come.” Teddy pleaded.

“I’ll have to check in with Cassie but I’m sure she’ll be up for it.”

The announcements played louder in the courtyard than in the class. “Halloween dance tickets are now on sale. Ten dollars a ticket; located in the common room.”

Teddy looked over at Billy. “Are you going?”

“I’m not sure, I wouldn’t know many people.”

“Well then just stick with me.”

“Okay, yeah I’ll go.” Billy said too eagerly.

Teddy tittered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So anyone else feel like we’re in a horror movie?” Cassie thought out loud.

“How so?” Billy asked meekly.

“I don’t know we’re being lead into the woods by someone tall stranger.” She shrugged.

“Firstly he’s not a stranger, secondly Teddy wouldn’t do that we’re his friends.”

“Friends or victims?” Cassie whispered ominously.

“Definitely victims.” Teddy spoke from the front of the line.

“Good luck taking us both down.” Cassie boasted. She looked over at Billy who had stopped to pick a flower. “Okay well, he’s a distraction.” Cassie smirked. They laughed.

“Hey what if Murder Teddy is allergic to flowers?” Billy protested.

“Murder Teddy? That sounds like a toy your goth uncle gives you.” Cassie replied.

“Or a voodoo practitioner.” Teddy added.

“So where are you taking us?” Billy asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Teddy replied.

“You’re not making me feel any better.” Cassie scoffed.

“I’m not going to murder you.” 

They walked further into the woods until they reached a hill. “Just down here.” Teddy smiled. Cassie trotted down the hill as gracefully as one could. Billy on the other was stumbling and making very little progress. “Here let me help you.” Teddy said grabbing Billy gently by the waist. 

There was a small clearing at the base of the hill. It had a bench like log on one side. “Voila, see murder free.” Teddy boasted.

“There’s still time.” Cassie whispered to herself.

Teddy gestured to them to sit upon the log. Billy wandered over obediently while Cassie lingered for a moment. “This place is nice.” Billy said looking up to the trees. “I always liked it, it’s where I come to think.” Teddy smiled.

“Is this where you and your friends hang out at lunch?” Cassie said, under toned with spite.

“No, I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

“So why us?” Billy relaxed on the log.

“When I saw you in the courtyard today in art, you looked happy and peaceful for once.”

Billy brows furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just you always have this sadness in your eyes.”

“I’ve been through a lot that’s all.” Billy’s eyes softened. 

“Preaching to the choir.” Cassie piped in. All this time Billy only thought of himself having problems. He never thought about what everyone around him was going through. “I have an idea, let’s all say one thing that the others don’t know about ourselves.” Billy jolted.

“Someone’s been watching Pitch Perfect.” Cassie smirked. 

Billy glared. “That’s besides the point, it’s a good idea.”

“Who wants to start?” Teddy looked around the three of them.

“It was Billy’s idea.” Cassie said both defensively and lightheartedly.

“Okay.” Billy responded nervously. “Back at my old school.” Billy took a deep breath “At my old school there was the kid Ryan, you know about him; it was him even before I was out; he pushed me around and called me names. I was different, I wasn’t like him. I eventually came out to someone I thought was my friend. But the moment I told him he ran off to go tell Ryan. The bullying got worse. Each bruise I bore was another victory for Ryan. I got to a dark place and it seemed like I had no escape. Except one.” Billy shut his eyes.

“Billy.” Teddy whispered softly with hurt disfiguring his face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Trigger Warning START  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I wanted it to end, I couldn’t take it anymore. My dad had these sleeping pills he would take after a stressful day; and I-I.” His eyes clenched.

“You can stop.” Cassie offered.

“No it’s fine.” He took another deep breath. “I took a handful of pills, I started to feel tired. Everything was going black. Then I felt arms gripping me. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and Tommy was there. His eyes were red and I was lying in a pile of half digested pills.and vomit. We talked for hours after that, he wanted to be sure that I wouldn’t try again so he spent the night in my room.” Billy started smiling. “Neither of us wanted to close our eyes so we just talked. He got me laughing one point in the night and that’s when I knew I wanted to stay. I went back to school and decided I should talk to a counselor about some of the stuff going on. Everything seemed good for a while; but some kid found overheard me talking to the counselor and he told Ryan everything. I was no longer just the geeky fag I was now the geeky suicidal fag. Which just made things worse. That’s when I left and I’m glad I did.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Trigger Warning END  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie wrapped her arms around Billy’s shoulders. “We’re glad you left too.”

Billy sat up straight trying to pretend he didn’t just say that and under no circumstances did he want to look into Teddy’s eyes. “Who’s next?” Billy spoke awkwardly and hushed.

“I’ll go.” Cassie said solemnly. “It’s about my dad.”

“You see my step dad is the cop who keeps picking me up all the time, and you see my actual dad he is sort of.” She inhaled deeply. “He’s doing stuff that isn’t exactly legal. When I was younger I had this heart condition that probably would’ve killed me, we didn’t have the money to pay for it. So my dad started selling drugs and then he started stealing and then i-it got worse. I’m all better now but he doesn’t know any other way to make an income. If anyone found out what he did he’d be incarcerated. You guys can’t tell anyone.”

“Secrets safe with me” Billy nudged her playfully. “None of this will be repeated.” Teddy added.

Billy and Cassie turned to Teddy for him to continue. Teddy grimaced, he should have no problem talking to them. They were his friends and they just told him their darkest secrets but he couldn’t say it. It would change the way they thought of him. 

Billy saw his distress. “You know if we want to get back on time we should probably go now.”

“What do you mean we have plenty of time?” Cassie said.

“I have a test for history and I didn’t study, so I thought I could quickly go over my notes before class.” Billy rationalized.

“Fine” She huffed.

“Thanks for showing us this place.” Billy smiled at Teddy.

“No problem I’m glad I could share it with you.” He stared into Billy’s eyes. “Both, you both.” He corrected pulling his phone out. 

Billy’s phoned buzzed corresponding to Teddy putting his away. 

 

Teddy Bear: Thanks for the save :)

Billy: no problem but if you ever do feel comfortable talking about it im here

Teddy Bear: i know

Cassie was preoccupied walking back up the hill to notice them texting each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Billy the next two days were a blur, he was to excited for Teddy’s first game to focus on anything else but now sitting in the stands beside Cassie he dreaded the fact that he knew next to nothing about Football. 

“Cass do you know the rules of football?” He asked sheepishly.

She choked on a laugh. “You have it bad, if you came to sports game in which you know nothing about.”

“Are you going to help or not?” He stared blankly at her. 

“Basically they have to get the ball across that line and then they get a chance to kick the ball through those poles for bonus points.” She smiled.

“That doesn’t sound to hard.” Billy grinned. Cassie giggled nervously. 

“Hey what the fuck are you doing here?!” Tommy shouted climbing the steps.

“Teddy invited us.” Billy called out. “Actually he invited Billy.” Cassie called.

“Oh, so this is like a date.” Tommy laughed. 

“It is not, Teddy is playing.” Billy defended.

“Try cheering extra loud. That way he’s more likely to notice you.” Tommy smirked.

“What’s a guy like you doing here anyway?” Cassie cocked her brow.

“A guy like me? I’ll try not to take offense to that. If you must know I’m here with Kate.” He pointed over to her. “Speaking of which I should probably got sit with her.”

Cassie and Billy waved him off. 

Teddy and the team ran onto the field. Billy started cheering with the crowds. He saw Greg run out with Teddy but Billy didn’t care. He was here for Teddy and Greg wasn’t going to do anything that would jeopardize his chances of winning. 

Teddy started looking around the stands. “We’re over here!” Cassie yelled. They were close enough of for him to hear them. His head turned rapidly around. He ran as close as he could. “Hey, glad you could make it.”

“I told you I wouldn’t miss it.” Billy blushed. He may not know much about football but he was sure he would have fun. Teddy ran to be with his team.

A familiar voice shouted in his direction. “Hey is that Kaplan?!”

Billy felt his heart drop to his stomach. “Shit.” He cursed.

“What is it?” She started looking over.

“Ryan.” He said simply. Ryan was sitting in the stands at the same game.

“Hey Kaplan where have you been? Let me guess, sore throat from too many dicks!” Ryan laughed. One of his friends whispered something in his eye and pointed.

“Who’s the girl, does she know you like getting fucked by guys?” 

“This was a bad idea.” Billy said to Cassie. “Let’s just go.”

“No just watch the game, if he tries anything I’ll stop him.” Cassie argued.

“Cass you don’t understand he ruined me. He made me feel worthless. Please can we go?” He pleaded.

“Kaplan, are you going to introduce us to your little friend?” Ryan smirked.

Billy got a text message.

Tommy: Do you need me to beat the shit out of him?

Billy: dont do anything I’ll just leave

“Too late!” Tommy shouted running past him.

“Tommy no!” Billy huffed. Billy looked for Cassie for support but she was already running after Tommy. 

“Oy fuck face!” Billy heard Tommy shout. Billy didn’t want any part in this. He got up and headed for the parking lot. 

He wasn’t off the bleachers when tears started flowing out his eyes. Even now Ryan could get into his head and make it just like it used to be and Billy hated that. Whenever Billy was smiling or happy Ryan could just walk right into his life and ruin like he always had.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy heard a commotion coming from the stands. A fight had broken out. He looked over and caught a glimpse of Cassie and Tommy brawling with some kids. He glanced to where Billy was sitting. He was leaving. It was far but Teddy could still see the distress on Billy’s face. 

“I’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder to his team. He ran through the field towards the parking lot. 

“Billy wait don’t go.” His voice gentle. “Ryan’s here.” Billy’s voice was shaking. 

Teddy grabbed Billy’s wrist. “Don’t let him win.”

“You don’t get it he made me feel more alone and shitty than ever before. He made me want to end it all. He isn’t someone I can just ignore.” Billy turned to Teddy his eyes already red and puffy from his tears. “Just from seeing him all his shit is getting to me again.”

Teddy raised his hand and wiped away the tears. “You don’t need to feel alone anymore, and if you still don’t believe me maybe you should look and see what Tommy and Cassie are doing for you. Before you came here Tommy wouldn’t lift a finger to help anybody but himself and Cassie wouldn’t hurt anyone, Hell she barely even talked to anyone. And now they’re kicking the ass of some kid they hardly even know.”

Billy let a smile slip past his mouth. Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Releasing him from the hug Teddy looked away shyly. “But I really want you stay.”

“Maybe I’ll come to the next one, I’m kind of a mess.” 

“Fair enough.” Teddy laughed. He pulled out a pen and turned Billy’s palm up. “Go to this address and tell the woman who answers the door I sent you okay? I’ll meet you there when the game is over, we’ll get some junk food and watch some Friends okay?” 

Billy nodded and smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy didn’t come to this kind neighborhood. It was a little sketchy or at least it seemed that way at night. As did most of New York. He got off his train and got to the apartment with out a problem. He felt a little out of place. He called up to the room. “Teddy sent me can you buzz me in?” The door opened a second later. He walked up the flight of stairs until he reached the door. He hesitated before knocking.

A blonde woman flung the door open. “Hurry in.” She smiled pulling him in. “You must be Billy, I’m Sarah, Teddy’s mom.”

“How did you know my name?” Billy felt oddly comfortable here.

“He called me to say you were coming here. Do you want something to drink?” She smiled her brows furrowed concernedly.

“No thank you, guessing he told you what happened.”

“He just said he wanted you to feel safe and happy until his game was finished. He also told me you don’t like Phoebe.” She smirked.

“I like Rachel better that’s all I’m saying.” If any part of Billy was uncomfortable he wasn’t anymore. Sarah made it easy to feel happy. “The bathroom is right through that door if you need to cleanup a bit.” She pointed down the hall.

“What you don’t think the angsty teenager look is working for me?” He feigned being offended. “Don’t blame your emotions on being angsty.” She smiled.

Billy walked down the hall looking at the pictures hanging up, they were all of Teddy. 

Teddy’s mom had lied it wasn’t just through a door it was also through a room, Teddy’s room. It was just like any other room except for Billy it felt special. Many of Teddy’s drawings were pinned to the walls. Billy was looking them over like a fascinated child looks up at the stars at night. 

A knock startled him, he turned around quickly. “I made cookies do you want one?” Sarah smiled. “Thanks.” He grabbed one. “He’s really talented.” Billy looked back at one the drawings. “You should see the ones in his sketchbook.” She said putting the plate down and grabbing a book. “Here take a look.” She handed Billy the sketchbook. He brought his hand up but stopped it. “I really shouldn’t he want’s one of his pictures to be a surprise.”

“I know, it was a test.” She smiled putting the book back down. “You were testing me?”

“Don’t worry you passed the first two tests.”

“Wait two tests?”

“The cookie was the first.” She walked out of the room. Billy laughed to himself and headed to the bathroom. Billy looked at himself in the mirror. “You really are a mess.” His phone buzzed.

“Why can’t I just be happy?” He thought. His school life was better now but Ryan had left his scars and just when they were healing they were torn anew. “Nope, I’m not doing that again.” He wiped his eyes and washed his face. “There now you look half decent.” He gave himself a weak smile.

He exited Teddy’s room glancing back when he shut off the light. He walked back down to the kitchen. Sarah was still there now drinking a cup of coffee. “See you look much better now.” She smiled. “If you don’t mind me asking what happened?”

He didn’t know why he was fine talking to her, he had only just met her but it felt like she understands and like he can talk to her about anything. “Some guy from my past showed up.”

“Let me guess he’s an ass.”

“To put it simply.” Billy sighed.

“The best advice I received for dealing with assholes was ‘Burn them all’” 

“Did you just quote Aerys Targaryen?”

“Who did you think got Teddy into Game of Thrones?” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than it should have. I ran into some writers block.


	5. You're A Cloud, Billy Kaplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend plans commence. This is about how vague my outline was too.
> 
> Emotional Tommy moment (I cried while writing it).
> 
> I've written 5 chapters and I'm still awful at summaries. I tried to keep this chapter ultimately fluffy but there is some moments when I clearly failed. I was trying to make this chapter 10000 words but if I did it would end at a weird area.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Teddy rushed home after the game he didn’t want to keep Billy waiting. He climbed his stairwell at a record speed climbing two steps at a time. After fumbling with his keys he burst through his door. When he saw what was on the other side his heart sank to his stomach. Billy and his mom were both on the couch and they both were sobbing. 

“Are you two alright?” He asked running over to them. He glanced at the T.V. “Are you two fucking kidding me, the red wedding, really?” 

“We got on the topic of Game of Thrones.” Sarah sniffled. “And then we made a bet on who could last longest without crying during the red wedding.” Billy added.

“Well who won?” Teddy shook his head. Sarah raised her hand. “I started sobbing in “The Rains of Castemere.” Billy admitted.

“Well you probably would’ve out lasted me.” Teddy smiled. He glanced towards Sarah. 

She clearly got the message Teddy sent her because she got up immediately. “Well now you’re home I’m going to bed now. Goodnight you two, don’t stay up too late. Oh and don’t worry, the breakfast will go according to plan.” She waved.

“Goodnight.” They said in unison. 

As soon as she left Teddy turned to Billy. “How about we watch something a little less heartbreaking?”

“Friends it is.” Billy grinned tears still sliding down his cheeks. Teddy crouched by Billy and pushed the tears away with his thumb (You have no idea how much I wanted to have them kiss here). “Why on earth did you think watching the red wedding was a good idea?”

“Since when have I ever had good ideas?” Billy smirked. Teddy plopped down on the couch beside Billy. “I was giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

Part way through the first episode Billy paused it. “What did she mean by the breakfast will go according to plan?”

“You’ll find out in the morning I guess.” Teddy replied smugly.

“What’s with you and keeping secrets?”

“I like surprises what can I say?” Teddy reached for the remote.

Billy pulled it away quickly and gave Teddy a concerned look. “It’s a good surprise, it’s going to be special.”

The answer satisfied Billy enough to return the remote to Teddy and continue watching. 

They watched a few episodes when Teddy realized Billy was cradling his knees. “You cold?”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” Billy reassured.

“Here.” Teddy replied taking off his varsity jacket and draping it around Billy’s shoulders. Billy pulled it closed around him, he wanted this to be a regular thing. It had only been a week but Billy had already fallen for Teddy. 

With his new found warmth Billy started to feel drowsy and sure enough he was fast asleep after another episode. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy awoke in the morning, he was dazed and it took him a moment to remember the events of the night before. There was a blanket on him, Teddy probably put it there when he went to sleep. 

Billy heard a voice from beside him he was still groggy and couldn’t quite make out what was said. He looked over and saw Teddy’s mom in the kitchen, cooking something on the oven. She was looking expectantly at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” He replied rubbing his eyes.

“How did you sleep?” She smiled. “Better than I have in a long time.” He answered still curled up on the couch.

“Well I guess it’s all in the pillow.” She laughed quietly. “What?” Billy cocked a brow. She replied pointing. “I raised that one myself.” She smirked. 

Billy looked down still completely oblivious. Billy was curled up at Teddy’s waist and was wrapped in Teddy’s arm. His face went beet red and Sarah laughed again. Teddy was still in a deep sleep lightly snoring.

“So I guess I should be thanking you for the pillow?” Billy said embarrassed.

“I guess you should.” She laughed.

Billy now understood where Teddy got his snark from. Billy looked at the face of his recurring cushion. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Billy tried to get up without out waking Teddy; but when he tried Teddy’s embrace tightened around Billy.

“How do I get out of this?” Billy looked to Sarah with distressed eyes.

“I think they say for pythons to relax you muscles. You could give that a try.” She winked.

“You two are too much alike.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“How do you feel about eggs for breakfast?” Sarah asked.

“It sounds great.” Billy hummed.

That moment Teddy mumbled something and began to wake up. He lifted his arm from Billy and rubbed his eye. 

Teddy looked down and smiled sluggishly. “Why hello there.”

“Hello to you too.” Billy smiled; he was probably turning more red each second that passed but he couldn’t be bothered. He liked being in Teddy’s arms, it made him feel safe.

“I hope I wasn’t holding you hostage for too long.” Teddy stretched.

“No, I only just woke up too.” Billy got up reluctantly.

“Luckily for both of you, breakfast is ready.” Sarah interrupted.

Teddy grabbed Billy’s hand and guided him to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. 

“Thanks.” Billy said trying not to blush too much. He sat down and Sarah brought a plate over to him. He looked at it for a moment trying to figure out what made it special. “Wait is this?” Billy looked at Sarah and Teddy.

“Lox, eggs and onion, yep.” Teddy replied with a smile.

“One hundred percent kosher.” Sarah added.

“You didn’t have to.” Billy replied humbly.

“We wanted to.” Sarah responded.

“Mom has also been taking cooking classes and wanted to try out one of the recipes.” Teddy admitted.

Sarah swatted Teddy across the back of the head. “And we wanted to.” She repeated. Teddy and Billy started laughing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast was over Teddy started doing the dishes. Billy quickly got up to help. 

“What are you doing?” Teddy exclaimed.

“I’m helping what does it look like?” Billy retorted.

“You’re a guest, that means you don’t do chores.”

“Really Teddy it’s okay, I want to help.”

“Mom, tell Billy not to do dishes!” Teddy called out.

His mother’s voice shouted from the hall. “Is this seriously what you two argue about?!”

“This and comics.” Billy added.

“I’m guessing you like Marvel?” Sarah walked out putting in her earing. She was dressed in a navy blazer over a white dress.

“First he doesn’t like Phoebe and DC, and then he wants to help with dishes. I don’t even know why we’re friends.” Teddy smirked.

“Are we seriously going to have this talk now?” Billy feigned annoyance.

“You two sound like an old married couple.” Sarah laughed.

“Don’t you have to be at work.” Teddy sneered playfully. 

“Don’t you have dishes to do.” Sarah replied walking out the door.

“Love you.” Teddy shouted before the door shut.

“So if I don’t help with dishes what should I do while waiting for you?” Billy asked.

“Go take a shower we have a lot to do today.”

“Let me guess I’m not allowed to know what we’re doing?” 

“Now you’re getting the idea.” Teddy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy finished putting away the last plate when he heard something coming from his room. Billy was still in the shower. Teddy walked in a opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants that would probably fit Billy. He opened another drawer filled with shirts. It took him a moment to find the perfect one for Billy. He held it up and admired it for a moment with a devious smirk on his face.

He walked slowly over to the bathroom door and opened it as quietly as he could. 

When he stepped in he now understood what he noises he heard were. Billy was singing. “Doe, a deer, a female deer.”

Teddy placed the clothes on the sink counter for Billy. But he couldn’t resist. “Ray, a drop of golden sun.” Teddy sang along.

“Teddy!” Billy shouted sheepishly. His face appeared from a parting from the shower curtain. “What are you doing in here?”

“Sorry, I was just bringing you some clothes to wear.” Teddy started to walk out of the room but turned back when he reached the door. “And you were right you are pretty good in the shower.” Teddy laughed.

“Thanks, but if it’s okay I’d like to stop embarrassing myself in front of you now.”

“Well good luck with that.” Teddy closed the door behind him.

Five minutes later he heard the shower water stop. “You’re an ass, you know that right?” Billy walked out wearing Teddy’s pants which were a little big and a Footloose t-shirt with Kevin Bacon on it. 

Teddy was lying on his bed. “How rude, Mr. Kaplan. I invite you into my home and you have the audacity to insult me.” Teddy grinned. “Wait, bacon isn’t kosher is it?” 

“No, but when I’m done with you, you will be.” Billy lunged on top of Teddy. It only took Teddy a couple of seconds to flip Billy on his back and pin him down. “Yeah I was in wrestling in middle school.” Teddy smiled getting off of Billy.

“If this was Smash Bros I’d win.” Billy pouted.

“Only time will tell.” Teddy smirked. “Here it might be cold.” Teddy tossed Billy the varsity jacket he was wearing earlier. 

“Thanks.” Billy said slipping his arm through the sleeve.

“Here take this too.” Teddy threw him a beanie. 

“It won’t be that cold.” 

“Oh, this is for the hair.” Teddy winked.

“Do you and Cass plan your insults or are they just spur of the moment sort of things?” 

“I’m all about the improv.” Teddy smirked. 

Billy’s phone buzzed from Teddy’s desk. Billy stared at the flashing light for a moment. “Eleven missed messages?!” He said startled. His phone immediately started ringing it was Cassie. He answered. 

Even Teddy could hear the yelling coming from the phone. “Where the fuck have you been?! You without telling me! I’ve been worried sick trying to get a hold of you, why didn’t you answer any of my texts?!” There was a moment of silence. “Wait this is Billy right?”

Billy let a laugh escape. “Yeah it’s me.” 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” She repeated.

“I spent the night at Teddy’s.” 

“Spent the night huh?” Billy could feel Cassie’s air quotes from there.

“Anyways, I’m sorry I didn’t text you back.”

“Wait did you?!” Cassie squealed excitedly.

Billy glanced at Teddy who was watching Billy intently. “This is a private conversation.” Billy smiled and shooed Teddy out of the room. “No, nothing happened he just wanted me somewhere safe.”

“It would have been nice to know that you were safe.” She said sternly.

“I know I should’ve told you where I was; but if I may, how did you text me eleven times and never thought to ask Teddy?”

“Eleven? I only texted you three times.”

“Wait three?” Then it hit him. “Sorry Cass I have to go but I’ll call you later.”

He checked his messages.

 

Tommy: Where r u? We took care of Ryan.

Tommy: Where did you go?

Tommy: What the fuck man this isn’t funny.

Tommy: Answer me.

Tommy: Please call me.

Tommy: Seriously Billy, please call me, text me. Just let me know you’re alright.

Tommy: I need to know you’re safe, just please don’t do anything stupid.

Tommy: Please be okay.

 

Billy felt his heart lurch. How could he do this to Tommy. He should’ve called Tommy to let him know he was fine. He quickly dialed Tommy’s number.

It only rung once and Tommy answered. “Billy is that you?” Billy could hear the fear in his voice. “Yeah it’s me, I’m okay.” He heard a sigh of relief. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left without telling you. I shou-”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Tommy’s voice was soft.

“I can’t imagine what I put you through. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted out of there.” 

“It’s okay, you’re safe that’s all that matters.”

“Tommy, I could never leave you.” 

“Don’t scare me like that ever again.” Tommy’s voice broke, he was crying.

“I’m sorry.” Billy felt warm tears roll down his cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked out of Teddy’s room and walked down the hall. Teddy looked over, he immediately ran over and wrapped his arms around Billy. “I left you alone for a minute, what happened?” Teddy asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine I just talked with Tommy for a bit and things got emotional.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure, you still want to spend the day out?” Teddy’s brows furrowed.

“Yeah I’m sure. I’ve flaked on you enough.” Billy smiled and tasseled his hair. His head was feeling a lot better so he would probably have to rejoin his gym class. “Speaking of which I never did find out how the game turned out?” 

“Oh that yeah we lost, we lost bad.” Teddy winced jokingly. “Now basketball that’s a sport I can’t lose at, that and smash bros.” Teddy boasted.

“I bet I could beat you while playing as Ness.” 

“Sure you could.” Teddy mocked.

“You’re mean.” Billy pouted. 

“Would ice cream make you feel better?” Teddy said in a babied voice.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Billy smiled.

“Good then let’s be off.”

“Ice cream was already on the agenda wasn’t it?” Billy rolled his eyes.

“I have a membership card; one more purchase and I get an extra scoop.” Teddy grinned.

“Now I see you only want me here for a free scoop of ice cream.” Billy smirked.

“Nah, I was going to get ice cream even if you weren’t here; you’re here cuz you’re good company.” Teddy simpered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frozen yogurt really?” Teddy questioned brow raised.

“Are you really going to judge every decision I make?” 

“Only if they conflict with mine.” Teddy laughed taking a mouthful of his own ice cream.

“How did we even manage to become friends?” Billy chuckled to himself.

“You sat on me don’t you remember, that was only last week. Is your memory really that bad?” Teddy mocked.

“Well I did suffer a concussion if you recall?” Billy regretted saying that. He knew the moment that it left his mouth it was a mistake. Teddy’s frown only assured Billy’s fear.

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.

“Don’t be it wasn’t you.” 

“But it was because of me.”

“Teddy trust me, I’m over it and it wasn’t anyone’s fault.” He lied. “And stick to you’re own traits, I have dibs on self blame.” Billy grinned.

“And what traits would you suggest.” Teddy gave a fake smile.

“Cushiony comes to mind.” Billy smirked. “Sarcastic is one you’re great at, oh you also have nice eyes. Try using those to your advantage.”

“I can vibrate them if you’d like.”

“You can vibrate your eyes?” Billy asked half disgusted. In a matter of seconds sure enough Teddy was vibrating his eyes. Billy was now full disgusted. “Ew, stop. Not when I’m eating!” He shrieked playfully.

“Billy.” Teddy interrupted. 

“What is it- Oh shit.” Billy looked. Ryan was on his way over. ‘Nope not today, I am having fun and he will not ruin it.’ Billy thought to himself trying to gain some courage.

“I can’t believe they let faggots out during the day.” Ryan laughed his asshole laugh.

“We can leave.” Teddy mouthed to Billy. He stared for a moment and refused.

Billy turned to Teddy and passed him a napkin “I’m sorry sir but I’m going to have to fine you for leaving all this trash around.” Billy motioned to Ryan.

“Shit.” One of Ryan’s friends said in awe.

“Fucking fag.” Ryan spat.

“You know you should learn to be more accepting or at least learn some better insults.” Billy shook his head. ‘Okay Billy stop while you’re ahead.’ He told himself.

“I’m going to kick your fucking face in.”

“I deserve a more creative bully.” Billy smiled. 

“Okay, well you boys have a nice day. We’ll be going.” Teddy grabbed Billy’s arm and pulled him away quickly. 

“Why did you pull me away like that?” Billy asked disappointed.

“Pick your battles Mr. Sass.” 

“But I’m so pumped, I just wanna like punch something.” Billy shouted excitedly running a few steps ahead of Teddy.

“Slow down.” Teddy warned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy ran down the hallway of the hospital and practically kicked down the door.

“What the fuck happened?!” Tommy shouted staring at Teddy.

“He was hyped up from a successful confrontation and he punched a brick wall.” Teddy covered his eyes in second hand embarrassment. “He gets hurt a lot.” Teddy shrugged.

“It’s his defining feature, that and having bad ideas.”

“I can hear you guys!” Billy shouted from behind a curtain.

“We know!” They called in unison.

“It’s not that bad just a broken pinky.” Billy argued.

“It has not been your week for fighting inanimate objects.” Tommy smiled.

“I couldn’t find any ice to put on it so we used sauerkraut we got from a vender.” Teddy admitted shamefully.

“My hair is going to become legit white if I keep spending time with you.” Tommy sighed. 

Billy walked out from behind the curtain with a small brace wrapped around his last two fingers. “Do you think I’ll be able to get out of gym class with this?” He said examining his hand.

“Holy shit you two are related.” Teddy said surprised.

“You’re damn right.” Billy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Tommy wanna spend the day with us?” Billy offered.

“I think I’ll have to pass on the comic book store.” He sneered.

“What makes you so sure we’re going to the comic book store?” Billy argued.

“Are you going to the comic book store?” Tommy asked brows raised unconvinced.

“I didn’t want you to come anyways.” Billy pouted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Billy I don’t want to go to the comic book store with you.” Teddy’s voice unusually stern.

“What?” Billy felt his heart lurch. 

“I wanna do something else.”  
“Oh I thought it was because you didn’t want me there.” Billy sighed in relief.

“No I just want to go the park instead.” Teddy smiled cheerfully.

“The park?” Billy scoffed.

“It’ll be fun, come on; have I ever lead you a stray before?” Teddy pleaded.

“Well you’ve definitely gotten me out of my comfort zone.”

“See I’m a good influence on you.” Teddy made a goofy smile.

“I didn’t say that was a good thing.” Billy chuckled.

“I think it’s a great thing.” Teddy leaned towards Billy. “So about the park?”

“Fine we’ll go to the park.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s find somewhere nice to sit on the grass.” Teddy smiled.

“Why did you bring your sketchbook?”

“I bring it everywhere, you never know when you’ll see something worth drawing.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“Oh that place looks nice, some shade but not too much.” Teddy pointed excitedly to a small area with a big tree at the top of a hill.

Billy sat down by a patch of clovers. Teddy laid right back on the grass, placing his head in his intertwined hands. 

“Ever find one with four leaves?” Billy asked softly.

“Only a few, why?”

“No reason.” Billy frowned slightly. 

“Billy have you never found one?” Teddy looked over.

“I guess I’m just not that lucky.” He admitted.

“I’ve heard that only people who need a little luck can find one.” Teddy nudged Billy with his shoulder.

“You made that up.” Billy accused.

“You have no proof and even if I did, I still think it’s true.” 

“Are you in a philosophical mood or something?”

“Haven’t you ever just wanted to sound really profound?” Teddy grinned.

“You are such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one.” Teddy laughed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I transferred into the third grade.”

“Well you certainly have the height down.”

“I’m sorry not all of us can be sculpted from marble.” 

“Marble? Don’t you think you’re exaggerating just a bit?” Teddy laughed humbly.

“You could probably bench press me.” 

“Could not.” Teddy rebutted.

“I bet you can.” Billy said confidently.

“What if I just throw the competition?”

“No, you have to much pride for that.” Billy looked expectantly over at Teddy.

“Are we seriously about to try this?”

Billy held out his hand. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Fine.” Teddy shook it. 

Billy waited for Teddy to get in the proper position and then awkwardly laid back on Teddy’s waiting hands. Teddy pushed up once and brought Billy down again. “So heavy.” Teddy feigned strain. He rotated Billy and wrapped him in his arms. “What are you doing?!” Billy shouted gleefully. Next thing he knew Teddy started rotating. “Teddy!” 

But his screams were ignored and Teddy was already taking them both down the hill. It started off slow but soon enough they were just a blur. Rolling, crashing down the grassy plane. “Teddy!” Billy screamed. “I’m going to kill you!” 

They finally stopped at the bottom of the hill, they flopped out on their backs panting. Billy was breathless from his screaming and Teddy was breathless from laughing. “Well it’s been a long time since I’ve done that.” Billy smiled. 

“I’m guessing it’s been too long.” 

They found themselves looking up at the clouds trying to find shapes. The sky's turning pink with the setting of the sun. “I see a four eared chipmunk.” Billy laughed.

“What about you Teddy?” Billy waited for an answer; but one didn’t come. “Teddy?” Billy looked to where Teddy had been sitting only a moment ago. “Where’d you go?” He got to his feet.

“Don’t move!” A voice shouted. Billy looked over startled. “What the fuck Teddy?” Billy sighed looking at the tree Teddy was perched in. “I was drawing, lay back down.” Teddy commanded. Billy went back to the grass obediently. “Does this have anything to do with the surprise drawing?”

“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Teddy grinned.

“Well I think I just my answer.” 

“It could be a double bluff.” Teddy argued.

“You could be bluffing now trying to trick me.” Billy scrunched his face in order to look suspicious.

“A triple bluff? Nah that’s too expected.” 

“Well then if this isn’t the surprise drawing, you should have no problem showing it to me.” Billy got up again and walked over to the tree.

“Fine it was a triple bluff. Now sit back down.”

“Art Teddy is even more demanding than Murder Teddy.” Billy scoffed returning back to his podium of grass.

“He’s more dangerous too.”

“What’s he going to do? Flick paint at me?” Billy mocked.

“If you don’t stay still and stop talking, yeah I will.” Teddy threatened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was staying the night at Teddy’s again. When Teddy and Billy walked in the front door Sarah instantly caught eye of Billy’s finger brace. “So you broke your finger and your parents still don’t mind that you’re staying over?” Sarah asked suspiciously.

“It just shows how often I actually hurt myself.” Billy sighed humorously. “I couldn’t even go my first week without getting a concussion.”

“Tommy told me this happens all the time.” Teddy vouched.

“First day of summer vacation last year I fractured my arm by falling off a swing and I had to wear a cast for the rest of the break.” 

“Does it not hurt or something?” Sarah questioned.

“Oh no it’s the worst feeling in the world.” Billy paused. “I’ve gotten used to pain though.” He frowned.

Teddy’s brow furrowed. “Well this got to a place I didn’t think it would.”

“So Orphan Black?!” Billy shouted excitedly changing the subject. “I’ll get the chips.” Teddy ran down the hall to the pantry.

Sarah’s face was painted with worry. “I’m good; he has a way of making me smile.” Billy admitted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy’s eyes opened slowly when he woke. He was disappointed to see he wasn’t curled up with Teddy. He stood up off the couch and stretched. He was going to make some coffee seeing he was the first one up.

Billy heard a door open. “You make coffee too.” Sarah smiled tiredly. “Be careful with this attitude because I might just kidnap you.”

“You can’t tell me that Teddy doesn’t do this sort of stuff.” Billy scoffed.

“He does but when he does it he acts like a caretaker for the elderly.” She smirked pouring herself a cup.

“To be honest that’s one of the things I like about him.” Billy smiled blissfully. Her brows raised smugly and she took a long sip of her coffee. Billy rolled his eyes. “I should introduce you to my parents, I think you’d really hit it off.”

“And why do you think that?” She laughed into the warmth of her cup.

“You all act like you know something that you shouldn’t.” Billy said without a hint of subtlety.  
“If it makes you feel any better you’re the only person he’s invited over here for a long time.”

“Really? Not even Greg?” Billy asked a little to eagerly.

“Please, even if Teddy did invite him here I wouldn’t let him in.”

“You don’t like Greg?”

“He’s not good for Teddy.”

“And I am?” Asked self consciously.

“I’m not sure yet but I know he’s good for you.”

“I know.” Billy said humbly.

They heard steps coming down the wood floors. “Morning.” Teddy smiled rubbing his eye. He was wearing pajama pants only. Billy choked slightly on his coffee. “Morning.” He coughed. Sarah took a long sip from her cup and walked out of the kitchen.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” Teddy confessed. 

“No problem I wasn’t up that long and me and Sarah were just talking.”

“It’s weird hearing her name, start calling her ‘mom’” Teddy smirked.

“Seriously.” Billy asked completely unsure if Teddy was just joking.

“Yeah why not, she can be your second mom.”

“Won’t she find it odd if I start calling her that?” Billy laughed.

“Nah, though it might be confusing if our parents are spending time together and you say it.”

“Well in any case, you’re free to call my parents mom and dad if you really want. And you know my brothers would probably like an athletic older brother who isn’t a sarcastic ass.” Billy half laughed. “Well less of a sarcastic ass.”

“I’d object but i-it’s true.” Teddy admitted comedically making dramatic hand motions.

“How do you take your coffee?” Billy grinned.

“Stop, you’re a guest.” Teddy argued.

“No, now that we’re sharing our families I can’t be a guest.” Billy smirked.

“You win this round but just remember I can pull the same shit when I go to your house.”

“Didn’t think this through.” Billy said to himself. “Now how do you like your coffee?”

“Actually I’m more of a chai guy.” Teddy said almost wincing hoping not to disappoint Billy.

“Phoebe chai tea.” Billy said smugly. “Got it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Teddy was already at school waiting for the bell when he got a text.

 

God On Earth: Im going to be late for class today

Teddy: K when did you change your name in my phone???

God On Earth: U only noticed now

God On Earth: I did that on friday when you went to make popcorn

Teddy: You know mr.B won’t be happy that your late

God On Earth: *You’re*

Teddy *You’re* missing the point

God On Earth: I got it covered

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough class had started and Billy wasn’t there. The class had started assigning jobs for the play. Teddy and Billy got painting duty, somebody (Cass) probably told Mr. Beaubier they were in art class.

The door swung open and Billy rushed in wearing Teddy’s varsity jacket. “I’m sorry I’m late.” He was holding a tray of Starbucks cups. He walked over to Teddy and handed him a cup. “Chai latte.”

“You’re late because you got coffee?” Teddy scoffed.

“Well I was expecting a thank you, but I guess criticism is fine too.” Billy said passive aggressively.

Mr. Beaubier walked over sternly. “Why were you late?”

Billy smiled taking a sip from his coffee. “I hope school doesn’t get in the way of your coffee runs too often.” Mr. Beaubier scorned. Billy removed a cup from the tray. “Here.” Billy held it out to him. “I can’t take that.”

“Come on, I got it just for you. Vanilla bean frappuccino, right?”

“How did you know?” Mr. Beaubier asked, suspiciously taking the cup.

“I asked Christian to ask your sister.” Billy smiled. “Does this excuse my lateness?” Billy smirked.

“If anybody is going to be late for my class, stop and get me a coffee.” He announced to the class.

“I had a feeling that would work.” Billy laughed to himself. “I’ll be right back.” Billy smiled at Teddy. He walked over to Cassie and Darla. “One caramel macchiato.” Billy grinned handing a cup to Cassie. “And I didn’t know what you wanted so I went festive and got you a pumpkin spice latte.” Billy handed a cup to Darla. “What the fuck happened to your hand.” Cassie took a sip. “I’m not good at karate, if you want to know more ask T.” Billy sighed playfully.

“Billy right? I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Darla.” She smiled sweetly. “Nice to meet you.” Billy said oddly happy for a Monday morning, it was probably the coffee. Billy walked over to Sylvie. “Here you go.” He said overly cheerful. “Thanks.” She said suspiciously. “What did you do to it?”

“Nothing, I was just hoping it would work the same as pouring water on your type.” Billy grinned.

“What?”

“Keep defying gravity.” He waved turning away. Billy walked over to Mr. Beaubier and asked him a question. Returning to Teddy. “One more stop.” He smiled leaving the room.

Billy was learning the general location of the class rooms. He was headed for an chemisty class. which meant second floor. He got to room 2118 and knocked quietly at the door. A student at the back of the class opened the door. Billy smiled awkwardly at Ms. Morse at the front of the room. “Sorry ‘bout the disruption.”

He looked around for a moment. He saw the blond boy at the front of the room. He walked up. “Here you go Christian.” 

“I’m assuming that’s water.” Ms. Morse smirked.

“Oh, of course pure steaming water.” Billy laughed. He turned back to the class looking for Tommy. His white hair was shoved into a beanie at the back of the class. He wandered back. Kate was sitting beside him. “Some disgusting mint steaming water for you.” Handing a cup to Tommy. “And of course some iced water for Ms. Bishop.” He smiled. “That will be all.” Billy left the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy got back to the class and Teddy was already painting a barn door. Billy walked over. “Can I help?”

“Like you have a choice. We’re on painting duty.” Teddy laughed throwing Billy a painting apron. “Now wear this, just because you claimed my jacket doesn’t mean you get to get paint on it.”

Billy put on the apron and picked up a brush. “Good now I can do this.” Teddy smirked and flicked paint at Billy. “Hey!” Billy laughed. “What was that for?”

“I told you not to move and you kept moving. Remember?”

“Oh well I see how it is.” Billy smiled devilishly. “Well then I’d be obligated to return fire.”

“Whoa, hold on. What did I do?”

“Doe, a deer, a female deer.” Billy said straight faced. He dabbed his paintbrush and swiped it across Teddy’s apron.

“Well this is for sitting on me.” Teddy smiled attacking Billy with more paint.

“Rolling me down a hill.” Billy grabbed the paint roller and slid it across Teddy’s chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Great work today everybody.” Mr. Beaubier announced. “Maybe tomorrow we could try to paint more of the sets and not ourselves.” He turned to Billy and Teddy. Their faces and hair were speckled with red. “This is going to suck to get out.” Billy whispered to Teddy, grabbing strands of his hair. “Well it’s your own fault.” He smiled.

“My fault, you started it?” 

“I gave you an entire weekend of warning.” They smiled. 

“Just a reminder.” Mr. Beaubier said. “GSA is today.”

“You going?” Teddy turned to Billy.

“Yeah, I like it.”

“Me too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy and Teddy made their official spots for art class out in the court yard. They enjoyed being outside in the sun.

Billy’s heart sketch was almost done. He had the arteries growing out of the ground and turning into the spiraling stump of the tree. Billy looked up at Teddy and Teddy was looking at Billy. “What are you doing?” 

“Drawing.” Teddy said blankly.

“Me?”

“We agreed no hints.”

“It’s not a hint on what it is.”

“If I tell you I’m drawing you, that means I’m drawing you.” Teddy smirked.

“You know I don’t care enough to get back into the triple bluff conversation again.” Billy smiled. “My head hurts just thinking about it.”

“Or you know that could be the concussion.”

“You may be right.” Billy smiled.

“Are you close to finishing the rough draft?” 

“We agreed no hints.” Billy said in a mocked Teddy a voice which basically was just Billy talking in a deep voice.

“One, I don’t sound like that; and two that in no way is a hint.”

“If I tell you I’m almost done drawing, that means I’m almost done drawing.” He said in his mock voice again.

“Do you enjoy getting painted, or something?” Teddy laughed. “Cuz you’re headed down that road again.”

“Fight me bruh.” Billy said still speaking in his fake Teddy voice.

“I did, on my bed. I won remember?”

“It’s really nice out today.” Billy changed the subject.

“Nice move.” Teddy mouthed to Billy.

“If you really want to know my drawing is done I was going to start on canvas tomorrow.”

“We still have like an hour in class, why not start today?”

“I want to watch the clouds and also if I move too much I’ll be painted.” Billy laughed.

“I don’t need you to stay still today. I’ve already finished my sketch.” Teddy confessed.

“You already finished, when?” 

“On the weekend. Now come on let’s watch the clouds.” Teddy got up from his side of the courtyard and laid on the singular patch of grass and Billy joined him.

“You know, I hate drawing clouds.” Billy could hear that Teddy was smiling when he spoke.

“And why is that?”

“They can look like anything and they’re always changing.” 

“Kind of poetic, don’t you think?” 

“How so?” Teddy asked.

“They can be anything they want and they choose never stay the same for long.” Billy smiled. “I want to be a cloud.”

“But I don’t want you to change.” 

“You only see what’s on the surface.” Billy frowned.

“You don’t still believe that, do you?”

“No.” Billy sighed. “I’ve been pretty open with you; and I don’t even know why. I’ve known you for a week and you already know more of my secrets than my parents.”

“I won’t betray your trust.” 

“And see I believe you. I’ve been betrayed so many times I shouldn’t trust a word you say but I do. Your mom mentioned something to me when I was over there. She said she wasn’t sure if I was good for you but assured that you were good for me. And she’s right you make laugh, you don’t make me feel like a freak.”

“You’re not a freak.” Teddy grabbed Billy’s wrist. “You’re a cloud, Billy Kaplan. You get to be whatever you want to be.”

“You’re not allowed to use my analogy for a pep talk.” 

“It was a good analogy.” 

“It was, wasn’t it.” Billy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked into the drama room at lunch for GSA. Cassie was already there sitting with a pile of construction paper with multitude of colours. “Hey.” Billy smiled.

“Hi, I’m on poster duty.”

“I see that, having fun?” 

“Arts and crafts are always fun. By the way Mr. Beaubier said you and Teddy are in charge of painting the sets you didn’t finish in class.”

“Is he here?”

“Who Mr. B or Teddy Bear?”

“Teddy Bear.” Just calling him that made Billy blush.

“Teddy Bear, is that what you guys call me when I’m not around.” Teddy laughed from behind Billy. 

“Oh god Cass why didn’t you warn me?” Billy covered his face.

“We blondes stick together.” She laughed.

“I’m going to go drink the paint.” Billy said embarrassed and walking away.

“Wait, Billy.” Teddy grabbed his arm. “Mr. B probably won’t want us wasting anymore paint.”

“Just for that I’m not wearing an apron.” Billy played with the collar of the jacket.

“Whoa, don’t go making any rash decisions.” Teddy said waving his free hand.

“No need to worry I like it too much to risk ruining it.” 

“You like it, I would have never noticed?” Teddy mocked.

“I hope you know as it stands you’re more likely to dig through the world than climb out of that hole you’ve made for yourself.” Billy smirked.

“Well at least I have company.” Teddy laughed staring at Cassie.

“Oh, random question.” Cassie started. “Are you guys going to the Halloween dance?”

“Yeah, we’re going.” Teddy replied.

“Good, by the way costumes are mandatory; so you might want to start planning it.” She smiled "And try to think of what you're going to be soon, or I'm going to pick a costume for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope liked reading it, and I promise there will be a longer chapter eventually. Not going to say when because I'd probably end up missing my own dead line. 
> 
> And for those who were wondering I am planning on this to be at least 20 chapters long. (Maybe 15) (Maybe 30) (Who knows) (I definitely don't)


	6. For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLAY AUDITIONS
> 
> FOOTBALL GAME
> 
> BUDDING ROMANCE???
> 
> DATE NIGHT

It was Tuesday morning and Billy woke up earlier than usual. He wanted to make chai tea delivery a regular thing. At least for Teddy and Cass. He got to the school and looked for them outside at first.

 

Mr. Cloud: Where r u

Teddy Bear: Me and cass in library

Mr. Cloud: Be right there

 

Billy walked into the library and was instantly greeted by a smile and wave from Cassie. Billy walked over and placed the drinks on the table. “Any costume ideas yet?” Cassie asked eagerly.

“It’s been a day since you told me.” Billy said flustered.

“It’s okay I have a few good ones.” Cassie grinned. Billy sighed and looked to Teddy for assistance. “I have a few as well.” He smiled shyly.

“Both of you were planning my costume?” Billy exhaled.

“Well we were pretty sure you’d put it off until it was too late and you’d just end up dressing up in an ironic shirt or something.” Teddy smiled raising a brow.

“I would not.” Billy said defensively. “But just in case, what are you’re ideas?”

Teddy laughed. “I’ll go first my list is shorter.” He smiled. “I like doing group costumes so I also have a few of those. The Von Trapp family?” Teddy smiled devilishly.

“I’m going to murder you.” Billy fired back.

“What’s this about?” Cassie asked puzzled.

“Nothing, Teddy’s just being an ass.” Billy clenched his teeth.

“Doe, a deer, a female deer.” Teddy sang.

“I got you chai tea.” Billy pleaded.

“Tell me what’s so funny.” Cassie whined.

“No, please don’t.”

“Come on it wasn’t that bad. It was cute.” Teddy smiled.

“No, get back to the costume.” Billy commanded.

“Fine.” Teddy sighed. “Game of Thrones character?”

“What character? And if you dare say Loras I will pour your chai tea all over you.” Billy warned.

“I don’t know, Joffrey, Viserys maybe.” Teddy giggled. 

“Is there something you want to say to me?” Billy breathed out a laugh.

“I just thought Cass would make an adorable Dany.” Teddy smiled turning to Cass who had burned her tongue on her drink. “Fire cannot kill a dragon.” She hissed at her cup.

“Who would that leave you as, Khal Drogo?” Billy asked but was now hoping he would say yes.

“Well I wouldn’t make a very good Doreah now would I?” Teddy laughed.

“I like this group costume idea.” Billy admitted eagerly.

“Hey I still have more ideas.” Cassie argued.

“Let’s hear them then.” Billy smirked.

“Okay I don’t have any group ideas like Teddy but I think some of them are pretty great.” She grinned cheerfully. “So how do you feel about shaving your head?” Cassie brows furrowed.

“So Game of Thrones it is.” Billy stated.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Beaubier announced that the play will be happening the last week of class before winter break.

“And auditions will be starting tomorrow so prepare something, anything. It can be a song, a poem, a monologue, I’m also okay with stand up.” He smiled.

“So will the shower soprano being singing for his audition?” Teddy smiled.

“I’m a tenor.” Billy argued.

“I was doing it for the alliteration.” Teddy exclaimed. “But the real point of the question was are you singing?”

“I couldn’t.” Billy frowned.

“Why not?”

“I can’t get up there in front of everyone and sing. I barely even know their names; how could I sing in front of them?”

“You had no trouble singing front of me.” Teddy placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“No, I was singing in the shower.” 

“Well my shower.” Teddy smiled kindly. “What if I sang with you?”

“I’d probably ruin both our auditions.” Billy laughed sadly. It was closer to a sigh than a laugh.

“What if I need you to sing with me?” Teddy looked down at his shoes.

“Are you joking?” Billy said shocked. “You need me?”

“I can’t sing all by myself either. I get nervous like anyone.”

Billy sighed. Teddy was right, everybody even the Teddy’s of the world had their own issues.

“What should we sing?” Billy asked frowning un-amused.

“Wait, you’ll do it?” Teddy asked overly surprised.

“If you want to sing; who am I to deny you?”

“That’s great. I’m really excited to sing with you.”

“We still need a song.” Billy smirked. “But anything from the sound of music is off limits.”

“That’s no fun.” Teddy pouted. “How about-”

“Wait!” Billy shouted. “I have a great idea, but you go first.” Billy smiled apologetically.

“I didn’t actually have an idea, I was hoping for a last minute thing.” Teddy scuffed up the back of his head and smiled patiently. “Okay.” Billy started. “Be my Glenda.”

“Defying gravity?”

“Yeah.” Billy replied excitedly.

“Billy, that’s great!” Teddy paused. “Wait are you going green for it?”

“Yes I’m going to paint myself completely green for an audition.” Billy scoffed. “I’m not coming to school green and being stuck like that all day.” He shook his head.

“You can always wash it off.” Teddy offered. “Please it’ll be fun.”

“One of these times you’ll say that and something bad will happen.” Billy scowled.

“Is that a yes for the paint?” Teddy asked eagerly. 

“Green face paint and green gloves that’s all. And you have to wear a tiara!”

“It’s a deal Elphie.” Teddy raised his hand, waiting for Billy to receive it.

“If I show up tomorrow green and you’re dressed normally, I will never speak to you again.” Billy smiled shaking Teddy’s hand firmly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little more awkward to bring the easels and paint out to the courtyard but with more than just a little determination Billy and Teddy were set up in the sun once again.

Billy started by outlining a heart at the bottom of his canvas in pencil. He was grateful that his teacher really only observed and that the class really had no structure. “Look who’s back.” Teddy whispered. Billy looked up through the open door. Daniel was back. He glared at Kate for a moment and then hobbled over to his desk.

“Hey, there’s another game this Friday.” Teddy smiled. “Will you come?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun”

“Are you okay with going?” Teddy’s brows sank.

“Yeah I just said I wanted to go.”

“Billy you don’t have to, I don’t want to force you.”

“T. I want to go, I want to watch you play.” Billy smiled softly. “And nobody will stop me. Not Ryan, not John, and not you.” He laughed.

“I like this new confident aspect you’re introducing.”

“Even when I get feisty?”

“Especially when you get feisty.” Teddy smirked.

“I can’t take all the credit.” Billy inhaled deeply smiling. “Being here, just makes me happy.”

“Well I’m glad, it makes me happy knowing you’re happy.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kate lowered her purple shades when she saw Daniel limp into the room. She smirked to herself when he glared at her. Tommy waited for him to sit down. He pushed up from his own seat. “Play nice.” Kate slid her fingers across his shoulders. He grinned and bowed at her. “But of course.”

He strutted over to Daniel. “Hey.” Tommy smiled slightly. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Daniel spat.

“I just wanted to apologize.” Tommy’s eyes looked sincere but there was a devilish grin growing. “No hard feelings right?” He was definitely planning something. “Except for you know in your pride, and probably your knee.” Tommy let his teeth show no longer hiding his devious grin.

“Listen you little shit.” Daniel started. “No, you fucking listen.” Tommy’s smile growing into a scowl. “If you ever disrespect or hurt anyone I care about again I will fucking end you. Your name will mean nothing, your money won’t be worth shit.” Tommy’s smile returned. “No hard feelings though.” He turned back to his desk.

“See, I played nice. Nobody is bleeding.” Tommy leaned in for a kiss. “Wanna go someplace?” 

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, I wanna take you out.” Tommy smiled.

“What did you have in mind?” Kate raised her brow.

“I’ll pick you up at six, Friday.”

“That’s not an answer.” She laughed.

“Good observation.” He mocked kissing her on the forehead.

“Why do I like you?” She asked sarcastically.

“It’s my legs, I see you checking them out all the time.” 

“That must be it, cuz it’s definitely not your sense of humour.” She bit her lip.

“But just piece of advice, you should probably dress nice for Friday but not nice enough that you won’t dance.”

“So a party dress would work?”

“Sounds good.” Even though Tommy tried acting like he didn’t care, Kate always brought a smile to his face. There was really only two people Tommy truly loved and they were Kate and Billy (Even though he denied it).

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy and Teddy walked to the cafeteria together. They found an empty table and sat down. It wasn’t long before Cassie, Christian, Tommy, and Kate joined them. Karolina and Xavin even sat down with them. “So have you watched the documentary on the man with the one hundred pound scrotum?” Tommy was clearly great at starting conversations.

“Ew, shit Tommy not when I’m eating.” Billy complained. Tommy grinned stabbing his fork into a meatball. He lifted it and pushed it towards Billy’s face. “What’s wrong Billy it’s just a documentary.”

“Why are we sitting with them?” Xavin turned to Karolina. “I don’t even know anymore, I thought it would be fun.” She laughed.

“Tommy that’s disgusting.” Billy pushed his brother’s arm way playfully.

“What the fuck?” A voice loomed over Billy. “Thanks for inviting me to the table.” America said feigning hurt.

“There’s always room for one more.” Teddy slid over closer to Billy. Their legs now pressed together. He smiled and patted the empty spot beside him.

“I have two things I want to bring up.” Cassie said like she had invited everyone to a board meeting. “Firstly you’re all going to the Halloween dance. It is required. And secondly I think it would be worth your time to skip your first class tomorrow.” 

“Why?” Christian asked suspiciously.

“Billy and Teddy are auditioning for the play tomorrow.”

“Were you listening to our conversation?” Teddy cocked a brow and smirked.

“That’s not important, now I’m not saying you should skip. I just believe it would be nice to support these two no matter how dumb they look.”

“Hey!” Billy protested.

“Billy, you’re painting yourself green.” Cassie reminded.

“You’re doing what now?” America snickered.

“It’s for the character.” Billy argued.

“To be fair I’m wearing a tiara and a lot of pink.” Teddy put his hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“Please explain this audition.” Karolina said confused.

“We’re singing Defying Gravity from Wicked.” Teddy smiled.

“Was that supposed to clear anything up?” Xavin mumbled.

“Wicked you know the Broadway musical based on The Wizard of Oz?” Billy replied sounding slightly offended.

Teddy pulled out his phone and typed a short message. A moment later Cassie pulled out her phone. The smile growing on her face should’ve been a major clue. She leaned forward. “Seriously?”

Teddy nodded his smile stretching from ear to ear. Then it hit Billy. “Did you just tell her?”

Teddy continued his nodding. “You shit!” Billy shouted smacking Teddy’s arm. “Come on Billy it was cute.” Cassie assured. “Shower time is supposed to be private time.” Billy shook his head.

“Again an explanation would be nice.” Karolina smirked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karolina and Christian were practically crying when Teddy wrapped up the story. Billy was completely red. “You know what I killed that song.” Billy tried to salvage the remaining bits of his dignity. “I wouldn’t ask to sing with you if you sucked.” Teddy mocked.

“That’s closest I’ll get to a complement from you, so I’ll take it.” Billy pursed his lips and nodded his head.

“Hey I’ve complemented you plenty.” Teddy nudged Billy with his shoulder. 

“Using my cloud analogy doesn’t count.”

“Please don’t fight in front of the children.” Kate pleaded covering Cassie’s ears.

Billy smiled to himself. Looking around at the full table of his friends. When he was told things get better he didn’t expect this. And to have such a cheerful group of friends felt like a blessing to Billy. “She’s right, Tommy cover your ears too.” Billy commanded.

“I’m older than you.” Tommy corrected.

“In age not maturity.” Billy laughed.

“Careful there baby brother.” Tommy warned happily.

“Or what?” Billy poked.

“Or I will show them Poison Ivy.” Tommy grinned evilly.

“No, you do not have that!” Billy shouted.

“Will you risk it?” Tommy cocked a brow.

“Fuck you.” Billy scowled quietly knowing Tommy won this round.

“What is Poison Ivy?” America asked.

“It’s nothing any of you need to concern yourself with.” Billy clenched his teeth. “And Tommy if you show anyone I will not hesitate to murder you.” He smiled passive aggressively.

“Tommy we should probably go.” Kate stood up.

“Wait why?” Billy frowned.

“I’m moving my locker.” Tommy fixed his bright orange beanie so his hair was pulled back under it.

“You’re leaving me?”

“I have to, it’s a poisonous environment.” He tasseled Billy’s hair. “You know why I have to do this.” Billy did know this was about the track and field thing. Tommy wanted to escape any temptations. “Yeah it does smell pretty bad. I was going to move mine soon too.” Billy smiled.

“Any idea where?” Cassie asked cheerfully. “No idea what’s a good place to set up shop?”

“Firstly “Set up shop” what era are you from?” Cassie snorted. “Secondly there’s an open locker beside mine.” She was grinning happily. 

“Actually.” Tommy interrupted. “I believe that spot is already claimed.” 

“No! You didn’t!” Cassie’s face showed her distress clear as day. “Why?!”

“Because I wanted to spend as much time with my little buddy as possible.” He smirked.

“I’m supposed to be the one that annoys you.” Cassie whined.

“Aw poor baby.” Tommy pouted walking away with Kate.

“If you want there’s a locker free by me.” Karolina spoke up. 

“Dibs.” Billy said as if he was racing Cassie. Which he sort of was. “I need out of my hallway. It smells like a rock concert.”

“Ugh, I’m stuck beside Tommy.” Cassie moaned.

“Don’t worry Cass there’s always room in my hallway.” Teddy smiled. It was this moment that Billy was cursing himself. Cassie smirked and glanced quickly to Billy and then back. “Thanks Teddy, I bet you’re a much better locker neighbor than Tommy.” Billy was now cursing Cassie.

“Tommy has the right idea to move lockers now.” Billy said. “Let’s get your stuff and move it then.” Karolina smiled grabbing Xavin’s arm. “What me too?” She sounded both distressed and annoyed. “Yeah silly it’s what friends do.” Karolina was like an even cheerful version of Cassie, which seemed impossible but the proof was there.

“Friends? I only met him today.” Xavin laughed. Karolina pulled Xavin up. “He’s my friend which means he’s your friend.” Karolina smiled. “Now let’s go take him away from kush corner.”

“Fine but only because kush corner sounds hilarious coming from you.” 

“So Cass do you want to clear out your locker today too?” Teddy asked exactly like a dad would if he was asking what someone wanted for dinner. 

“Yeah sure.”

“Um what about us?” Christian motioned to him and America.

“Well we’ll need some extra hands.” Teddy smiled politely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy really only had to make one trip. Xavin had carried most of his locker’s contents. Billy wasn’t sure if this was to be nice, get it done quickly or to seem nice to Karolina. Either way his locker was successfully moved and just in time for the bell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian was already in his seat when Billy got to class. The girl with bright red hair from the alliance was turned around in her seat talking to Christian. If Billy remembered correctly her name was Raven (I told she’d be in here more). He walked over to the two talking. “Hi.” Billy said shyly.

“Oh hi, Billy right? I’m Raven.” She extended her hand out. What kind of people shake hands? Billy ignored his thought and shook her hand anyways. Billy took his seat and smiled. 

Mr. Rogers raised his voice. “Billy Kaplan I need to have a word with you outside.” Those words made Billy shivered. “Any idea what you did?” Raven whispered. Billy shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve done anything in this class.” His hands were feeling clammy. He stood probably shaking a bit. He exited the room fear filling his entire body. Disappointing teachers was one of Billy’s biggest fears. Mr. Rogers shut the door behind him. “Mr. Beaubier told me what you did.” He said sternly. Billy was on the verge of a panic attack. ‘What did I do?’ Billy thought to himself.

Mr. Rogers started to smile. “You can relax you’re not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you why I didn’t get a coffee?” Billy’s fear was quickly replaced by anger. “Well maybe because you get sick joy from scaring the crap out of students.” Billy said frantically.

Mr. Rogers smile grew. “Fair enough.” He smirked. “But my order is Iced Caffè Americano (I couldn’t help it)”.

“A warning now, if I ever get you a coffee there’s a fifty fifty chance I spat in it.” Billy’s shoulders dropped no longer tense. “So if we’re done talking about Starbucks can I get back to class?” 

“Fine but if anybody asks you were missing an assignment.”

Billy walked back into the class and smiled towards Christian. “Were you in trouble?”

Billy glared at Mr. Rogers for a moment. “No I was just missing an assignment.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I call bullshit.” The black haired boy beside Raven said. “That’s an obvious lie, what really happened?” He turned. “Please excuse Loki his only trait is being an ass.” Raven sighed.

“Loki huh?” Billy recalled him from the alliance too. 

“Get this even his last name is the same as the god.” Christian smiled.

“How do you know I’m not the god?” He winked.

“Maybe because the god was a frost giant and you’re like four feet tall.” Raven laughed.

“Four feet four.” He corrected.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kaplan, to me now!” Ms. Morse shouted. Billy rushed over afraid of the wrath that was Bobbi Morse. “I need to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Billy said more worried than he’d been with Mr. Rogers.

“Are you hurting yourself to get out of my class?” 

“No!” Billy answered astounded.

“I just wanted to be sure because you only participated in one class so far.”

“Yeah I’m actually just really clumsy and- Hey the concussion wasn’t my fault.” Billy argued.

“You’d be surprised what some people have done to get out of gym class.” She grinned.

“You think I’d ask Greg to give me a concussion?”

“One time a kid came into my office and stapled his leg.” She admitted. Billy couldn’t tell if she was lying or not. Her unimpressed smile was a shield.

“Trust me, I could never do something like that.” He lied, he done worse before. Much worse, but that was behind him. “I’m actually looking forward to being in gym again.”

“Really?” She asked brutally unconvinced.

“Gee thanks.” He rolled his eyes.

“You know I meant to say that nicer.” 

“I’ll go take my seat on the bleachers then.” Billy turned.

“We’re actually going outside for some flag football.”

“Let me guess class against class?” Billy asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

“Try not to cut yourself on that sharp tongue of yours.” 

She turned to her class and ordered them to the field. America turned to grab bag of flags and a stack of pylons. I kid Billy didn’t know followed after her carrying sack of footballs. Billy got up from his bench and went to get a folding chair. 

A hand reached out in front of him and grabbed the chair before Billy could. “Let me get that for you.” A red headed woman smiled. “Oh thanks.” Billy returned.

They were walking towards the door together and Billy’s curiosity was getting the best of him. “I know what you’re thinking.” She stopped. “I’m a T.A for Mr. Barton.”

“How’d you do that?” Billy asked.

“It’s one of my many talents.” Her smile seemed real enough but something about it was unsettling. “I’m Natasha by the way.”

“Billy.” He replied.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She looked ahead in the field and frowned. Mr. Barton was arguing with Ms. Morse. And it was clear what they were arguing about with the way Ms. Morse kept glancing over in Billy’s direction. “Did I do something wrong?” He turned to Natasha. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “No but it think I did.” She sighed. She practically marched forward, with Billy on her heel. He really was a lost puppy, he followed anyone who talked to him.

“Is there a problem?” She stood firm staring chillingly at Ms. Morse, or rather through her. “I don’t think this is appropriate.” Ms. Morse motioned between Natasha and Mr. Barton.

“Bobbi I told you I was hiring a T.A, and Natasha is a T.A.” Mr. Barton cut in.

“Natasha is also your girlfriend. Who knows what you two do in the office on your breaks.”

“Ms. Morse if I may, I take my job seriously and I will never act unprofessional in the workplace.” Billy could tell Natasha was losing her patience but she still tried to smile through it.

“Like I would trust the word of some-” Ms. Morse started.

“How about I just sit out today and you two can work this out later.” Natasha intervened. “Maybe somewhere a bit more private.” She added quietly regarding the growing audience of students.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Ms. Morse said straightening up. 

Natasha turned and walked away with Billy still following her. “I guess I should’ve grabbed a second chair.” She smiled again. “You can have mine.” Billy offered.

“A true gentlemen you are Billy, but I’m sure I’m fine standing.” 

When they got to the side of the field Natasha set up the chair beside the equipment. Billy took a seat on it looking out to partners practicing tossing the ball to each other. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was that all about?” Billy said offhandedly.

“Ms. Morse believes that since me and Mr. Barton are in a relationship that we won’t focus on the job.” She shrugged. “Some might call it jealousy, I probably wouldn’t but that’s because I could get fired for that.”

Billy laughed to himself, he wasn’t that invested in the conversation. He was more interested in watching Teddy practice. He was throwing to Greg, who clearly wasn’t that great at football. Each time that he dropped the ball Billy found himself smiling. It made him feel good to see Greg get knocked down a peg. Did that make him a bad person? Billy thought. Before he could answer his question Natasha spoke. “So you don’t like him?”

“Are you a psychic?” Billy smirked.

“No, you just keep grinning each time he messes up.” 

“We’re not exactly good friends.”

“Why not?”

“Greg doesn’t like the fact that I’m spending time with Teddy.”

“Who’s Teddy?”

“The blond one who is throwing to Greg.”

“Ah I see.” Natasha said suspiciously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Billy’s brows furrowed. Natasha smirked. “Nothing.” She said sarcastically. 

“Am I really that obvious?” Billy whined.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say.” She laughed.

“Seriously he’s the only one who doesn’t have a clue.” 

“That’s usually how it works.” She smiled bleakly.

Billy brought his knees up curling up on the chair. “But what does it mean?” He huffed into his sleeve.

“I wish I could tell you.” She crouched beside him. 

“If I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same.” Billy dropped his head forward and stopped. “Why do I feel safe telling you this?” 

“My guess is you witnessed what I’m being put through and you sort of feel the same way.” She wrapped an arm around Billy. “If you tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way then he’s missing out.”

Billy lifted his head from his knees. “That’s the biggest fucking lie I’ve ever heard. Look at him; he’s nice, athletic, artsy, he’s fucking beautiful. What would he see in some lanky, depressed, piece of shit.” Billy felt hot tears. 

Natasha didn’t hesitate and lifted her arm to brush them away. “You’re trusting and kind, I only just met you and I can see that. Billy you’re not broken.” She lifted his chin and peered in his puffy eyes. “Let’s leave.” 

“You’re either really nice or a kidnapper.” He sniffled trying to smile but it was visibly forced.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy felt out of place sitting in the front seat of a stranger’s corvette, and his tears were not helping that. He was trying to cheer up but it felt useless. 

“Billy.” Natasha said climbing into the driver’s seat. “Yeah ?” He wiped his face.

“You’re crying over heartbreak, and you don’t even know if he likes you or not.”

“I don’t want to lose him.” Billy sighed.

“Well you can’t keep hiding your feelings from him.” 

“His friendship is more important to me than my feelings.” 

“It’s only a matter of time before he finds out on his own.”

“You’re starting to sound like a script.” Billy scoffed.

“Fine then.” She huffed playfully. “Where do you want to go?”

“Honestly.” He frowned. “I just want to go home.”

“I’ll drive what’s the address?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren’t driving for long when she stopped the car. “Here’s my number. If you ever need to talk or need a lift call me.” She handed him a piece of paper. “I will.” He said and he meant it. She had her own problems and she was still trying to help.

He got out of the car and went to his front door. He turned back and offered a wave. He unlocked the door and entered the house. Nobody would be home for a while so he had time to just relax. And promptly started freaking out over the fact that he’s singing an audition tomorrow. “Fuck.” He groaned to himself. His phone buzzing caught him off guard. 

 

Teddy Bear: Where did you go  
Mr. Cloud: I got a ride home  
Teddy Bear: School isnt over and who drove you???  
Mr. Cloud: Natasha mr b’s T.A.  
Teddy Bear: So you let a stranger drive you home  
Mr. Cloud: I wasnt feeling good  
Teddy Bear: Physically or emotionally  
Mr. Cloud: Number two  
Teddy Bear: Do you want to talk about it  
Mr. Cloud: Ill be fine and dont you have a football to throw  
Teddy Bear: Yeah mr b will prob notice soon ps im coming to your place after school  
Mr. Cloud: I said ill be fine  
Teddy Bear: Not for that for a little orphan black and maybe practice for the audition  
Mr. Cloud: Okay see you then  
Teddy Bear: Good timing mr b just spotted me g2g

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Billy was lounging on the couch wearing his Teddy jacket when the doorbell rang. Billy got up. Walking to the door Billy didn’t know who to expect. Teddy said he was going to show up, but school was still in. It could’ve been his parents but they’d have keys. The doorbell rang twice more rapidly. “I’m coming!” Billy shouted. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it. Pulling the door open a smile grew on his face. “Teddy, what are you doing here?”

“I told you I was coming.” Teddy grinned.

“Yeah but school isn’t over.”

“Yet here we are.” Teddy laughed. “You are going okay with me being here right?”

“Yeah, it’s nice having you around.” Billy said inviting Teddy in with his hands. 

“Billy?” Teddy mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you about something.” Any sign of a smile was gone. Teddy wanted to talk about something serious. “What is it?” Billy asked his voice shaking.

“I know.” He stared blankly.

“Know what?” Billy’s stomach hurt.

“I know.” Teddy paused. His eyes met Billy’s and then shot down to Billy’s mouth. Teddy leaned in and pressed his lips on Billy’s. Teddy’s lips were warm and soft. They were delicate, yet compassionate. Billy’s mouth parted allowing Teddy to enter. The kiss could end at any moment but Billy would try his best to not let that happen. 

This was where he belonged, with Teddy. Billy let his teeth bite lightly on Teddy’s bottom lip. Pulling Teddy’s lip away from his mouth Billy let a moan escape. 

“Billy.” Teddy murmured. “Billy.” He repeated firmly. “Billy!” Hands tightly gripped Billy. He let his eyes drift open. 

Looking up Billy could see standing above him. “Sorry, I woke you but Tommy was about to get a cup of warm water.” Teddy smiled.

Billy sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. “How long have I been sleeping?” 

“You were passed out on the couch when me and Tommy got here.”

“I guess I was more tired than I thought.” Billy sighed.

“A lot happened today of course you’d be tired.” Teddy put his hand on Billy’s shoulder reassuringly. His smile grew. “You looked pretty blissful have any dreams?”

Billy’s just woken up and hungry brain worked better than his regular brain. “Yeah, I made soup.” He scuffed up his hair still groggy. “Naps are nice, I should have them more often.”

“Try to avoid them in class.” Teddy laughed. 

“So should we start with practicing or Orphan Black?”

“Practicing first and Orphan Black as a reward for our hard work.” Teddy smiled. “But we ordered pizza twenty minutes ago so it should be here soon.”

“We?” 

“Yeah while you were sleeping your parents went out for a work party or something, and they told me and Tommy to order pizzas for everyone. Funny they left me with the money.” 

“Between you, an unconscious kid, two eleven year olds, and Tommy; I’d pick you too.”

“I’m honoured.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pizza had arrived and Billy’s younger brothers swooped like vultures. Teddy stopped and laughed watching them devour their slices. Billy looked and shook his head shamefully. “I’m sorry about them.” Billy sighed. “No it’s okay, I wish I had a little brother or sister.” Teddy frowned.

“Hey remember you’re family now.” Billy smiled reassuringly. “Meaning you have two.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was a little nervous to start singing in front of Teddy. Teddy’s demeanor mirrored his own. They both were afraid to sing in front of one another. Billy broke the silence. “We’ll be singing in front of the class tomorrow we might want to start with each other.”

Teddy laughed awkwardly. “Yeah.” Teddy closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. “I hope you’re happy.” He started.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was pacing back and forth the drama room. “Where is he? You don’t think he skipped out, do you?” Teddy asked frantically.

“Calm down Teddy. The warning bell hasn’t even rung yet.” Cassie comforted.

“He’s usually here by now.” 

“I can’t take you seriously wearing that.” 

Teddy looked himself over. He was wearing pink pants, a white button up with a pink vest over top, and to top it off he was wearing a pink plastic tiara and fluorescent pink sunglasses. “It’s for the audition.” He argued. “Can you try calling him?”

“Fine, but I’m telling you he’s on his way.” She pulled out her phone and dialed Billy. After two rings he picked up. “Yeah Glen is wondering where you are.” 

“Tell Glen, Elphie is on his way but at the moment he’s getting weird looks from the people on the subway.” The phone clicked. “He said he’s on his way and people are gawking at his green face.”

“Oh thank god.” Teddy sighed with relief. “I told you he was coming.” Cassie said proudly.

“Hey, I’m allowed to panic.” Teddy defended.

“I know, it’s just between the two of you usually you’re the calm collected one. Have you two switched bodies?” Cassie smirked.

“I hope not, then I would have to be Elphie.” 

“Yeah and green really isn’t colour.” Cassie laughed.  
Billy rushed into the room a moment later with a broom. He slowed when he saw the stare Teddy was giving him. “What am I melting?” Billy scoffed. 

“He was having a panic attack and thought you wouldn’t show up.” 

“It took me a little longer to get ready today, I usually don’t apply makeup.” Billy smiled. “You look good by the way.” He laughed looking at Teddy.

“Should Bruce Banner really be judging me?” Teddy rebuttaled.

“Somebody missed breakfast.” Billy said running his fingers through his hair..

“Sorry I was rushing today.” Teddy frowned.

“Don’t be sorry, you’re funny when you’re cranky.” Billy laughed. “Like an angry kitten.”

“Careful even kitten’s have claws.” Teddy sneered playfully.

“Whenever you two are done.” Mr. Beaubier coughed. “Would you two like to start?”

“Let’s get this over with.” Billy sighed smiling.

“We’ll do fine.” Teddy wrapped an arm around Billy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out on the stage with all eyes on him was Billy’s worst nightmare, and now he was doing it willingly. He felt his legs shaking and his hands were getting clammy. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to puke. “I can’t do it.” His head screamed. 

The music started playing. He felt a hand grab him. Teddy turned him so they were facing each other. “Just look at me.” He mouthed.

“I hope you’re happy.” Teddy began singing. “I hope you’re happy now.” He over exaggerated a pout making Billy laugh. “Hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!”

Billy’s part was coming up next. He inhaled deeply. “I hope you’re happy, I hope you’re happy too.” His voice was slightly shaky but at least he was singing and not vomiting. They both were noticeably nervous at first. 

Billy was freaking out before hand thinking about singing this part but the song was taking over him. He was getting caught up in the music and singing with Teddy that he didn’t really care what anyone else thought. “Something has changed within me.”

By the time they reached the chorus they were belting their hearts out. Any sense of nervousness was gone. They were gone. They were lost in the lyrics. Billy was lost in Teddy.

Their eyes were still locked on each other when they finished. They didn’t even notice the standing ovation they were being given. Tommy, Kate and America had missed class to come and watch, they all were out of their seats.

“That was breath taking.” Mr. Beaubier applauded.

“Tell me about it.” Teddy said in awe, his eyes meeting Billy’s; but Billy’s looked glazed over.

Billy was trembling from the adrenaline. His legs felt weak. He tried placing his wait on the broom but he stumbled over it. 

“Woah, Billy!” Teddy shouted catching him before he fell. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just after that.” Billy sighed exhausted. “I just need to sit down.” 

“Let me help you.” Teddy grabbed Billy firmly by the shoulders and guided him down the stage stairs and to one of the chairs below. Cassie scrambled over opening her bag. “Here.” She handed Billy a water bottle. “That was amazing.” She smiled. 

“A little emotionally draining too.” Billy smirked tiredly. Tommy, Kate and America walked over. “That was really good you guys.” Kate smiled. 

“You guys really didn’t have to skip class for us.” Teddy grinned. 

“I actually don’t have a morning class.” America said.

“And Tommy is always up to missing class.” Kate smirked. 

“I, we really appreciate it.” Billy confirmed. 

“Yeah it may have just been a school audition but it’s nice knowing we have your support.” Teddy added. 

Mr. Beaubier finished writing in his book and came over. “Is he going to be okay?” 

“He will be just fine.” Billy closed his eyes and slouched in the chair. “Just a little tired.”

“I guess you are limited.” Teddy said with a cheesy grin.

“Cassie help me up.” Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Where are you going?” Teddy protested.

“I need to wash my face off.” He smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy didn’t bother grabbing his easel today. He walked into the courtyard and layed on top of the picnic table. A Teddy shaped shadow appeared above Billy. “Scootch.”  
Billy did so obediently. “We’re going to break the table.” He laughed.

“Are you trying to tell me something.” Teddy said crawling on the table beside Billy.

“I’m talking the combined weight.” 

“I know.” Billy could feel Teddy smile. “Any thought of what role you want?”

“I was thinking Willard.” 

“You?” 

“Okay, ouch.” Billy moved further from Teddy.

“It’s just you’re not very country.”

“It’s called acting, and all the characters are rednecks. All except-” Billy paused. “No, I am not playing Ren.”

“Why not?” Teddy whined.

“I can’t play the lead!” Billy argued.

“Sure you can.”

“I barely made it through Defying Gravity how do you expect me to play the lead?”

“I’ll help you.”

“Not a chance. I’m sorry I just can’t handle that.”

“Fine.” Teddy pouted.

“What role did you want?” Billy looked over.

“I haven’t really thought about.”

“Well luckily for you I have, I really think you should try for Ren.”

Teddy made a sound of discomfort. “No listen, you’d make a much better Ren than me. You handle pressure better than anyone I know. You can be the greatest Ren next to Kevin.” Billy grinned.

“Even better than the one in the remake?” Teddy tried saying with a straight face.

“Don’t even talk about that abomination near me.” Billy scolded.

“Sorry.” Teddy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Friday morning Billy walked into the drama room and there was a group of kids crowding around the white board. “What’s going on?” He said to himself.

“Roles.” Cassie appeared. “Come on let’s go see who we got.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd. She ran her finger down the names. “There you are, you’ve got-” She stopped. 

“What is it, who did I get?” Billy asked frantically.

“Aaron Moore.” 

“There is no Aaron Moore.” Billy’s brows furrowed.

“He’s replacing Ariel.” Mr. Beaubier came up behind them.

“I’m sorry what?” Billy choked.

“After yours and Teddy’s powerful performance I knew I needed you two to sing together again. And because there’s no strong duet between two boys I changed the characters a bit.” Mr. Beaubier confessed.

“You made them gay?” Billy raised his brow.

“That isn’t a problem is it?” Mr. Beaubier asked.

Billy wanted to say he wasn’t okay with it, but truthfully he really wanted to sing with Teddy again. There was something there when they sang. “If Teddy’s fine with it, then go ahead.” Billy said trying to contain his eagerness.

“Fine with what?” Teddy walked over.

“You’re Ren.” Billy smiled slightly. “And I’m Aaron.”

“Who’s Aaron?”

“A gender bended Ariel.” Billy mumbled.

“Wait so we are both the leads?” Teddy asked excitedly.

“I guess you could come to that conclusion.” Billy laughed.

“That’s amazing. It’s going so much fun.”

“Well then it’s settled, we have our leads.” Mr. Beaubier clapped.

“So wait who are you, Cassie?” Billy asked.

“I’m Rusty.” She said straight faced.

“Are you not happy with that?” Billy looked concerned.

“No it’s fine, it’s just look who’s Willard.” She sighed.

Billy checked the list. “I don’t understand, who’s Nathaniel Richards?”

“It’s a guy who has a major crush on Cassie.” Teddy smirked.

“Rusty and Willard don’t kiss right?”

“I don’t know what to tell you Cass.” Billy tried hiding his smile.

“No.” She whined.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy invited Cassie to the game again. He just wanted to be sure nothing would happen. Was that sad? He was afraid of his bullies still and he brought his tough friend as a safety net. Did that make him a bad person? It wasn’t like he was pretending to be her friend. She was his best friend, he just liked to feel like everything would be okay and Cassie always felt that way. 

She also probably knew already that’s why he invited her. She never showed any interest in football but she still agreed to come. 

A knock came on Billy’s door, it was probably her. Billy get up and threw on his Teddy jacket. She smiled when he opened the door. Her eyes looked him over and she raised a brow. “So are things official yet?”

“What?” Billy asked obliviously.

“You and Teddy?!” She said too loud for Billy to feel comfortable.

“No, why’d you think that?” 

“You’re wearing his jacket to start.”

“He gave it to me.” Billy frowned.

“Also he was totally chill with having to kiss you in footloose.” She smirked unconvinced of Billy’s defense. “Also the duet.”

“What does the duet have to do with anything?”

“Billy, if everyone in the audience could feel the chemistry I know you could too.”

“But what if he didn’t feel it?” 

“Trust me Billy, Teddy has fallen.” Cassie smiled reassuringly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy and Cassie got to the stands and looked around for a moment. “Where do you want to sit?” Cassie asked.

Someone caught Billy’s eye. “Over there.” He pointed. 

Cassie squinted. “Do you know her?” 

“Yeah.”

Billy lead Cassie to the woman. “Hey mom, can we join you?” Billy smiled feeling a little awkward for actually calling her mom.

Sarah looked up and grinned. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d stop by.” 

“Cassie this is Sarah, Teddy’s mom.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Cassie smiled playfully. “So why did Billy call you mom?” 

Billy interjected. “Teddy said if I ever wanted another mom I could have his, so I made the same deal with him.” 

“You two are strange.” Cassie laughed. 

“Nice jacket by the way.” Sarah smirked at Billy. He started blushing. “Thanks.” Billy wanted to talk about how it felt like he was wrapped in Teddy’s arms, he wanted to say how it smelt like Teddy’s cologne; but those were not things you said to your crush’s mom.

“Billy are you free this weekend?” Cassie looked expectantly at Billy.

He looked at her blankly and Cassie laughed. “Oh yeah I forgot you don’t do anything. Well me and Teddy were planning on working on our costumes, wanna join us?”

“Yeah sure.” He smiled turning back to the field. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was halftime and Teddy’s team was winning. Cassie turned to Sarah and cocked her head. “Have you seen Teddy’s audition?”

“No.” She paused and smiled. “But he told me that it was the most amazing thing he’d ever done.”

Billy felt his heart stop. “Really?” Billy rushed, he felt his cheeks going warm.

“Yeah, he said it was invigorating, but not much else.” She smiled delicately.

“Well if it’s okay with you we could work on our costumes at your place, and I could show you the video.” Cassie grinned sweetly.

“Wait you recorded it?” Billy asked.

“That’s okay with you right?” Cassie returned considerately.

“Yeah, I actually wanna watch it too.” Billy bit his lip.

“Haven’t you already seen it?” Sarah questioned. “Aren’t you in his class.”

“Actually Billy and Teddy did it together, it was a duet.” Cassie smiled.

“Well that just makes me want to watch more.” Sarah smiled almost smugly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game was almost over and Teddy’s team was easily going to win. The score was forty-six to three. One of Teddy’s team mates approached him. “Wow, keep inviting your boyfriend, I think he’s good luck.” He nodded towards Billy.

“Yeah I guess he is.” Teddy smiled to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the game Teddy went straight to stands where Billy, Cassie, and his mom were. “You all came.” He said cheerfully wrapping his arms around them. Billy laughed. “What did you expect, that I was going to miss two games in a row?” 

“No, but one of the guys did say you have to come to everyone from now on. He said you’re good luck.” Teddy released them from his embrace.

“Who know I could be of use when it came to sports?” Billy laughed.

“So Teddy change of plans, the three of us are working on the costumes at your place.” Cassie interjected.

“She want’s to show mom the audition.” Billy added.

“She recorded it?” Teddy asked.

“Yeah.” Cassie said cautiously.

“Cool, I kind of want to watch it myself.” Teddy grinned.

“Two of the same.” Cassie laughed.

“What does that mean?” Teddy’s brow furrowed.

“Billy said the exact same thing.” Cassie affirmed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy arrived at Kate’s building an hour early. He was wearing a green button up with the sleeves rolled up, dark skinnies, a grey beanie, and a pair of leather shoes he “burrowed” from Billy. He was buzzed in and he walked to her door. When he got there Kate was still finishing up. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and her hair was blown out.

“You look beautiful.” Tommy gasped. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. “Not half bad yourself.” She hesitated. “But undo the top button.”

“Already trying to get me out of my clothes I see.” He smirked undoing his shirt obediently.

A cough came from the other room. “Oh shit.” Tommy said in a hushed voice. “You could have told me he was here.” Tommy laughed.

“Always a pleasure.” Mr. Bishop walked out. “Home by ten.” Tommy said trying not to make eye contact with Kate’s father.

“Bye daddy.” Kate hugged her father and left pulling Tommy behind her.

“Well he hates me.” Tommy said when they got into the elevator. 

“Trust me he hasn’t bribed you to dump me yet, I think he likes you.”

“How do you think I’m able to take you out?” Tommy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are your eyes still closed.” Tommy asked guided Kate in front of him. 

“Yes, but why do I have to keep them shut?” 

“You can open them soon.” 

“Good.” She huffed.

“So you know how I’m great at pretty much everything?” Tommy boasted.

“Funny I didn’t know that.” Kate smirked.

“Anyway.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “There is one thing I’m bad at, it’s singing. I guess Billy got that gene.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“Well there’s one place where everyone is good at singing. Okay open your eyes.” Tommy grinned.

“You took me to a karaoke club?” She laughed.

“Romantic right?” Tommy said with a giant cheesy grin across his face.

“I just realized you and Billy have one major thing in common.”

“Yeah what?”

“You’re dorks.” She laughed pushing the door open.

“I knew you’d like this place.” He said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this one took a while I had exams to deal with. Also happy birthday to me for one more minute. Posted Feb 7.


	7. Night Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay to start this chapter took a little longer because I literally rewrote most of it. I ran into some major writers block so I decided to take the story the way I wanted and not how I originally planned. Also there is a trigger warning for this chapter, the mention of suicide. It is labeled so you won't have to hunt it down. I felt really good about this chapter so I hope you like it.

“Wow.” Billy said in awe. They had just finished watching their audition. “I know.” Teddy replied. Billy was on Teddy’s couch curled up beside him. Sarah walked behind them and locked them in her arms. “That was amazing, you both did so good. Do you know what roles you got yet?” 

“Teddy got the lead.” Billy grinned.

“Well actually we both got the lead.” Teddy corrected.

His mother looked at them with confusion. “I’m playing Ren and Billy is playing the male version of Ariel.” Teddy beamed.

“Male version of Ariel?” Sarah cocked a brow.

“Yeah Aaron, Mr. Beaubier said he was sad that we didn’t get to do any strong duets together, so he changed the characters a bit.” Teddy said.

“Won’t it be a tad strange for brothers to play love interests?” Sarah snickered.

“That’s not how it works.” Teddy protested.

“My family is his family and vice versa; we ourselves aren’t family.” Billy added.

“It’s like a marriage.” Teddy stated.

“Yeah-” Billy felt his heart skip a beat. “He just said we were married”. He thought, he could feel his cheeks going red.

“Does that make me your child?” Cassie joined.

“Yes.” They said in unison. 

“Creepy.” Cassie said under her breath.

“I’m not ready to be a grandmother.” Sarah laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to watch some Friends to just relax for a moment before they pulled out the sewing kit. That moment became ten o’ clock.

“It’s getting late, you two should probably stay the night and work on the costumes in the morning.” Sarah smiled.

“Sounds good to me.” Cassie sat cross legged on the floor.

“I’ll take Billy’s snoring as his answer.” Teddy laughed trying not to disturb Billy, who was lying on Teddy’s chest.

“I’m not asleep yet.” Billy yawned, his eyes still closed. “And I don’t snore.”

“It’s not like the loud snoring, it’s like a when a cat is purring in it’s sleep.” 

“Then it’s purring not snoring.” Billy smiled into Teddy’s shirt.

“Humans don’t pur, maybe Billy should get some rest.” Teddy smirked.

“If I wasn’t exhausted I would call you so many colourful names.” Billy mumbled. Sarah shook his hair between her fingers. “Goodnight.” She hummed.

There was a moment of silence when she left. “So this seems like a good time to dib the bed.” Cassie cocked a brow.

“Go for it.” Teddy smiled.

“I should call my dad though. He’ll probably worry if I don’t come home.” Cassie stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey dad, I’m staying over at a friend’s house.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah two actually, why?” 

“No, it’s not like that. They’re actually-” She paused. “Yeah.” Cassie moved the phone to the other side of her face. “Do you want a picture?” She huffed a moment later. “Fine.” She walked over to Teddy and the now unconscious Billy. “Say cheese.” She snapped a photo on her phone. “Happy?” She returned to the call. “I will.” She laughed hanging up.

“What was that all about?” Teddy said in hushed voice. 

“Oh just my dad, he wanted to know whose house I was at.” She smiled. “Well I’m beat, see you in the morning.” She staggered to Teddy’s room. “Okay, I’ll be up for a little while longer. I’ll also text Tommy and tell him Billy’s here.” He waved her off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey dad, I’m staying over at a friend’s house.” Cassie’s voice said through the phone.

“Are there any boys?” Scott asked suspiciously.

“Yeah two actually, why?”

“Are you interested in them?”

“No, it’s not like that, they’re actually-”

“Into each other?” Scott interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you want a picture?”

“It’d help.”

“Fine.” A moment later a photo of a boy sleeping in another’s arm popped up on his screen.

“Happy?” Cassie replied.

“Am now, have fun at the sleepover.”

“I will.” She hung up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know there’s an entire other couch?” Teddy smiled at the sleeping Billy. “It’s okay though, I like this set up better myself.” Teddy lowered his voice after Billy made a small noise. “You’re also really warm. I wish we could just stay like this forever.” Teddy closed his eyes to go to sleep. 

“But I’m making us pancakes in the morning so I will be pushing you off when I wake up.” He laughed quietly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trigger Start  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait up, Kaplan!” A voice shouted making Billy tense up. He sped up, he just had to get out the door. It wasn’t much further, then he could run. A hand gripped his shoulder. “I said wait up!” John sneered pushing him into Ryan. 

“Where you headed?” Ryan grabbed him. 

“Fucking fag!” John shouted in Billy’s face. Ryan had him pushed against a locker. “Why not make it easier for everyone else and just off yourself?” Ryan spat.

“He tried.” John mocked. “He can’t even die without fucking it up. Can you do anything right, Kaplan?”

Hot tears rolled down Billy’s face. Ryan’s grip tightened slamming him up against the locker again and again. “Worthless. Say it, you’re worthless.”

“I’m worthless.” Billy stuttered.

A knee shot up into Billy’s stomach. Billy cried out spitting up blood. “Louder!” Ryan demanded.

“I’m worthless.” Billy repeated trying not to notice the growing crowd but it was impossible. Familiar faces gathered around, none of them said anything. They didn’t step in, they didn’t try to help, they didn’t care. Nobody cared.

Next thing Billy knew he was on the ground and John’s foot flew into Billy’s ribcage. “Again!” Ryan shouted. 

“Please.” Billy whimpered. “Please.”

“I said again!" Another kick shot into the back of Billy’s head. His vision started to go and became engulfed in a black fog. Everything was cold and dark; he was alone. 

Only he wasn’t, there was a voice. “It’s going to be okay.” The voice said from out of nowhere. It kept repeating. “It’s okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trigger End  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy’s eyes fluttered open, his entire body was trembling. Teddy was wrapped around him swaying gently. “It’s okay.” He said.

“Teddy.” Billy mumbled.

“You’re up, are you okay?” Teddy asked frantically.

“Yeah just a bad dream.”

“I’ll say, you just started thrashing around. What happened?” 

Billy didn’t want to make Teddy anymore concerned than he already was. “It’s nothing.” 

“Billy that was not nothing.” He frowned. 

“What time is it?” Billy changed the topic. Teddy looked over at the clock on the side table. “Four thirty-nine.” He was still frowning. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” Billy snapped. Teddy’s eyes widened with surprise. “I’m sorry Tee, I don’t want you to worry.” Billy softened.

“You know I’ll protect you no matter what, right?” Teddy smiled softly.

“Yeah I know.” Billy laid his head back on Teddy.

“Then tell me what’s up.” 

“It was a bad dream okay?”

“Well what happened in it?” Teddy stroked Billy’s head.

Billy sighed. “It wasn’t just a dream, it happened. It was-” He paused trying to stay calm. “John and Ryan, they were.” He trailed off, his eyes started to burn. “They didn’t stop.”

“I won’t ever let them touch you again.” Teddy squeezed Billy in his arms. “I promise.”

“I know, I just wish I could forget.”

“Don’t forget. Use everything they said and did, and win. Show them that you can not be broken.” 

“I know you think that helps, but I’m broken. I’m broken Teddy, and I don’t know if I can be fixed.” 

Warms tears started to fall on Teddy’s shirt, each one killing him more and more. Teddy couldn’t speak, and even if he could what would he say? What would help? He pulled him closer tightening his embrace. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy had been lying awake in Teddy’s arms. The tears had dried, but he didn’t want to go back to sleep. He was afraid of his memories. Each time he closed his eyes it reminded him of the dark fog and he was alone again.

He went to look at the clock. “It’s six thirteen.” Teddy said his eyes still closed. 

“Tee!” Billy jumped. “What are you still doing up?”

“Waiting for you to go to sleep.” He opened his eyes. “It’s going to be a great day, so you might want to get some rest.”

“What’s so great about it?”

“Nothing yet, but I’ve got a great surprise.” Teddy smiled proudly.

“Are pancakes considered a great surprise?” He tried to laugh.

Teddy went white as a ghost. “Pancakes? You heard me say that?”

Billy smiled. “Yeah, I’m more of a waffle guy but pancakes are fine too.” 

“Did you hear me say anything else?” Teddy pushed himself up, forcing Billy to sit up.

Billy rolled over, propped on his arm. “No, what else did you say?” 

“I-it was nothing.” Teddy stuttered looking relieved. Billy frowned and looked to Teddy’s eyes. “Come on tell me.” Billy pleaded.

“It was no big deal.” Teddy tried to laugh it off. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Let it go.” Teddy demanded no longer smiling. Billy felt betrayed. “Seriously, I tell you everything.” He huffed, moving off Teddy and getting up. 

“Wait!” Teddy called grabbing hold of Billy’s hand.

“What?” Billy scowled, he was hurt. His voice was shaking. 

Teddy laced their fingers together. He pulled him back towards him turning his body. Teddy’s heart was pounding in his chest.

Billy hadn’t noticed how close they were, then Teddy’s lips were suddenly pressed against his. Billy’s entire body was quivering.

Billy pushed away from Teddy. “How long?” Billy asked breathlessly.

Teddy choked out a laugh. “That’s a little forward.” A cheesy grin stretched from ear to ear.

Billy looked away turning bright red. “I meant how long did you feel this way?” He let his head fall back. “Way to go and ruin the moment.” Billy sighed.

“I think it’s cute.” . 

Billy looked into Teddy’s eyes.. “You didn’t answer the question.” He reminded.

“You go first.” Teddy said bashfully. “But I asked you first.” Billy argued.

“Fine.” Teddy smiled trying to hide the blushing. “The night you stayed over, I knew I liked you.” He stopped to take a deep breath. “And when we sang I knew I wanted you and only you.”

“Really?” Billy’s voice was shaking like an earthquake. His mind was going a mile a minute but could barely form proper sentences. Teddy knodded his face a flaming red. “When did you know?”

Billy scratched his arm, unsure how Teddy would respond. “The moment.” He paused inhalely deeply. “The moment you said hello, the moment I met you. ”

“Really?” Teddy asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” Billy said sheepishly.

“I guess I was a pretty good chair.” Teddy laughed.

“A better pillow.” Billy giggled. He felt like crying, only tears of joy instead of fear. His heart was pounding inside his chest, his hands nervously sweating. 

Teddy wrapped his arms behind Billy and pulled him in. “But seriously get some sleep; those pancakes are going to be great.” He smirked. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy woke up with the smell of pancakes surrounding him. He looked down and noticed Teddy wasn’t there. 

He got up and stretched. “How did you get up without waking me?”

“You were probably really tired, I guess something must’ve tuckered you out.” Teddy bit his lip with a grin.

“Well I was up at six, and that dream was pretty exhausting.” Billy smirked.

“So clearly you don‘t want breakfast.” Teddy warned with a sly grin. “Mom already left for work, so it’ll be the three of us until five.” 

“Plenty of time to work on costumes.” Billy stared at the frying pan. “And other things.” 

“Like making breakfast for you.” Teddy laughed.

“You know one of these times I’ll wake up before you and make you breakfast.” 

“It’s not a contest.” Teddy smirked. “And besides you go on coffee runs, let me have breakfast duty.” He turned his head to face Billy. “But if you wanted to help with dishes I wouldn’t argue.” He raised his brows and grinned.

“Wouldn’t argue? Who are you?”

“Shut up.” Teddy said playfully.

“Last time you told me not to touch them.”

“Last time you weren‘t exactly in good spirits” Teddy reminded.“All I’m saying is a little help doesn’t hurt.”

“I thought you said mom left.” Billy smirked.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Teddy said throwing a towel at Billy. “And you’re welcome for making waffle batter too.”

“You’re the best you know that right?”

“I may have heard it said once or twice.” Teddy hummed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow it looks like am your child.” Cassie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eye. “Making breakfast and doing the dishes.” She smiled. Billy turned to say that she could help but stopped when he saw what she had on. “Why do you have pajamas?” 

“I never come to anybody’s house unprepared.” She grinned. “You never know when there’s going to be a slumber party.”

“Let me guess you also brought a change of clothes?” Billy mocked.

“Somebody’s jealous.” Cassie smirked brushing her hair with her fingers. 

“If he really wants I have plenty he could wear.” Teddy smiled. “As long as he stops stealing my clothes.” 

“Hey you gave me the jacket, there was no stealing involved.” Billy argued. “And if you want it back just ask.” 

“No, you keep it. I like it better on you.” Teddy blushed. Billy couldn’t help but grin like an idiot hearing Teddy say that. “Like other things hopefully.” He mumbled to himself. 

“What?” Teddy looked over curiously. 

“It was nothing. Just clearing my throat.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know what, I think you’re right?” Billy scarfed down half a waffle.

“I’m always right you’ll need to be more specific.” Teddy snickered at his own joke. “What a lovable dork.” Billy thought smiling.

“You should definitely stay on breakfast duty. These are really great.” Billy tried to smile with his mouth full but resulted in looking like a bloated squirrel.

Teddy gazed with bewilderment at Billy while trying to choke down a laugh. “You’ve got a little syrup.” He brought a napkin to Billy’s lip and brushed softly. 

Billy attempted to swallow the large mass of waffle. “Thanks.” He let out with a cough. 

“Okay I don’t know C.P.R. so try not to choke.” Teddy grinned bluntly.

“Well lucky for you Billy, I do” Cassie said. “Though if you’re covered in half chewed waffles, I might not want to save you.” 

“Hey, I didn’t spit anything up, I swallowed.” Billy said proudly, immediately regretting it. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He tried to save his dignity but was drowned in laughter. “Where’s a pot of molten gold when you need one?” Billy sighed into his hands.

“You are no keeng.” Teddy said gasping for air. 

“You know what, fuck that I am a king.” Billy sat up tall. 

“I’ll be your castle.” Cassie smiled.

“I’ll be your moat.” Teddy laughed.

“Is everything a musical reference to you two?” 

“We’re theatre kids, what’d you expect?” Cassie rocked her shoulders into Billy’s.

“Yeah but why do you have to pick that song?” Billy whined.

“Do you not like Rent?” Teddy sounded offended.

“Yeah of course I like it but ‘I’ll cover you’ makes me cry.” Billy sighed.

“My sweet sweet Angel.” Cassie whimpered.

“See now we’re all sad.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was in his room getting ready, while Cassie and Billy were sitting out in the living room. “So.” Cassie said.

“What?” 

“You and Teddy?” She jumped excitedly over to Billy.

“What are you talking about?” Billy didn’t why he was hiding it. He wanted to tell everyone, but did Teddy.

“Please the way you too were gawking at each other at breakfast, it was obvious.”

“We weren’t gawking.” Billy said shrewdly. 

“Is it official, then?” She pried.

“I don’t know, we didn’t really talk about it.” Billy smiled bleakly, the way Teddy talked made it sound official but they never discussed it.

“Now’s your chance.” She pulled him to his feet and guided him down to Teddy’s room.

“Cassie.” Billy started. “You can thank me later.” She smiled opening the door and pushing him in.

Billy stumbled forward catching himself on a dresser. He brought his head up. “Wow.” He said catching glimpse of Teddy shirtless.

“Hello to you too.” Teddy laughed throwing a blue striped sweater over his head. “What did you want to talk about?” He smirked. “Or did you just want to watch me change?”

Billy was afraid to ask, he was afraid Teddy would say that there isn’t anything there. “What are we?” Billy asked his lip quivering. “Because I like you a lot, and I’m scared that I got mistaken.” He was rambling. Teddy placed his hands firmly on Billy‘s shoulders. “I like you Billy-”

“But.” Billy interrupted rolling his eyes. 

“Let me finish.” 

“Why I know exactly what you’re going to say?”

“Do you now?” Teddy said motioning to Billy to carry on.

Billy tried to stay calm but heartbreak was flooding his face. “You like me just not that way.” 

“Close.” Teddy looked down solemnly, Billy was on the verge of tears. “But you forgot the part where I asked you out.” 

“What?” Billy’s brows furrowed.

“Tomorrow night, just you and me.” Teddy smiled.

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously! Billy I really like you.” Teddy laughed. Billy still looked lost and worried.

“Billy this is me asking you out.” Teddy said slowly. “Will you go out with me?”

Billy stood silently for a second. “Yes.” He choked out shaking his head vigorously switching between laughing and crying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them were walking to a fabric store, Teddy glanced over at Billy and smiled. Billy stared at him. “What, is there a bug?” He frantically looked himself over.

“No, I was just admiring.” Teddy smiled wrapping his arm around Billy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, what?” Billy scoffed.

“You?” Teddy cocked a brow.

“Trust me Teddy he doesn’t get it. I’ve tried to tell him before.” Cassie smiled.

“Get what?” Billy asked.

“You’re gorgeous.” Cassie laughed.

“Am not.” Billy argued.

“Trust me Bee, you’re beautiful.” Teddy pulled him in tighter.

Billy shrugged unconvinced. Cassie nudged into him. “There are tons of people who have crushes on Tommy, and you look just like him. Except you know with better hair.” She reached over and played with his bangs. He swatted at her hand playfully. “I do have better hair, don’t I?” Billy smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Morning Thomas.” Derek, Kate’s father emerged into the kitchen turning on the coffee machine.

“I slept on the couch.” Tommy said defensively. 

“Trust me son, I know.” 

“Good morning.” Kate’s sister Susan walked in. 

“Hi Sue.” Tommy waved. He was getting nervous. He didn’t like being around Kate’s family to begin with, Kate not being there made it even worse. He pulled out his phone and texted Kate.

 

Tommy<3: Wake up your family scares the shit out of me  
Trained to Kill: Does that include me???  
Tommy<3: Most of all  
Trained to Kill: TY I’ll be right out

 

“So are you still smoking pot?” Derek said out of nowhere. Susan interjected. “Dad, no need to pry.” She turned to Tommy. “But now that the question’s out there.”

“Actually I’ve quit.” He smiled awkwardly. “I’m ready to start taking track to the next level, which means no more marijuana.”

“Well good for you.” Susan smiled unconvinced trying to look somewhat supportive. 

“Yeah.” Tommy nodded looking just a fake happy as Susan did.

“So where did you take Kate?” Derek asked. 

Tommy genuinely smiled. “I took to this karaoke place not to far from here, actually.”

“And she enjoyed it?” Susan didn’t even bother to pretend to be polite.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Kate said unimpressed.

“Oh Kate, I didn’t hear you wake up.” Susan said with her fake smile.

“Come on Tommy let’s go.” Kate grabbed Tommy’s arm and pulled him out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now I know she doesn’t like me.” Tommy laughed.

“She doesn’t like anyone, except herself.” Kate smirked.

“So where we headed?”

“The gym. I’ve got some stuff to punch out.”

Tommy laughed. “Wow you sound like America.”

“She has good ideals when it comes to bullshit.”

He quickly became worried. “It wasn’t the date right?”

“Don’t worry, I really did have fun.” She smiled pulling out a pair of sunglasses. “And you killed ‘Firework’ by the way.”

“Aw thanks.” Tommy blushed modestly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Does this look like leather?” Teddy looked around for answers. “You guys?” He heard muffled laughter from a rack of fabrics.

“Seriously?” He said pushing the fabrics open. Cassie looked up and grinned. “Hi.” 

“Where’s Billy?” 

Cassie’s eye glanced to the left. “I don’t know.” She spoke looking up with eyes full of guilt.

Teddy stood up straight. “Well if I can’t find Billy, I guess I’ll just have to find another boy to kiss.” Teddy walked over to another rack and hid behind it still holding the fabric in his hand.

“Fine.” Billy crawled out from the rack and paused. “Where’d he go?” Billy got to his feet with confused look on his face. Teddy jumped out behind him and wrapped the fabric around him. “Gotcha!”

Billy shouted in amusement. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Now you know if we play hide and seek, I’m going to win.” Teddy laughed. “So did either you find anything for your costumes?” He said in a parental tone.

“Yep, I got some burlap, some fake brown leather, leather strings, all I need is a wig.” Cassie said.

“Yeah wigs should be our next stop.” Billy agreed. 

“Okay, so costume store?” Teddy offered.

“Sounds good to me.” Billy smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beating down, Teddy was carrying Billy on his shoulders and was holding the majority of bags. “We won’t be able to get on the subway like this.” Teddy laughed.

“I know but this is fun.”

“What if I started speeding up?” Teddy said starting to take quicker steps.

“Teddy.” Billy warned. “And what if I start spinning?” He continued.

“Tee!” Billy squealed. “Oh no I think I’m losing grip.” Teddy laughed. Sliding Billy into his arms. “Caught you.” Teddy grinned.

“Don’t do that ever again.” Billy said trying to regulate his breathing.

“What’s that, again?” Teddy returned to spinning.

“You are a bad person!” Billy shouted laughing.

“Hey.” Cassie pointed. “Is that Tommy and Kate?”

Teddy stopped mid-spin and looked. “Wow Kate looks pissed.”

“The world is spinning.” Billy said with a dazed look on his face. 

“Let’s go say hi.” Cassie started running before anyone could stop her. Teddy followed after her walking. 

“Hey.” Cassie said cheerfully. 

“Oh? Hi.” Kate quickly covered her scowl with a smile. 

“Where are you two headed?” 

“We’re going to the gym.” Tommy responded.

“Care to join us?” Kate added.

“Actually, I already have plans.” She pointed behind her at the approaching Teddy.

“Do they know how obvious they are?” Kate smirked. “Like Teddy’s literally cradling Billy.” 

“Wait Teddy likes Billy?” Tommy asked. 

“You haven’t noticed?”

“Well excuse me I don’t really know the guy, I just know Billy’s obsessed with him.”

“They’ll hear you.” Cassie hushed. 

Teddy reached them and smiled. “Hello.” 

Kate flicked her hand up like a wave and Tommy grinned. 

“So what are the love birds up to?” Billy asked still being carried by Teddy.

“I don’t know, you tell me?” Tommy chuckled.

“Tommy.” Kate hit him lightly in the chest. 

Billy looked up at Teddy and bit his lip smiling. Teddy carefully brought him back to his feet. Teddy wrapped his arm around Billy and shrugged awkwardly. “Yeah.” Billy dragged out.

“Wait, really?” Tommy said surprised. “When?” 

Teddy thought for a moment. “About six fifteen in the morning.” He looked to Billy.

“Yeah around that.” Billy smiled.

“That’s great.” Kate laughed gleefully.

“What the fuck were you doing up at six in the morning?” Tommy asked passive aggresively through clenched teeth.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Billy responded defensively. “And then we just talked.”

“About waffles.” Teddy added smiling like a goofball.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tommy didn’t sound to thrilled.” Teddy said as they walked away.

“Trust me he’s happy, he just doesn’t want to show it.” Billy laughed. “Lest someone think he actually cares.”

“Why was Kate so mad?” Cassie’s brows furrowed. “You don’t think Tommy did something to upset her do you?”

“I don’t think so, Tommy would never do anything to upset her. That’s the one thing you can count on him for.” Billy said in admiration.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was walking up the steps to the apartment when her eyes met with Cassie’s. “Are you finished your costumes already?”

“Yeah we hauled ass and got them all done.” Cassie started back down the stairs then stopped. “By the way when you go into the apartment try to be quiet and have a camera ready.” Cassie grinned.

“What should I be expecting?” Sarah asked worried.

“Adorableness.” She chirped hopping down the steps. 

Sarah was unsure what she was about to walk into when she pushed open the door. She slid in as quietly as she could and peered into the living room. There was no one there. She crept to Teddy’s room and looked inside. 

Billy and Teddy were fast asleep on Teddy’s bed propped up on the wall. They were surround by leftover fabric and were dressed in there costumes. The must’ve been trying them on to see how the completed project would look. Teddy’s eyes were imprisoned by a sea of black makeup and had a long brown braid protruding from his head; while Billy in turn was wearing a white wig that reached the middle of his neck.

“I don’t remember this part in the books.” She laughed as she left the room closing the door behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey when did you get back?” Teddy said strolling into the kitchen.

“Five like always, only this time a certain Khal was asleep.” She smirked.

“Oh, yeah.” He chuckled. Teddy opened his mouth to talk but stopped.

“What is it?” Sarah asked.

Teddy took a deep breath. “I have a date tomorrow.”

“Really? That’s great.” She smiled. “Where are you taking him?” Teddy was visibly taken aback. “How did you know, I meant Billy?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? You never brought anyone over here, and whenever you talked about him your face lit up. I saw how happy he made you.” She walked over to him and held him in her arms. 

“Also you’ve developed a habit of sleeping with him.” She laughed. “There is two couches and a bed you two could’ve slept in but you chose in each other’s arms.” She cooed as Teddy pushed her away.

“This isn’t some romance novel, you can take the dramatics down a notch.” Teddy sneered.

“You’re only saying that cause you know I’m right and you can’t argue.” Sarah stated. “So where are you taking him?”

“I don’t think I want to tell you after that.” Teddy said with his nose in the air.

“You will if you want to borrow the car.” 

“Fine.” He huffed. “I’m taking him to-”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tee.” Billy mumbled waking up from his nap. Long white strands of hair fell before his eyes. He pulled the wig and laid it on the bed. Teddy wasn’t in the room. He got off the bed and stretched. There was loose fabric strewn across Teddy’s room.

“Looks like the last dragon is finally up.” Sarah smiled as Billy walked down the hall. “How did you sleep?” Teddy asked.

“Good, somehow.” He motioned to his clothes. “Like I’m wearing leather armour.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was sitting in the kitchen when Billy walked in the front door. “Not staying the night at Teddy’s?”

“Nope, we have a date tomorrow.” Billy smiled. 

“So wouldn’t it be easier if you just stayed the night?” Tommy cocked a brow.

“He wants to pick me up.” Billy was turning red just talking about the date. He was living in a dreamworld, and he’d kill anyone who woke him up. 

“I’m really happy for you.” Tommy’s eyes softened.

“Thanks, I think things are finally starting look up.”

“You shouldn’t have said that, now the universe is going to screw you over.” Tommy laughed.

“Let it try, I’m not going to worry about it.” Billy stood tall feigning heroism.

“I like your confidence but I seriously think you’re pushing it.” 

Billy shrugged it off. “So how was gym?”

“It was good, we both worked off some shit.”

“Yeah Kate looked pretty pissed what was up with that?” Billy sounded concerned.

“It was some stuff with her family, nothing too big.” Tommy smiled bleakly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sunday and Billy was getting nervous about the date. He wasn’t sure what to wear, how much to eat before hand, since it was all a surprise Billy couldn’t even pre-plan escape routes.

 

Aaron: Hey cass  
My Knight: Don’t you have a date??  
Aaron: Not yet and im stressing out soo much pls help  
My Knight: How  
Aaron: Can you ask teddy where hes taking me so i know what to wear  
My Knight: Cant you just ask  
Aaron: You make it sound easy pls  
My Knight: Im actually busy  
Aaron: With????  
My Knight: My talents as a guide are needed once again so im meeting up with the new kid today and get to know he  
Aaron: Whats her name  
My Knight: Kamala  
Aaron: Tell her i say hi  
My Knight: K

 

“That girl doesn’t know it yet but she just made a best friend.” Billy smiled at his phone. Then he continued to panic until he caved.

 

Cloud Man: I know its a surprise but what should i wear  
My Teddy Bear: Go semi formal like dress shirt and dark jeans or something  
Cloud Man: Okay thanks ive been freaking out over here  
My Teddy Bear: Same here  
Cloud Man: Well that makes me feel a little better  
My Teddy Bear: Ill be there around six  
Cloud Man: Cant wait ;)

 

Billy put his phone down and took a deep breath. “Now to distract myself for six hours.” He sighed looking at his clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not rushing this and trust me I'm not anywhere close to ending this. I really hope you liked the direction I took it in.
> 
> Also I'm planning on adding two new characters. One being Kamala of course and the other is a surprise. I've recently read HER marvel now comic and I'm enjoying it so far.


	8. Side Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes on when Billy isn't around?  
> Cassie meets her new follower and shows her the town well some of it. While Tommy has been keeping a secret from everyone but confesses to Kate. Kate is tired of how her family treats people and decides to go behind her father's back to help.

Cassie smiled staring at her phone. “I hope he has fun.” She was on her way to meet up with her new guide assignment. This one was actually in her grade so they might actually have more than just one class together. Her name was Kamala Khan, she was born in New Jersey and Cassie couldn’t wait to meet her. “Please be nice.” Cassie laughed to herself watching her feet walk one in front of the other on the sidewalk. 

They were going to meet at ‘Cosmic Comix’, but Cassie was struggling just to get over the fact they spelt comics with an X. She was approaching the store and saw a young girl with long brown hair looking up at the sign.

Cassie strode quickly over, when she heard the girl speak. “Seriously? Look at us we’re so quirky.” The girl mocked. Cassie smirked to herself. “Let me guess comics with an X?”

The brunette turned to face Cassie and grin. “Hi, I’m Cassie.”

“Kami.” She smiled.

“As in Kami Khan?”

“Yep, which means you’re my guide?” She suggested.

“Also your new best friend.” Cassie smiled. “Don’t talk to Christian Frost he’ll try to steal you.” Her smile was gone.

“I’m guessing he’s done it before.” Kami laughed.

“He tried.” Cassie said in a serious tone. “So any destination you want to check out?” And she was smiling again.

“Could we?” Kami hesitated glancing towards the shop.

“Oh sure, I love comics with an X.” Cassie grabbed hold of Kami’s hand and pulled her into the shop.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marvel or DC?” Cassie questioned as the entered.

“Definitely Marvel. It’s not that DC is bad, it’s just not as good.” Kami shrugged.

“I think you’ll like Billy.” 

“Who’s Billy?”

“He’s one of my best friends.” Cassie said grinning. “Teddy likes DC more.” Kami stared at Cassie with confusion. “You’ll meet them tomorrow. So what classes do you have?” Cassie asked.

Kami pulled out a piece of paper out of her bag. “Um, English with Mr. Osborn, Science with Mr. Radd, Math with Ms. Grey and Foods with Mr. Jarvis.”

“That’s great we have Science and Math together.” Cassie smiled. “They’re both pretty great.”

“That’s good to hear, do you know anything about Mr. Osborn and Mr. Jarvis?”

“Mr. Jarvis seems nice, he’s pretty old but nice.” She stopped. “But Mr. Osborn is kind of a dick.”

“Great.” Kami sighed.

“Well you can’t get all the good teachers.” Cassie laughed flipping the page of her avengers comic.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is everything okay?” Tommy asked while spotting Kate on the bench press. She asked him earlier to go back to the gym again today, it was more of a demand. “It will be.” She exhaled sitting up from the press. “But let’s go to the punching bag anyways.” 

“So does that mean you don’t want to talk about it?” His brows furrowed. She grabbed a wrapping and proceeded to secure her wrists. “I’m tired of them always acting like they’re better than everyone else. We have more than enough money but they never want to help anyone. I tried to tip the waiter at the restaurant I went to yesterday and you know what my dad did?” Tommy shook his head.

“He threatened to have him fired for extortion.” 

“I have an idea.” Tommy smiled. “And it’s a violent free solution.”

“I’m up for anything I just want to stay out of the house today.” 

“Don’t worry we’re going someplace so much better.” He laughed pulling her away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A soup kitchen?” Kate looked up at the sign. Tommy smiled. “This is a way we can help out, and you dad can’t do anything about it.”

She was looking at the building with awe. “Thank you.” 

“Well come on now we don’t want to leave anyone waiting.” Tommy held open the door. They entered the building and Tommy lead them to the back of the room. He smiled at the young woman behind the counter, she had long black hair tied up in a hair net. 

“You’re just in time to start working lunch.” She grinned. “Oh and who’s this?” The woman asked. 

“This is Kate, Kate this is Cindy.” Tommy motioned.

“Nice to meet you.” Kate held out her hand. Cindy took it. “Glad to have you aboard.” She answered lifting up a part of the counter. “Right back here.”

Kate and Tommy followed her directions and went into the kitchen. “Tommy you’re on sandwich duty.” She said throwing an apron in Tommy’s direction. “Kate you’re good at making eggs right?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“Tommy told me.”

“So does he come here often?” 

“At least once every week.” Cindy answered. It made Kate smile, this was proof Tommy cared about other people. “I’m ready to work.” Kate said enthusiastically. “Wait you’ll need this.” Cindy said handing her a hair net. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started serving food at 11:45, they’d only been open for five minutes and the place was packed. Cindy was going around greeting everyone at their tables and collecting all of their dishes when they were done. Tommy, Kate and another volunteer were serving sandwiches and eggs at the counter. 

“I’m really happy you brought me here.” Kate turned and smiled at Tommy. “I had a feeling you would like it.” 

“Do you think I can come with you next time too?” 

“You can come every time if you like.” An elderly woman came up to the counter. “Hello again, Thomas.”

“Hi Abbie, are you having a good day?”

“Oh it’s just wonderful.” Kate caught her eye. “You must be Kate, Thomas is always talking about you.” She smiled sweetly.

“All good things I hope.” Kate grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure you had fun?” Tommy asked.

“Stop worrying, I had a great time. I really liked it.” Kate reassured. Tommy relaxed his shoulders. “So where should we go now?”

“Actually can we stop by my place for a sec?”

“Yeah sure.” Tommy said.

It didn’t take too long for them to get back to Kate’s apartment. They walked in, Kate had a devious look on her face. “What are you doing?” Tommy whispered.

“You’ll see.” She smiled. Her dad was in the living room. Kate walked over and grinned innocently. “Daddy, can I have some money for dress shopping?”

“A dress, for what occasion?”

“Since when do I need an occasion?” She laughed. He grinned happily and pulled out his wallet. He reached in and received a stack of bills. “I might actually get two.” She coughed.

He grabbed more money doubling the stack. “Will this suffice?”

“Yes, thank you daddy.” She grabbed it and kissed his cheek. She pulled Tommy back through the door. “Love you!” She called.

Kate lead them back to the soup kitchen and walked in. Cindy was at the counter. “You two coming back for dinner?”

“Actually I’m just here to make a small donation.” Kate smiled opening her purse and pulling out a wad of cash. “Small!?” Cindy said alarmed. “How much is that?”

“Nine thousand, and a bit.” 

“How’d you get that much money?”

“My dad is Derek Bishop of Bishop publishing.” She smiled handing Cindy the money.

“He gave you all this to donate?”

“Not exactly, but he did give it to me and I’m donating it.”

“You don’t know how much this will mean to them.” Cindy’s eyes were starting to glitter with tears. Kate wrapped her arms around her. “It’s the least I could do.” 

“Thank you so much.”

“Anything to help.” Kate grinned. “I wish I could work dinner but we have to go somewhere.”

“No don’t apologize, you’ve already done so much.” Cindy waved as Tommy and Kate left.

“You are seriously the nicest person alive.” Tommy said as they got outside. He looked over and saw Kate crying. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She wiped away her tears. “I tried keeping it together when I was in there, it’s just my dad is fine with blowing all that money on dresses but won’t donate any of it when it could seriously help so many people.” She sobbed. Tommy embraced her in his arms. “Hey it’s okay, you have enough good for the both of you.” He brushed her tears with his thumb, and kissed her on the forehead.

She looked up at him. “Let’s go to the thrift store and buy some dresses.” She choked out a laugh. “Even now I still hate lying to him, so I kept a hundred dollars.” 

“You’re too good for this world.” Tommy said leaning in and closing the gap between their mouths.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie brought Kami to the park, they were sitting under a tree reading their comics. “Favourite avenger?” Cassie asked.

“Easy, Ms. Marvel. You?”

“Antman, having the power to change your size would be so cool.”

“Yeah I know what you mean, you’d be able to hide in plain sight, or tower above everyone.” Kami smiled.

“Hey Kami?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you leave Jersey?”

Kami hesitated. “I wasn’t exactly having an easy time at school.” She sighed. “They made fun of me because I was Pakistani.”

Cassie gave a supportive smile. “If anyone does that here I promise you I will stomp them into the dirt.”

“Aren’t you a little tiny to do that?”

“I’ve done it before. Trust nobody hurts my friends.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me.”

Cassie slung her arm around Kami’s shoulders. “So want to go get something for dinner?” 

“Yeah I’d like that, but I should probably check with my parents first.” 

“Yeah I should probably call my dad.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. There was a flashing light. She turned on the screen, there were six messages. 

 

Aaron: I asked him he said dress shirt  
Aaron: Its only three and im already freaking out i cant wait much longer  
Aaron: Its almost six and hes still not here am i over exaggerating???

 

She looked up from her phone for a second and laughed. “You sent this at four-thirty, dumb dumb.”

Kami looked over. “What?”

“Oh Billy was getting nervous about his and Teddy’s date.” Cassie smiled.

“They’re dating?”

“Well I don’t know if they’re official but they are going on a date today. I hope that’s not a problem.” She clenched, she liked Kami and wanted her be friends with her friends. But if Kami wasn’t okay with Billy and Teddy, Cassie wouldn’t have a choice.

“Oh no I’m completely okay with that, so what was Billy saying?”

“He was worried Teddy wasn’t going to show. When Teddy wasn’t supposed to show up for another hour and a half.”

Kami grinned. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Yeah they’re pretty great.” She resumed reading the messages.

 

Aaron: What if he asks to hold my hand im so clammy  
Aaron: Holy shit hes here  
Aaron: Ill call you later

 

“He’s such a dork.” Cassie smiled. “So are you allowed?”

“Yeah my mom said I could.”

“Then we’re all set.” Cassie beamed. 

Kami smirked. “You still haven’t called your dad.”

“Oh you’re right.” Cassie laughed leaning on Kami for support. She dialed his number. It rang twice before he picked up.

“Hey, are you on your way home?” Scott answered.

“Actually me and Kami were going to dinner. If that’s alright?”

“Oh, I thought you were going to eat here.” Cassie heard the disappointment in his voice. She smiled bleakly and thought quickly.

“I am, I was asking if Kami could come too.” 

His voice perked up. “Yeah of course she can, I still haven’t been formally introduced to any of your friends.”

“That’s not tr-” She started to protest. “Okay fine it’s a little true. See you at home.”

“Okay, see you.” He hung up.

Cassie put her phone away and smiled at Kami. “So change of plans we’re having dinner at my dad’s.”

“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Kami grinned allowing Cassie to lead the way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what kind of dress are we looking for?” Tommy said from in between endless racks of clothes.

“Something that might pass as designer.” 

“Why don’t you just tell your dad what you did?”

“If I tell then he’ll never lend me any money again. If I want to continue to donate then I’ll need it.” Kate sighed.

“I really like your new Robin Hood aspect; steal from the rich and give the poor, you know?” Tommy grinned.

“I’m not stealing, now help Robin Hood find a dress.” Kate laughed.

“Friar Tuck will do as you command.” Tommy bowed.

“Please.” Kate scoffed. “You’re Maid Marian.”

“Oh, my apologies.” He curtsied.

“Better.” Kate smirked.

“What about this one.” Tommy held up a dress.

Kate glanced over. “It’s perfect.” She said excitedly. It was a short white dress with a purple floral pattern and black lace. “How much?”

“Uh.” Tommy pushed back some of the lace and held the price tag. “Twenty-three dollars.”

“It looks like it could be worth close to eight grand.” Kate inspected it. “And if it’s new then I could’ve spent all my money on it. Nice find.” She said kissing Tommy’s cheek. His stomach rumbled. “Sorry I haven't eaten today.” He scuffed his hair.

“Why didn’t you eat at the kitchen?” 

“I wasn’t hungry then.” 

“You’re seriously a child.” Kate laughed. “Come on let’s go get a bite to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter, basically an interlude, it took way too long to get out and I'm sorry about that I had to adjust my schedule for my new semester. I wanted to try a different type of chapter where it wasn't focused on Billy and more attentive to the characters who I sometimes overlook. I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will return to Billy and I promise it won't take as long to finish.
> 
> Next Time: The Date (I'll get a better title later).


	9. Payback's a B*ad Word That Can't Be Used In a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date chapter. Billy can't believe how lucky he's gotten.   
> Teddy on the other hand has a choice to make. (It wasn't that hard)   
> Cassie has great timing.

“Six hours is too long to wait.” Billy whined pulling out his phone. 

 

Aaron: I asked him he said dress shirt

 

He waited a couple minutes for Cassie to reply, she didn’t. “I guess she’s with Kamala.” He smiled.

“Somebody’s nervous.” Tommy walked behind Billy smirking.

“Shut up.” Billy complained. “It’s my first real date.”

“So where is he taking you?” Tommy place his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, all he said was semi formal.” Billy shrugged.

“You must hate that.” Tommy said grinning. “Not knowing, and having no control.” 

“Don’t you have a place to be?” Billy sneered.

“Yeah better not keep Kate waiting.” Tommy waved. “And have fun on your date.” He smiled genuinely. 

“Thanks, you too.” 

“We’re going to the gym, I wouldn’t exactly call it a date.”

“Okay, well then have fun at the gym.” Billy rolled his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh.” Billy groaned. “Why isn’t it six yet?”

“What if he changes his mind?” Billy thought. “What if he doesn’t want to date me?”

 

Aaron: Its only three and im already freaking out i cant wait much longer

 

“Come on Cass!” He shouted at his phone. “I’m freaking out here.” He dropped his head back. He looked towards the hallway and yelled. “Danny, Liam! Want to do something!”

No one responded. “I’m home alone aren’t I?” He asked out loud.

He thought now would be a good time to shower, and start getting ready. Obviously he’d need a head start. He walked into his bathroom and plugged his Ipod into the speakers on his shelf.

A steady bass started playing, Billy started swaying his head in and out with the music. “Just like the white winged dove.” He sang along. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got out of the shower and got dressed. He put on a plain white button up, a black waistcoat, and jeans. He picked up his phone.

 

Another Cloud Based Name: Hi tee

My Teddy Bear: Youre still freaking out arent yah

Another Cloud Based Name: I dont go on a lot of dates

My Teddy Bear: You know i dont do this that often right???

Another Cloud Based Name: What going on dates or going on dates with guys

My Teddy Bear: Both ive never really been on many dates at all

Another Cloud Based Name: Youre joking right

My Teddy Bear: No youre the first person i asked out since middle school

Another Cloud Based Name: I guess that helps take off some of the edge, I always thought that you had plenty of experience.

My Teddy Bear: Whats with the proper punctuation??

Another Cloud Based Name: Sometimes I like to make an effort Theodore.

My Teddy Bear: Shouldnt the effort be put into fixing your hair ;)

Another Cloud Based Name: k

My Teddy Bear: I deserve that

 

Billy laughed, smiling at his phone. How did he get so lucky, then he remembered Tommy saying that he could’ve jinxed it.

“We talked so that means it’s still on, right?”

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Billy worried. “And now I’m talking to myself.”

 

Aaron: Its almost six and hes still not here am i over exaggerating???

 

Billy waited for another response that didn’t come. “Well I hope you’re having fun.” He said in playful hostility.

“Everything is fine, we’ll have a fun time and nothing will go wrong.” He tried sounding confident but it wasn’t working, he had a rising sense of panic around him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock flashed 5:53, Billy was jittering. It was so close but Billy felt something would go wrong. His sweating was definitely not appreciated.

 

Aaron: What if he asks to hold my hand im so clammy

 

Cassie still hadn’t checked her phone. “How is my knight supposed to protect me when she doesn’t even answer my texts?” He was about to call her when he heard a car door slam outside. His heart was pounding, he could feel it in his ears which were bright red.

 

Aaron: Holy shit hes here

Aaron: Ill call you later

 

Billy quickly grabbed a black coat and threw it on running to the door. The footsteps on the other side were approaching. The steps stopped on the front porch, Billy swung the door open.

Standing there was a confused looking Teddy with his hand in the air prepared to knock. He was wearing black jeans, a light purple dress shirt and grey overcoat.

“Hi.” Teddy said with the surprise still splattered on his face.

“Hi.” Billy replied nervously.

“You look really good.” 

Billy hesitated, this felt awkward. “Yeah, you too.”

“So are you ready to go?” Teddy asked excitedly.

“Lead the way.” Billy said with a small grin. Teddy grabbed Billy’s hand lacing their fingers together. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in Teddy’s car singing to the radio, Teddy seemed happy but Billy couldn’t help but notice him checking the time so often.

“Is everything alright?”

Teddy looked over. “Yeah why do you ask?”

“You’ve checked the clock six times in the last two seconds.” 

“I didn’t account for traffic time, we might be a little late for our reservation.”

“Reservation, are we going to some fancy dinner?”

“That was supposed to be a surprise.” Teddy smiled.

“What will happen if we’re late?”

“Then I guess they’ll give our table away.” Teddy said looking away from Billy. Billy furrowed his brow, he wanted this to go according to Teddy’s plan. 

Teddy parked the car in an underground parking lot by the restaurant. “You excited?” Teddy beamed.

“I guess.” He said with a smirk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walked in the double doors and were greeted by the warm aroma of fresh bread. 

“Golly.” Billy said mouth gaping.

“Golly?!” Teddy scoffed. “You really are a Von Trapp.”

Billy shot him an icy stare. “Sorry, I was just trying to remember why I liked you.” Billy grinned.

“Wait here I’m going to see if our table is ready?” Teddy brushed Billy’s shoulder as he walked to the maitre d, Teddy leaned in close and whispered something.

Billy noticed Teddy had lost his smile when he was walking back over. “They gave our table.” He sighed.

“Well isn’t there something we can do?”

“No I don’t think so.”

“We could at least talk to them.” Billy said on the verge of devastation. He wanted this date to go perfect. Everything was supposed to work out. Things were looking up.

“It’s okay Bee.” Teddy gripped Billy’s arm. “Look at me.” 

Billy looked up slowly. “I know a place nearby that we can go.”

“Yeah let’s go.” Billy knodded.

“It’s time to salvage this date.” Teddy laughed guiding Billy by the hand.

They stepped outside, the bread smell was replaced by that of cigarettes. “Are we walking?” Billy looked over.

“Yeah it’s nice out and the place isn’t too far away.” 

“So where is this other place?” Billy asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Teddy said smugly.

It dawned on Billy. “Wait a minute.” He stopped walking. “You never made reservations in the first place, did you?” Billy accused.

:Now why on Earth would I do that?” He said defensively. Billy rolled his eyes. “I don’t know maybe to surprise me.” Billy mocked insipidly.

“That doesn’t sound like something I would do.” Teddy said failing to hide his smile.

“Oh my god.” Billy sighed under his breath. 

“Anybody could take you to dinner, I wanted to make it more fun.” Teddy protested.

“More fun?” He feigned astonishment. He softened and leaned into Teddy. “Thank you, it makes me feel special knowing you made an effort.”

“You are special.” Teddy said kissing the top of Billy’s head. 

Billy’s cheeks felt warm, he was blushing and he knew it; but this time he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to hide it, he liked Teddy and Teddy liked him. There was no reason to feel embarrassed anymore. Then something caught his eyes.

There was scratches on the street sign, spelling something. Billy squinted trying to read it. “What does that say?” Billy asked stopping to inspect it.

Teddy leaned closer, his laughter started as low rumbles. “I think it says beware of bj.” 

“It does not.” Billy smacked Teddy lightly, he tilted his head and furrowed his brows. “Oh so it does.”

“Told you.” Teddy gloated.

“Well that’s gross.” Billy grimaced.

“You’re assuming bj is something bad.”

“What do you think bj stands for?” Billy smiled.

“It could be initials.” Teddy pondered for a moment. “Billy Joel!”

“Yes it definitely says beware of Billy Joel.”

“Maybe someone is afraid of pianos, you don’t know.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy stopped walking when they reached an apartment complex. “Come on this way.” Teddy walked into it. 

“No offense but this doesn’t seem the place people go on a date.”

“You’re right, close your eyes.” Teddy commanded.

“If you leave me all alone I will never forgive you.” He said obeying Teddy’s order.

“I’d hope you would have more faith in me than that.” He grabbed Billy’s shoulders and started guiding him.

All that Billy knew was that they had gotten in an elevator, and then proceeded to walk up two more flights of stairs. “Can I open my eyes yet?” He whined.

“Just about.” Teddy dragged on. Billy heard the click of a door. “Okay now.” 

Billy’s eyes fluttered open needing to adjust to the bright sun. They were on a roof, but it was just a roof. “A rooftop dinner, that’s pretty romantic I do admit.” Billy looked across at all the tables with little canopies.

“And we haven’t even seen the sunset.” Teddy smiled ambitiously. “Did I do good?” He bit his lip.

“I’ll answer you after we have our dinner.” He smiled.

“Well then after you.” Teddy motioned to an empty table.

Teddy pulled out the chair for Billy, grinning when he saw how red Billy got. Teddy sat across from him. He had a look of admiration in his shimmering blue eyes. 

A waiter walked over handing them both a menu and left. Billy opened his menu and barely got past the soups when Teddy spoke.

“I think I know what I want to try.” 

“That was fast.” He looked up from his menu and found Teddy looking at him. He felt his heart lurch and made a strangled humming sound. Teddy bit his lip flirtatiously. 

“Are you trying to make a scene?” 

“I don’t know am I?” He said slowly licking his top lip.

Billy inhaled deeply through the nose. “Stop.” Billy warned playfully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Teddy smiled, sliding his leg against Billy’s inner calf. Billy’s shoulders stiffened, and he gasped. Just then the waiter returned. “Can I get you started with some drinks?” He asked.

“Um yes.” Teddy started. “One lemonade for me.”

“Can you actually make that three?” Billy added.

“Three?” The waiter asked.

“Yeah this one’s thirsty.” Billy pointed at Teddy, shooting him an unimpressed look.

“Okay then, three lemonades.” The waiter left again.

Teddy had his mouth hung open gaping. “I cannot believe you said that.” He half laughed.

“Hey you started this Tee.” Billy shrugged with a sly grin across his face.

“I won’t forget this.” Teddy said vindictively. 

“I think I’m going to get the ricotta mac and cheese. How ‘bout you?”

“You should know more than anyone that I don’t make idle threats.” 

“Oh look they have burrata, neat.” Billy said with a cheeky smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finishing their meals when Teddy grabbed Billy’s hand from across the table. 

“Woah, what is it?”

“The sunset.” Teddy smiled. 

Purple and pink streaked across the orange canvas. Dollops of white clouds splattered the scene. “It’s beautiful.” Billy said in awe. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Billy spun around with high velocity, his eyes were wide from shock. “I’m sorry, am I rushing things?” Teddy started apologizing. “I just-” Billy cut him off closing his eyes tight and placing his lips on Teddy’s. He ran his fingers through Teddy’s lockes, twisting and curling. Teddy slid his tongue inside Billy’s mouth, he was fighting Billy’s tongue for control. Billy couldn’t help smiling into Teddy, this is the happiest he’s ever been. 

Teddy escaped for a breath leaving himself open for Billy’s long strenuous kisses on his neck. Whimpers of pleasure slipped past his lips falling directly into Billy’s ear.

“Sirs?” The waiter interrupted. “Your bill.” He said placing the paper on the table and evacuating.

They looked at each other both bright red and breathless, then the bill, and back to each other. “That’s a yes by the way.” Billy snickered before they both broke into a fit of laughter.

“Really? I would’ve never guessed.” Teddy said in between breaths.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy’s car was idling in front of Billy’s house, both of them locking eyes. “You did good.” Billy smiled. “I had a really fun time, thank you.” Teddy stared at him with a disappointed scowl. 

“Are you still hung up on me paying half the bill?” Billy groaned.

“I said I’d take care of it.”

“I didn’t want you to pay for all of it.” Billy protested.

“I can afford it, it’s not like I’m broke.” 

“That’s not why I did it.” 

“Then why!?” Teddy didn’t want to be pitied, he didn’t want hand outs. 

“I bought another drink just to poke fun at you, I wasn’t going to make you pay for that.”

“Oh.” Teddy blushed feeling childish. “I’m sorry for shouting.”

“It’s okay.” Billy leaned in but allowed Teddy to close the distance. “Let’s do this again sometime.” Billy grinned.

“I’d like that.” Teddy smiled back.

“By the way you have a little something on your neck.” 

“What?” 

“Check in your mirror.” Billy smirked. Teddy gave a confused look but adjusted the mirror anyway. Glancing in it he saw red and purple marks covering his skin. He rolled his eyes and stared at Billy. 

“They’re signs of affection.” Billy smiled but Teddy continued to glare. “Okay well thanks again, and see you tomorrow at school.” Billy said quickly kissing Teddy before darting out the car and to the front door.

“Hey wait!” Teddy shouted rolling down his window. Billy spun around on his foot. Teddy grinned. “Remember paybacks a bitch!” Teddy smirked driving off. 

He walked through the door and closed it behind him, lying back against it and letting out a sigh of bliss.

“Someone had fun.” Rebecca emerged from the living room.

“Sure did.” Billy said unable to remove the smile from his face, he was on cloud nine, no ten. “It was perfect.” 

“That’s great, but now maybe you should tell me where you were and what was so perfect.” She said sternly.

“Wait I didn’t tell you?”

“No, I haven’t seen since Friday.” 

“Oh.” His smile was drowned in guilt. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s okay, Tommy told me you were okay. At least one of you was responsible.” Rebecca saw Billy grimace. “But I’m glad you’re getting out and having fun again.” 

“Me too, and I am sorry.”

“It’s all good, so where were you?”

“I was on a date.” He paused, his grin grew. “With Teddy.”

“Are you sure it was a date?” She asked concerned. 

“Yes I’m sure.” He said defensively.

“I just don’t want you to think a boy likes you and then get disappointed if he doesn’t.”

“He asked me to be his boyfriend.” 

“Okay, then it was probably a date.” 

“Yeah.” He nodded feeling a little ticked off. What did she mean by if he doesn’t? But Billy could see she just didn’t want to see him get hurt. He gave a cheerful grin to his mother. “I should probably call Cass.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced in his room holding his phone waiting for someone to answer. “Hello.” Greg’s voice said. 

“Hi.”

“Teddy why are you calling me?” 

“I thought we were friends.” Teddy said with a grin.

“I mean why are you calling instead of texting?” He laughed.

“I don’t know, I wanted to talk.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Why do you hate Billy?”

“Okay where did that come from?” Greg sounded startled.

“Just answer the question.”

“You know why.”

“Because he’s gay?” Teddy accused.

“No it has nothing to do with that. You of all people should know that.” Greg paused. “You trusted me, sure I’m not exactly okay with it but I’m not letting your sexuality break us apart.”

“So why do you hate him?”

“He’s breaking us apart!” Greg shouted. “Why are you even asking about him?”

“I’m dating him.” Teddy exhaled.

“You’re joking?” 

“No I asked him out.”

“I’m not okay with this.”

Teddy felt a pain in his chest. “You don’t have to be! I’m happy and if you can’t accept it then-”

“Then what?” Greg threatened. “You’ll stop talking to me? Fine stop, go hang out with the rest of the fags, where you belong!?”

“Greg.” Teddy’s voice was lost, he felt burning tears roll down his cheek.

“You’re dead to me, Altman.” Greg hung up. 

Teddy let his phone slip from his hand as he dropped to his knees. Greg was a shit friend, and Teddy knew it; but it was just Teddy for such a long time he had no one, until Greg took a chance and became his friend. He dropped his head and let the tears fall. 

He just sat their for a while, not moving, not saying a word. He stood weakly and staggered to his bathroom. He looked at his reflection, his eyes were red and puffy. Then something stood out.

The purple marks littering his collar bone. “I have Billy.” He sniffled, standing proud. “I have Billy, and I don’t need Greg anymore.” He brushed away his eyes and stifled a grin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait let me get this straight.” Cassie started. “You made out with him?” 

Billy pulled his phone from his ear when she started laughing. “You kind of missed the big point. Teddy asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, that’s great but what’s greater is that you grew some balls and made the first move.”

“And I left evidence!” Billy said excitedly. 

“Holy shit, you gave him a hickey?”

“Multiple; but enough about me, what was Kamala like?”

“Kami is really funny, you and her will definitely get along. She is also a major Marvel junky.”

“And you aren’t?” Billy laughed.

“Fair enough, I seriously can’t wait for you to meet her though?”

“You’re going to have to bring her to GSA?”

“Oh yeah cause I’m taking her to her classes tomorrow.”

“Yeah reminds me of the good ole days.” 

“Good ole days? You got a concussion.” Cassie mocked.

“But I’m alive to tell the tale.”

“Dramatic much?” She mocked. 

“Beaubier would be proud.” Billy laughed. 

“Is that a good thing?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy couldn’t wait to get to school, that was something he hadn’t felt for years. He got dressed and fixed his hair in record time. He was not going to let anything ruin his good mood starting with his hair.

He threw on his Teddy’s jacket and went to the kitchen. Tommy was the only one still there. His parents already left with Danny and Liam. Tommy looked over his shoulder while making a sandwich. “I’m guessing the date was good?” He smiled.

“Perfect, we watched the sunset from a rooftop dinner.” Billy cooed.

Tommy made a noise of disgust. “To sappy for me.” 

“Good thing I’m not you then.” Billy said blissfully.

“You’ve got it bad.” Tommy grinned fixing his bright orange beanie. “I’m happy for you, it’s about time you get some action.”

“And here I thought you were going to be sincere.” 

“Sure as hell doesn’t sound like me.” Tommy scoffed.

“Yeah you’re right, what was I thinking?” Billy laughed. “I’d better get going if I want to get coffee.” 

“Okay see you in art then.” Tommy waved him off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy saw Cassie standing by a brunette, he assumed it was Kami. He walked over and tapped Cassie on the shoulder. “Hey.”

Cassie wrapped her arms around him. “How was the date?” 

“Magical.” Billy said handing Cassie her drink. He turned to Kami. “This is for you.” He handed her a drink. “I’m Billy by the way.”

Kami looked at the cup suspiciously but grabbed it taking a sip. There was a confused look on her face. “Black tea lemonade, how’d you know it was my favourite?”

“I have mystical mind powers.” Billy said with a sly grin.

“He texted me.” Cassie smiled proudly. 

“Have you seen Tee?” Billy looked around.

“No and he’s usually here before me.”

 

The Big Lecloudski: Where are you?

My Teddy Bear: Home im not feeling well

The Big Lecloudski: Are you okay

 

Billy didn’t get an answer, Billy looked up at Cassie. “He’s not feeling well.” He smiled bleakly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was sitting on his couch still in his pajamas, wrapped in a blanket. There was a knock on his door. Probably one of the neighbors he thought. He shuffled over to the door in his over sized bear feet slippers and opened the door.

“Billy?” He sniffled. 

“Your chai tea is probably cold so I also got you a brownie.” Billy said looking down at the snack in his hand. He glanced up. Teddy’s eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious he had been crying. “Is everything okay?” Billy’s brows furrowed, worry lines forming on his forehead.

“I- I don’t know.” Teddy tried to blink away the newly forming tears. But soon enough he was wrapped in Billy’s embrace, letting the warm drops land on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy shut the door behind him with his foot, and placed everything on the counter. “What happened?” Billy asked.

“Me and Greg talked last night, I told him about us. He said he wasn’t okay with it, so I said I wasn’t okay with him.” Teddy said choking out a laugh. “And I think I’m happy, I’ve been alternating between laughing and crying for the last hour. I’ve been putting up with his shit for too long and now he’s gone. I know it’s cliched but it feels like a weight’s been lifted.”

Teddy looked up to see Billy was crying now. “You chose me.” He murmured, almost silently. 

“It wasn’t a hard choice.” Teddy laughed the teardrops still sliding down his face.

“I’m a mess.” Billy swept his lashes. 

Teddy gripped his hands. “Well then we’re messes together.” 

“Does that mean I get half the brownie?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tommy: Where are you, you didnt get kidnapped did you???

Billy: I left to make sure Tee was okay

Tommy: You skip maybe make sure youre okay first

Billy: See you at home

 

They’d moved to the couch and were watching episodes of Friends. “What made you decide to come?” Teddy turned and asked Billy.

“You didn’t answer when I asked if you were okay, that means you weren’t.”

“Or I was just asleep.”

“Were you sleeping?” Billy raised his brow unconvinced.

Teddy huffed rolling his eyes. “No.” He stopped. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For the brownie?” Billy smirked.

“No for coming.”

“Of course I’d come, you mean a lot to me.” Teddy had his arm slung over Billy’s shoulder, their fingers laced together. 

“I- you mean a lot to me too.” Teddy stuttered pulling Billy in closer. They’d stay like this for hours. 

Billy looked over at Teddy, he couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or just had his eyes closed. “You awake?” He said softly, Teddy didn’t reply. “We’re missing GSA, you know? Cassie wanted us to meet Kami there.” He leaned into Teddy’s chest. “But I’m okay with that, I’d rather be with you.”

“I rather be with you too.” Teddy smiled, eyes still closed. 

“Why didn’t you answer me when I asked if you were up?”

“I wanted to know what you’d say if I was sleeping. You did the same thing to me.”

“You didn’t ask if I was up.” Billy countered.

“Well you didn’t say anything interesting.” Teddy smirked.

“Fine.” Billy huffed playfully. “Clearly you don’t want to stay in a relationship.”

Teddy pressed his face to Billy’s and whispered into his ear. “I’d rather be with you too.” He rolled himself and Billy over on the couch; so he now was propped above Billy. “I wish I could always be with you.” He leaned in softly kissing Billy’s neck. 

Billy was caught in the euphoria, humming with delight. Teddy’s kisses growing more passionate with every peck. Billy’s breathing becoming rushed and heavy. “I know why you’re doing this.” He inhaled deeply.

“And.” He kissed. “Why.” Again. “Is.” He moved to Billy’s mouth. “That?”

Billy crawled into a sitting position. “Firstly holy shit.” Billy laughed, his face bright red from exertion. “Secondly, this is your payback.” 

Teddy looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue’s sparkling. Teddy smiled seemingly infatuated with Billy. “You caught me, now what’s my punishment.” He bit his lip.

“Thirdly.” Billy coughed. “Holy shit.” He laced his fingers behind Teddy’s head, pushing his mouth to Teddy’s, his tongue quickly forcing entrance.

A gasp escaped Teddy, they were fighting for control. It started as just soft whines, but soon enough moans echoed against the walls.

Billy’s will power was failing, his back started to arch into Teddy. Slowly rubbing into him. Teddy’s urges were pushing him forward. He couldn’t help himself, his hips shifting and grinding into Billy’s.

Billy’s phone started ringing, startling them both. Billy looked down at his phone, Cassie was calling. “If you answer that, I swear to god.” Teddy warned.

“What if it’s important?” 

Teddy rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. “Hey Cass.” He answered. “Yeah I’m good.” He looked down at Billy. “He’s with me, but he’s a little preoccupied right now.” A smirk was growing across Teddy’s face. “No he’s not in the bathroom, he’s straddling my hips right now.” Teddy started laughing.

Billy’s mouth was gaping open. “Cassie don’t listen to him!” He reached for the phone but Teddy pulled it just out of reach. “I’m not straddling anything of his!”

“Oh sure we’d love to.” Teddy said casually. “We’ll be there soon, as long Billy can control himself.” 

“I’m going to murder you.” Billy sneered.

“Okay, bye then.” He hung up and smiled at Billy. “Close your mouth you’ll catch flies.”

Billy cupped his face in his hands. “You’re a fucking shit.”

“Yeah.” Teddy grinned proudly. “You any good at bowling?” He changed topics.

“I’m terrible.”

“Good me too.” Teddy stood up and held out his hand for Billy. Billy took it. “Thanks.”

They headed out the door. “Wait.” Teddy halted. 

“What is it?”

“I need to leave mom a note.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy, Kate, Cassie, and Kami were all waiting out the bowling alley when Billy and Teddy showed up. “Hey.” Cassie waved. “Hi.” Billy responded. 

“Kami, as you know this is Billy and this Teddy.” Cassie smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Kami said smiling shyly.

“Likewise.” Billy said.

“Likewise?” Teddy criticized. 

“I was trying to sound formal.” Billy defended.

“Well you sounded like an ass.” Teddy laughed wrapping his arm around his waist.

“You’re an ass.” Billy mumbled.

“I’m sorry what was that? Did you just say you missed the single life?” 

“Exhibit A.” Billy smirked.

“Anyways.” Cassie interjected. “We’re going to go in soon, but we’re still waiting for the others.”

“Who are the others?” Billy asked.

“America was coming, and I think she was bringing that Loki kid.” Cassie replied. 

“I also invited some people.” Tommy grinned. 

“Who?” Cassie glared. 

“Nathaniel Richards.” 

“You did what?” Cassie was steaming mad now.

“He’s kidding.” Kate quickly intervened. “I wouldn’t let him do that to you.”

“Thanks at least I can count on you.” She shot daggers at Tommy. “We’ll settle this in bowling.”

“Good luck.” Tommy smirked.

“I won’t need luck, Kami here is a bowling champion.” Cassie boasted.

Kami’s eyes shot open and she glanced worriedly at Billy. “No I’m not.” She mouthed.

Billy snickered. “It’s okay me and Tee are both pretty awful, so we’ll probably end up losing.”

“That’s the spirit.” Teddy leaned over and kissed Billy on the top of his head.

America strutted over looking like she had a bone to pick, clearly it was with the bouncing child around her ankles. It was as if Loki never got out of the house. “Hi.” She said blandly. “Hey everybody.” Loki beamed. 

“I like you.” Cassie grinned at Loki.

“I don’t.” America said.

“Don’t be that way, of course you like me.”

“You’re like the little brother I never wanted.” America ruffled his hair.

“I’ll take it.” Loki smirked.

“Who’s ready to b-b-b-b-bowl!” Teddy laughed. This got Kami snickering quietly.

“Oh my god.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even try and pretend like you didn’t love Yugioh.” 

“You’re such a dork.” Billy smiled.

Tommy smirked. “Poison Ivy.”

“Tommy you’re my brother, you’re supposed to take my side.”

“What’s Poison Ivy?” Kami’s brows furrowed.

“Teddy was right, who’s ready to b-b-b-b-bowl.” Billy dragged Teddy and Tommy into the building behind him with a scowl on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I didn't stick to the plan of making a longer chapter like I said I would but I just really wanted to end it where I ended it. The next chapter should be fun times and happiness. If you were clever enough to catch my message, then you'll know when the next angsty chapter is up. It could be in two chapters or maybe four, who knows? I do, that's who and anybody who found the hint will know if the chapter will be the shit storm that I've been planning since chapter two.
> 
> Just a side note I write a lot of this when it's late so I'm usually tired, which is why I understand a lot of my spelling mistakes during proofreading but so far on every chapter I've spelled "Each other" as one word. And I had to correct it every time, when will I learn?


	10. Alley Cats AKA The Worst Title I Could've Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Two shower scenes you say? 
> 
> From the surface everyone seems fairly happy, but dig a little deeper and you'll see that everyone has dealt and are dealing with their own issues. A fun and mostly fluffy tale of the time they all went bowling.

“So do you actually have the picture?” Teddy whispered to Tommy.

“No.” Tommy smirked. “But he doesn’t need to know that.” His eyes darted to Billy.

Billy knelt down to tie his rental shoes. He glanced to see Tommy and Teddy’s eyes on him. “What?” They both looked away quickly. 

“I think they’re planning something.” Loki appeared beside Billy.

“Like what?” 

“Murder.” Loki smiled. “Or you know, using you as a bowling ball.”

“If anyone is being used as a bowling ball it’ll probably be you, you.”

“Same goes for the murder thing.” America grinned walking to their lane.

“So what are the teams?” Kami asked interrupting everyone’s private conversations. 

“How ‘bout the wonder twins, and their dates versus the rest of us.” Cassie suggested.

“The wonder twins?” Billy and Tommy scoffed in unison. 

“Any objections to the team?” Cassie said ignoring them.

“Actually yes.” Tommy raised his hand. “Billy’s shit at bowling.” Billy opened his mouth in protest but accepted it as the truth. 

“So, aren’t you great at everything?” Cassie cocked a brow.

“Well I can’t argue there.” He folded his arms. Kate leaned on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry we’ll still crush them.” She smiled into his ear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy and America were the first up for each team. Teddy walked up nervously and reached for a ball. “Be the ball!” Billy called. Teddy turned giving him an unimpressed stare. “Be the ball?” Teddy laughed.

“I don’t know, I’m trying to support you.” Billy defended.

Teddy rolled his eyes and went for the shot. He managed to hit two pins. He turned back to his team still smiling. “You weren’t being the ball.” Billy smirked. 

“Maybe it was cause I didn’t get a good luck kiss.” Teddy smiled and started to lean into Billy. Teddy was inches away. “Cassie!” He quickly turned to face her.

“You’re an ass.” Billy said putting his hands on either side of Teddy’s face and pulling him in. 

“You two are sickening.” Tommy feigned gagging. 

“It’s just a smooch.” Teddy grinned.

“Smooch?” Cassie snickered along side Kami.

“What’s wrong with smooch?” Billy added.

“Can we please stop saying smooch?” Loki asked, almost pleading.

“Give me a smooch.” Kate grabbed Tommy.

“Stop.” Loki sighed.

“Smoooooch.” America dragged. 

“Stop!” He begged. “I hereby ban smooch.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tommy was up next and was up against Cassie. “So Cass, have you ever bowled before?” He looked across his lane.

“Yeah but I’m probably worse than Billy.” She sighed.

“I doubt that, you can’t be that bad.” 

“I’m right here.” Billy looked to Teddy for a supporting hand, one didn’t come. 

“Can you show me how it’s done right?” Cassie asked innocently.

“Sure, watch carefully.” Tommy was realizing that Cassie was the little sister he never had. It was his chance to be the stereotypical protective older brother. He lined up his shot and got a strike. “See it’s not that difficult.” He smiled.

“Yeah that doesn’t look too hard.” Cassie jumped gleefully. Cassie went back into her lane and slowly selected a bowling ball. She looked a little uneasy with it and inexperienced. “Like this?” She asked for Tommy’s approval.

“Yep, just like that.” He grinned.

A smirk grew on Cassie’s face. Her form straightened, she lifted the ball to her face. Anchored it back and she let it fly. The ball slid down the lane knocking down every pin.

“Is that good?” She asked wide eyed. 

“That’s called a strike and yes it’s good.” Teddy smiled.

“You dick!” Tommy shouted laughingly. “You tricked me.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You cannot tell me that was beginner’s luck, no way could you get a strike.”

“Spare me the accusations.” She giggled. “Get it spare, like the spare that you threw?” 

“I want them to bleed.” Tommy turned to Kate, who nodded in agreement.

Kate followed Tommy and Loki followed Cassie. “Can I get the ramp thing?” Loki looked around trying to find the device.

“Is the ball too heavy?” America mocked.

Loki scoffed spotting it, he rushed over starting to pull it over. It was to large for him to move. 

“I almost feel entitled to help.” America said watching the display from afar. 

“How old is he?” Kami asked.

“Thirteen, he was moved ahead a few years.” America replied. “He’s pretty smart, probably too smart.”

“Oh god it fell on him.” Billy gasped.

“I can’t watch this anymore.” America shook her head, walking to lend a hand. She lifted it in one arm and started to make her way back. 

“I almost had it.” He pouted. 

“It’s all good you can get the next one.” She smiled, using her free hand to mess up his hair. She found Loki annoying but she cared for him. He was younger than anyone else at the school, which made him an easy target.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey I think you made a wrong turn to elementary school!” The words echoed down the hall. The blonde girl ran over. “What’s a fucking ten year old doing in highschool?” 

“I skipped a few grades.” Loki shrugged, it was his first day he didn’t want to be noticed let alone picked on. She started walking closer to him pushing him into a locker one step at a time. He felt the metal door shift when his back hit it. “And I’m thirteen.” He corrected sheepishly, his voice was low and quiet.

“Hey Amity he’s like the opposite of you.” A girl from across the hall smirked. “He skipped grades because he’s smart and you got held back because you couldn’t spell giraffe.”

“Fuck you America, I’m just saying hi.” Amity sneered, gripping Loki’s shoulders.

“Like hell you are, now back the fuck away from him.” She hissed.

“Or what?” Her fingers digging into him.

“Ow!” Loki yelped.

The next thing he saw was a blur of red and blue, and Amity was on the ground. The blur slowed and turned to Loki. “Come on.” She grabbed his wrist and lead him away. She took him to the library and sat him at a table. “I’m America by the way.” She looked down to the boy, his face was plastered with discomfort and fear.

He wouldn’t look her in the eyes. “Loki.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She smiled. His shoulders were tense and he made no noise.

“What class do you have first, I can walk you if you like?” 

He looked up with a slight smile and pushed his schedule to her. “A quiet one I see.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Quiet my ass.” America rolled her eyes thinking back to when they first met. Loki cocked his head at her in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, just talking to myself.” Her eyes were softer than usual. 

“Careful weirdo, your emotions are showing.”

“I will drop this on you.” She threatened.

“There you go, back to normal.” He tittered.

Kami looked over in horror. “Did she just hit him with the ramp?!”

“I think it’s best if we stay out of this one.” Tommy suggested.

“Agreed.” They all said as one. 

“Here you go, ready to bowl.” America said smiling placing the ramp at the front of the lane.

“Thanks.” Loki replied harshly rubbing his arm.

The ramp made little if any difference he missed both times, it didn’t phase him though. He still walked back to his seat like he’d just been awarded a medal. Kate on the other hand was in competition mode, she’d walk away with a strike and a smile. But it wasn’t a light hearted one like the one Loki was sporting; her’s was disturbing, she smiled as if she’d gotten away with murder. 

“Up next is Kami the Killer!” Tommy exclaimed pretending to be an announcer using his cup as a mic. “Facing off against Blowing it Billy!”

Billy couldn’t help but think of the joke Sylvie would’ve made. And by the smirk he and Teddy shared it was obvious he wasn’t alone. Billy wouldn’t dare say it out loud, which is exactly why Teddy did.

“Blowing what?” Teddy said mustering up as much innuendo into one sentence as he could.

Cassie’s mouth dropped, but there was a smile outlining her mouth. “Ew!” Tommy gagged.

The joke had mixed reactions, Billy and Teddy were laughing there asses off, Tommy was disgusted, Loki didn’t understand it, and Kami wished she didn’t. Kate, America, and Cassie thought it was funny but didn’t want to laugh.

“You two are fucking gross.” Tommy said with disgust still on his face.

“Hey what did I do?” Billy questioned trying to hold back his grin. “Wait wasn’t it you who was talking about testicles at lunch last week?” Teddy added.

“It’s different, I wasn’t talking about the balls of someone we know.”

Teddy chuckled. “Speaking of balls, you’re up Billy.” 

Kate walked over to Tommy and brushed his arm. “If it wasn’t your brother you would’ve laughed just as hard as they did.” She whispered.

“I know, but don’t give them the pleasure of knowing it was funny.” He said back to her.

Kami got nine of the ten pins and Billy managed to knock down three. He walked back over to Teddy. “You weren’t being the ball.” Teddy smiled smugly.

“I got more than you.” Billy said kissing Teddy. Cassie smirked. “Smooch.” 

“Oh my god!” Loki groaned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thundering of pins was only matched by the thundering from outside. They’d been for a mere half hour and a storm had started outside. The sound of rain pellets hitting the roof was constant hum.

They were only halfway through the game when the lights went out. The outage caught them off guard and there was a chorus of shrieks, a very loud one belonging to Billy. An even louder one belonging to Tommy. The person working there grabbed a flashlight and walked over to them. “I’m sorry but everyone has to leave for safety precautions.”

“But we don’t know who won?” Tommy said frantically. Cassie patted him softly on the back. “It was obviously me.” He would’ve argued but he was being rushed out of the building.

They all walked through the doors and a wave hit them. Teddy quickly removed his jacket to cover Cassie and Kami. “What the girl who brings pajamas doesn’t bring an umbrella?” Teddy laughed.

“I’m prepared for fun, not rain.” She argued. 

Billy looked over to Teddy, there was something wrong. He was smiling and laughing but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. He grabbed Teddy’s hand and stopped him. “You guys go on ahead we’ll catch up!” Billy shouted through the muffling quakes of thunder. Tommy waved his reply.

Billy pulled Teddy underneath a dripping tree. “Why did we stop?” Teddy asked still putting up a front.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Tee, be honest with me.” Billy gripped his hand tighter. Teddy looked away trying not to make eye contact. “Can I stay the night at your place?”

“Yeah but why?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about Greg, and I-I.” His words died out.

“And you don’t want to be alone.” Billy said with eyelashes full of raindrops. Teddy’s eyes widened in disbelief. “How did you-?”

“Trust me, I’ve been through this.” Billy smiled. “Hell I’m still going through it.”

Teddy let a small laugh escape his lips. “But now we can go through it together.” Billy said watching Teddy unsure if it was tears or rain rolling down his cheeks. But at this moment that hardly mattered. “Come on we should hurry back.”

“What’s the rush, we’re already soaked?” Teddy grinned pulling Billy in for a kiss. 

“It’s not that I don’t like the attention but do you really want your jacket to get caught in the rain?”

“I couldn’t care less about the jacket right now.” Teddy held Billy in his embrace.

“Aw that’s sweet, but we both know that’s a lie.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Besides it’s much more comfortable to make out in a house rather than the rain.”

“Yeah but it’s more Spiderman to do it in the rain.” A grin grew across Teddy’s face.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think you’re a bigger dork than me.”

“What you’re not going to ask?”

“Ask what?” Billy’s brow raised in confusion. 

“Which one of us is Spiderman?” Teddy let out with a smug little laugh.

“I don’t need to, I already know.” Billy smiled softly and looked deeply in Teddy’s eyes. “Come on M.J. we should get home.” Billy spun on his heel and darted down the sidewalk laughing.

“Excuse you?!” Teddy shouted running after him. The sound of laughter broke through the thunder and the pittering of rain, and their joy was clear as day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They never actually caught up with Tommy but they walked in the door only moments after him, dripping wet and breathing out harsh laughs. Rebecca walked over with a stern look in her eyes, and anger engulfing her brow. But the moment she laid eyes on Teddy she put on a fake smile. “You’re drenched, Teddy why don’t you go and wash up and I’ll fix up some tea, chai if I recall?” 

Teddy nodded. “Go shower I’ll try to find some dry clothes for you.” Billy said and Teddy left walking into the bathroom. Billy turned slowly to face his mother. “Why weren’t you at school?” Her lip was protruding; this was a bad sign, it meant she was really mad.

“I-I went to go see Teddy.” His voice quivering. She made a low grumbling noise, that wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. He looked to his feet hoping they knew what to say. “He had a rough night, like really rough. I wanted to make sure he was okay.” Billy paused. “He wasn’t. I stayed with him and kept him smiling. I did what I thought was right.” Looking up he saw his mother’s expression was no longer of angry but instead the sensation of pride was present and dominating her face.

“You’re too good for this world, you know that right?”

Billy chuckled along, but guilt flooded his thoughts. He wanted to keep Teddy safe because he knew what it felt like, but his mother still was left unaware of what he’d been through. His eyes shifted from her stare. “I should probably get him some dry clothes.”

“You might want to find some for yourself too.” She grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy rummaged through his drawers but eventually found something that would fit Teddy. Billy pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants and a faded Captain America t-shirt. He piled them on top of each other nicely folded. The temptation for payback was just too strong for Billy to resist. He quietly slipped into the bathroom and laid the clothes beside the sink. He waited in silence, he waited, and he waited.

“What the hell, do you just not sing in the shower?” Billy finally spoke.

“Not when I know someone would sneak in here.” Billy could hear the cocky grin Teddy was sporting.

“Foiled again.” Billy thought for a moment. “But it’s a shame I’d walk out of here empty handed.”

“Billy.” Teddy warned.

“What, I haven’t done anything?” Billy smirked.

“You said it yourself, shower time is private time.” There was silence once again. “Billy?” Teddy said cautiously. There was no response. “Billy?” He repeated. “I know what exactly what you’re doing. You’re going to wait for me to investigate and then jump out at me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing?” Tommy gave a confused look upon seeing Billy with his ear against the bathroom door. 

“Be quiet and listen.” Billy said in a hushed tone.

Tommy pressed his ear to the door obediently. He listened for a moment. “I’m too smart to be tricked by you, you won’t scare me.” Tommy cocked a brow. “Jokes on you, I can stay in the shower for as long as I need to. You should just give up I’m not going to fall for it.”

A few moments later he spoke again. “You’re really going for this, I’m telling you, it won’t work.”

“Come on.” Billy whispered to Tommy motioning for them to walk away. They sat on the couch and could still catch the muffled voice of Teddy every once and while. “This isn’t funny anymore!” Teddy shouted. Billy and Tommy were biting their fists trying to remain quiet, it proved to be quite the task. “You know what? I don’t care!” They heard the the shower stop and the curtain slide open. Then came the sheepish and embarrassed “Oh” from Teddy.

Billy couldn’t contain himself anymore and laughter spilled from his lips. He rolled from the couch to the ground, tears streaking his face. Tommy was out for the count, both brothers were gasping for breaths. Teddy walked out from the bathroom, dressed and red in the face. He stared at them and scowled. “Well played, asshole.”

“You said shower time was private time, so I gave you your privacy.” Billy calmed his breathing. “You’re welcome.” 

Rebecca rounded the corner with a steaming mug. She glanced at her sons. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Teddy said sounding dead serious. “Well, here’s your tea.” Rebecca said awkwardly. “I’ll just leave you boys to whatever you were doing.” She slid by Teddy handing him the cup and retreated to her room. 

“You’re an awful boyfriend.” Teddy stared.

“Aw, you don’t mean that. You’re just sour because I got you for once.” Billy cooed.

“Technically, he got himself. You really didn’t do much.” Tommy interjected.

“You’re right, he did this all on his own.” Billy smiled.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Teddy deadpanned.

“Sorry, but you’re stuck with me.” Billy smirked getting to his feet. He walked over to Teddy and grabbed his hands. “I’m sorry.” He swayed their hands back and forth. “How can I make it up to you?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently the answer to that questions was brownies. Billy pulled the tray out from the oven at nine O’clock. “You know it’s unhealthy to have midnight snacks right?” Billy said looking at the clock.

“I didn’t say I was going to eat them now.”

Billy placed them on the stove top to cool and went to the couch to sink into Teddy’s arms. Billy leaned into Teddy. “What are you doing?” Teddy brought up his hand to stop him.

“Cuddling?”

“I haven’t forgiven you yet.” 

“But I made the brownies?” Billy protested.

“But I haven’t eaten them yet.”

Billy gawked. “You said you weren’t going to eat them right now.”

“Which means no cuddling, right now.” Teddy smiled smugly.

“That’s no fair!” 

“Fine, I’ll make an exception but those brownies had better be good.” Teddy pulled Billy in and moved his hand to Billy’s back.

“You’re not actually mad are you?” Billy looked up at Teddy, all of a sudden sounding serious.

“No.” Teddy scoffed. “I like the teasing, it’s a game of back and forth.” He circled the small of Billy’s back. “It’s one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place.”

“Wow, so my sarcasm is a turn on. Who knew?” Billy smiled.

Teddy laughed kissed Billy on the top of the head. “Smooch.” Billy hummed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Teddy got dressed in his freshly washed clothes and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Billy staggered out of his room still in a sleepy haze. Teddy looked over his shoulder. “Nice hair.”

“Don’t mock me this early.” Billy yawned.

“You’re definitely not a morning person are you?” 

“What was your first clue?” Billy smiled tiredly, he glanced at the frying pan on the stove. “Is one of those eggs for me?”

“Yep.” 

“You’re the best boyfriend, I’ve ever had.”

“Aren’t I your first boyfriend?” Teddy questioned turning himself to Billy.

Billy frowned. “No, no you’re not.” 

“It didn’t end well did it?” Teddy’s brows sank.

“Understatement of the century.” Billy sighed. “But that’s all behind me now, and I have you.” He flashed a smile.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“Like I said, that’s all behind me. And I rather not dwell on it.”

Teddy wanted to make sure Billy was okay but realized that bringing it up probably would just upset him, so he let it go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It was shame neither of you were here yesterday.” Mr. Beaubier said as Billy and Teddy walked into the class. “I hope you’re both feeling better.” From the way he talked Billy could tell he knew they weren’t sick. 

“We are.” Teddy said as glanced around the room. Sylvie caught his eye, she was staring at them and started whispering something to her friend. They both stared at Teddy, as he stared back. Teddy leaned close to Billy’s ear. “It looks like somebody wants a show.” 

Cassie called Mr. Beaubier over to her. Billy looked towards Sylvie and whispered back to Teddy. “Well we wouldn’t want to disappoint now would we?” 

Teddy wrapped his arm around Billy’s waist. With his other hand he lifted Billy’s chin to his direction. Billy parted his lips as they connected to Teddy’s. Teddy moved his lips as to kiss up to Billy’s ear. “Sweet nothings.” He smirked.

“Oh my god.” Billy laughed. “How romantic, I think I’m swooning.” 

“Well shall we meet our fans?”

“We shall.” Billy said as they walked over to the circle of chairs.

Sylvie immediately spoke as they sat down. “So it’s official then?”

“Sure is, so I guess you were right all along.” Teddy shrugged. 

“You guys are really cute together.” She smiled.

“Wait what?” Billy cocked a brow. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Teddy shared a confused stare with Billy.

“What? Sure I made my jokes, but it didn’t mean I was against it.” 

“What about Greg?” Teddy asked.

“What about him? He doesn’t control my opinions.” She scoffed.

“I thought you hated us?” Billy said.

“No way, I just enjoy making fun of you.”

“Okay.” Billy accepted it, still incredibly confused by this turn of events. 

“But in no way does this make us friends.” She stated. 

“Of course, we wouldn’t want to ruin our rivalry.” Teddy rolled his eyes. 

Billy looked over shoulder and saw Cassie talking with Mr. Beaubier, whatever they were talking about got them excited. Mr. Beaubier glanced in his direction with the biggest grin Billy had even seen. ‘Holy shit, they’re talking about us.’ Billy thought to himself. “I’ll be right back.” Billy said getting up. When he got to Cassie and Mr. Beaubier he raised his brow. “Really Cass?”   
“Firstly, he asked me. Secondly it’s not like he wouldn’t figure it out eventually. You two barely stop oggling each other long enough to eat.”

“We do not oggle each other.”

“I hate to tell you but Teddy’s doing it right now.” Cassie smirked. Billy looked behind him rapidly. Sure enough Teddy was staring. 

“Fine, maybe we oggle a little bit.” 

“I’m really happy this worked out for you.” Mr. Beaubier finally spoke.

Billy looked back softly at Teddy. “I’m pretty happy myself.”

Mr. Beaubier walked away from them to speak to the class. “Okay now that our stars have returned I’d like to start going through lines.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy and Billy were in the courtyard once again. “I want to show you something.” Teddy looked up from his painting. “What?” 

“My sketches.”

“Really but won’t that give away your painting too?”

“It’s finished.” Teddy smiled. “Come see.”

Billy walked over to Teddy’s stand and looked over the picture. “I-it’s me.” Billy said shyly. The painting was of the first time they went into the courtyard, when Billy sat against the brick wall. Vines were entangling themselves around Billy making him one with nature. “It’s amazing.” The details were so fine, and perfect. It almost looked like a photograph.

“Now the sketches.” Teddy flipped through his sketchbook. There was multiple reference drawings. Some where it was moss instead of vines and others where Billy was stone himself. “This is the one from the park.” Teddy flipped to a drawing of Billy lying in the grass with a multitude of different flowers growing around him.

“They’re all so great.” Billy said in awe.

“Well when you have such an attractive model, I’d expect them to look good.” Teddy bit his lip.

Billy’s cheeks must’ve been scarlet by now. “Being incredibly talented probably helps too.”

“Agree to disagree, how’s your painting coming along?” 

“It’s almost done actually.” Billy said proudly. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” Teddy beamed.

“I feel bad mine isn’t of you.”

“Why does that make you feel bad, we weren’t dating when we started the project?”

“Yeah but you painted such a beautiful picture of me.” Billy frowned.

“And? All that means is I was drawing the pictures of kid I barely knew.”

“Wait.” Billy cocked a brow. “When I first went to your house your mom told me to look through your sketchbook, were these in there?”

“Some of them.” Teddy shrugged.

“Did she know they were in there?”

“I think so. Why do you ask?”

“That explains why she handled me liking you so well.”

“When did you tell her you liked me?” Teddy said with a growing prideful smile.

“I didn’t have to, when I stayed at your house the day after the park she kind of just figured it out.” 

“I think she was shipping us even before Cass.” Teddy smirked.

“Don’t let her hear that.” Billy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So is there another game this Friday?” Billy looked at Teddy expectantly leaning on the lunch table. 

“Are you fan of football now?” Teddy cocked a brow.

“Not in the slighest, but I’m a fan of you.” Billy smiled.

“That is the worst line I’ve ever heard.” Cassie said placing her tray on the table. Kami sat down beside her.

“It wasn’t meant for you.” Billy sneered playfully.

Teddy simpered. “And the game is actually tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.” Billy smiled softly.

America and Loki were the next to arrive at the table shortly later followed by Christian. “We missed you last night.” America said as he walked up. 

“I wasn’t feeling bowling last night.” He shrugged. “But I’ll definitely be there next time.”

Billy saw a familiar look in his eyes, it was one he’d perfected himself. A look of “I’m not okay but they don’t need to know that”. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Billy pointed away with his head. 

“Okay.” Christian said as Billy started to walk out of the cafeteria. He followed on his heel. Billy lead them to the “stoner” hallway because it was usually empty, today was no different. “Is everything good?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“I hope you know that you can tell me anything.”

“I know.” Christian nodded.

“So do you want to tell me anything?”

“Everything is fine.” Christian said with was a growing hostile tone. Billy knew that it wouldn’t help to pester him. “That’s good.” Billy looked around awkwardly. “We should get back.” He suggested. Christian nodded silently.

“Welcome back.” Teddy reaching for a kiss, still sitting. Billy closed the distance and sat beside him. Christian sat quietly as far from Billy as he could. Billy took notice of this, he didn’t want to but he understood. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy got a twisted feeling in his gut when he walked to History. He didn’t like how he left things with Christian, and now he’d be sitting with him for an entire period. He wandered through the door and look to the back corner where he usually sat. He walked over and stood there waiting for acknowledgement from Christian. He looked up at him with a confused stare. “What are you waiting for? An invition?” Christian laughed.

“Are we okay?” Billy asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Christian smiled.

“It’s just we didn’t exactly leave our last conversation at a good point.”

“Water under the bridge, you were just looking out for me. And I appreciate it.”

Billy took his seat. Mr. Rogers walked into the class at that moment. “Good afternoon everyone. I hope you’re excited to learn about the war of 1812.” An overwhelming sense of sarcasm flooded his face. “A war fought between Americans and Canadians, and both sides will claim they won.” He smiled.

“So who did win?” Raven raised her hand. 

“Well let’s just say the objective was the conquest of Canada and they appear to be thriving right now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Morse was quick to find Billy as he left the change rooms. “Are you participating today?” Her surprise was clear to see.

“Subtle.” Billy grinned. “But yes I am.”

“Sorry.” She said queitly.

“Where’s Ms. Romanoff?” Billy probably asked the wrong teacher that. 

“She’s over there.” Ms. Morse scowled. He jogged over to her. “Hey, Billy how’s everything?”

“Terrific.” He beamed. 

“Did you tell him?” She asked excitedly.

“I didn’t have to, he told me.” He thought for moment remembering the kiss. “Well sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“He didn’t tell me, he sort of kissed me.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.” Billy couldn’t help but get ecstatic. “But how’s your situation?” He refrained from going on and on about his good news.

“My situation? Oh you mean with no remorse.” Natasha quickly covered her mouth. “I didn’t say that.” She said sternly.

“Wow so does everyone call her that?”

She looked up into space as if pondering for a moment. “Yes.” She nodded. “She doesn’t like me but I don’t care, I got to keep the job so everything is good.”

“Everything is good.” Billy agreed blissfully. Teddy snuck up behind him wrapping his arms around Billy. “Hey you.” Teddy hummed.

“Hi.” Billy replied with a kiss. 

“Well aren’t you two adorable?” Natasha smiled.

“Thanks but that’s all him.” Teddy kissed into Billy’s neck.

“Bullshit.” Billy laughed.

“Okay fine.” Teddy started. “I’m the attractive one, and he’s one who has-” He paused and stared at Billy. “Wait what do you bring to this relationship?” Teddy mocked.

“Terrible self worth.” He laughed. 

“I think Mr. Barton is calling me.” Natasha rushed off.

“Okay, maybe we should get off this topic.”

“Yeah that got a little dark, didn’t it?” Billy admitted.

“Just a bit.” Teddy squeezed him tighter. “But who doesn’t like a bit of dark humour?”

“Altman!” A voice shouted. “Could you stop sucking face and join the class?!” 

Teddy let go of Billy and turned around. “I’d rather be sucking face!” Teddy smirked.

“Who’s that?” Billy tensed.

“Oh, that’s jus Eli. Don’t worry he’s a nice guy.” Teddy paused. “A bit impatient but nice.”

“That’s good to know.” His shoulders relaxed.

“He’s not a Greg.” Teddy smiled supportively. “But I should probably go.” He frowned playfully.

“Fine.” Billy pouted, and kissed Teddy sending him off. “Go kick a ball or something.”

“Kaplan, to me!” Ms. Morse shouted. Billy jogged over and sat with the class for attendance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Clint, how about another round of dodgeball?!” Ms. Morse called across the gym.

“You’re on!” He yelled back.

“Don’t get a concussion. Don’t get a concussion.” Billy kept repeating in his head. He stood by the wall while Natasha set up the volleyballs. With a blow of a whistle kids were darting from the wall. Billy still made sure not to run up ahead. Even if it would get him out right away and probably result in less pain.

America went back to kicking the balls like she had before. It was obvious to Billy that Teddy was refusing to throw a ball anywhere in his direction. Billy thought it was sweet of him but also a perfect opportunity. A ball rolled across the gym and Billy swept in to grabbed it. He pulled it back and whipped it forward. It flew through the air and was headed straight for Teddy. 

Teddy quickly dove to the ground and dodged it. He looked up with an “Oh Really” look. “I see how it is.” Teddy smirked. “It’s on now.”

“I fucked up.” He thought. Without warning a ball came hurdling towards Billy, but a ball never left Teddy’s hand. Billy turned and Greg caught his eye but more than that a ball flying like a bullet. It struck him hard in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, and Billy reached to grab his stomach immediately but instead grabbing the ball. He paused for second still trying to comprehend what happened. “Holy shit I caught it.” He looked and made eye contact with Greg. “I caught it!” Billy shouted excitedly, he was still in pain but he just got Greg out of the game so he didn’t care. Greg shot daggers at him when he walked to the bench. A hand patted Billy on the back. “Good one.” America grinned. 

“I know.” He was still freaking out, he started to walk away but he staggered. “Okay you know what I think I’m going to go sit off for a second.” 

“Do you want me to walk you.” She offered.

“I can handle it. It’s just a walk across a battlefield.” He laughed. He kind of wobbled across the gym, he glanced over and saw Teddy. He looked a little worried. “I’m fine.” Billy mouthed. Teddy walked to the side of the gym away from most of the game to talk to Billy. “Nice catch.” Teddy praised.

“I know I am.” 

“Smooth.” Teddy smiled. “But seriously that ball must’ve hurt like a bitch.”

“It did.” Billy laughed.

“By the way I needed to tell you something.”

“What?”

“Work on your aim.” Teddy said lifting his arm and tagging Billy with the ball in his hand. “You’re out.”

Billy’s mouth dropped. “Ass.”

“I see you’re still fascinated in my ass.” Teddy smirked.

“You’re being a dick.” Billy warned playfully.

“Billy we’re in public, stop such profanities.” Teddy said dramatically.

A ball was lightly tossed at Teddy. It hit his arm and he looked over. America was smirking. “At least she has my back.” Billy chuckled.

“I saw an opening and I went for it.” She laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over and Teddy met Billy at his locker. “So want to come back to my place?”

“I’ll have to ask my parents.” 

“Since when do you have to get permission?” Teddy asked.

“After the whole not seeing me for a weekend thing, plus the cutting class yesterday.”

“Well then I guess if that’s what it takes to get you over.” He smiled.

Billy pulled out his phone and dialed home. “Hey, can I go to Teddy’s?” He started blushing. “I’m not going to ask him that.” He pulled the phone from his ear and looked at Teddy. “My parents want to know if you’re planning on deflowering me.” Billy shook his head in embarrassment. “Is that a deal breaker?” Teddy winked.

“Yeah, I can promise that won’t be happening.” Billy spoke into the phone, he was staring at Teddy looking unimpressed. “Okay I’ll see guys later.” He hung up. “They said yes.”

“Is my seduction to weak to penetrate your soul?”

“Firstly don’t use the word penetrate, secondly I wasn’t about to tell my parents that you were giving me bedroom eyes.” Billy laughed.

“So my seduction was penetrating you.” Teddy smirked.

“I understand Loki’s smooch problem now.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sat on Teddy’s couch. “So what are you planning to do to me.” Billy raised his brow.

“I was definitely planning some kissing.” Teddy nodded.

“Haha and then what?” Billy laughed. 

“You got kik?” Teddy grinned, leaning into Billy. He started making little love bites on his neck. Teddy could hear Billy’s breath becoming heavier. “Just a couple of dudes being guys.”

“And moment gone.” Teddy pulled away.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Billy laughed.

“Want ice cream?” Teddy smiled excitedly, changing the subject.

“As long as that isn’t code for something.”

“No it’s just ice cream, pervert.”

“I was just making sure.”

Teddy got up and scruffed Billy’s hair before heading to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. He handed a spoon to Billy as if it were a reward. “Your spoon, my lord.”

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Billy smirked.

Billy had taken a large spoonful and got some on his lip. Teddy looked up and grinned. “You got a little.” He pointed. “Let me get it.” He leaned over and suckled on Billy’s lip. “Thanks.” Billy hummed. Teddy started to bite his lip.

“Teddy!” Billy shouted.

“What, did I hurt you?” He said climbing off. 

“No.” He looked down on his shirt. “The ice cream fell over.” Melted ice had soaked itself into Billy’s shirt. Teddy looked down at his own to see mirrored effects. “I’ll clean this up go shower.” Teddy grinned.

It didn’t take long for Teddy to clean up the mess. He went and found a shirt for Billy to wear. He smiled at the bathroom door and slipped in once again. 

Billy was singing, he was belting out Blank Space. “He singing in my shower, has he learned nothing?” Teddy thought with a grin. 

“Got a long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane.”

“Lovers, as in plural.” Teddy interrupted. He could hear Billy’s sigh of frustration.

“Yeah, I’m going to sing it for my next boyfriend after I break up with you for always walking in on me in the shower.”

“Okay snarky, you did it to me just yesterday; and I got ice cream on me too, maybe I just came in here to shower.”

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Billy said.

“I don’t think I can wait.” Teddy spoke with a suggestive smile on his face.

“Oh?” Billy asked curiously. Then it dawned on him. “Oh!” He repeated in a much more alarmed manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter isn't as long as I'd originally planned, but I really wanted to create a little suspense. This chapter definitely took to long to get out and I promise it won't take as long for the next one... hopefully. I still really want to start writing longer chapters so I'll be working towards that for the next one.
> 
> As always lots of love and thanks for the support.  
> ~Secret Gnome (Look how personal this looks, all fancy with a nice little ending)


	11. The Long Awaited Halloween Dance That Was Supposed To Be The First Major Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd first like to state that Chapter 11 was when I originally planned to have the relationship start, so oops. I'm impatient.  
> Also this chapter has I few scenes I have placed trigger warnings on, and they have been labeled. 
> 
> This chapter is a longer one mostly because I didn't want to end it where I originally stopped.

“Um.” Billy said nervously. He looked Teddy’s face over, searching for a tell. Was Teddy serious? “This is a pretty big step.” He said sheepishly. Billy was nervous as hell but he couldn’t say it wasn’t an arousing proposition.

“What a shower?” Teddy smirked seductively. 

“Well yeah, your shower isn’t exactly big enough for the both of us to fit modestly.”

“Wait you thought I was insinuating that?” Teddy asked sounding surprised.

“Y-you weren’t?” Billy stuttered.

“No, I was trying to get you to hurry up.” 

“I am so sorry.” Billy’s cheeks were burning red, he was mortified.

“I guess you really are a pervert.” Teddy said. Billy was still scanning his face; Teddy was trying not to grin and Billy could tell. “You’re an ass.” Billy laughed.

“What do you mean, you’re the one who misunderstood my motives.” Teddy was straining to keep a straight face. 

“Bullshit!” Billy shouted playfully. “This was your revenge for what happened at my place yesterday isn’t it?” 

Teddy sighed. “Fine you caught me.” He surrendered. 

Billy felt a little uncomfortable, he had to ask. “Have you thought about us doing... that?”

Teddy gave a reassuring smile. “I’m not going to tell you I haven’t thought about it, but you don’t need to worry about me pressuring you. Remember I’ve never really dated anyone before you.”

“I don’t know why, but I keep thinking you have so much experience.” Billy confessed.

“Well trust me I don’t.” Teddy laughed self consciously.

“You know I think it might be the flirting.” 

“Flirting, whatever do you mean?” Teddy feigned innocence.

“On our date you wouldn’t stop playing footsies.”

“Insufficient evidence.” He grinned. “What can I say I’m a romantic.”

“Among other things.” Billy mocked.

“Wow, I see how it is.” 

“Did I hurt your feelings?” Billy frowned playfully.

Teddy pouted his lips and nodded. Billy smiled. “Good now let me finish my shower.” 

“Fine, but just remember I could walk in at any moment.” He said leaving the room.

“What a goof.” Billy smiled to himself. But after the encounter he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Teddy said he had thought about it, was Teddy just waiting for Billy to be ready? Billy shook his head. “Everyone thinks about it but it’s clear neither one of us is ready, hell we couldn’t even say the word to each other.” He thought, reassuring himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s all yours.” Billy said walking out the bathroom. 

Teddy smiled. “There’d better be hot water left.”

“All I can say is that there would be more if you didn’t interrupt.” Billy smirked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy got home around eight, which left him plenty of time to text Teddy.

 

Reservoir Clouds: Hey ;)  
My Teddy Bear: Did you really just use a winky face?  
Reservoir Clouds: Whats wrong with that  
My Teddy Bear: Is this a booty call???   
Reservoir Clouds: I was saying hi  
My Teddy Bear: Oh ok  
My Teddy Bear: Hi ;) ;) ;)  
Reservoir Clouds: And now im saying bye  
My Teddy Bear: Wait dont go  
Reservoir Clouds: Convince me to stay  
My Teddy Bear: You have a nice butt  
Reservoir Clouds: Im swooning -_-  
My Teddy Bear: But I like your eyes better  
Reservoir Clouds: What about them

Billy waited a couple minutes without a response. “Guess I stumped him.” Billy smiled putting his phone down on his desk. A moment later there was a light buzz. 

My Teddy Bear: I love the way they twinkle, the way they shine when you look up to the sky. When I look into your eyes I see a new world to discover, I see the sun and stars. Your eyes welcome anyone who looks deeply into them; I can read your eyes just as I can hear the stories you tell me. I could stare in them for hours and I have. I get lost in them but if I had to be lost I’m glad I end up there. The way your eye lashes flutter when you get embarrassed. And when you look back into my eyes everything just seems to fit into place.

“Oh Teddy.” Billy sighed maybe squealed, something in between. He was blushing and couldn’t get the smile off his face. He read the message over and over again.

Reservoir Clouds: Well theres no way im leaving now  
My Teddy Bear: Thought as much   
Reservoir Clouds: You seriously know how to make a guy feel great

Great wasn’t the first word he thought of, ecstatic came to mind as well as nauseous, but the good kind. The kind brought on by butterflies that tickles your heart and makes you feel so wonderful you feel sick.

They had been texting for a while.

My Teddy Bear: Its late and time for bed :)  
Reservoir Clouds: What its like eight???  
My Teddy Bear: Bee its one in the morning  
Reservoir Clouds: OH i guess i lost track of time   
My Teddy Bear: I can be pretty distracting  
Reservoir Clouds: And plain pretty  
My Teddy Bear: Keep it in your pants kaplan  
Reservoir Clouds: Dont call me kaplan  
My Teddy Bear: Whys that  
Reservoir Clouds: Cuz to you im bee or whatever cloud pun you chose for the day  
My Teddy Bear: How did you know about that???  
Reservoir Clouds: Goodnight Tee ;)  
My Teddy Bear: Again with the winking  
My Teddy Bear: K goodnight Bee

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was walking up to the front doors of the school when someone grabbed. He jumped making a frightened sound. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” Teddy rubbed Billy’s chest softly. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“Sorry, I’m just a jumpy person I guess.” Billy smiled only it didn’t reach his eyes. Teddy frowned concernedly. “Okay you need to stop looking at me like that.” Billy chuckled. “If I need anything I’ll come to you, but for now I’m good.” Billy bobbed his head.

“You can’t stop me from worrying.” 

“You’re right, and it is kind of reassuring.” He confessed grabbing hold of Teddy’s hands. They swayed lightly walking into the school. “You know we’re being that annoying couple that waddles slowly in front of everyone else, right?” Teddy smiled.

“Well I’m happy.” Billy laughed; he turned and kissed Teddy. “So fuck them, I’m not in any rush.”

“Last time you started talking like this you punched a wall.” Teddy reminded.

“Do you see any walls?” Billy asked smugly.

“Yes, all around us.” Teddy motioned exasperated, being completely surrounded by walls.

“Well in that case, let’s be wary.” He smiled.

“What’s got you in such high spirits today?” 

“Just a minute ago you thought I was sad, what do you want from me?” 

“Just be you.” Teddy bit his lip. “And only you.”

“You’re seriously the sweetest boyfriend, you know that right?”

“I do and I settle for a snarky sarcastic boy.” He grinned.

Billy feigned offense. “I had to become snarky and sarcastic or else you and Cass would roast me to death.”

Teddy laughed softly at Billy. “Yeah, yeah we would.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway through drama class when one of the doors creaked open. A man with short dreads walked through the doors. “Oh sorry wrong room.” He smiled. “Again.”

Billy caught sight of Mr. Beaubier from the corner of his eye. Mr. Beaubier was clearly infatuated, his mouth practically hung open. Billy leaned over and whispered. “Careful not to drool.”

“Oh, no problem.” Mr. Beaubier shook himself to regain his focus. “You must be the new teacher here, where are you headed?”

“Looking for the staff room.” He said.

“I could show you the way.” Mr. Beaubier offered.

“I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.” The man’s smile grew. Billy could’ve of sworn he winked.

“Trust me no trouble at all, Cassie you’re in charge when I’m gone.” He got up quickly and lead the man out the door.

The was an awkward silence as everyone looked to each other, then all eyes stopped at Cassie. She grinned sheepishly. “Um, get in partners and.” She looked around the room for inspiration. “I don’t know, um, reenact your favourite movies.” She shrugged. 

“I like women in power.” A voice in the crowd said. “Nathaniel leave me alone.” Cassie warned.

“Hey it’s a complement.”

“It wasn’t taken that way, it was taken as yet another unwanted advance.” 

“Just give me a chance.” His voice got louder. “I’m a nice guy.”

“No you’re a creep!” Darla’s voice shouted breaking through the students. “And you best be leaving her alone now.” She stood beside Cassie protectively and waved him off. He stood there for a moment unsure what to say. “Fine be a bitch.” He turned away leaving the class.

“Thanks.” Cassie smiled.

“If he gives you anymore problems tell me.” She said seriously. “I’ll clobber him.” Darla grinned back at Cassie. “Come on we have a movie to reenact.” She mocked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t inherit Mr. B’s lesson plan.”

Suddenly Teddy ran by with Billy on his back. “What are you two doing?” Cassie sighed. They zoomed past again. “What you told us too.” Billy laughed.

Teddy slowed at Cassie’s feet. He glanced over his shoulder at Billy. “Where to, miss?”

Billy leaned in and kissed Teddy. “To the stars.” He said with a love sick smile on his face.

“Nice try, but Rose and Jack were in a car.” Darla corrected.

“Nice try, but Cruella De Vil killed puppies not joy.” Billy jeered tapping Teddy’s shoulder as a way to tell him to leave.

“Am I horse?” Teddy made a disgruntled face.

“Nay.” Billy grinned. Teddy groaned.

“What that was funny; get it nay like no, but also like the sound a horse makes?” 

“Why do even I like you?” 

“Apparently my butt.” 

Teddy nodded smugly. “Yeah that sounds like me.” He said walking away again.

Darla stared at them. “I’m not Cruella De Vil.”

“Of course not.” Cassie smiled reassuringly. “You’re definitely the queen of hearts.”

Mr. Beaubier walked into the room wearing a dazed grin on his face. Billy hopped of Teddy’s back and rushed over. “So?” He asked expectantly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, at least tell me his name.”

“Kyle. Now shut your mouth.” Mr. Beaubier clapped his hand shut. He was turning red, Billy couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m feeling nostalgic all of sudden.”

“Strange.” Mr. Beaubier started. “I’m feeling like awarding a few detentions.”

Billy mimed zipping his mouth shut. “That’s better.” Mr. Beaubier laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bee, why are we going to the library?” Teddy asked being dragged down the hallway.

“If anyone knows anything about Mr. B’s crush it’ll be his sister.”

“You’re not seriously planning on playing match maker for our teacher, are you?”

“I guess we’ll find out when we get to the library.”

“You’re exhausting.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a complement.” Teddy said quietly.

Billy pushed through the doors. He started to walk to the front desk when he spotted Kyle organizing books on the shelves. “Well that’s convenient.” Teddy said.

Billy walked up smiling. “Hi, I’m Billy you’re the new library assistant right?”

“Mr. Jinadu.” He grinned back.

“So I thought I could be like a student guide for you. Tell you some fun things to do around the school.”

“Sure why not?” 

“Well for starters this is my boyfriend Teddy, he plays football here.”

Teddy held out his hand and smiled. “Better at basketball.”

“There’s actually a game here tonight. A lot of the teachers go to the games, so it’s a good place to meet them in a less businessy way.”

“Yeah, you know that sounds pretty fun; I’ll be there.”

Billy gave him one last smile then left with Teddy. “Step one completed, on to step three.”

“Three, what about step two?”

“Cassie’s got that covered.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I have some questions about the play.” Cassie said walking up behind Mr. Beaubier.

“Like what?” He asked brow furrowing.

“There’s actually a lot, do you think I can talk to you after school?”

“Yeah that’ll work.”

Cassie suddenly covered her face with her hand and shook her head. “I can’t believe I forgot. I’m actually busy after school, I promised Teddy to go to his game.”

“No problem, we can talk another time.”

“But we can’t, it’s kind of time sensitive.” She thought for a second. “Hey, why don’t you come to the game? We can talk and I could still be there for Teddy.”

Mr. Beaubier tried to look like had plans suddenly come up. “Please it’s important.” Cassie pleaded.

“Fine, I’ll go.” He sighed.

“Okay see you then.” She chirped and bounced out the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Knight: Step 2 complete  
Aaron: That leaves getting them to sit together  
My Knight: I really hope this doesnt blow up in our faces  
Aaron: It wont

“Cassie’s done her part, that just leaves yours.” Billy smiled at Teddy.

“My part? What’s my part?” Teddy asked, terrified to know the answer.

“I’m kidding we’ve got this, just look pretty.”

Teddy ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. “Can do.”

“Wholesome pretty, not fuck me on the table pretty.”

“Are the two mutually exclusive?” He winked.

“I’m realizing having the most attractive boyfriend ever is both a blessing and a curse.” He laughed. 

“I know it’s torture.” Teddy lifted Billy’s chin and pressed his lips to Billy’s, and taking Billy’s in between his teeth. 

“It’s seriously terrifying how quickly you take my breath away.” Billy pulled away.

“But at least we’re breathless together.” 

Billy started to lean in again but was interrupted. “No P.D.A please, children are present.” Cassie walked up.

“New contact name for Cassie.” Teddy smirked. “Cock Block Cass.”

“Gross, keep it as what it is now.” Cassie commanded.

“Fine, 914 555 1610 it is.” Teddy grinned.

“I want to think you’re joking but you memorized my number.” She pouted.

“Aw, of course I’m joking.” He scruffed her hair. “I have you as Khaleesi.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Cassie warned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie lead Mr. Beaubier through the bleachers. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Let’s find a spot first and then talk.” She suggested. Her face lit up when she caught eye of Billy. She feigned surprise. “Hey is that Billy? Let’s go sit with him.”

“What about your question?”

“Billy what are you doing here?”

He looked up and grinned. “I always come to the games to cheer on Teddy, but today I also brought Mr. Jinadu so he could experience some of our school.”

Mr. Beaubier almost broke his neck because of how fast it spun. He looked past Billy and saw the other man. “Mr. Jinadu good to see you here.” He tried to remain calm.

“No need to be formal, please call me Kyle.”

“Jean.” Mr. Beaubier smiled shyly. Billy checked his phone. “Weird, Teddy just texted me. He wants us to meet up with him before the game.” He looked to Cassie then to the two men. “You don’t mind if we catch up with you two later do you?”

“Not at all.” Kyle shook his head. “I was planning on meeting the teachers anyway.”

“Wait what was your question, Cassie?”

“It wasn’t that important now that I think about it.” She waved her hand and took Billy’s taking him away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy’s team won again but Billy realized that after the last quarter a bunch of Teddy’s teammates ran into the stands. Suddenly two of them picked up Billy and hoisted him into the air. To put it lightly he was terrified, he had no idea what was happening. His eyes found Teddy’s, Teddy gave a reassuring laugh. “Well now I know they won’t throw me in a trash can.” He thought. They players brought Billy into the field and set him down.

“What’s going on Teddy?” Billy asked feeling lost and confused.

“Nothing bad, though I wasn’t the one who planned it.”

“What?”

“The guys really think you’re good luck, so they got you a gift.”

One of the guys walked out with a varsity jacket. They placed it in Billy’s hand, he unfolded it. It was identical to the one he was already wearing. The team walked away patting Billy on the head and back. Once they’d all left he was standing there left with Teddy.

“I don’t want to seem ungrateful but I already have a jacket.”

Teddy smirked. “You didn’t read it, did you?”

“What do you mean?” At first glance it appeared to read ‘Kaplan’ but as Billy looked it over he realized it said ‘Kaplan’s’.

“It’s not for you.” Teddy said grabbing it from him, and slipping it on. “This one is mine.” He wrapped an arm around Billy. 

Billy looked dreamingly up at him. “Are you talking about me or the jacket?” He said suddenly sarcastic.

“Both.” Teddy said in a low seductive growl. Billy hummed and leaned his head into Teddy’s neck. “So how did Operation Bonebier work out?”

“Firstly that wasn’t the name we agreed on. Secondly went off without a hitch.” Billy grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was staring angrily at Billy and Cassie the next morning; Mr. Beaubier told them to sit out in the hall as soon as they entered the class. “This is a hitch!”

“Maybe he’s asking us to be his bridal party.” Cassie defended.

“When he get’s mad I’m throwing both of you under the bus.” 

“Hey, your supposed to support me; and anyways what if me and Cass blame it on you?”

“Both of you calm down, he’s not going to be mad.” She thought for a moment. “Okay, not that mad.”

“We’re screwed.” Billy chuckled.

“But at least we’re all here together.” Teddy smiled.

“What happened to throwing us under the bus?” Billy confronted.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you take all the blame for something that completely your fault?”

“Heh cute.” Billy scoffed.

The door opened a few minutes later. Mr. Beaubier’s brow hung apologetically. “I may have forgotten I sent you three out here.” 

“So you weren’t just trying to let the guilt eat at us?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah, I wish that was the case, but no it’s not.” He grinned.

“So why are we out here if it not for trying to hook you and Kyle up?” Billy questioned.

“What?” Mr. Beaubier said sternly.

“It was all Billy’s idea!” Teddy shouted. Billy glared over at him. “I’m sorry it slipped out.” Teddy frowned.

“So assuming it’s not for that, then we can just go right?” Billy asked, knowing the answer already.

“Nice try, but no. I was going to ask you three to run an errand for me, but now I seem to have more pressing matters.”

“What was the favour?” Cassie asked.

“I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

“Well you did, so now you have to tell us.” Teddy probed.

“Fine, but not a word.” He demanded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio walked down the hallway back to the library. “He has it bad.” Cassie laughed.

“Hey, that was me a like a week ago.” Billy defended.

“Aw, me too.” Teddy said planting his lips on Billy’s head.

“Anyways.” Cassie grinned. “How do we invite our teacher’s crush to play that’s still months away?”

“Without laughing, hopefully.” Teddy suggested.

“Well that’ll be a challenge. He sounded like a little kid when he asked us.” Cassie added.

“Come on we’re still on Operation After School Hours.” Billy opened the door for Teddy and Cassie.

“I still like Operation Bonebier better.” Teddy grumbled.

“I voted for Ass President; like it’s punny. Ass president, class president, it’s timeless.”

“We’ll talk about the operation name later.” Billy said when he spotted Mr. Jinadu.

Teddy smiled. “Hello, Mr. Jinadu.”

“Aren’t you three supposed to be in class?”

“Yeah, but Mr. Beaubier asked to come here.” Cassie replied.

“Did he need something?”

“He was wondering if you’d be interested in coming to see the play he’s putting on.” Teddy answered.

“When is it?”

All three glanced at each other with slight grins. “December.” Billy said.

“Pretty early for an invitation, then.” Mr. Jinadu raised a brow. 

“Tickets will go pretty fast, this two are pretty great singers.” Cassie pointed to either side side of her, where Billy and Teddy stood.

“Teddy’s great. I’m okay.” Billy corrected. “Are you kidding, your voice is beautiful.” Teddy argued.

Billy blushed and cleared his throat. “So do you think you can make it?”

“Tell Jean I’ll be there.” 

The three turned and left. Mr. Jinadu smiled to himself when they turned the corner. “Bonebier, priceless.” He laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy stood looking at his reflection in the mirror, white strands fell before his eyes. “Even in a wig my hair hates me.” He tried to laugh but he felt sick, his hands shook from the antici-

 

-pation. (The author laughed, feeling proud of himself.)

Billy couldn’t tell if he was running a fever from being nervous, or actually just overheating from his costume. “It’s not a date, technically.” He said. “Cassie will be there, like sure we’ll be dancing close and probably kiss but we’re just going to have fun.” He sighed.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Tommy walked up dressed up in 1920‘s garb. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Billy shook his head.

“Clyde Barrow.” He scoffed. “Now tell me why you’re so scared. You’ve already been out with Teddy before, why is this different?”

“Last time it wasn’t so public.”

“It’s not like he’s keeping you a secret, he’s proud of you, he adores you.” 

“But why?” Billy took a deep breath. “I just don’t know what he sees in me.”

“From what I can tell he sees stars.” Tommy laid a hand on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy groaned. “I’m not talking figuratively, I mean what does he like about me?” 

“Why don’t you just ask him when you see him at the dance?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie found Billy and Tommy the moment they entered the gymnasium. “Hey wonder twins.”

“Khaleesi?” Tommy replied unsure if he said it correctly. Billy nodded verifying him.

“Bonnie’s over there by the punch bowl.” Cassie pointed, and Tommy was already gone. “Teddy is this way.” She gripped Billy’s arm and brought him across the room. 

“Hey.” Teddy chirped. Billy feigned a smile, his insecurities were getting the better of him again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was blaring, and Teddy was dancing happily. He stopped and walked over to Billy who was lightly swaying. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” Billy responded harshly. 

“Billy what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You won’t dance, and you’ve barely said a word to me tonight. Tell me what’s going on.” Teddy demanded. Billy shifted uncomfortably. “Now!” Teddy gripped Billy and pulled out the side door. He didn’t let go until they got to the field.

Teddy forced Billy to look him in the eyes. “What’s going on?” He said.

“Why?” Billy shut his eyes. “Why do you even like me? I’m nothing but a hopeless wreck, what could you ever see in me?”

Teddy was visible taken back. “Everything.” 

“Don’t give that bullshit, I want a real answer!” 

“Why, why don’t you believe how much you mean to me?” Teddy felt his heart drop. He wanted to shout, and scream, he wanted to explain with all his might what Billy meant to him. Billy didn’t respond, Teddy recognized the pain in Billy’s face.

“Was it your ex, is he why you don’t trust me?” 

“Teddy I said I didn’t want to talk about him.” Billy was struggling to stay calm.

“I know I just want you to understand, I just want to protect you.” Teddy’s eyes saddened.

“I’m not a child Teddy.” He snapped. “I don’t need to be protected.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t, Billy didn’t want to be pitied. He hated it. He hated how he was seen as weak and defenseless. 

“But if you ever feel comfortable talking about it, I’m here.” He placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy’s eyes narrowed and he pushed Teddy’s arm away. “I said that to you once.” Teddy looked confused. “Oh you don’t remember. It was when you, me, and Cass went to the clearing for the first time. When you didn’t want to tell your story. I told you, that you could talk to me whenever, but you never did. You never told me what all that was about.” Just then a group of students stumbled past them. 

“You’re right, I should’ve told a long time ago; just not here.” He glanced at the students.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy wobbled slowly in front of Billy. Billy started to feel guilty, his insecurities weren’t affect just him but the people around him. Billy thought about how he was pushing Teddy into a place of discomfort, if he wanted to talk about it he would have. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“No, but I’m going to.” Teddy said as they reached the clearing. “Okay, time to tell the terrible tale of Teddy’s past.” He tried to smile.

“I like the alliteration, but it’s a bit of a downer.” Billy tried to lighten the mood.

\-------------------------------TRIGGER WARNING START-------------------------------------------------

Teddy grimaced. “Then you this will be fun for the both of us.” He took a deep breathe. “A while back me and my mom weren’t doing to well, with money; we were going to be forced out of our house. She was struggling to keep up with two jobs and a child.” Teddy paused. “I couldn’t stand seeing her so stressed, I thought it was all my fault. If I wasn’t there she’d have one less thing to worry about.” He shut his eyes tight. “I was eight, what eight year old thinks about that shit? I didn’t want to feel the guilt, I didn’t want to feel anything. One day I walked down to the subway station, when I got there I walked right up to the edge of the tracks. I stared and stared, I felt numb, like I was just a lifeless husk. But the thing was, that made me feel better. That sent warmth through me, knowing it would all be over.” He choked on his words. Billy’s hand gripped Teddy’s. 

“But you didn’t go through with it.”

“I tried.” Teddy stopped to gain his composure. “I saw the train coming and I jumped, but before my feet left the ground someone grabbed me, they pulled me back. They took me back to my house and told my mom what happened. She was devastated, she started getting me therapy, but that only made it worse. I felt even guiltier, now she had to pay even more for me. I started stealing my clothes, my toys, anything so she wouldn’t have to buy me them. None of the stuff made me feel any better though, it was a few years later when I attempted again. I went back to the station and waited for another train. This time I got onto the tracks, but somebody jumped in after me and pulled back on the platform. He was my age. He didn’t bring me home, instead he took me to his house.”

“Greg?” Billy exhaled. 

“Yeah.” Teddy said in low voice. “He’d saved me, he’d make feel happy. Even after my mom got a better job I spent all my spare time with him. With him I stopped thinking about how everyone would be better off without me, and I realized I wanted to stay. Back then he was good, but I saw what he was becoming and I stayed with him regardless because I thought I owed him.” Teddy let his head drop into Billy’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” He held Teddy close. “It’s over now.”

“I tried again.” Teddy choked.

Billy felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. “What?”

\--------------------------------------------Trigger Warning End------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry. I told you that I chose you over him, but he was the one who threw me out. Knowing he was gone put me back into the state of mind, just wondering if anyone would care. It was you, it was you that I thought of. So when I say you mean everything to me, I mean it. I never want to leave you, I-” 

“I love you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those three words struck Billy like a ton of bricks, shattering any composure he had managed to hold onto this far. Red lights were flashing in Billy’s head. “SAY SOMETHING!” His head screamed.

Billy released Teddy from his arms and looked him directly in the eyes. He cupped his face in his hands. He drove his mouth forward, catching Teddy off guard. Billy wouldn’t count this as making out, this was love. He loved Teddy, Teddy loved him. 

“My sun and stars.” Billy said finally pulling away.

“Moon of my life.” Teddy smiled. “So do you believe me now?” 

“Yes.” Billy laughed, he hadn’t noticed but he was crying. They were tears of relief. “I must be the biggest idiot ever.”

“Hey we all have our scars, some more lasting than others.” Teddy shrugged.

“Enough with the philosophies, our song is playing next.” 

“Our song, what’s our song?”

“We’re about to find out.” Billy grabbed hold of Teddy’s hand and ran across the field. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They burst back into the gym, Billy was out of breath. He stopped and listened. He and Teddy started laughing. “So glad we got the most romantic song as our song.” Teddy mocked.

“Okay, first song after ‘Anaconda’ is our song.” Billy laughed.

“Fine but we’re still going to dance.” Teddy said pulling Billy into the centre of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d been dancing for hours and they’d been so distracted with each other they didn’t pay attention to the songs they’d been dancing to. Now they were in the corner of the room sitting on the floor, Billy was slouched into Teddy, who had his arm wrapped tightly around Billy. They were no longer wearing their wigs and Teddy was playing with Billy’s hair.

“I think ‘End of Time’ played.” Teddy smiled.

“I love that song but it’s not our song, what about ‘I’m Yours’?”

“Eh, It’s okay I guess. How about-”

“I Choose You!” They said in unison. “I love it.” Teddy added.

“I love you.” Billy leaned in for another kiss.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to say it back.” Teddy admitted.

“I let my lips do the talking earlier.”

“Lips always do the talking.” Teddy snickered.

“I was trying to be romantic, don’t be a pretentious ass!” Billy laughed.

Cassie spotted them in the corner and walked over. “You two know there are chairs right?” 

“The fake leather makes chairs uncomfortable.” Billy said.

“Okay then; hey Teddy isn’t there usually an after party?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not going anywhere.” Teddy looked longingly at Billy.

“Ahem, no making me a third wheel.” Cassie coughed as she crawled in between them. 

“Also the after party is usually at Greg’s house, and yeah.” Teddy laughed. Billy watched as he laughed just to make sure it was genuine, it was. “Also we can get drunk and listen to shit music without him.” 

“Let’s do it!” Billy shouted excitedly. “Not the drinking, but let’s have our own party, just our crew.”

“Where should we have it?” Cassie asked.

“Wait we’re seriously doing this?” Teddy said sounding a little surprised.

“Yeah, and as long as there’s no alcohol my parents’ probably won’t mind.” Billy got up stretching. “Though we don’t have any snacks or drinks really.”

“I can handle that; just get the rest of the crew and wait outside.” Teddy had a devious grin.

Billy and Cassie quickly went around the gym and gathered Kami, America, and Loki. Christian had been there but had left early, Billy texted him.

 

Billy: Hey lunch crew is having a party at my house wanna come  
Ice King: Pretty wiped I’ll go next time  
Billy: You said that last time -_-  
Ice King: Next time I promise  
Billy: If you dont ill use that text as evidence in a court of law  
Ice King: Um i can get an entire law firm to my side with a press of a button  
Billy: Rich friends suck i cant sue them  
Ice King: How many friends have you tried to sue??? XD  
Billy: I had to leave my school for some reason  
Ice King: It all makes sense now

Billy tucked his phone in his belt and headed to get Tommy and Kate. Teddy stepped in the way of Billy. “I’ll actually be needing them.” 

“Okay, then we’ll just be outside.” He said with a confused look, he had no idea what Teddy was planning.

Billy stood outside with everyone else and waited. It was only a minute later Kate burst through the doors. She had her purse with her and it was stuffed to the breaking point, in her arms was a couple bag of chips. “Go!” She shouted running trying not to drop anything. Teddy and Tommy came toppling after her. Tommy had removed his coat and was using it as some sort of sling to carry pop cans. “Come on before we’re caught!” 

Teddy had more bags of chips with him. The others just watched the three for a second. Then the doors opened again, this time one of the chaperones was coming out of it. “Time to go!” Cassie squealed happily. “Grand Theft Cheeto.” Loki laughed to himself as he bolted away.

They stopped a block away out of breath and panting. “What the hell?” Billy laughed.

“Highlight of the night?” Teddy asked.

“It was close second.” Billy said. “The other thing was much better.”

“The real Bonnie and Clyde could only dream of a heist like this.” Tommy grinned leaning to kiss Kate.

“Why does petty theft give me a rush?” Kami smirked.

“I don’t know but that was pretty great.” Cassie snickered.

“Um, did no one hear my joke; it was fucking hilarious.” Loki said quietly to himself. America patted him lightly on the head. “It’s okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in the front door, Billy quickly slipped his shoes off and walked in he motioned to the rest to stay. He disappeared around the corner. “Hey are some of my friends allowed to stay over?”

“Yeah of course, how was the dance?” 

“Fantastic.” He walked back to his friends. “Okay come on in.”

Rebecca looked shocked as they all walked in. She stared at Billy. “Billy can we talk in private for a moment?” She walked down the hall, he followed.

“Technically you said they could stay over.” He started.

“You have so many friends.” She said excitedly, practically jumping.

“What?” Billy for sure thought she was about to get mad.

“You guys have fun, just don’t stay up too late.” She hugged him. “So many friends.” She smiled walking to her room.

Billy walked back into the living room with a peculiar smile on his face. “Are we kicked out?” America was quick to ask.

“No, that’s the weird thing. She just said not to stay up too late.” Tommy walked over to the stereo and turned it on music filled the room. “Go put the drinks and chips in the kitchen.” Tommy said. 

Kate and Teddy obeyed, Loki and America sat on the couch and were already reliving the night so far. Billy realized he lost sight of Cassie and Kami. He had a lurking suspicion of where they went. Billy turned fast and went to his room He opened the door. “What are you doing?”

Cassie’s head spun around. “Oh uh, just educating Kami.”

“Stop looking up porn on my computer.” Billy said sternly, though he couldn’t keep a straight face saying that. 

“You’re just upset Teddy found it.” Cassie smirked.

“You left it for him, I know you did.” Billy accused.

She turned to Kami. “No trust, with this one.” 

Kami laughed at them both. “You two were seriously meant to be siblings.”

Teddy walked into the room. “Sorry you two, but me and Billy need private time.” 

“Oh do we?” Billy smiled. 

“Well regardless of what private time means, I think it should remain private.” Cassie said taking Kami out of the room with her.

“You are such a tease.” Billy linked his fingers behind Teddy’s head. 

“Who says I’m teasing?” Teddy said biting his lip.

“Well then lets just close door so now one can disturb us.” Billy pulled his hands away and went for the door. He closed it slowly isolating the click of the lock. He faced Teddy with a sly grin. “So you’re not a tease, prove it.”

“Okay, fine I was just teasing.” Teddy surrendered.

“So if sexy fun time wasn’t why you came in here, then what?”

“Sexy fun time?” Teddy mocked. Billy glared at him. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You’re not mad about the soda and chips are you?”

“Not at all.” Billy smirked. “Actually I found it kind of sexy.” 

“Now who’s being a tease?” 

“No I’m completely serious, what else could you steal?” Billy raised his brow suggestively.

Tommy’s voice came muffle through the door. “I don’t know what’s going on in there and I don’t want to know, but don’t let mom find you both in there with a locked door.”

“Okay we’ll be right out.” Billy said and he looked at Teddy, they shared a grin. “We’re almost finished.” They listened carefully as Tommy stomped away, gagging. The moment they could no longer hear him they started laughing. “Okay, but we should probably rejoin the party.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back into the living room, Teddy smirked at Tommy. He quickly turned Billy to face him. “You missed some.” Teddy brushed his thumb on Billy’s lip. Tommy retreated to the kitchen. “You’re having too much fun messing with him.” Billy grinned.

“Oh please you’re having a great time too.”

Cassie walked out of Tommy’s room with Kami, they were both wearing pajamas. “I told you, there was a good reason to bring them.” Cassie smiled.

“Oh that’s why you two were in my room.” Billy said.

“Wait did you think she was literally showing me porn?” Kami snickered.

“In his defense last time I was in his room I did leave an inappropriate search on his computer.” Cassie shrugged. “But then again, you were the one who didn’t check their computer for an entire day.”

“You say that like that’s a bad thing.” Billy scoffed, he glanced around. “Where did Loki go?”

“One of your brothers took him and a bag of chips.” America said. 

“Which one?” Billy asked.

“Barbecue, I think.”

“I was talking about which brother.” 

“Oh, I don’t know them.”

Billy laughed to himself and went to go look for Loki. America called after him. “They can keep Loki just bring back some of the chips.”

Billy looked at Danny’s door and slipped in. He glanced at his brothers and Loki sitting in front of a T.V. “Um, you kidnapped my friend.” 

Loki turned around and grinned. “Nah, it’s all good. They’re pretty cool for a couple of eleven year olds.”

Danny cocked his brow in a very Billy-esque way. “You’re like a year older than us.”

“A year and a half.” Loki corrected.

“Attention to detail is everything to you isn’t it?” Billy smirked.

“When you’re shorter and younger than everyone around you, it tends to be.”

“You are pretty short.” Liam laughed.

“Okay he’s pretty cool for an eleven year old.” Loki pointed at Danny excluding Liam.

“Careful there, they fight as a team.” Billy warned. “If you anger one they’ll both attack.” He laughed, and turned to leave. “Danny, Liam, please don’t break my friend.”

“We won’t.” Liam rolled his eyes.

Billy rejoined everyone, America looked concerned. “Well?”

“Loki’s cool with staying with them.”

“The chips.” She laughed.

“They’re a goner.” 

“Why didn’t you just invite them to join us?” Cassie asked.

“I didn’t even think of that.” Billy said leaving again. 

He opened the door again. “I forgot to ask, did you want to join the party?”

Danny and Liam turned to each other than to Billy they nodded in unison. “Then come on, oh and bring the chips.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki, Danny, and Liam were passed out on the floor in a pile of bodies. Cassie and Kami were asleep sharing the couch. Kate, Tommy, America, Billy and Teddy were the only ones awake still. Teddy yawned. “Hey Bee?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m tired.”

“Me too, come on.” Billy grabbed Teddy loosely and brought him into his room.

“This won’t be very comfortable to sleep in.” Teddy pulled at his costume.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He pulled open a drawer on the dresser. He rummaged through a few shirts before he picked one. He turned around and dropping the shirt and his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Billy averted his eyes. Teddy had removed all but his boxers. “Um, getting ready for bed?” He bent over and picked up the shirt in front of Billy. “Did you want some pants too?” He said in a strained voice trying not to think about the practically naked boy who was inches away from Billy’s crotch.

“Did you want me to wear pants?” Teddy said standing back up, his head grazing Billy’s pants. Billy shuttered but knew this was exactly what Teddy wanted.

“I’m too tired to do this right now, get in the bed.” Billy commanded.

Teddy laughed tiredly and handed the shirt back to Billy. “Um, this was for you.” Billy said basically to himself. Teddy crawled underneath the covers, he reached out his arm weakly. “Come to bed.”

“Let me get changed first.” 

Billy started to remove his shirt then realized Teddy eyeing him. “Stop staring, there’s nothing to look at.”

“That’s a matter of opinion. From my point of view there’s plenty to see.” Teddy smirked.

“Keep it in your pants.”

“What pants?” Teddy laughed.

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re still dressed.” 

“Fine, enjoy the show.” Billy said slipping off his shirt and replacing it with another.

“Shit, I’m all out of singles.”

“I’m way too exhausted for sarcasm, so enjoy this docile version of me while you can.”

“Aw I don’t want a docile boyfriend, I like it when you’re feisty.”

Billy was undid his pants and pulled them down. He felt uncomfortable doing it, but it wasn’t a bad uncomfortable. He felt adventurous. “I’m sure you do.” He went to open another drawer. “No.” Teddy whined. “No pants.”

“I’m in love with a child.” Billy laughed; Teddy reached and grabbed Billy, pulling him into the bed. “Are you always this forceful in bed?”

Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy. Billy felt warmth against Teddy’s bare chest. Teddy whispered in his ear. “Depends if you like it.”

“You have dorito breath.” Billy whispered back.

“Sorry.” Teddy said breathier than before, getting right up to Billy’s face.

“You’re such a dick.” Billy laughed pushing Teddy’s face away.

“What did you say, you want my dick? Billy someone could hear you.” 

“Goodnight.” Billy groaned.  
“Sleep tight.” Teddy said resting his head on the pillow. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He paused. “That’s my job.”

“Goodnight.” Billy repeated sternly.

“Goodnight.” Teddy shut his eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy awoke the morning feeling slightly constricted, Billy had sprawled himself on top of Teddy. “How is it we always find ourselves like this?”

“You’re more comfortable than the mattress.” Billy yawned.

“Rude.” Teddy scoffed.

“I didn’t mean it like you were squishy, you make me feel comfortable. You create a lot of heat, and your breathing is soothing, I don’t know.”

“Well you make a pretty great blanket.” 

“Thanks.” Billy smiled.

“But you can get off me now.” Teddy laughed.

“What if I refuse?”

“Um, I’ve pinned you to a bed before.” Teddy reminded.

“I know it wasn’t, but that sounds really sexual.” Billy said getting up and stretching.

Teddy looked at him with a grin. “I was joking before, but you really do have a nice butt.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Billy snickered. “But I’ll have to put some pants on before I get breakfast.”

“What you don’t think people would appreciate the view.”

“Way to objectify me.” Billy laughed.

“Well rested, and right back to being a smart ass.” Teddy climbed out of bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out of the room and they already could smell food cooking. Billy looked at the still unconscious bodies around the room and then inside the kitchen, Loki was making eggs. “You really know how to make yourself at home.” Billy smiled.

Loki turned around with a big grin. “I was hungry and no one else was up, well except Tommy but he left again.”

“Tommy was up?”

“Yeah, but I was still half asleep so I guess he didn’t think I was.”

“What was he doing?”

“He was going through the books underneath your T.V.”

“Oh no.”

“What?” Teddy asked.

“Those were the photo albums.” Billy said turning pale.

“Wait Loki did he pull out a picture or anything.” Teddy smirked.

“I think so yeah.” 

“Oh my god, he found it.” Teddy beamed.

“Oh my god, he found it.” Billy sighed.

Teddy quickly rushed down the hallway sliding in his socks. Billy started to chase after him. Teddy opened Tommy’s door and walked in. 

Tommy and Kate were sitting up on the bed. Kate was drinking a cup of tea. “Hello?” Tommy gave a confused look, then Billy rushed in. “Does no one knock?” Tommy asked.

“Show me.” Teddy said excitedly.

“Don’t show him.” Billy pleaded.

A grin stretched across Tommy’s face, Kate sipped at her tea. “I thought I saw Loki move.”

“So you did find it right?” Teddy asked.

“Maybe I did, Maybe I didn’t. Who knows?” 

Kate scoffed playfully. “He was looking for a photo of himself as a kid. I wanted to see one.” She smiled. “He didn’t find any incriminating photos of you Billy.”

Billy gave a sigh of relief. “At least you’re on my side.” Billy glanced at Teddy.

“Hey, I’m on your side too. I just wanted to see a photo of you as Poison Ivy.”

“Trust me, you don’t. You’ll never be able to look at me the same way again.”

“I’m sure you were adorable.”

“I remember the costume, I wasn’t.” Billy smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day everyone had left except Teddy. “So what does today have in store for us?” 

Billy looked towards the bag slouched in a chair. “Homework.”

“Boo!” Teddy protested. “Let’s have fun.”

“Okay, what did you have in mind?”

“Movie marathon?”

“Running low on cloud puns are we?”

“They are really creative, and it takes work.” Teddy argued.

“It’s okay.” Billy hugged him supportively. “So what do you want to watch?”

“Sound of music.” 

“Get out of my house.” Billy demanded.

“What I just want to watch it, it has nothing to do with your shower singing.” Teddy smiled.

“Fine, but only because it’s my favourite movie.” 

“You know, you’d look really cute in lederhosen.”

“Yeah I know, but I prefer to wear you.” Billy smirked. “And pants that don’t ride up.”

“So close to a pickup line, but so far away.” Teddy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came around and Billy walked into the school as he usually did. He was headed directly to his locker but he realized eyes lingering on him when he walked past. He could feel each one cutting into him, what had happened that made everyone suddenly notice him? One set of eyes caught his attention, they were Greg’s; here was a proud, vindictive smile that accompanied them.

Greg made sure to make direct eye contact with Billy, he made sure to get Billy’s attention. There was a growing worry in Billy’s stomach. He didn’t know what had happened but he knew it wasn’t good. Billy was walking down his hallway when he saw Teddy.

Teddy was kneeling on the ground, he was scrubbing at Billy’s locker. Billy approached slowly, as he did Teddy turned to him. Teddy’s face echoed the worry Billy had felt, his eyes pained and apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

\------------------------------TRIGGER HOMOPHOBIC SLURS START

“Why?” Billy had reached his locker, on it and sprawled across three others was “FAG”, it was scribbled on in bright red ink. Teddy had been trying to wash it off before Billy could see it. “Oh.” Billy was definitely surprised but he stood tall. “Why are you apologizing?” 

\------------------------------TRIGGER HOMOPHOBIC SLURS END

“I didn’t want you to see it.” 

“Tee, the three words you said to me mean a whole lot more than that one.” Billy reached for Teddy’s hands and pulled him up.

“You need to talk to the principal about this.”

“It’s fine Teddy.” Billy reassured.

“No it’s not, this is hate, this is abuse.” Teddy was getting worked up. “Please talk to the principal.”

“Fine, I’ll do it for you.” Billy surrendered. 

Teddy had escorted Billy all the way to the office. Billy wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want anyone to say anything or to make sure he’d actually go to the principal. When Billy had gotten to the doors he turned to Teddy. “Go wait for me in drama, I’ll be there soon.” 

Teddy smiled and agreed but waited until Billy was in the office before he left. Billy walked up to the front desk, he stared at the name plate ‘Mr. Fury’. The man at the desk looked up from his seat. “What do you need?”

“Um, I’d like to talk to the principal.” Billy said nervously.

“Ms. Hill’s office is directly behind the desk.” Mr. Fury guided.

Billy walked in and was greeted by a woman with brown hair. “Hello, how may I help you?”

Billy explained the slur on his locker and relayed the story to Ms. Hill. “I understand, I will tell Ms. Kale right away.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class was halfway over and still no sign of Billy, Teddy was starting to worry. “Did Billy say anything to you?” He asked frantically to everyone around the room. The answer was always the same, no one had seen Billy today.

He was started to get a funny feeling like something had happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy looked down at his brush in the plain beige paint of the lockers. He heard foot steps approaching. Billy turned, glaring at him were the dark eyes of Greg, the smile hadn’t faded. “Why deny what you are?” He spat.

“What’s you’re problem?” Billy shook his head. “Do you really think being like this will win Teddy back?”

“You don’t deserve him.” Greg scowled. 

“And you do?” 

“Listen you shit, you’re ruining everything Teddy had. He used to be popular, everyone wanted to be him, but because of you he’s nothing.” The words stung but Billy wouldn’t falter. Greg continued. “Why don’t you just leave and let things go back the way they’re supposed to be?”

“You really don’t get it do you?” Billy started. “Teddy felt like he owed you, and you knew that. You took advantage of him, you were what was hurting him. And even before I should up he could see it.” 

Greg looked at him with furiosity. Billy was bracing himself for impact, when the sound of someone approaching caught both their attention. Natasha rounded the corner with the look of intent. She stared down Greg for a moment. “Mr. Norris don’t you have class you’re supposed to attend?” Greg looked down defeated and left, but not without sending a death stare to Billy.

“I’m seriously thinking you’re psychic and no exactly when to step in.” Billy smiled. 

She glanced at the half painted lockers and the can of paint by Billy’s ankles. “Come on you can do better than that.” She pointed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Teddy rushed directly to Billy’s locker in search of him, sure enough Billy was there. Teddy ran over and saw the speckles of paint on Billy’s smiling face. He admired the lockers. “Holy shit, how did you do this in one block?”

“I don’t even know.” Billy laughed, with the weight of exhaustion.

Portrayed on the lockers was a streaky and colourful starlit sky. Swirls of colours danced across the metal doors. Teddy looked back at Billy in awe. “You astound me Billy Kaplan.” 

“I can’t take all the credit, Ms. Romanoff helped me with the concept.”

Written in the center of the cosmic mural stretched a single word.

“Proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'd like to thank everyone for the support I've been given throughout this fiction, it really means a lot to me. Also sorry about being a tease, I'm not that sorry. And I promise big things are around the horizon.


	12. The Long Awaited Chapter That Took An Entire Month To Finish Writing And I Apologize For That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy smiled blissfully. “He said he loved me.”  
> Cassie’s eyes popped open. “Wait really?” She said excitedly.  
> “Yeah. Teddy loves me.”  
> “That was fast.” She smiled.  
> “What do you mean it’s been like months.”  
> “No you’ve only been officially dating for like a week and a bit you’re getting confused with the length it takes for the author to get a chapter out.”
> 
> Seriously I'm so sorry about that, as I mentioned before I had a lot of projects to work on. Most of my time was used to going to rehearsals for a play I was doing and also being in said play. It was very time consuming but school is almost out and I have nothing but free time, so the chapters shouldn't take too much time.

Teddy had Billy’s hand gripped tightly in his own. He looked to the mural and then back to Billy. “I just don’t understand.”

Billy turned to Teddy his eyes wide with worry. Teddy grinned. “How the fuck could you do this in an hour and half?”

“I just felt like painting.” Billy shrugged.

“I can’t wait to see Greg’s douchey face when he sees the beauty you created.” 

Billy sighed blissfully. “You know I don’t even think he matters at this point, I’m happy enough already without crushing his plans.”

“You’re right.” Teddy gazed longingly into Billy. “He doesn’t matter, all that matters is you and I.”

“But I still want to see his douchey face.” Billy snickered.

“Agreed.” Teddy nodded with a smirk growing larger by the second. 

Ms. Kale walked down the hallway and wrapped an arm around each boy. “Well done you two.” 

“It was all Billy.” Teddy said proudly. Billy cocked a brow. Was Teddy boasting about him?

“Well then, amazing work Mr. Kaplan.” She smiled. “Now hows the assignment coming?” She looked at him expectantly. 

Billy looked down and chuckled. “Yeah, it’s going well, it’s not like I haven’t been painting for the last few days.”

“Try to get it done.” She started to turn away then smiled at each of them. “Don’t be late for class.”

“We won’t” Teddy replied as she left. “We should ask Ms. Hill about doing more murals around the school.”

“There’s plenty of blank walls here.” Billy said not taking his eyes off the lockers. Teddy kissed his forehead. “It’s about time this school got some life.”

“Who would’ve thought I’d be the one to bring it here?” He laughed.

“Me. I knew it all along.” Teddy said with a smile full of admiration. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy looked up from his easel at Teddy, who was sitting on a stool. “Teddy I’m bored.” He whined.

“You’re bored, but you’re painting.”

“I don’t want to paint anymore.” He started pouting.

“Well what would you rather do?” Teddy asked as if he was talking to a small child.

“Cuddling.” He started. “Or sleeping.” 

“We can do both later.” Teddy suggested. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good now get back to painting.” 

“Don’t you have something to work on instead of telling me what to do?”

“I don’t know, probably. But I’d rather be telling you what to do.” Teddy smirked.

“Don’t make me paint you again.” Billy warned.

“This game goes both ways, remember?” Teddy smiled. “Hey, let’s do something Friday.”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah.”

“A real one?”

“No a fake one.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “Yes a real one.”

“I’d love to.” Billy hummed. “So what do you have in mind?”

Teddy raised a brow and grinned. Billy sighed. “It’s a surprise.”

Teddy raised his finger to the tip of his nose. 

“Do I get a hint?”

“It’ll be a little crowded, but it’ll be fun.”

“I want to make some sarcastic remark but I always end up having fun with you.”

“I always have fun with you too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy and Billy walked hand in hand to G.S.A. As they entered Mr. Beaubier rushed over to greet them. “I want to see it!”

“The mural?” Billy asked.

“Show it to me.” 

Billy turned away bashfully but guided Mr. Beaubier through the halls, still holding on to Teddy. They stood tall as they approached. “It’s beautiful.” Mr. Beaubier said. “You two get in front of it, I want a picture.”

Teddy and Billy obeyed, the shutter of Mr. Beaubier’s phone flashed twice and he put it away. “This is a masterpiece.” He said not moving away. “It was well worth skipping my class.” He smiled at Billy. “Speaking of which I guess I should go back.” Mr. Beaubier laughed.

“We’ll be right behind you.” Teddy smiled. They started to walk away, when Billy glanced behind him. Greg was walking down the hallway, he was getting close to the locker. “Teddy hold up.” He whispered pulling his arm. They each turned around and watched. 

Greg had a smug grin on his face, but soon it faded as he reached the mural. His mouth dropped into a sneer. His eyes rose and shot to Billy. He clenched his teeth. 

Billy could’ve been harsh, he could’ve been cynical, but that wasn’t him. “I’m proud of what I am, are you?” Billy shouted with dark eyes, seemingly looking through Greg. 

Greg’s brow furrowed, his mouth fell open to speak, but Billy wouldn’t wait to hear what he had to say. He tightened his grip on Teddy’s hand and walked away. Billy half expected Teddy to look back at Greg; but when he checked, Teddy’s eyes were on him and him alone. Teddy let go of Billy’s hand and placed his on either side of Billy’s face; he pulled them together. In the middle of the hallway, everyone could see and nobody would say a word. That is until they parted, Teddy’s eyes sparked life into Billy, they were adventurous, they were kind, and they were Teddy’s. “I’m proud.” Teddy spoke. “I’m proud of you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little weird for Billy, each time he went to his locker there was horde of people around it. They wanted to see the mural, but what was really strange was that they all knew his name. He was on the map and he didn’t know if he liked it. He just felt a tremendous amount of pressure.

Cassie ran up and swung around his shoulders. “You’re so talented.” She beamed.

“Thanks.” He laughed. “If only I got credit for it in art.”

“Just unhinge the locker door and hand it in.” 

“So our petty theft over the weekend must’ve affected you.”

“I didn’t anything.” She reminded.

“So you’re just an accessory.” Billy smirked.

“So are you.” She stuck out her tongue. “Probably more of one, you housed known criminals. Hell you slept with one.” 

“Don’t make it sound so dirty. We didn’t do anything.” He scoffed sarcastically.

“But what were you wearing when you didn’t do anything?” She raised her brow suggestively.

Billy went red thinking back to the night, why was he blushing? It wasn’t anything sexual. You know except Teddy admiring Billy. “That’s not important.” Billy answered.

“Enough said.” Cassie smiled but then gave a curious look. “Speaking of the weekend, I didn’t see you for most of the dance; where did you go?”

“Me and Tee left to talk somewhere privately.”

“Talk?” She said making air quotes.

“We did.”

“About what?”

Billy smiled blissfully. “He said he loved me.”

Cassie’s eyes popped open. “Wait really?” She said excitedly.

“Yeah. Teddy loves me.” 

Teddy walked up behind Billy and rested his head on Billy’s shoulder. “What we talking about?” He glanced to Billy. “And why are you grinning like an adorable idiot?”

“I was telling Cassie about our weekend.” Billy said. “And fuck off.” He laughed.

“Well I hope you didn’t tell her everything.” Teddy laughed raising his brows repeatedly.

“Nothing happened.” Billy groaned, even if Cassie knew it was a joke she’d never stop making fun of Billy.

“Way to make me feel self conscious about my skills.” Teddy kissed Billy on the cheek.

Billy rolled his eyes cheerfully. “You were okay, just not as great as I expected that’s all.” Billy patted Teddy gently.

Teddy leaned closer to Billy’s ear. “I’m ready to prove you wrong at any moment.” He whispered.

“Well anyways I should get to class.” Billy coughed.

“I’ll walk you.” Teddy offered.

“If you do that you’ll be late.” 

“Oh no. How ever could I live with the guilt?” Teddy mocked.

“Fine if you want to walk me, walk me.” Billy opened his locker and pulled out his book. “See yeah.” Billy waved to Cassie with his free hand before Teddy grasped it.

“See you later.” She headed off in the opposite direction.

Billy and Teddy walked down the hallway fingers laced together, a kid walked up and stopped them. The boy had silver blonde hair, sort of like Tommy’s. “Great painting Kaplan.” He said as he walked by.

“Thanks.” Billy started. “Kid I don’t know.”

Teddy laughed to himself. “You’re adorable.”

“What? I don’t know him.” 

“For future reference his name is Noh.”

“Noh? So many kids here have strange names.”

“Yeah, like seriously what sort of name is William?” Teddy grinned.

“Theodore.” Billy sneered in response.

Mr. Rogers was headed to his classroom as he passed them.

“Hey, Theodore is the name of a President.” Teddy argued.

Mr. Rogers stopped and smirked. “Hate to break it to you but William is too.” He thought for a moment. “Actually the name of four; McKinley, Taft, Harrison, and Clinton.”

Billy stuck his tongue out at Teddy, then turning to Mr. Rogers. “You can now trust that you’ll get a spit free drink from Starbucks.”

“No fair you got a history nerd on your team.” Teddy whined.

“I’m a history teacher.” Mr. Rogers corrected but was ignored.

“Let’s see what Urban Dictionary has to say.” Teddy said pulling out his phone.

“Fine.” Billy scoffed. Mr. Rogers rolled his eyes. “Don’t be late for my class.” 

“Aha! Theodore. ‘A nice, sweet, sexy, very odd type of person, that everyone can get along with.’ Beat that.”

Billy looked up with a devious grin. “The perfect Boyfriend.”

“Bullshit!” Teddy grabbed Billy’s phone, and looked at the screen with distaste. “Fuck you win.”

“It’s okay I don’t think it’s accurate.” Billy grinned. 

“What are you talking about, you are perfect.” Teddy’s eyes looked at Billy passionately.

Billy could argue but it would just leave everyone feeling sad. “No, I was talking about yours.” He smiled. “Like nice is pushing it.”

“I’m sorry who walked you to class?” 

“You’re right William.” Billy grinned.

Teddy’s brows furrowed in confusion. It took him a moment. “Oh, I get it. I’m the perfect boyfriend.” He said excitedly. “Thank you, you’re pretty William yourself.” Teddy leaned in for a kiss. “Now get to class.”

“I should be saying that, you’re the one that’s going to be late.”

“Well then I guess there’s no point in even going.” Teddy winked. “Skip with me?”

“Mr. Rogers literally just saw me.” 

“Fine.” Teddy pouted. “Another time.” He left with a kiss.

Billy smiled to himself as he walked into class. He turned to his spot but froze when he saw an empty desk. Christian wasn’t there. Billy walked over, sat, and pulled out his phone.

 

Billy: Where r u??????????????  
Ice King: Home I have pretty bad cold  
Billy: Want me to collect your homework for you?  
Ice King: My sister is already doing that

Just then the door opened. A tall woman with dyed blonde hair and blue eyes walked in.

Billy: I think she just got here  
Ice King: Go say hi

She turned her gaze and saw Billy staring at her. She walked over. “Hi?”

“Oh sorry, I’m friends with your brother.”

“Billy right?”

“Yep.”

“Emma.” She smiled. 

“Nice to meet you.” Billy replied. “So why isn’t Christian here.”

She hesitated. “He got food poisoning at the restaurant we went to yesterday.” 

“That’s too bad.” He said sympathetically. “Hey if you’re not too busy could you stop by locker 590 and take a picture? I want Christian to see it.” 

“What’s on it?”

“I painted a mural.” Billy grinned.

“That’s awesome, I’ll be sure to check it out.”

Billy gave a fake smile. Christian was lying to him. He knew what was going on, he just wished he’d talk to Billy about it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So are we still on for later?” Teddy asked changing out of his gym strip.

Billy immediately thought about blowing off Teddy and checking on Christian; but he knew Christian will talk to him when he’s ready. “Yeah sure.”

“Do you just want to come to my place right after school?”

“Yeah, but I’ve got to check with my parents.” Billy smiled. “They still aren’t over the whole disappearing for an entire weekend thing.” He laughed.

“Promise you’ll never do that to me.” 

“I promise.” Billy said as he tossed his gym bag over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room. “I’ll meet you at your locker.” Billy shouted behind him.

He walked back to his locker. He stared at the mural for a moment, still pleased with himself. ‘I still haven’t taken a picture.’ He thought, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few angles of it. He unlocked it and threw his gym clothes in, and taking his bag out. He headed to Teddy’s locker to wait for him. He felt guilty about Christian, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it, at least for now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy sat on Teddy’s couch, wrapped in Teddy’s arms, wrapped in a blanket. He looked over his shoulder. “Are we going to watch a movie or are we just going to sit here?”

“I’m good with sitting here if you are.” Teddy smiled. “I don’t need anything but you.”

Billy blushed. “I guess a movie could be pretty distracting.” 

“See it’s better if we just sit here with each other.”

“I could spend all day in your arms.” Billy said laying his head further into Teddy’s chest.

“Even if I were tickling you?” A grin stretched across Teddy’s face.

“Don’t.” Billy warned but it was too late. Teddy had his fingers running up and down Billy’s sides. 

“You two know I’m home, right?” Sarah said walking towards the couch. 

Teddy looked up to her as Billy caught his breath. “We do now.” He smiled innocently.

“I guess you two were to encaptured with one another you hadn’t noticed.”

“Sounds about right.” Billy said in harsh breaths.

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” She smiled as she started back to her room. “Oh.” She paused. “I’ll have my headphones in so I won’t be able to hear you at my door or anything like that.” She winked.

Teddy went red. “Mom, go to your room.” He ordered. 

“Also I left the car keys on the kitchen counter; just in case you needed to go out and buy anything.” 

“Now!” Teddy shouted.

“Fine fine, I’ll go.” She retreated.

“She’s so embarrassing.” Teddy groaned. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“I’m always cute.” Teddy corrected.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Yes you are.” He kissed Teddy, it wasn’t very romantic, it was actually kind of awkward. Billy had to turn his head and stretch his neck up just to reach Teddy.

“Hot.” Teddy mocked.

“Fuck off, or I’ll invite mom to hang out with us.”

“Your threats are improving. I’m so proud.” He cooed.

“Threatening you comes easy to me.” He smirked.

“Should that be worrying?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me give you a ride home.” Teddy offered politely, whispering in Billy’s ear.

“No.” He groaned sleepily. “I want to sleep.” 

“You can sleep at your house.”

Billy rose disoriented on his arm and looked to Teddy. “Don’t want me to sleep over?”

“Your parents wanted you home by eleven, and it’s ten-thirty now.”

He rolled his droopy eyes. “Fine but if I fall asleep in the car you can’t leave me on the side of the road, deal?”

“That is the strangest deal someone’s ever pitched to me.” Teddy laughed. “You must be exhausted.”

“You haven’t agreed to the deal yet.”

“Come on let’s get you home, sleepy head.” 

“I swear to god if I wake up on the side walk I’ll cut you and your perfect hair.” Each of them got up from the couch. 

“You’re so cute when you’re tired.”

“I’ll cut it all uneven and shit.” Billy stumbled on his feet.

“So really sleepy Billy is like a drunk person, neat.” Teddy said. “Come on goofball, hop up.” Teddy said kneeling in front of Billy. He climbed on Teddy’s back and wrapped his arms around to support himself. “Where to?” Teddy smiled.

“Bed.” Billy groaned.

“The stars, was the correct answer but it’ll do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy pulled up to Billy’s house; he looked over to the seat beside him. Billy was asleep and mumbling in his sleep. Teddy got out of the car and walked to Billy’s door. He gently lifted Billy out of the car and carried him to the front porch. “I want.” Teddy heard Billy mutter.

“What do you want?” Teddy posed, though he didn’t expect an answer to return. “Tee.” or “Tea.” could’ve been either or both, Teddy wasn’t sure. Teddy carefully hoisted Billy over his shoulder freeing his one hand to knock on the door. His mother answered. “I believe this is yours.” Teddy grinned. “He fell asleep in the car.”

“Come on in.” She waved. Teddy walked in the door making sure not to hit Billy’s head on anything. “I’m going to go put him in bed.”

Rebecca followed him down the hall as he went to Billy’s room. “So what did you two do tonight?”

“Nothing really, just talked.”

“About?”

“Me leaving him on the side of the road while he’s asleep.” Teddy smirked.

Rebecca let out a small laugh. “Of course he brought that up.” 

“Why, you didn’t really leave him on the side of the road did you?”

“No, it was a reoccurring dream he had as a kid.” She scoffed. “I have no idea how it came about, but clearly he never forgot it.” Rebecca turned into her room. Teddy continued and carried Billy through his doorway. He slowly laid him down, but as he pulled up two arms were gripping around his neck. “No.” He mumbled.

“Are you awake?” Teddy asked cautiously trying not wake him just in case. The instant Teddy asked Billy started to snore lightly. “You little shit, you got me to carry you for nothing.”

“Huh?” Billy’s eyes fluttered open. “Teddy what are you doing here?”

“Don’t even try that with me, I know you.”

A devious grin grew across Billy’s face. “Thanks for the lift.”

“You are such a brat.” Teddy chuckled.

“You never got my tea.” 

“Oh so you didn’t want me.” 

Billy cocked a brow in confusion. “Oh I get it, you thought I meant Tee, as in you.” Billy wrapped his arms tighter around Teddy. “I always want you silly.” 

“What kind of tea do you want?”

“I was joking, and besides it’s late. You probably should get home.” He said almost protectively. “Unless you want to stay the night.”

“That’s a pretty good offer but I should go.” 

“Okie dokie.” Billy hummed peacefully as he slowly unhinged himself from Teddy, and reclined onto his bed. “But just know, it could get cold tonight and an extra blanket could be nice.”

“Sweet dreams.” Teddy smirked, laying his mouth to Billy’s forehead. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Billy said pinching Teddy’s side. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teddy laid in his own bed and gazed out the window at the sky full of the haze of light pollution. “I can’t stop thinking about him.” He thought to himself. It felt like a veil of silk coated him, as withdrew from his bed. He climbed onto his balcony and stared up to the heavens.  
******************************************************************************

It was as if the night created a fog of serendipity, for Billy couldn’t help but watch the opaque sheet that spread across the sky. He felt strange, he’d known Teddy for such a short period of time but he truly loved him. Though it wasn’t difficult to love him. He was sweet, polite, and though he had troubles of his own he made it his duty to cheer up all those around him, no matter their relationship with him. After Billy’s last relationship he didn’t think he’d be so ready to love someone, let alone say he did; but here he was wide awake and in love with Teddy, and for the first time in a long time he felt relief.

******************************************************************************

He’d do anything to have Billy with him in this moment. He’d wrap his arms around Billy and tell him how his world has shifted just by knowing him. They’d stay awake for hours watching, waiting for a glimpse of a shooting star; and when one finally flew across the empty abyss Teddy would look at Billy and say. “I wished for you.”

And Billy would respond. “You can’t tell people your wishes or else they won’t come true.” Teddy created this fantasy and hummed to himself peacefully never breaking contact with the silhouette of the building across the street, until a violent vibration from his bedside table broke his focus. He grabbed his phone and brought it back out on the balcony and checked it.

 

The Breakfast Cloud: U up  
My Teddy Bear: Yeah  
The Breakfast Cloud: Had a feeling whatcha doing  
My Teddy Bear: Watching the night sky and thinking about you  
The Breakfast Cloud: I bet  
My Teddy Bear: How unlikely is it that I’d be thinking about you when you were obviously thinking about me??  
The Breakfast Cloud: Point taken so what were you thinking  
My Teddy Bear: How much I want you here with me rn  
The Breakfast Cloud: To think if youd let me stay I could be  
My Teddy Bear: If I let you stay your parents would be pretty mad  
The Breakfast Cloud: You keep contradicting me with logic... Why’d I even message you  
My Teddy Bear: Because we’re in a spiraling vortex of compassion and loneliness  
The Breakfast Cloud: Is that a fallout boy song???  
My Teddy Bear: Cheeky  
The Breakfast Cloud: How do the stars look at your place  
My Teddy Bear: Beautiful, its almost as if we dont have any  
The Breakfast Cloud: We should go stargazing someday  
My Teddy Bear: I like the sound of someday  
The Breakfast Cloud: Me too, it isn’t given a definite timeline but remains a promise and implies a future we’d share together.  
My Teddy Bear: That ones definitely fallout boy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Christian where are you?” Billy asked speaking in his phone. “No, I know that’s not true, you and your sister gave me different stories yesterday.”

Billy sighed deeply. “I just want to make sure everything is okay.” A moment later he hung up. Cassie walked over with a concerned expression. “Things were getting pretty heated, who were you talking to?”

“Telemarketer.” Billy shrugged. “Trying to get me to by time shares in Hawaii.”

“That’d be fun, let’s do it.” She smiled.

“What are we doing?” Teddy asked walking up to them.

“Buying a time share in Hawaii. Or at least going someday.”

Billy and Teddy shared a glance. “Someday.” They each said silently to each other. Cassie looked back and forth between the two of them. “I don’t mean to interrupt eye sex but come on, let’s get to class.”

They followed behind. “It was not eye sex.” Billy scoffed.

“It was” Teddy thought for a moment. “Eye love making.” He hummed both blissfully and flirtatiously.

“You’re not helping.” 

“I’m helping.” Teddy defended. “I’m just not helping you.”

“I’m your boyfriend.” Billy objected.

“Yes but one of my favourite things about you is when you get flustered, or defensive.”

Billy gave him a curious look. “Why?”

“You get all red and you try to hide your face inside the collars on your shirts.”

“Not to mention you get this little pout.” Cassie joined.

“I don’t pout.” He stared each of them down. “And I don’t hide in my shirts.”

Cassie leaned closer to Teddy. “He’s doing it right now.” She whispered.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, I think it’s really cute.” Teddy relaxed a hand on one of Billy’s tense shoulders. “But I guess you’re always cute.”

“Yes I am.” He said still have turtled in his collar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy and Cassie went home with Billy after school again. They walked in the front door almost as if they lived there. Jeff Kaplan walked around the corner and smiled. “Nice to see everyone again, it’s been so long.” He paused. “Oh wait no it hasn’t, it was last weekend that I saw the two of you.” He smirked.

“It’s nice having friends.” Billy grinned slipping his shoes off and walking into the living room, Cassie followed behind him. Teddy noticed Jeff was staring at him as he removed his shoes. It dawned on Teddy that Jeff and Rebecca were yet to speak to him about dating Billy. He expected Jeff was about to. “Don’t hurt him.” Jeff hushed, making sure Billy wouldn’t hear. Teddy looked him directly in the eye. “I won’t.” Teddy moved past him to return to Billy and Cassie.

“Don’t be Ryan.” Jeff said almost to himself as he left. The name stung Teddy’s thoughts. Ryan, the guy who brought Billy so much pain. Ryan, the one who woke Billy in the middle of the night. Ryan, Billy’s ex. Teddy started to feel flustered, Ryan left Billy in shambles. He tried to remain calm and not make any notion to being shocked, lest Jeff know he said something he shouldn’t have. He walked into the living room and greeted the others with small smile. 

“So can I please look at some old photos of you?” Cassie pleaded.

“None from 2007.” Billy said scooting towards the cabinet with the albums. He pulled out a large binder and passed it to Cassie, then offered another to Teddy. Teddy knew he had to act natural to avoid Billy finding out he knew, so he took the binder and started searching through pages.

He stopped mid flip and smiled. “Looks like Billy used to have swag.” Teddy pointed to a photo. Cassie looked over at the picture. Billy stood at a wall wearing an overly oversized hoodie.

“Here I’ll just take that one back.” Billy said uncomfortably as he reached for it.

“There’s more, it’s like all you wore were these giant hoodies.” Cassie commented.

“These are all pretty recent, what happened to swaggy Billy and his hoodies?” Teddy asked.

“He got replaced with jacket stealing Billy.” He responded quietly feigning a smile. “Now I’m going to take that one back.” He pulled it from Teddy’s hands and returned it to the cabinet. 

Teddy inspected Billy’s smile for a moment, seeing something was bothering him he changed the subject. “Can I see infant Billy?” He said excitedly.

“Yeah please, you’re probably even cuter back then.”

“Impossible.” Teddy said kissing Billy delicately on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope to get the next chapters done pretty fast, because I already have huge pieces written, and I'm pretty excited. Wait what's that smell? Is that impending troubles? (I'm such an awful person.) Also the Ryan thing has been a plan of mine since I first mentioned his ex.
> 
> *Edit  
> I forgot to mention a few things.  
> 1\. The Balcony sky watching scene is probably my favourite scene I've ever wrote.  
> 2\. One of the projects I was talking about was an original story that I'm currently still writing.... and I'm going to post the first little bit soon, so stay tuned. It's a little different from this but I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless.


	13. A Big Fucking Fire (Sorry for the cussing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'll start with some updates. Firstly this chapter took a pretty unexpected turn. I didn't plan it, it just sort of happened. There's a lot of things in this chapter that I freaking love. 2ndly I had actually finished it yesterday but I wanted to proofread it because every time I reread a chapter I get mad with my grammar or spelling mistakes but I know I'll still find some. (Maybe I need beta testers.. Send me a message on tumblr if you'd be interested. (billys-bedroom)). Now to the summary.
> 
> A BIG FUCKING FIRE.  
> BADMINTON.  
> BILLY IS MY PRECIOUS CHILD AND I LOVE HIM DEARLY.

Billy removed himself from the floor and walked through the stacks of photos. “I’ll be right back.” He smiled. Cassie and Teddy watched as he left, waiting for him to be out of the room completely. “There’s something about the hoodies.” Cassie started.

“Okay, so we both saw that. He got so defensive about it when we saw those pictures.”

“Should we ask him?”

“We could, but you know him.”

“Yeah he’ll act like nothing is wrong, but I still think it’s worth a shot.” Cassie stood and offered Teddy a hand. They walked down to Billy’s room and they invited themselves in. Billy was standing on his chair, as it wobbled.

He was reaching for something in his closet. Cassie walked over silently and steadied the chair. “Oh!” Billy said in surprise. “Thanks, I probably would’ve cracked my head open.”

“Yeah, probably.” Teddy smiled. “Let me help.” He walked over and lifted Billy off the chair and placed him on the floor. 

“It’s a brown box on the top shelf.” Billy sighed happily.

Teddy stepped onto the chair and after a moment of searching he returned with the box, it was heavier than he expected but it wasn’t an issue. He handed it gently to Billy and got back down. Billy looked at the box and then to his friends. “We should go someplace.”

“Where did you have in mind?” Cassie asked.

“Someplace where we’re allowed a bonfire.” Billy said calmly. “Oh but before we go do you two have anything you want to get rid of?”

“Like memories and shit?” Teddy glanced at the box.

“Yep, so anything come to mind?”

Teddy looked to Cassie and then back to Billy. “We’ll stop by my place first so we can get the car, I’m sure we won’t be able to carry everything.” He laughed.

“Then it’s settle we’re having a bonfire party.” Cassie smiled. “On a Tuesday.”

“Not really a party if it’s just the three of us.” Billy smirked.

“Please, I am not going to a bonfire for an hour and then be ditched because you two want to make out in the bushes.” Cassie rolled her eyes. “I’m inviting Kate.”

“That means Tommy is coming.” Teddy added.

“Might as well invite Loki, Kami and America.” Cassie smiled. “See it’s a party.”

“Fine, let’s have a bonfire party but we are not picking up everyone.” Billy agreed. Cassie and Teddy left to go ask everyone to meet them with the shit they wanted to burn. ‘Teddy’s words’.

Billy decided to try and get Christian to show up, he knew the likelihood but decided it was worth a phone call. He rang him up, it rang twice before someone answered.

“Hey Billy.” Christian said quietly almost a whisper.

“Hey, we’re going to have a bonfire to burn our shitty memories. Wanna come?” 

“Billy I-” Billy heard what sounded like muffled shouting in the background. Christian sighed deeply.

“I’d like nothing more.” Christian’s voice shook enthusiastically. “Tell me where and I’ll be there. I’ll be the kid with the U-Haul full of shitty memories.” He laughed.

“Okay I’ll send you the place.” Billy smiled. 

“See you then.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met each other around five O’clock on the beach. The area they chose wasn’t too crowded. Everybody had a box of varying sizes. Tommy carried a small wooden box that Billy knew had some of his drug paraphernalia. Tommy caught him staring at it. “Don’t worry there’s no actual weed in it. I flushed that shit.” 

“Well that’s reassuring.” Billy smiled. 

“Beach Bonfire on a Tuesday, that’s creative.” Kate praised.

“Thanks it was all my idea.” Cassie grinned.

“So we’ll need a pretty big fire if we’re going to burn everything.” Teddy changed the subject. “Me and Bee are going to go get some kindling, also some gasoline because nobody here has any experience in a bonfire apparently.” He laughed.

“I’m sorry all I heard was ‘Me and my boyfriend are going to get wood’.” Cassie winked, everyone but Tommy laughed. “Don’t sexualize my brother.” He commanded.

“Aw look how protective he is.” America cooed. 

“Fine I have a heart, okay?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s one of the things I like about you most.” Kate wrapped herself around his arm. Billy and Teddy got in the car and left. Christian stood awkwardly beside his three full boxes. He’d been away and it felt strange acting like nothing was different, when everything was.

Loki walked up to him with a small blissful smile. “Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” 

“Yeah it has.” Christian shrugged solemnly.

“I’ve missed you.”

“You have? I’d assume Raven would be pretty time consuming.” 

Loki cocked a brow. “Wait did you think me and Raven were?” A smirk grew across his face, until he was gasping through fits of laughter. 

“Well not anymore.” Christian’s mouth split open to reveal his smile. It’s been hiding for a long time, too long.

“Yeah trust me, Raven is a cool friend but just a friend.” He grinned. “But without you around History gets really boring, especially because we’re not talking about me anymore.”

“You weren’t the Loki Laufeyson we were talking about.” Christian laughed. Loki lit up when he did, it made him feel good to seem him laugh.

“Have you ever met another Loki Laufeyson?” He raised a brow.

“Okay, you got me there.” 

“Please tell me you’re coming back to school soon.” Loki’s smile turned sympathetic. Christian didn’t say anything. “But only if you’re good, I don’t want you to do something before you’re ready.”

“Thanks, but it feels better just getting out again.”

“Yeah food poisoning can be pretty awful, or was it a flu?” Loki smirked.

“Okay.” He chuckled. “We probably should’ve planned our lies.”

“Probably, but is everything okay now?”

“I think so.” He nodded lightly.

“Oh thank god!” Tommy shouted. “They’re back, time to burn stuff.” He said excitedly. 

Billy hopped out of the car with a handful of logs. “There’s more in the back if you want to help.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacks of logs surrounded the blazing flame. “Okay I think it’s ready.” Billy said. 

“Everyone get your goodbyes ready.” Teddy started. “Because soon this stuff will just be a memory and a weight will be lifted.”

“How poetic.” Kami smiled. 

Billy pulled his box closer to him and tore it open. He pulled out a folded hoodie, revealing more beneath it. He stared as the tongues of fire flicked against the logs, then to the cloth in his hands. 

“I used to hide, I wanted to go unnoticed. I wanted to be invisible, and you helped me do that, so thank you. But I don’t want that anymore, I’m done hiding. I’m done covering up who I am, so fuck you.” He said as he tossed it on the pile, he waited for it to completely burn before grabbing another from the box. He tossed one after another until the box was empty.

Cassie and Teddy shared a glance, before Kate stepped forward carrying her box. “I wasn’t what you expected, I wasn’t who I expected. You tried to mold me into the perfect little rich girl but that’s not me.” She tipped her box over into the fire and let pictures, newspaper clippings and ribbons float down.

Tommy walked up. “I’m not defined by my past, I am not defined by what they thought of me. They left me and I survived; it doesn’t matter how, because I survived long enough to change.” Without a second glance he tossed his box into the embers.

America was the next one to go up. She didn’t say any words but instead just pulled out a t-shirt with a star in the center of it. She looked at it with a fond smile, then threw it.

Kami pulled out a pile of magazines. “Fuck being someone else’s version of beautiful. I love myself, and I couldn’t care less about what you thought I should be. Because it’s plain and simple I am nobody but myself and that’s all I’ll ever be.” She paused. “Zoe, Josh; have a nice life because I know I will.” The pages burned quickly and the ashes rose into the sky, drifting higher and higher.

Teddy carried his box over his shoulder and let it fall to the ground with a loud thud. “So I didn’t know we were preparing words, so peace.” He dragged his words as he opened the box. He pulled out a small toy boat, then another toy, and another. He would toss one on the fire and replace it with the next. Billy quickly realized he was throwing the stolen toys from when he didn’t have much. “Oh god, maybe this was a mistake.” Teddy said covering his nose and mouth from the fumes. “Yeah plastic doesn’t smell to good does it?” Billy smiled. Teddy looked at the box and quickly hoisted its entirety on the fire. “Running!” He called as he darted away. 

“I think I just murdered my lungs.” Teddy coughed.

Loki pulled out a stack of newspapers. Christian saw what one said on the cover. ‘Boy Genius’ Loki looked at them almost sneering. “I’m so much more than that.” 

“From what I hear you’re also a god.” Christian smiled. Loki turned him. “And I’ll remind the world of that.” He hummed as he tossed the countless certificates and news articles.

Christian looked at his boxes, seeing them didn’t make him feel any better. They just proved how much baggage he had. He felt himself shaking, he felt like a cold was filling his body, his lungs were getting heavy. His hands were visibly trembling now, and he knew it. He knew everyone could see just how weak he was. His eyes started welling up. “Great now I’m going to cry in front of them too.” He thought to himself. They were too good for him, he didn’t deserve friends like them.

Then suddenly warmth appeared, a hand gripped his. “We all need support if we really want to get over our problems. So it’s good thing we’ve got each other.” Loki smiled at him, Christian pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped away the growing tears. “Let’s get started on those boxes.” Loki beamed.

Christian stared at him for a moment, and soon enough he might as well had thrown his composure on the that fire, because he had none left. Tears flowed in rivers down his cheeks. “They won’t burn themselves.” He sniffled, stifling a laugh.

“That’s spirit. Now let’s throw this crap on a big fucking fire!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was going down and everyone was sat around the fire. “I think that went well.” Teddy said wrapped around Billy. 

“Yeah me too, though I didn’t expect that many tears.” Billy smiled.

“You didn’t, I totally knew everyone was going to cry.”

“Yeah but like even Tommy.” 

“Okay that did catch me off guard, but we all let go of a lot today.”

“And some of us grabbed onto something new.” Billy said glancing towards Christian and Loki. Loki had his arm around Christian and was holding him tight.

“Who would’ve guessed?” Teddy shrugged.

America crawled a little closer. “Trust me, it wasn’t too hard to spot.” She smiled. “Loki was always giving him glances when he thought I wasn’t looking.”

“That’s so cute.” Cassie appeared behind Billy and Teddy. Kami joined her. “I think they’re good for each other.” 

“Hey why the fuck are all of you over there?” Tommy shouted from the other side of the fire. He was sitting with Kate, who other than Christian and Loki were the only one who weren’t around Billy. “We’re talking shit.” Billy called back.

“Then why are we still over here?” Kate laughed standing up and walking with Tommy over to the crowd. Cassie looked over at Christian and Loki. “Hey you two get over here, it’s time to replace these crap memories with new wonderful ones.” She dangled her phone in front of her. 

Loki stood and pulled Christian up after him. “I’m guessing it starts with a selfie.” 

“Yep now everyone stand in front of the fire.” Cassie directed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and the only light came from the glowing embers. Christian walked over slowly to Billy. “I forgot to tell you, I really liked your mural.”

“Thanks, I had fun doing it.”

“How did you decide you were going to do that?” 

“Actually it was because of Greg.”

“Okay, yeah he’s really inspirational.” Christian mocked.

“He wrote a certain word on my locker, so I wrote my own.”

“Have you written him a thank you note?” Christian laughed.

“What did you think the mural was?” Billy snickered.

It was Christian, Billy, and Teddy left watching the fire die down to just smoke. “You two come on, it’s getting late. We should get going.” Teddy called over.

“It’s okay I was going to hop a train.” Christian said.

“Um, no. We’re driving you home.” Teddy smiled. “I’m not going to leave you here to walk to the station by yourself.” 

“It’s fine you don’t have to.” Christian replied.

“Christian get in the god damn car and give me your address.” Teddy commanded. Christian chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’m coming.”

They climbed into Teddy’s car and they were off. “So, Loki?” Teddy smirked staring through the rear view mirror. Christian cheeks were a burning pink. “Yeah.” He ended just as quickly as he started. He was too giddy to speak. So Billy did. “So what’s the age difference? Four years?”

Christian looked up at him. “Nope, we’re two years apart.”

“Wait, aren’t you sixteen?” Billy asked.

“No, I’m fifteen.” Christian seemed like he came to a realization. “Oh I guess I never told you. You see I went to a private school for most of my life; and our courses were a little more advanced. So when I transferred I was moved up a few grades.” 

“Why did you transfer?” Billy turned from the front seat to stare directly at him.

Without hesitation he answered. “Private school was so boring, like there was nothing fun to do. Public school is much more entertaining.” He said with a smile.

“Does that mean you’re coming back?” Billy grinned.

“I don’t see why not.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They dropped Christian off at his place; both Billy and Teddy tried not to gasp too loudly. Christian had invited them in for a moment. Their jaws drop the moment they stepped into the penthouse. “So do you guys want something to drink?” Christian asked.

“No thanks, besides we probably can’t stay long.” Billy smiled.

“Good point, wouldn’t want to keep you too late. Besides it’s a school night.”

Emma walked down a hallway and turned into the entrance to the apartment. “Hello there.” 

“Hi.” Christian grinned. 

“Funny I thought you were in your room.” She smirked. “Especially since you never mentioned going out with friends.” She raised her brow curiously.

“Oh I never left, they just were dropping off my homework.” He smiled.

“Christian, I’ve been doing that for you.” She laughed. 

“You really need to work on your lies.” Billy nudged him. 

“Billy right? So this must be-” She stopped for a moment. “Tall, kind looking, nice posture; you must be Teddy.”

Teddy glanced to Christian. “Nice posture?”

“Well it’s true.” Christian shrugged.

“So did you have fun at the fire?” Emma asked.

“How did you know?” 

“You smell like smoke, and melted plastic.” 

“My fault.” Teddy snickered. “At least the plastic.”

“I had a great time, probably one of the best nights of my life.” Christian smiled humbly.

“I’m glad to hear that, but you should probably get washed up before dad gets a whiff. I’ll walk your friends out.” 

“Probably a good idea, see you two at school tomorrow.” He left.

Emma waved Christian away and lead Billy and Teddy through the door. “Thank you both.” 

“For?” Teddy asked.

“You got him out of the house and did you hear that, he’s going to be at school tomorrow? You two are really good for him.” 

Billy looked to Teddy. “Should we tell her about the thing?”

“You mean the really recent thing?” 

“Yeah.”

“What if she doesn’t know about the first major detail of the thing?” Teddy questioned. Emma closed the door behind her. “I know he’s gay.” 

“I think we should tell her the thing.” Billy said.

Teddy thought for a moment. “We shouldn’t, it’s his thing to tell. Also I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“You can’t just bring up a thing and not tell me.” Emma argued.

“He’ll tell you the thing when he’s ready.” Billy said.

“Anyways it’s late we should probably get back home.” Teddy grinned smugly and ushered Billy into the elevator. 

“Couldn’t have brought that up any more subtly?” Teddy mocked.

“I never said what the thing was, and do you expect Christian to tell her about Loki?”

“Well she obviously knows he’s gay, and technically he never even told us that.”

“You’re right she’ll know when he’s ready.” Billy said.

“Now let’s get you home before Rebecca kills me.” Teddy grinned as he wrapped his arm around Billy and nuzzled his face into his neck.

“I don’t think mom will kill you.” Billy laughed.

“You’re right Jeff will.” 

“Dad? But he’s so relaxed, it’s like he’s not even there sometimes.” Billy said with a growing sense of curiosity blooming into his thoughts.

“Trust me he’s picks up on a lot.” Teddy lifted his head out of Billy’s crease.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy walked up to Billy at his locker, with an almost suspicious smile on his face. 

“What?” Billy asked growing worrisome. 

Teddy’s grin grew more devious yet more excited as well.

“Seriously you’re freaking me out, what?”

“You know how you love watching me play football?” 

“Yeah.” Billy responded still feeling uneasy.

“Well it’s my turn.” Teddy said pulling out a sign up form for badminton. Billy stared at it blankly, not saying a word. “You said you would join because there was nothing holding you back.”

“Yeah I guess I did.” Billy scrunched up his face. “It’s just I’m probably really out of practice.”

“Then I can help you practice, it’ll be fun.” Teddy stared deeply at Billy. “When have I ever led you astray?” He said delicately.

“It’s not just that.”

“Billy, listen you played before and really enjoyed it. Come on just try out.” Teddy pleaded.

“I don’t know Teddy, I’ll just make a fool out of myself.”

“Then I’ll make a fool out of myself too.” Teddy winked. “We’re both trying out.”

Billy rolled his eyes but submitted. “Fine you win, we’ll try out.”

“That’s the spirit.” Teddy laughed excitedly.

“When are they?”

“Today.” 

“Today?” The sense of alarm was vividly present in Billy’s tone. “What happened to helping me practice?”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” 

“You are such an asshole.” Billy scoffed, grabbing his bag and leaving for class.

“But I’m your asshole.” Teddy smiled following behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and Teddy physically pulled Billy into the gym. “We’re doing it, and you’re going to have fun.”

“Teddy I quit for a reason.” Billy said.

“Yes, an awful piece of shit. Who shouldn’t be able to influence you now.” He laced his fingers with Billy’s. “You have me now, and I’m fucking amazing.”

“So supportive yet so inflated.” Billy kissed Teddy on the cheek.

“Greatness strives to find more greatness. That’s how we found each other.” 

“A tad cheesey at times, like everyday.” Billy giggled. 

“It’s called romance.” Teddy chuckled. They were facing each other now, inching closer and closer.

Billy leaned in close to Teddy’s ear and breathed harshly. “We should get to the tryouts.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Billy had predicted he was rusty, but as Teddy predicted he quickly got the hang of it again. “I told you muscle memory.” Teddy quipped.

“So I’m assuming your muscles were never good at badminton.” He mocked.

“Hey I told you the list of my sports, which excluded badminton for a reason.”

“So why are you trying out?” Billy asked, though the answer was fairly obvious.

“Because it was the only way I could get you to try out.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a few surprised faces when Billy went up to play, but there were a lot more vile, nasty grins. They didn’t expect anything from Billy. He was the scrawny kid, who never played a sport in his life. Nobody not even Ms. Morse anticipated Billy doing well. 

“Billy, are you here for moral support?” She asked.

“Actually I’m trying out myself.” Billy boasted.

“Oh.” She said way too surprised to even pretend like she wasn’t. There were a few quiet snickers in the group of students.

Queue a musical montage of Billy kicking ass at badminton. The snarky faces dropped into awe. Billy placed the racket on the bench and left, but not before sending a confident smirk to the others. Teddy wrapped an arm around Billy and pulled him close.

“You did fucking great.” Teddy praised. “There’s no way you won’t make it.”

“Thanks, and you were right.” Billy smiled sweetly. “I love playing, I’ve missed it a lot.”

“Did I hear you correctly, did you just say I was right?” He feigned shock; placing the back of his hand on Billy’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Seriously, it was euphoric.” Billy laughed nudging the hand away.

“So how do you think I did?” Teddy said with a cheeky grin.

“So when’s your next football game?” Billy crowed.

“You’re such a goober, and it’s next Friday.” Teddy ruffled his free hand through Billy’s hair.

“Goober? Are you a suburban mom?” Billy scoffed.

“That’d be an unexpected plot twist.” 

“You’d also need to be wearing a really good mask.” Billy turned and pinched Teddy’s cheeks softly. “Nope, it looks like you’re one hundred percent real. You are definitely my dorky boyfriend.”

“And you’re mine.” 

“So do I get anymore hints about our date?” Billy teased Teddy’s hair.

“Well I suppose since you kicked ass at badminton I could give you one more.” Teddy smiled. “It won’t be romantic in the slightest.”

“Wow, I can’t wait.” Billy deadpanned.

“I’m being honest. It’s not a very romantic thing; but it’ll be fun.” Teddy watched as Billy twisted his mouth.

“With you, taking out the trash would be romantic.” 

Teddy leaned over and gently kissed Billy’s still twisted mouth. “That’s both cute and disgusting.” 

“Two things that describe me perfectly.” Billy snickered boisterously. “Except when I just wake up, then I’m just disgusting.”

“But you’re the adorable version of disgusting, like.” Teddy thought for a moment. “Like please somebody get my baby gargoyle a cup of coffee.”

“Is that a complement?” Billy raised a brow tittering.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to stop while I’m ahead.” 

“Good plan.” He smiled. “Let’s go meet up with the others, we still have like twelve minutes of lunch.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where were you two?” Tommy was quick to ask. 

“Trying out for badminton.” Teddy said proudly.

“Both of you?” Cassie asked sounding incredibly unsure.

“Yeah.” Teddy started. “But I don’t think I’ll make the team.”

“It’s like the one sport he’s bad at.” Billy laughed.

“How do you think you did Billy?” America questioned, clearly everyone was caught off guard by Billy trying out too.

He looked to Teddy and winked. “I don’t know, I guess I did okay.”

Tommy cocked a brow and gave him a curious smirk. Billy smiled back basically telling him not to say a word. 

Tommy got up from his seat and pulled Teddy to the side where no one could hear. “You got him to try out?”

“Sure did, it wasn’t easy; but he blew everyone away.” Teddy looked to Billy with so much pride he saw an angelic glow. “He was amazing.”

“Thank you.” Tommy said sincerely. “You’re really good for him. You’ve got him having fun and laughing again. And it means the world to him.” Tommy paused and rolled his eyes. “And it means a lot to me too.”

“He’s good for me too. His smile is the single thing I strive to see.” Teddy said blissfully.

“Okay Nicholas Sparks, save the gooshy stuff for him.” Tommy laughed.

They joined the group again. Billy glanced around with a worried expression locked on his face, he approached America. “Where’s Christian, I thought he’d be here today?” 

“He is, I think he’s with Loki.” 

“And where are they?”

“I think Christian still isn’t fully comfortable being public, so they’re probably someplace where they can be together and not worry about too many people seeing.” She answered. “My guess is the library. Christian always used to spend all his time there, which in hindsight is probably why Loki always wanted to eat lunch in there.” She smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked into class, when he turned for his seat he slowed to a halt. Loki wasn’t sitting beside Christian. Billy paced slowly towards his seat and took it. He looked to Christian and then to Loki. “So how was lunch?”

“It was nice.” Christian smiled. 

“I’m sure it was, you sure you don’t want to sit together?” Billy said quietly.

“It’s fine.” Loki turned around. “We’re close enough to talk, and anyways that’s your seat.”

“I really don’t mind.” Billy insisted.

“If we sit together I’m not too sure we’d get a lot of work done. He’d never stop poking me, or trying to play footsies.” Christian grinned.

“That’s a valid point.” Loki laughed.

“Okay, but if you ever want to move just tell me.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Morse approached Billy as he exited the change rooms. “Billy can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Yeah sure.” They walked off to a secluded corner of the gym. “So I know I shouldn’t say this but you’ve got a spot on the badminton team.”

Billy’s face lit up. “Wait really?”

“Yes, you did amazing. You surpassed all my expectations.” She smiled proudly. 

“Thank you.” He said feeling shocked but incredibly worthy. He ran across the gym to speak with Teddy.

“Tee, I made it!” Billy shouted excitedly.

“So I’m guessing Ms. Morse couldn’t wait to tell you.”

“You have no idea how grateful I am, thank you so much Teddy. You’re the best thing to happen to me.”

“You’re almost right but you’ve got it mixed up, you’re everything to me.”

“I’m going to vomit.” Greg sneered. “What are you fags talking about anyways?”

“Our top secret plan to destroy bigotry.” Billy smiled cheerfully. “We’re just waiting on a few people to grow up.” Billy waved Greg away. Greg huffed and tried to look menacing but Billy couldn’t be bothered. “Not even he couldn’t ruin my day.”

Teddy looked in awe. “You are getting so good at passive aggression.” Teddy cupped Billy’s face in his hands. “I am so proud of my little baby gargoyle.”

“If that ends up my next phone contact I will throw you in a blender.” Billy threatened.

“My class to me!” Ms. Morse shouted.

“The queen awaits.” Billy smiled, Teddy quickly pecked him on the cheek and sent him off.

Mr. Barton glared at Ms. Morse across the gymnasium. “Bobbi what’s the field of battle today?”

Ms. Morse had a devious glimmer in her eyes. “Badminton.” Her lips enunciating each syllable.

“Oh fuck.” Billy breathed.

Billy stared at Teddy, who was trembling from laughter. Teddy jogged over, red in the face. “She really wants to show you off.”

“She really wants to win.” Billy corrected.

“It’ll be fun and you know it. You also get to show everyone what you’re made of.”

The teams were lined up, Billy and America were ready in their first formation. Billy was set to serve. He started off gently hitting the shuttlecock over the net; he remained playing just well enough to win.

It was a gym class game of badminton, he didn’t need to prove anything. The game meant nothing, so there was no point to try and brag. 

Mr. Barton’s class would rotate around to each net to cycle through all possible matches. Eventually Teddy came to Billy’s net, accompanied with Eli. “Fancy seeing you here.” Billy grinned.

“Are you purposely going easy on people?” Teddy accused.

“It’s not like I’m throwing the match, I’m just conserving their pride. I don’t want to crush them.” 

“You truly are a saint.” Teddy hummed.

Their match consisted of Billy and Teddy passing the birdie back and forth gently, and Eli and America really pulling all the weight of each team. Rotation was called before it was finished, Teddy went to the net. “That time you threw it.” 

Greg was the next opponent to be placed against Billy and America. To his side Greg had Amity. America closed some the distance between her and Billy. “That’s the one who threatened Loki.”

“This will be a piece of cake.” Greg jeered. “The fag is shit at sports.”

“A fag and a cunty dyke, can’t wait.” Amity growled.

Billy turned to America and whispered. “We let em have two, then they burn.” He said fiercely.

The match started and as Billy planned, they allowed Greg and Amity to score twice. Then it was Billy’s serve, he feigned clumsiness but on his final swing his form was perfect. It was at a gentle descent and Greg sent back over the net like he had before. Only this time it was met by Billy. The match gained speed after that, Billy had no mercy. He would spike the shuttlecock each time it came to him. America did this too, she wasn’t as poised but she sure as hell was intimidating. 

She’d fire it off with a ground shaking battle cry. Soon enough they’d won, and left Greg and Amity in a pile of ashes. America walked over to them after the match. “Good game.” She smiled.

“Yeah it was fun.” Billy added. “Also just for future reference don’t assume you know me, because you don’t.” Billy turned back to his side of the net, but twisted on his foot to face them once again. “Also I was on my old school’s badminton team for two years.”

Billy felt a sudden burst of energy, he was winning. He never won, but Greg couldn’t bring him down. Greg was the big bad wolf and Billy was armed with bricks. 

Bricks for throwing at people, because fuck them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter might take a bit longer, I have exams so I'm being good and doing revision. Also I promise the Christian and Loki thing isn't going to upstage Billy and Teddy. But like seriously I was just writing and that sort of just happened, I did not intend for that to happen. And the brick line at the end made me smile so much when I wrote it. Also just a fun tid-bit the hoodie thing is a real life experience, I used to hide behind these over sized hoodies, for years. Even when it was burning hot outside. (I got heat exhaustion many times.) It was actually only this year I stopped and I have to actually thank this fiction and you readers for that, you made me feel really good and oh god this is getting sappy. But without this I probably wouldn't have come out, I wouldn't have been half ambitious as I am now. I owe so much to all of you, so thank you. I'm really glad I'm able to incorporate some real experiences from my life into this.
> 
> ***** Also wanted to mention I have an idea of the future of this fiction. Each grade will be a part of a series, so this piece will finish with summer and that's where the next one will take off. And depending on how ambitious I get this could even find itself into becoming a university AU. Who knows. ~ Secret Gnome


	14. Converging Plans And A Trip To A Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOO...  
> I feel like each chapter I'm apologizing for taking a long time and making more excuses, and I'm really sorry about that.  
> I have a new job that is very exhausting and time consuming. It's retail so a lot of the exhaustion comes from me complaining about my wonderful customers. Enough about me though. Cassie is in need of some help and she has the right people in her life to get it. Billy does a selfless act that hopefully won't come with any repercussions. And Teddy gets an amazing offer but it could take away from of his and Billy's time. Again sorry for the amount of time it took to get this out.

America wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel. “Fuck man why didn’t you tell me you kicked serious ass?”

“People always assumed that I was bad at sports, so I never corrected them.” Billy simpered.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s fine everyone thought I was bad.”

“No but we’re your friends and we should’ve been more supportive.”

The ideas swirled in Billy’s head, should he be snarky and tell her it’s true, or should he forgive them. The latter won the duel, they were his friends. Of course they’d make mistakes it’s not like he hasn’t made any. “Hey don’t worry about it.” He smiled supportively.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon and clap your hands.” Cassie sang, she was hitting every note perfectly. The problem was her enthusiasm was lacking. “Yeah watch my baby dance.” She practically groaned. “I’m your biggest fan.” She finished. 

Mr. Beaubier clapped, but had a curious look in his eyes. “Nicely done.” He said almost as a question.

“I’d say.” Nathaniel winked. Cassie glared at him, she couldn’t stand him. No matter how many times she rejected him he never learned. Darla walked over to her and laid a hand on her back and pulled her away. 

“Want him to stop?” She asked.

“No, I love his harassment.” She growled. Then she softened. “Sorry, it’s just he never quits.”

“I can make him stop.” 

“Why are you being so nice?” Cassie questioned, she’d been wondering for a while. Her and Darla weren’t friends, but all of a sudden Darla was kind to her.

“I may not like you, but I like him even less.” Darla responded.

Cassie laughed. “It all makes sense, the enemy of my enemy is less of an enemy.”

“Exactly.” Darla giggled.

“Ms. Lang may I speak with you?” Mr. Beaubier called her over.

“That sounds like one of those questions that is actually an order.” She smirked as she walked over to her concerned teacher.

“Is there a problem?” He asked cautiously.

Her eyes pierced Nathaniel for only a moment, but Mr. Beaubier caught this. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said harshly.

“I thought I taught you to lie better than that.” 

“It’s Nathaniel.” She hushed. “Can I talk to you after class?” 

“Of course Cassie.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy and Teddy walked out of the classroom, and slowly eyed Darla as they passed. She was sat waiting by the drama doors. “Hey, whatcha doing?” Teddy asked.

“I’m waiting for Cass, she’s talking with Mr. Beaubier.”

“Why?” Billy’s eyebrows furrowed as worry lines began to form.

“Nate’s a piece of shit. He won’t leave her alone, so I’m her muscle.”

“If she’s talking with Mr. B then it must be a pretty big issue.” Billy started. “Cass has always been the muscle.”

“Even the strongest person in the world needs support every once and a while.” Darla smiled humbly.

“Do you want us to wait with you?” Teddy suggested.

“It’s fine, but if you want to take the lunch time shift, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Consider it done, he won’t get near her.” Teddy folded his arms and obviously flexed trying to look tougher.

Darla and Billy both raised a brow to his display. “Really?” Billy scoffed.

“Try not to rip your shirt there Altman.” She laughed.

“You’re just jealous.” Teddy left swiftly. “Bye.” Billy waved walking after him.

“Bye.” She chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He won’t stop, no matter how many times I’ve told him I’m not interested.” Cassie’s voice was still quiet and worried.

“Did you want to fill out a student report form?”

“It’d only make things worse, if I do that he’d see it as forbidden romance. He only gets more persistent.”

“So what do you want to do about it, want him out of the play?” Mr. Beaubier said almost excitedly.

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m quitting.” 

“Sorry that won’t do.” Mr. Beaubier refused.

“It’s not your decision.” Cassie argued.

“And it’s not yours either.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you let him dictate your life then he gets the power. You shouldn’t have to change your choices to make sure they avoid him. That gives the abuser too much control.” 

“Then how do I get him to stop?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this.” Mr. Beaubier grinned deviously.

“Jean, that smile doesn’t reassure me any.”

“Go to class, and let me handle Nathaniel.” He said, his grin remained unmoved.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Tee?” Billy looked up from his easel.

“Yes, Bee-utiful.” Teddy beamed.

“You’re adorable.” Billy smiled blissfully, staring at Teddy with as much devotion as he could muster. “I finished.” He said cheerfully, his eyes were bright with pride and success.

“Lemme see.” Teddy rushed over. He scanned the painting up and down. A human heart concealed in the earth sat at the base of the painting. The arteries broke through the ground and coiled in a triple helix structure creating the trunk of a flowery tree.

“Holy shit.” Teddy shuttered. “It’s exquisite.” 

“Woah look who picked up a thesaurus.” Billy said trying not to blush.

“Oh I’m sorry is that too big of a word, let me try again.” Teddy cleared his throat. He looked it over again. “Neat.”

“Much better.” Billy laughed.

“No but seriously it’s amazing the detail in the magnolia flowers is so intricate, so realistic.”

“You could tell they were magnolias?” Billy asked.

“They’re one of my favourite flowers.” 

“So what is?” Billy cocked a brow, accompanied with a sly grin. 

“My favourite flower?” Teddy pretended to think for a moment. “Bleeding hearts.” 

Billy pulled out his phone and quickly typed it in. “Are you taking notes?” Teddy chuckled.

“I want to make sure I remember your favourite flower.”

“So what about you what’s your flower?” 

“I love the smell of orchids, they make me feel so calm and happy.” Billy thrummed. “I guess that’s the criteria for me liking something.” Billy bit his lip gently as he stared up at Teddy.  
“I’m glad I could make you so calm and happy.” Teddy replied kissing the top of Billy’s head.

Mr. Beaubier walked into the courtyard and waved.

“Hey Mr. B why are you here?” Teddy greeted.

“I need to talk to you two.” He paused. “About Cassie.”

“Yeah, sure.” Billy smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the bell rang Teddy pulled Billy from the classroom and down the hallway. “What’s the hurry?” Billy asked.

“Ms. Morse is putting up the badminton team list.” Billy could tell Teddy was grinning even though he couldn’t see his face. It was just the way his ears sort of wiggled when he got some stupid smile on his face.

“We already know I made it.” Billy reminded. 

“I want to see if I made it.” Teddy’s ears wiggled again. “Really?” Billy rolled his eyes.

“I just want to see how everyone else reacts.” Teddy admitted.

When they got to the bulletin board there was already a crowd swarmed around it. “Wow I did not think badminton was this important.” Billy laughed.

“Out of the way if you want to see who made it!” Ms. Morse called making her way through the students. She pinned up the form and scrambled out as fast as she could.

Teddy held Billy back from the epicentre. He motioned to Billy to listen. “Kaplan made it?” One voice said. “Yeah, at the tryouts he did amazing.” Another said.

“Really?”

“Seriously I think he’s like the best player I’ve ever seen.” It was at this point he started blushing. “You should’ve seen him in gym class, he completely destroyed Greg.” Numerous voices murmured.

“I’m sure that got him pissed.” 

“I guess he’s not hot shit after all.” 

A mixture of pride and fear struck Billy. “I knocked Greg off his throne.” Then his eyes widened. “Oh god I knocked Greg off his throne.” He said frantically.

“It’s yours for the taking whenever you’re ready.” Teddy wrapped his arm around Billy. 

“No it’s fine I’m not really into monarchies.”

Cassie was walking down the hallway with her lunch when she stopped to stare at the crowd. She spotted Billy and Teddy and rushed over. “Waiting to see if you got in?” She asked.

“No need.” Teddy said proudly. “Ms. Morse told Billy yesterday.”

“What did she say?” 

“I made the team.” Billy grinned.

“You’re good at sports?” Cassie said continuing her string of questions.

“Thanks for your support.” Billy chuckled.

“I’m sorry, it’s just you never mentioned being into sports. And also from the one day I watched you in gym class I didn’t get a lot of evidence that proved otherwise.”

“Well Billy was actually on his old school’s badminton team. He was also the best player that showed up to tryouts.” Teddy boasted.

“I’m so proud of you!” Cassie squealed as she bound herself around Billy and Teddy. A moment later she released them, Teddy’s stomach growled. “Bee wanna go to my locker and grab my money while we go to the cafeteria?”

Billy started to question the request when he remembered Darla’s mission. “Oh yeah of course see you there.” He turned to leave. “But I don’t know your combination.” 

“Here.” Teddy smiled as he pulled out a pen and drew it on Billy’s hand. 

“You could’ve asked for a piece of paper.” Billy laughed and left again.

“Why did you ask him to get your money?” Cassie questioned.

“I’m hungry.” Teddy answered like Cassie was asking some absurd question.

“But why wouldn’t you just go?”

“Because I’m spending lunch with you.”

“I could’ve met up with you in the cafeteria.” She suggested.

“Well it’s too late now, let’s go.” Teddy grabbed her supportively and dragged her away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked into the crowded lunch room and scanned it for his friends. He quickly spotted Teddy. “Good thing he’s tall.” Billy smiled as he pushed his way to their table. “Here you go.” He said pulling a wallet out of his pocket.

“Thank you, my dear.” Teddy grinned happily as he left to go buy food. Billy sat down beside Cassie and unpacked his own lunch. “So did you hear that, he called me dear.” Billy laughed humbly.

“Gross.” Cassie mocked.

“I know right, it makes me sick.” A stupid grin spread across his face. “Love sick.” Billy couldn’t help but laugh through his attempt at a joke.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” She laughed throwing her head into her hands. “You two were made for each other.”

“Good because I can’t see myself finding anyone better.”

“Well I don’t think you need to worry about that. You both are clearly enamoured with one another.” 

“Seriously why is everyone testing my vocabulary today?” Billy chuckled and spotted Tommy walking over to them with Kate. “Now here comes someone who never uses big words.” 

“How dare you make such a vile assumption. I implore you to look beyond your knowledge and trust that everyone has multiple levels varying in degrees of zeal.” Tommy scoffed with his nose pointed to the sky.

“What on earth did I just hear?” Billy stared blankly at the strange being that inhabited his brother’s body. 

“He’s been studying, so he can come off as some sort of supreme intellectual; so he can impress my family.” Kate rolled her eyes. “What he doesn’t seem to comprehend, is that it makes me want to string him up by his tongue so he can’t speak anymore.” 

“But I want to make your family like me.” Tommy said defensively.

“Why? If you become the kind of person my family likes, you won’t be the kind of person I like.” She placed a hand gently on Tommy’s face. “I like your zeal how it is.” She scoffed.

“I feel weird watching this.” Cassie leaned into Billy’s ear.

“I know it’s like reality T.V. but like live.” He whispered back.

“I don’t know it’s kind of interesting.” Teddy said taking a bite of a sandwich.

Billy and Cassie jumped down the bench with shrillish screams. “Holy shit Tee when did you get there?!” Billy shouted.

“When Kate was talking about tongues.” He shrugged.

“If you give someone a heart attack and they die is that murder?” Billy asked.

“Only if he had intent, otherwise it’s manslaughter.” Cassie said trying to recompose herself.

“Manslaughter Teddy doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Billy shook his head.

They all looked back to their lunch time entertainment. 

“So you don’t want me to become sophisticated?” Tommy questioned.

“God no! I’ve wasted enough of my time with socialites and rich assholes.” She smiled sweetly. “You’re a firework.” 

An excited smile stretched from ear to ear across Tommy’s face. “That was such a Teddy thing to say.” He chuckled.

“Hey!” Teddy exclaimed.

Billy rested his hand on the back of Teddy’s neck. “It’s okay, though it is sort of true.”

“Hey!” Teddy repeated sounding even more offended.

“You’re a cloud, Billy Kaplan.” Billy mocked in his Teddy voice.

“I do not sound like that!” Teddy argued. Billy smiled and giggled to himself, it was fun to see Teddy get so worked up.

Approaching footsteps caught Billy’s attention. It was Nathaniel, he was walking up to the table. Billy stood up tall and walked in front of him. Nathaniel started to walk around him, Billy just stepped in front of him again.

“Wanna get out of my way?” Nathaniel sneered.

“Wanna leave Cassie alone?” Billy responded harshly.

“Girls love getting attention, she’s just playing hard to get.” 

“You are so dense.” His voice grew in tension. “Why can’t you get it through your thick skull that she isn’t interested in you?”

“I’ve seen the way she looks at me it’s pure passion.” Nathaniel argued.

“It’s pure disgust, you brain dead cactus.” Billy corrected. “You’re a creep and an asshole, and you need to leave her the fuck alone.” Billy demanded.

“Out of my way faggot!” Nathaniel shoved Billy to the ground and continued to Cassie. A devious smirk grew on Billy’s face. “I was hoping you’d do that.” 

“Huh?” Nathaniel turned back to see Mr. Beaubier helping Billy up. “Did I just see you knock Billy to the ground after calling him a homophobic slur?” 

Obvious fear spread through Nathaniel’s face. “To the office now.” Mr. Beaubier commanded. Nathaniel left but not without shooting daggers at Billy. 

Mr. Beaubier waited until he was out of sight. “Nicely done.” He smiled proudly at Billy.

“Thank you, everything went according to plan.” 

Cassie got up from the table and walked over, suspicion weighed on her brow. “Did you just set him up?”

“Technically no.” Billy grinned. “Everything he did was his doing, we just set the scenario.” 

“Why?” Cassie asked.

“Physical bullying is enough for a three week suspension, and with a suspension-”

“You can’t participate in any extra curricular activities.” She finished. “Thank you.” She beamed.

“I told you I’d handle it.” Mr. Beaubier stood proudly. “But also thank you Billy and Teddy. Without the two of you I couldn’t have done it.”

“Wait was that why you were escorting me around?”

Teddy joined them. “Actually Darla asked us to keep an eye on you this morning, Mr. Beaubier’s idea just sort of coincided.”

“Yeah, we were already going to make sure Nathan wouldn’t bother you. But then when Mr. B told us his plan we just altered our duties to aggravate Nathan until he snapped.” Billy added. “And if I may say, I nailed it.” Billy smiled smugly. 

“I had no doubt in my mind you’d be the perfect aggrevator.” Teddy cooed.

“Fuck off.” Billy scoffed. “Mr. Beaubier offered the job to both of us, I just delivered.”

“It doesn’t matter which of the three of you is most aggravating, thank all of you.” Cassie interrupted.

“What did I do?” Mr. Beaubier objected.

“Have you met you?” Cassie laughed and took a bite of her granola bar. Curiosity struck her face. “But who’s going to play Willard?”

“Don’t you mean Wilma?” Darla walked up beside them with a prideful grin.

“Wait really?”

“I thought it’d go along with our incredibly gay version of the musical anyways.” Darla shrugged.  
“Couldn’t have picked someone who I liked?” Cassie laughed questioning Mr. Beaubier.

“At least the feeling is mutual this time.” Darla joined.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy could hardly wait for the date Teddy had planned for tonight. He‘d still have to endure seven hours of torture before hand though, especially with the pointless hints Teddy gave. “So what should I wear tonight?” Billy was sitting in Teddy’s lap with his fingers laced behind Teddy’s neck. 

“I’m fighting the urge to make a sexual suggestion.” Teddy bit his lip seductively, Billy shook his head laughing to himself. “It’s so cute when you do that.”

“What do you mean?” Teddy feigned oblivious.

Billy rolled his eyes with a sentimental smile. “When you bite your lip. It’s cute, even though I know you’re doing it on purpose.”

“You caught me, I do have to try to be this adorable.” He kissed Billy’s cheek. Billy turned and returned it. “But before Beaubier yells at us want to tell me what I should wear?”

“Seriously it’s really relaxed, so no need to wear anything too fancy. Like what you’re wearing now is completely fine.” 

Billy looked himself up and down. He was wearing a long white t-shirt that read “C’est La Vie” and black skinny jeans. “Seriously?”

“I think you look great, though like if you wanted to wear a beanie or something.” A cheeky grin grew on Teddy’s face.

“I get it.” Billy laughed.

“Billy, Teddy! You missed your queues!” Mr. Beaubier called from the stage. 

“Sorry, we’re on our way.” Billy said, he kissed Teddy one last time before getting to his feet and rushing away.

“We’re’ I like that.” Teddy said supposedly to himself.

“Same.” Billy hummed as he appeared behind Teddy. 

“How the fuck did you do that?”

“I’ve learned from Cass.” Billy gripped his hand. “Actually when we were talking about Orphan Black and you called it our show, I almost cried.”

“Aw really?”

“You made quite the impression on me.” Billy smiled humbly.

“Billy, Teddy!” Beaubier shouted.

“Sorry!” Teddy said as he pulled Billy with him to the stage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy walked down the hall wrapped around Teddy’s arm. “Last time we had a date I had a mental breakdown, and almost ruined everything.” Billy clutched Teddy harder.

“I also confessed my love.” Teddy leaned his head on Billy’s.

“It was a great date.” Billy laughed.

“It was, this one will be just as good. Probably not as dramatic though.”

“That’s a good thing, a normal date without any romantic leaps would be a nice change.” Billy suggested. “Even if it seems a little lack lustre.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to muck up the normality of it.” Teddy grinned blissfully. “We always do.”

“That’s a really reassuring thought.” Billy mocked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Altman and Mr. Kaplan, may I please speak with you both?” Ms. Kale asked the moment the entered the art room. Billy looked to Teddy, who responded with a shrug. The staggered over, Billy couldn’t help but think they were in trouble. Though he was pretty sure they hadn’t done anything wrong.

“So Teddy I must ask. Why have you never painted portraits for my class before; they’re sublime?”

Teddy blushed and ruffled up his hair, then he glanced at Billy. “I didn’t have someone to inspire them.” Right there, that was the moment Billy’s insides crumbled. “Teddy you loveable piece of shit making me feel feelings. Asshole.” He thought. 

“Billy?” Ms. Kale said. “Aw shit she said something.” Billy smiled. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“Are you okay with Teddy’s portrait of you being put on display?” Ms. Kale repeated.

“Yes of course, it’s neat being considered art.” Billy snickered. “Where is it being displayed?”

“There’s a gallery that’s looking for young artists to display their works.” Ms. Kale explained excitedly.

“MOMA?” Billy asked, because he thinks he’s really funny. 

“No.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “Though they hand picked my painting, so I think it’s still a pretty big deal.” Teddy beamed.

“I’m so proud of you.” Billy hugged Teddy’s waist.

“But before anything Teddy will have to complete an exhibit.” Ms. Kale informed the boys of the criteria.

“So I guess I’ll have to do a lot more projects with my muse.” Teddy said as he nudged Billy.

“I guess you will.” Ms. Kale said as she handed Teddy a form with all the details.

Teddy waited until Ms. Kale left them. “Holy shit, Bee this is fucking awesome.” Teddy was practically jumping.

“Just wait until you finish the exhibit.” Billy laughed. “But you have to promise that even if you’re looking at my face for hours at a time you won’t grow tired of it.”

“I could never, your face is my second favourite thing about you.” 

“Second?”

“I’ll give you a hint it also has cheeks.” Teddy smirked.

“Anyways.” Billy groaned. “What is your exhibit’s theme gonna be?”

“Well I want to keep it closely related with my painting that got me entered.” Teddy smiled. “I don’t think each piece will be of you but it’ll explain how I feel when I’m with you, or when I’m without you.”

“Remember I’m boyfriend first, muse second.”

“I will.” Teddy frowned. “But I don’t know how much time we’ll be able to actually spend together. Even if I’m painting you we won’t be having us time.”

Billy gripped Teddy’s shoulder. “It’s fine, we don’t have to talk. I just like seeing you and if I can’t see you certain days I’ll just have to make up for it. We’ll have to have special Billy and Teddy days, where we make over the top gestures for each other.” 

“It’s a plan.” Teddy simpered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami and Cassie were sitting at the back of Ms. Grey’s class listening intently on the lesson. Not really they were actually playing M.A.S.H. 

“Five, six. Okay so you’ll live in an apartment with wolverine, have two kids, and drive a smart car.” Cassie grinned. “Aw you’re family is going to be so short.” She cooed.

“At least I don’t marry the Vision.” Kami joked.

“Excuse me, he could download music.” Cassie argued.

A boy beside the two of them was grumbling. Both of the girls ignored him.

“So what, he’s a Mp3 player? I’m sure you’re eight kids will love that. Enjoy uploading a thousand ‘Wiggles’ songs on your husband.” Kami snickered.

“At least my husband is an Avenger.” Cassie smirked.

“Could you two please stop talking.” The boy finally spoke up.

“Sorry.” Kami apologized quickly.

“Did you want to play?” Cassie asked.

“No.” He responded rapidly.

“So name four cars, and four people.” Cassie started anyways. The boy rolled his golden eyes. They caught Cassie’s stare, accompanied with his green hair he was probably the most unique guy she’d ever seen. “Fine.” He groaned. “Maserati, Rolls Royce, Jaguar, and Roadster.”

“Yay, now the people.” Cassie clapped. 

“Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Shadow Cat, and Mystique.” He smirked.

“Now you need to draw a spiral.” Cassie commanded and watched as he did so on the corner of his page.

“So eight let me just count it out.” Cassie ticked her pencil against her paper. “So you live in a shack, married to the Wasp with four kids.” Cassie grinned.

“Yikes, that’s a lot of people for one shack.” The boy laughed quietly. 

 

“But on the bright side you have a maserati.” 

“I guess I’m lucky then, I’m Jonas by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Jonas. I’m Cassie, and this is Kami.” Cassie said giving a cheerful smile.

“Are you three about done talking?” Ms. Grey said through gritted teeth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy looked down as he stepped over each crack in the sidewalk. Billy had a few hours to spare before his date with Teddy so he decided to make a nice gesture. The great cement tiles slipped away from him as he stepped foot into the flower shop, but at that moment someone stepped in front of him and the halted with a crash. “I’m so sorry.” Billy began. 

“We’re so gross.” Teddy laughed. 

“Wait were you coming here to buy me orchids?” Billy smiled up at Teddy.

“Depends what were you coming in here for?” Teddy smirked.

“Well it definitely wasn’t for Bleeding hearts.” Billy laughed. “I was getting sunflowers for Cassie, they’re her favourite.”

“Nice try but Cassie’s favourite flowers are peonies.” 

“How do you know that?” Billy shook his head. “Nevermind, I’m going to walk away and get a coffee so just text me when you’re done not getting orchids.” Billy grinned.

“Will do.” Teddy kissed Billy on cheek and watched as he started to go. “Don’t forget a chai tea!” He called after him. A middle finger rose above Billy’s head. “That’s two chai teas now!” Teddy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Teddy Bear: I am on my way home to pick up the car and then the man of my dreams

St. Billy’s Cloud: Wait!  
St. Billy’s Cloud: First AWWW  
St. Billy’s Cloud: Second come by starbucks 

My Teddy Bear: Um wont we see eachother then

St. Billy’s Cloud: Um *each other*  
St. Billy’s Cloud: I’ll take a longer route

My Teddy Bear: Um *fuck off*  
My Teddy Bear: But be safe

Teddy entered the coffee shop and was hit with an aroma of coffee and playwrights. A chill house mix played over the stereo. Teddy looked around wondering why Billy wanted him to go there. “Murder Teddy?” The barista asked approaching Teddy.

His eyes practically rolled back into his head. “Yes that’s me.”

“Here you go.” The man said as he handed Teddy a chai tea. 

“What a considerate ass.” Teddy smiled at the cup.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy sat on his couch eyeing the flowers he’d bought for Teddy. “Well at least I only have to wait like half an hour this time.” He shrugged.

“Please you’ll be pacing the living room in five minutes.” Tommy chuckled. “This is you, you over think things and you act like it was no big deal the next day.”

“You’re right.” Billy sighed. “I just get anxious that’s all.”

“Just please don’t act like you did before the dance. I don’t think I can handle a migraine like that again.”

“I got nervous!” Billy argued.

“No, you got self conscious, and started belittling yourself.” Tommy corrected. “I want you to just think “Everything is going to be okay.” Just keep repeating that in your head.” There was an uncomfortable silence. “Billy listen to me carefully okay?”

Billy nodded.

“You look good okay, your clothes are on point.” Tommy smiled. “You’re not shiny, and your hair looks fine. Your date is going to be fun, and you’re going to have a great ass time.”

“Okay.” Billy huffed. “I’m going to have a great time.”

“Now keep saying that until you believe it.” Tommy laughed. “And just realize Teddy is probably mentally preparing himself right now too.”

“Probably.” Billy said quietly.

A sudden knock came at the front door. Tommy and Billy shared a curious stare. “Go get it.” Tommy commanded.

Billy got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. He pulled it open slowly. 

Standing there was Teddy holding orchids in his hands. “I got anxious.” He grinned bashfully holding up the bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the date that I've been rethinking because I have no idea what it should be.
> 
> Also NEW FEATURE FOR THE FIC!!!!  
> "HOW THIS RELATES TO ME" A new segment because I have a problem with the fact that I love to talk about me so here is how I integrated myself into the chapter.   
> 1\. Orchids are my favourite flower.  
> 2\. My family discovered a species of Bleeding hearts. (No big deal or anything just discovered a plant and shit)  
> 3\. Also I planned for Darla to be "Willard" since I decided the play, but also I promise they won't become a relationship.


	15. Their Moans Echoed Off The Kitchen Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy go on a date and Billy opens up about his past  
> \--  
> ALSO I'm so sorry I took two months off to just relax (Work) and spend time with friends. I had a summer fling you could say but that's over. So I hope to get back to my regular schedule.  
> \--  
> I hope that this chapter was worth the wait though, this is probably the one that I've been most unsure of.

“I’m glad you came early.” Billy was blushing.

“Me too.” Tommy joined. “I wouldn’t be able to handle Billy and his exhausting nerves.”

“Fuck off Tommy.” Billy said still smiling. 

“It’s a relief to hear that you were nervous too, by the way I got something for you.” Teddy laughed.

“Is it orchids?” Billy smirked.

“What?” Teddy said overly surprised. “How’d you guess?” 

“Just a feeling.” Billy said accepting the orchids, and bringing them into the kitchen and putting them into a vase. 

“Beautiful.” Teddy followed him.

“Thank you, I try.” 

“I was talking about the vase.”

“You were not, but that’s beside the point. I got you a gift too.”

“Wait you did?” Teddy tittered. 

“Yeah just let me grab it.” Billy opened the cupboard, Teddy raised a brow curiously. “What are the fl-” Teddy started but stopped when Billy pulled his hand out of the shelves and revealed his middle finger.

“That was rude.” Teddy frowned. “Kind of funny, but rude.”

“I don’t want to give you the flowers until later after the date.”

“Did you just invite me back to your place?” A cheeky grin grew on Teddy’s face. 

Billy pulled a page out of the Teddy handbook and seductively bit his lip. “You’d also be deflowering me.”

“A pun and innuendo. I like this very much.”

“Shut the fuck up and get out of the house!” Tommy shouted from the couch. “You disgust me!”

They shared a glance and a devious grin. “Ugh!” Billy moaned.

“I think I’m gon- gon- gonna.” Teddy said exhaling deeply practically panting.

“That’s enough!” Tommy shouted as he entered the kitchen. “Before your date, I’d just like to give you some advice.”

“Okay what is it?” Billy said still laughing. 

“Check to see if anyone else is home before you start making sex sounds.” Tommy winked.

“Wait what does that mean?” Teddy was flushed and bright red.

“He’s bluffing.”

“Is he?” Rebecca walked in wearing a contraceptive stare.

“Okay bye mom!” Billy grabbed Teddy’s hand sprinting out of the house and slamming the door behind them. 

“Holy shit.” Teddy said in shock. “Well I can never show my face to her again.”

“Just be glad she didn’t actually catch us doing it.” Billy shook his head still in disbelief.

“I don’t know in some ways that seems better.”

“What ways?” Billy asked brashly, though he was genuinely confused.

“At least we were actually getting some.” Teddy chuckled.

“This is so far the weirdest start to a date ever.” Billy linked his fingers between Teddy’s. “So where are we headed?”

“Coney Island.”

Billy stared at him wide eyed. “That’s-” Billy hesitated, eyes twinkling. “Perfect.”

“Really?” Teddy was clearly unsure if his idea would win him any points, Billy never showed any interest ever. Teddy took a chance and it worked out.

“I love this idea, it’s going to be so much fun.”

“I hope so.”

“It will, you’ll be there with me.” Billy leaned in closer to Teddy as they started walking.

“We are literally the cheesiest couple ever.”

“I think it’s cute.” Billy kissed him gently on the cheek.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was anything but quiet, the pair enjoyed singing along to all the over played songs on the radio, eventually making a game of it. “Okay, so if you get a line wrong I get a point and have to take over?” Billy verified.

“Yes, and we continue to the next song if the one playing finishes.” Teddy smiled excitedly. They hadn’t even gotten to their destination and Teddy was already rejoicing in a great outing. They didn’t need elaborate plans, or spontaneous adventures. Sure, that sort of thing was fun and good for switching things up, but all they truly needed to have a good time was each other. And no matter how cheesy it sounded when they said it out loud, it was true.

“But what if I don’t know a song?”

“Then we offer it for a steal to the other person and if they don’t know it either we change the station.”

Billy cocked a brow, staring slyly at Teddy. “Is that why you’re playing country?”

“I went through a cowboy phase.” He shrugged.

“I demand pictures.” Billy said eagerly.

“So I’ll start okay?”

“Don’t think changing the subject will make me forget the cowboy phase.”

Teddy smirked and turned up the radio. “Almost Heaven, West Virginia.” He sang with a southern twang in his voice.

“Blue ridge mountain, Shenandoah river.” Billy joined in.

“Life is old there, older than the trees.”

“Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze.” 

Teddy waited for a short break in the lyrics to speak. “You’re not playing by the rules.” 

“Rules?” Billy said dramatically, starting to shuffle through his bag. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, slipping them on he made the most Christopher Lloyd-y expression he could. “Where we’re going we don’t need rules.” 

Teddy just stared at him shaking his head. He was turning red from laughter. “Okay, you’re adorable.” Teddy smiled. “But you’ve got a ways to go before you’re at my level of movie references.”

“Excuse me, but I don’t remember you making a ‘Back to the Future’ cloud pun before.” Billy stuck his nose in the air.

“Oh, that sounds like you’re trying to make this into a chall-” Billy cut Teddy off by placing two fingers to his lips.

“COUNTRY ROADS!” Billy sang at the top of his lungs and not at all on key.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what other phases did you go through?” Billy said as Teddy opened his car door for him. 

“No I did not have scene phase.” Teddy smirked.

“Frat boy?”

“Maybe.” Teddy pouted. “What about you, did you go through any phases?”

“I pretended I was straight.” Billy laughed.

A grin stretched across Teddy’s face. “Boy scout huh?”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Billy rolled his eyes. “But yes.”

“I knew it, after we get back to your place I”m looking through the rest of your photo albums.”

“Already wanting the date to be over, when it hasn’t even started?” Billy said cheekily.

“Nope, the dates not over until we say goodbye.” Teddy hummed. “But if you don’t mind me asking when did you realize you weren’t straight?”

“If you don’t mind me asking?” Billy mocked using his Teddy voice. “When did you become so conservative with your questions?”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Teddy said in a high squeaky voice. “This is my Billy voice.”

“I’m Teddy and I steal my adorable boyfriends jokes.” Billy mocked as they approached the entrance.

“I’m Billy and I’m a really adorable boyfriend.” 

“Oh yeah well- Oh that’s really sweet.” Billy blushed hiding his face.

“Romance overcomes all.” Teddy smiled. “But when did you?” Teddy was pressing for the story of Ryan. If Billy just told him it’d be easier to talk with him about it. Instead of pretending that it wasn’t burning a hole in his thoughts.

“I sort of always knew, I didn’t like girls the way other boys did. When people asked who I liked I just assumed I had to pick a girl so I picked the girl who was nicest to me.” Billy shrugged. “I sort of just thought that was what a crush was, until I met this boy, and he was really fun to be around, and I realized I never wanted to be away from him. He was all that mattered to me.” Billy got quiet.

“What happened?” Teddy asked as if he didn’t already know.

“He was-” Billy stopped. “You know what I don’t want to ruin the date, with my sad stories.” He feigned a smile. 

“Another time then.” Teddy squeezed Billy close to him so he could feel his warmth against his body. “In the mean time lets eat a bunch of unhealthy food, listen to some music, and vomit on a roller coaster.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Billy smiled. “Last one to the food court buys churos!” Billy screamed running off in front of his date.

“I can easily catch up to you.” Teddy grinned cheerfully to himself as he kept a humble pace so Billy would remain in the lead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How’d you beat me? I was miles ahead of you?” Billy questioned.

“Burst of adrenaline.” Teddy shrugged carrying a churo filled grin.

“You couldn’t even let me win.” Billy sniffled dramatically. “So rude.”

“That would be cheating.” Teddy said. “And I have a bit of an ego.” He said silently.

“What was that last part?” Billy jolted forward.

“I said I love you, and if you wanted to win you should move your butt more to distract me.” He laughed.

“New contest first person to puke, owes the other a massage.” 

“That’s good whether I win or lose.” Teddy smirked. 

“You’re a perv.” Billy chuckled. He started to speak again when someone pushed by him violently.

“Ow.” Billy said out of habit. 

“Hey, excuse you!” Teddy shouted.

“What’s your problem?” The man sneered, back still to the couple.

“Oh no.” Billy sighed. 

“Kaplan?” The man said turning around to reveal a devilish grin.

“Hi John.” Billy refused to make eye contact, he still couldn’t face him.

“Is this you boyfriend?” John took a step towards Teddy, he stood a good six inches above him. “Is he real this time?” He let out with a putrid, ghastly laugh.

Teddy stood tall, not moving away. He smiled politely to John. “I’m Teddy. And you just pushed my date, so I think you should apologize.”

“Kaplan doesn’t mind.” John scoffed. “Do you.” He approached Billy.

Billy remained quiet, he felt small. Teddy took a quick step in between them. “Apologize.” He commanded.

“Or what?”

Billy stepped around his boyfriend to stand face to face with his tormentor. “Or what?” Billy said in a mocking voice slightly different from his Teddy voice. “Your quips never were note worthy.” His voice was shaky but he was talking so that was a plus.

“Can’t you see you don’t control me anymore. I’m done with you and Ryan and everyone else. You don’t matter.”

John growled angrily. “Does this boy know about who he’s actually dating?” He tried to remain menacing. “Does he know how far you got.”

Billy was pale but he just looked John dead in the eyes. “You mean does he know you almost killed me, or that you made me hate myself more than everyone else did? In either case yes he does, but he also knows, I’m not that boy anymore. I’m not your play thing.”

“Now fucking apologize.” Teddy spoke, placing his arm around Billy.

John stared for a moment scowling, but turned away quickly. He started to walk away.

Teddy kissed the top of Billy’s head delicately. “Hold my churo.” 

Billy looked up to Teddy’s face fearfully. “What are you going to do?” Billy asked but Teddy was already marching towards the enemy.

And removing a shoe.

Billy’s eyes widened. “Not the shoe.” Billy sighed to himself. Though it made him smile too. Teddy was protective of him, Teddy was his teammate and was there to back him up in case his mouth got him in trouble. Even when that means throwing a shoe at the back of his old bully’s head.... and proceeding to pick up said shoe and beating the living shit out of him.... And repeatedly shouting at him to apologize.... And having his bully dragged to his face and hearing John Kesler say something he never expected to hear. “I’m sorry.”

Teddy threw John away once he apologized taking his churo back from Billy. He stared at him expectantly patiently awaiting Billy’s thoughts, his lip was a little bloody but that didn’t stop Billy from passionately taking it to his. “That was remarkable. I’m so in love with you.” He hummed into Teddy.

“Wait.” Teddy said. Billy looked at him curiously.

Teddy bent over and slipped on a shoe. “There we go.” He snickered.

“Um is there someone home at your place?” Billy asked.

Teddy’s brow furrowed. “No, why do you ask?”

Billy pulled Teddy close to his face. “Cause we’re going there now, churo-breath.”

“What about the rides?”

“Don’t worry.” Billy laughed suggestively. “Someone will be riding something.”

Realization in:

3.

2.

1.

“Holy shit.” Teddy exhaled heavily. “You sure?”

Billy responded by wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Teddy dropped the churo.

“Let’s go.” Billy grabbed Teddy’s hand and pulled him away. 

“What about the churo?” Teddy belted out a hearty laugh,

“A seagull will eat it, there you’re welcome birds for a free meal.”

“You’re funny when you’re horny!” Teddy grinned.

Billy suddenly went red, stopping in his tracks. “Of course you’d still be sarcastic, even now.” Billy shook his head.

“We’re literally about to have sex, of course I’m cracking jokes.” Teddy nudged him playfully.

Billy only now notice the growing number of stares. “But couldn’t you wait until we were a little more, you know alone.”

Teddy glanced around at the people watching them. Teddy gripped Billy’s hand tightly and started to dash back to the car. “I hope none of those people know us.” Teddy chuckled, feeling bashful himself.

“Well that’s a new place on my list of places I can never go back to.” 

“Hopefully my place isn’t on that list.”

“That depends on tonight I guess.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Teddy’s place was awkward to say the least. Nerves charged the air around them, electrifying everything but the conversation. Billy was nervous, but he couldn’t tell why. Was he excited and anxious, or was he scared and starting to have doubts. “Ryan.” Just repeated again and again in his head.

It was clearly weighing on him, and Teddy took notice. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He said with a tender shake in his voice as well.

“I think I do.” Billy hesitated. “Ryan.”

“Huh?”

“Ryan was my ex, or maybe he wasn’t.” Billy shook his head relentlessly. “Fuck.” 

“Hey it’s okay, we can go back to my place, order a pizza, and sit back with some Left For Dead.” Teddy tried to place a hand on Billy’s shoulder, but Billy pulled away harshly.

“I’m sorry.” Billy was quick to apologize. “He treated me so kindly just like you do, he made me fall for him. Made me feel safe and when I was with him nobody pushed me around. And then we-” Billy stopped and stared at Teddy with eyes full of guilt.

“Skip the details.” Teddy wished in his head. It made him disgusted, but how could he truly blame Billy for it. He felt so alone of course he’d accept someone who gave him some hope and company.

“And right after, he told everyone everything I told him and everything I’ve told you. He revealed everything. He did everything as a joke, it wasn’t real, of course it wasn’t.” Billy laughed pitifully. “He did it for John, just for more material to cut me with.” Billy felt himself shivering but he wasn’t cold and he released a deep breath of pent up stress. “So I’m afraid.”

“That if we have sex that I’ll turn my back on you just like him.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry that I get this way.” Billy brushed at his eyes sighing. Teddy could only take short glances but could tell Billy was crying. He heard a sniffle beside him. “No I said I would, we’re doing it.”

Teddy pulled the car over to the side of the road. “No.”

“Bu-”

“Bee, I love you and I can wait. I’m in no rush. Lets just go home and have a fun night in.” He smiled. 

“Ryan never defended me, like you did.” Billy stifled a smile. “That’s why I thought I could do it. But my brain is literally the biggest cock block.” He laughed quietly.

Teddy snickered, leaning forward he placed his lips to Billy’s. “I promise you I’m not Ryan. I’m much nicer.”

“So much nicer.” Billy repeated.

“Much kinder.” 

“So much kinder.” Billy turned it into a game.

“Much prettier.” Teddy smirked.

“Now that ones just obvious.” Billy giggled.

“Say it.” Teddy feigned a demanding tone.

“So much prettier.” Billy was still crying but from the way he was holding his sides made Teddy comfortable that it was the good kind. Watching Billy laugh was the answer he needed to continue driving.

They arrived at Teddy’s apartment not too long afterwards. Walking up the steps Teddy was already ordering a pizza. 

“Yes I’d like a vegetarian supreme with goat cheese.”

“Goat cheese?” Billy said with a disgruntled look plastered on his face.

“Oh sorry my boyfriend is interrupting. Just one moment.” Teddy turned to Billy. “If you don’t like it I’ll carry you on my back around school for a week.”

“What’s to stop me from lying.” Billy said, deviously raising his brow.

“Your orgasm when you taste it.” Teddy smirked.

“Order your fucking pizza.” Billy pushed him gently on the shoulder.

Teddy smiled victoriously and returned to his call. “Yeah, yeah. Yep thank you so much.” He looked to Billy with a goofy grin on his face. “Yeah the pizza guy agreed it will induce orgasm.”

“He heard you!?” Billy shouted, he echoed through the stairwell, why were they taking the stairs, they always take the stairs what’s wrong with the elevator?

“It’s not like I put him on hold, so yeah he heard.” Teddy laughed ruffling Billy’s hair, like he was a pet of a sort.

“You’re a shit.” Billy hopped up a few steps to be ahead of Teddy.

“Its gonna be a great pizza.” Teddy said quickly closing the distance. “It’s my own creation.”

“Oh so I see, this is a look at what I made stay at home date.” Billy smiled.

“You realize we’re only home because we were about to have sex?” Teddy played with Billy’s hair as they walked by a room. The door was open and a woman peaked her head out and cocked a brow and wore a crooked grin. 

“Oh hi, Vicky.” Teddy waved bashfully. “This is-” He looked to Billy for something, anything to say but Billy was gone. “Billy?!” He’d ran up ahead to avoid another embarrassing encounter. “You’re doing great Tee!” He shouted climbing the next flight of stairs.

“Hi Theodore.” She gave a parental stare.

“Well nice talking to you I’m gonna leave now.” He caught up to Billy. “Man I live here, I’ll have to sneak out the balcony if I ever want to get out of my room again.” Teddy scratched at the back of his head with a playful titter in his voice.

“That’s why we use our indoor voices.” Billy snickered and glanced back. “Who was she, she looks familiar?”

“Vicky, I think she owns a law firm or something.”

“Wait was that Victoria Hand?” Billy said sounding astonished.

“You know her?”

“She basically owns my dad.” Billy laughed.

“Did you want to go say hi?” Teddy grinned. 

“And let her get a better look at my face no thank you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy sat cross legged on his couch, watching Billy intently as he took his first bite of pizza. A look of shock and splender appeared on Billy’s face. “Oh wow.”

“Told you.” Teddy said proudly. “It’s amazing. Isn’t it?”

“You were right.” Billy admitted sluggishly. “Now hand me a napkin and a controller, I’m about to show you some real skills.”

“It’s ‘Left for Dead’ does that really warrant as real skills?” Teddy rolled his eyes nudging Billy.

“Sounds like someone’s scared of competition.” Billy mocked.

Teddy threw a napkin to Billy. “We’re playing advanced, and the battle is number of kills, damage to Tanks, and least amount of damage. Loser has to-” Teddy thought for a moment. 

“Loser has to go back downstairs to talk with Victoria about what she heard.” Billy smiled devilishly.

“You’re on.” Teddy gripped Billy’s hand forcefully and shook it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had both been doing well in their competition so far but Teddy is a dirty cheat and loves to win. “Wow it’s getting really warm in here.” He said almost casually. Billy glanced over when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He had to double take when he noticed Teddy removing his shirt. “Fuck you.” Billy strained to keep his mind on the game.

“Why are jeans so constricting?” Teddy smiled.

“Teddy two can play this game.” Billy laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was already fumbling with his belt. 

They both sat on the couch with determination plastered on their faces. They wore hardly anything else. Billy was blushing, he felt sort of adventurous but also completely vulnerable and idiotic. 

“Hey Billy?”

“What?” Billy didn’t want to look at Teddy, it’d make him nervous, and might lead to some unwanted events. 

“Aren’t you really ticklish?”

“Ye- No! Teddy don’t you dare!” Billy shouted, he didn’t wait for Teddy to strike. He got up from the couch and laid on the coffee table facing the T.V.

“Okay, now that’s just unfair.” Teddy pouted.

“What are you talking about?” Billy’s brow furrowed.

“You’re ass is too distracting.”

Billy arched his back. “Does that help?” Billy smirked, still focused on the game completely. The game was paused in the next second. “You win!” Teddy shouted.

“Wait really?” Billy turned, his eyes caught something off and glanced down Teddy’s torso and into his lap. “Oh.” 

“Don’t look at it!”

Billy felt more confident, and more willing than he had before. “I sort of want to look at it.” Billy smiled seductively.

“Stop!” Teddy said embarrassed. 

Billy got off the table and moved closer to the couch. “Now that definitely is different than with Ryan.”

“Okay lets not talk about your shitty ex right now.”

“No but when I was dating him I never felt in control.” Billy smirked. “Teddy I know what I said earlier, but I’ve changed my mind.”

Teddy met the hungry eyes of Billy. “You what?”

“Seriously I want to do this.”

“You what?” Teddy’s voice was more excited this time.

Billy crawled onto the couch and from there to Teddy’s lap. “I am head over heels in love with you, and I want this.” Billy smiled softly.

“Wait what if you don’t really want this and only think you do?”

“If I decide I don’t want to I’ll say ‘Teddy I don’t want to do this.’”

“That’s a really long safe word.” Teddy grinned playfully.

“Sarcastic sex, I’d expect nothing less from you.” Billy laughed as he started to place gentle kisses up and down Teddy’s neck. He’d get to his ears and move his way down to his collar bone.

“But seriously a shorter word would be better. You know just in case you can’t say coherent sentences.” Teddy said pridefully with a glint in his eye.

“You’re talking yourself up, I just hope you can deliver.” Billy said taking Teddy’s lip as own, between his teeth. 

“Should we move somewhere else?” Teddy breathed heavily into Billy.

“Your room.”

Teddy hoisted Billy up standing. “Hold on.” Teddy pushed his chest against Billy’s. 

“I could’ve just walked.” Billy smiled into Teddy’s ear.

“But how can I show you my primal muscles without carrying you?”

Teddy stumbled and forced them both into the wall. “Try not to drop me.” Billy snickered.

“What are you talking about I meant to do that.”

“Oh really?” Billy rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got you pinned on the wall, ready to devour you.”

“Yeah not without prep or lube.” Billy covered his face with his hand. “You know talking about lube really isn’t sexy at all.”

“Not in the slightest.” Teddy kissed Billy on the forehead and let him down slowly. “Let’s go.” He pulled Billy by the hand into his room. He crossed the room and opened his bedside table. Pulling out a condom and a small tube.

“Have you been planning?” 

“Can you blame me?” Teddy exhaled a low laugh as he shrugged. “I want you bad.” Teddy grabbed Billy’s shoulders and steered him to the bed. “Really bad.” He said nibbling on his neck pushing them both to the mattress below.

“I love you.” Billy said arching his back, and brushing himself on Teddy’s abdomen. Teddy still stood propped above him. “Are you ready?”

Billy nodded. Teddy kissed him gently starting at the top of his neck and slowly moved lower. And lower. And lower. 

Billy’s breathing was harsh before Teddy even got past his chest. “I can feel your heartbeat.” Teddy said before taking Billy’s flesh in his mouth. “Ow.” Billy grimaced.

Teddy lifted his head to face Billy. “No I didn’t say stop.” Billy giggled.

Teddy returned his head with a smile stretching from ear to ear. “So demanding.” He slowly trailed down Billy’s stomach. “I think this is one of my favourite parts of you. But we’ve still got a ways to go.”

Teddy’s lips tickled Billy’s pelvis. He took the band of Billy’s boxers in his mouth, and pulled them down. The air felt chilled on Billy’s naked body. Teddy’s mouth was growing sloppier and wetter as he closed in on Billy’s erect penis.

“I think this is my favourite part of you.”

“Then maybe you should pay it more attention.” Billy’s voice was hollow and quiet. He was trying to hold in any involuntary sounds.

Teddy’s flicked his tongue against the length of Billy. He circled around the tip of Billy’s head. Billy couldn’t control himself, he couldn’t stop himself. “Ugh, Teddy.” He moaned. 

Teddy slowly prepared himself, to take all of Billy in. He inched lower until he was at the base and small dark hairs tickled his nose. He quickened his pace running his mouth up and down Billy’s cock. 

Billy’s fingers messed through Teddy’s hair as gave eager pushes towards Teddy’s head. He tried to keep quiet, but each time Teddy went down again Billy had to bite harder on harder on his lip to stay silent; until their was no use, and Billy was gasping for breaths, and his howls enrobed the room. 

“Teddy stop.” The words escaped Billy’s mouth and broke through the veil. Teddy pulled away from Billy. “Did you change your mind?”

“No it’s not that just if you didn’t stop I would’ve-”

“And?”

“And I want you.” Billy was much past red but if he could’ve he’d be blushing even more now. It wasn’t part of his usual conversations so he didn’t know quite how to put it. “In me.” He said with unsure eyes.

“Uh yeah okay.” Teddy nodded. It was clear that he was pretty nervous too. 

“Is there a better way to say that?” 

“No I don’t think there is?” Teddy laughed self consciously. “I want you to penetrate me?” Teddy suggested.

“Not very romantic.” Billy grinned. 

“Oh you wanted a romantic approach?”

“I just want you.”

“In you.” Teddy laughed.

“Just take off your boxers.” Billy shook his head snickering.

“As you command.” Teddy said slipping out of his underwear. “You’re so bossy for the bottom.” Teddy reached for the lube and coated his fingers. 

“Excus-” Billy started but swiftly stopped making noise as Teddy started to massage Billy’s entrance with his fingers. 

“Cold?”

“It’s not too bad.” Billy was tense. 

“We can still stop.”

“Before we’ve started? No thank you.” Billy laughed... sort of, he was trying to relax. He readjusted his position so now he was lying on his back with Teddy in between his legs. 

“I’ll go slow.” Teddy said as he inserted his index finger into Billy. 

Billy had known that it was going to be uncomfortable, he knew it was going to be awkward. It wasn’t his first time no, but it was the first time that mattered.

Teddy shot Billy a cheeky smirk, that made Billy more nervous. “What?” 

“You cleaned up.” Teddy smiled. “You totally knew you’d be getting some!”

“I was being prepared. Imagine the situation if I didn’t!”

“You’re right, that’d be pretty shitty.”

“I fucking hate you.” Billy said still trying (Not succeeding to relax).

Teddy made small circling motions inside of Billy, and slowly buy surely Billy had relaxed enough to allow access to two more of Teddy’s fingers. 

He was still moving them around just as Billy took a sharp breath. “Did I hurt you?”

“Nope.” Billy’s voice was rough.

“Was that your-?”

“Yep.” 

“So if I pressed there again?” Teddy said returning his fingers and pushing against Billy’s prostate. 

Billy let out a whimper of pleasure. “Stop teasing.”

“Billy the boss of the bedroom.” Teddy laughed.

“If that becomes my new name in your phone-”

Teddy pushed again instantly silencing Billy’s (coherent) words. “I think I like that switch.” 

“Same.” Billy made a disgruntled cough.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, just be gentle.” 

Teddy removed his fingers, much to Billy’s body’s disapproval. He slipped on the condom and applied lube to Billy’s entrance and along his length. “Um remember this is my first time, I’ll go easy.” Teddy helped lift Billy’s legs onto his shoulders.

Teddy lined himself up, slowly pushing his way into Billy. Billy started taking deep breaths, they got louder and harsher. It hurt, of course it did. Billy tried not think of Ryan’s size especially now but it definitely didn’t compare to Teddy. “Are you alright?” Teddy asked. He was being cautious, something that Ryan never was. 

“Stop thinking about your ex.” Billy told himself. Teddy slowly eased further and further into Billy, until he was at his base. 

“Okay give me a sec.” Billy huffed.

“Everything good?”

“Yeah, it’s just you’re fucking huge.” Billy laughed hoarsely. He swore he felt Teddy’s erection lurch inside him in that moment.

“Thanks.” Teddy grinned.

“What a dork.” Billy snickered to himself.

Billy started moving his hips gently against Teddy’s pelvis.

Teddy joined the rhythm and began sliding in and out. Teddy tried to stay slow and constant, but Billy felt so good. He was warm around Teddy’s cock. Before long Teddy sped up. 

Teddy hunched over Billy and thrust deep inside of him. “Teddy!” Billy groaned.

“Is that good?” A crooked grin grew across his face.

“Ye- uh huh.” Billy hummed.

Teddy leaned further down closing some of the distance so he could kiss Billy. Billy stretched his hands above his head to avoid hitting his head on the wall. 

Teddy’s tongue slipped into Billy’s mouth meeting no resistance. Their tongues swirled together as one. Billy was making constant hums of passion. Teddy pulled away for a breath. “I love you.”

“I-” Billy started but stuttered as Teddy thrust again. “I- uh.” Teddy smiled and released a breathy chuckle thick with heat.

“Same.” Billy gasped.

“I’ll take it.”

Billy pushed a pillow behind his head and moved his hands to Teddy’s back. Slowly digging across it, feeling every ripple under his nails. 

His hips rocked against Teddy, and louder moans escaped his mouth. 

Their bodies moved faster and faster together. This moment they were one and Billy could feel every bit of Teddy inside him. Pushing harder against him. Billy thanked for the pillow as they got rowdier. Teddy was pushing them like a machine, like the piston on a train.

Teddy gripped his arm around Billy, lifting him and supporting himself one the wall. Billy arched himself into Teddy’s chest. He felt the sweat against it, it was cold and damp or maybe it was just Billy’s skin was hot to the touch.

Then it hit, Teddy’s cock struck Billy. Sending shivers through out him. “Found it.” Teddy laughed suckling on Billy’s neck.

“Te-!”

“T-!”

“Teddy!” Billy shouted, reaching the peak of his voice. A fog filled Billy’s vision, and a wave of ecstasy filled him with bliss. Spots of cum splattered across his own and Teddy’s chest.

Feeling Billy shake with please, and tighten around Teddy’s cock sent over the edge. In a moment he felt his own warm liquid erupt. 

Teddy fell panting over top of Billy. His chest weighed heavily. “You’re my everything.” He said kissing him again passionately, yet delicate. A kiss that they’d both remember for ages.

“You’re my eutopia, all I ever want and need. I love you more than anything or anyone.” Billy smiled sleepily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy had grabbed a towel and tossed it to Billy. “So.” He said awkwardly. “How did I do Billy?” Then his usual grin stretched his cheeks. “You know with your willy?”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t make that joke before cause you wouldn’t have gotten any.” Billy smirked wiping off his abdomen. He stood up and walked over to Teddy. “You were spectacular.” He said kissing Teddy gently. 

Teddy smiled sweetly as they parted. “We should probably shower.” 

“Probably.” Billy laughed. “Cause we stink.”

“Are you over showering alone?” 

“I knew you were insinuating something last time.” Billy said as he bore his version of a super sleuth’s eureka face.

“Are you going to punish me?” Teddy bit his lip.

“Teddy are you seriously flirting so soon?” Billy kissed Teddy’s cheek.

“If you want a round two, I wouldn’t argue.” Teddy shrugged.

“Oh my god, get in the shower.” Billy groaned. “Clearly it’ll have to be a cold one.”

“You know the saying give a dog a bone.” Teddy shrugged heading into the bathroom.

Billy shook his head. “That isn’t even a saying.” He said to himself following him to shower.

“If it’s too cold tell me okay?” Teddy said as the water rained down on them.

“You sound like my hairdresser.” Billy smiled. 

“Hey, so I never showered with someone before.” Teddy said quietly.

“No we don’t have sex, especially because we literally just did.”

“We just had sex.” Teddy said excitedly, it seemed like he’d been holding that in for a while.

“I know.” Billy replied with just as much enthusiasm.

“Vicky will probably know.” Teddy smiled. “You know cause you made a lot of noise.”

“You have a lot of penis okay?!” Billy argued, though he couldn’t keep his serious expression when he realized what he was saying.

“Well that backfired didn’t it?” Teddy laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy and Teddy were wrapped up in towels as they walked into the living room. Something immediately pinged on Billy’s radar. 

“Holy shit.” He exhaled deeply.

“What’s wrong?”

Billy was silent and shaking, he slowly pointed towards the kitchen counter.

“Oh shit!”

The pizza box they had left on the couch was now sitting nicely on the counter. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit.” Teddy ran his hands frantically through his hair.

Billy was frozen solid not wanting to move or say anything. “Well at least you got some.”  
“That’s the silver lining you know because I’ll be grounded forever.”

Teddy grabbed his clothes and Billy’s. “Let’s get dressed in case she comes back.”

“Good plan.” Billy felt sick.

They rushed into Teddy’s room again and quickly got dressed. “At least we got some.” Teddy laughed.

They stared at each other for a moment and began to laugh. “She’ll love this one.” 

Billy had tears rolling down his cheeks. “A story for the ages.” 

“I can never look her eyes again.”

“Unless maybe it was a burglar that came in instead?” Billy suggested, reaching into Teddy’s drawers. 

“Speaking of which are you stealing more of my clothes?”

“Well if you’re going to be grounded I want to have something to remind me of you.”

“Aw that’s so sweet.” Teddy walked over and pulled out a shirt. “This one.”

“If it’s Footloose I swear-”

“It’s not Footloose.” Teddy rolled his eyes still chuckling. 

Billy took the shirt and looked it over. Billy held up the shirt that read “His.” He glanced to Teddy and then back to the shirt. “When did you get this?”

“Before the game.” Teddy smiled.

“I assume you have one too.”

“Why yes I do, should we both wear them?”

“Yes.” Billy said eagerly. The stupid shirt meant so much to him. He slipped it on and threw the other in his bag. “So I guess you did deflower me.” Billy snickered. And that set off the wheel again, and they were laughing hysterically again.

But the click of the door interrupted them, the look of horror reflected on their faces. Billy kissed Teddy’s cheek and threw his bag on his shoulder. “Love you.” And he sped walk down the hall. Teddy was quick after him.

“Bye Sarah.” Billy said face down walking towards the door.

She laughed a wicked laugh. “Leaving so soon?”

“Please never acknowledge me again.” Billy said pleading.

“Don’t worry Billy.” She smiled sweetly, “Everything is good.” 

“This is uncomfortable.” Teddy half whispered.

“I didn’t see anything so plausible deniability is still available.” Sarah grinned awkwardly. “I also brought coffee.” She held up a tray of cups.

“I guess I can stay a little longer.” Billy laughed.

“I’m going to need something stronger than Starbucks to help get through this conversation.” Teddy sighed.

“Already ahead of you.” Sarah held up a bottle of Bailey’s.

“I love you mom.” Teddy said with relief.

“Remember the drinking rules. If I say I can handle another drink, I can’t.” Sarah smiled.

“Is this happening?” Billy thought to himself. “They have drinking rules?”

“And if I start rambling and spouting secrets smother me with a pillow.” Teddy laughed.

“Aw that’s oddly adorable.” Billy cooed.

“Let me drive you home Bee.” Teddy grabbed his coat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what do you think she’ll say?” Billy asked.

“She’s going to say be safe, and stuff like that.” 

“So do you two have drunk talks often?”

“Well not exactly, the drinking is a game we play. When one of us gets too uncomfortable to speak we drink.”

“You two are the strangest oddballs.” Billy smiled. “And I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

“You know what I love about you most?” 

“What?”

“How no matter how many times I say ‘I love you’ the meaning never fades. If anything I mean it more each time.”

“Same here, it’s like it gains experience points and levels up.”

“NERD!” Teddy shouted, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I had a great time at the fair today.” Billy said handing Teddy the flowers as they parted at the door.

“Me too, for my first time I thought the fair was great.”

“The great was perfect.” Billy kissed Teddy and watched as he got in his car and drove away.

“Wait so Teddy’s never been to the fair before?” Tommy walked over.

“Yeah, but he was great.” Billy hummed, still in his daze.

“What?” Tommy cocked his brow.

“I had a great time.” Billy practically ran to his room. He wanted to talk about it, but he couldn’t. 

 

Aaron: Hello Cassie  
My Knight: OH MY GOD  
My Knight: OH MY GOD  
My Knight: Tell me everything  
Aaron: What??  
My Knight: How was he?  
Aaron: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW FROM HELLO CASSIE!!!!!  
My Knight: Who the fuck says hello except after they had sex?  
Aaron: That isn’t enough evidence  
My Knight: But I was right now spill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah writing that scene was incredibly uncomfortable let me tell you. Like i'm sitting alone in a basement writing a sex scene. Yeah that helps my self esteem.
> 
> But again I'm really sorry about taking so long and I was pretty tired writing this so if it's really incoherent please just give me a week or two to shame myself.


	16. The Morning After And The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT I'M ALIVE?!!!!
> 
> That was too long of a hiatus, and I'm sorry it's my senior year and it's proving eventful, leaving little to no writing time. So of course I decided to work on another original story that I'll promise to share and never actually show you guys.
> 
> Billy struggles keeping a secret, and Tommy shares one of his own. I actually enjoyed writing Brotherly scenes more than I thought, so expect more of those..... you know if I actually hurry up and write more. But heads up I have an exam coming up so who knows how long it'll take.

Billy wasn’t going to lie he was pretty sore, it’s not like he did this very often. No matter how he sat on the couch he couldn’t help but squirm. He really was pushing his luck sitting with his family like this. They were sitting cramped together watching Orphan Black. 

Teddy had introduced them to it and they were all hooked. It was the only show that they’d all sit with each other and watch. Billy had already watched the first season, so he’d usually just watch his family’s reactions and explain certain parts. “Which one is that?” His father pointed at the screen.

“Cosima, she’s the scientist.”

“So that one is-”

“Sarah.”

“If they’re all played by the same actress how is Alison shorter?” His mother interjected.

“Becau- wait oh my god. I never noticed that.” Billy said in awe. “That makes no sense.”

“Maybe they’re real clones.” Danny grinned.

“Illuminati confirmed.” Liam formed his fingers in a triangle around his eye.

Tommy straightened his back. “Firstly, of course they’re real clones. Secondly Alison only looks shorter because of the yoga clothes, they give off a petite vibe.” 

“Petite?” Billy cocked a brow.

“His?” Tommy returned the glance as he pointed to Billy’s shirt.

“It was a gift.” Billy crossed his arms.

“So did you get something on you at the fair?” Rebecca asked.

“What no?” Billy answered.

“So why did you shower?”

“SHIT!” Billy screamed in his head, his hair was still wet and he was just staring blankly back at his parents. 

“Enchenté” He heard over the T.V.

“Oh look pretty french girl!” He shouted. Everyone returned to the show. Billy pretended to get a text message. “Oh hey, I forgot my phone at Teddy’s so I’m going to go and probably stay the night is that cool?”

His parents sort of made a noise of approval and waved him away. “Have fun.” Jeff said.

Tommy looked at them with disbelief and hopped over the couch to intercept Billy at the front door. He reached and snagged his brother’s phone. “If you forgot your phone what’s this?” Tommy questioned quietly. 

“Teddy and me had sex.” Billy whispered. Tommy’s sly grin dropped completely and he went as white as a ghost. “Okay bye.” Billy snatched his phone and ran out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Billy?” Teddy opened the door. His hair was messy and he was swaying slightly. 

“Hey- Are you drunk?” Billy was quick to ask.

“What no?” He scoffed. “I’m just fun.”

“That means he’s drunk but coherent.” Sarah called from the living room. “Come on in.” She commanded getting up and heading for the door.

He followed them both back to the couch. “Is everything okay Bee?” Teddy asked as he placed an arm around him.

“My parents were asking too many questions.” Billy shrugged. Teddy sat pulling Billy into his lap and cradling him there.

“Mom promised she wouldn’t tell them.”

“Even though it makes me sound irresponsible.” Sarah smiled. 

“Thanks.” Billy said quietly as he looked away. He still didn’t want to look her in the eyes. 

“Hey honey could you release Billy from your grip?” Sarah asked.

“Fine.” Teddy frowned but obeyed.

“Billy can we talk?” Sarah said more like an order than a request. She guided him down the hall until she knew Teddy wouldn’t hear.

“Listen I know I should probably tell your parents about what happened.”

“So um why won’t you?” Billy was blushing.

“Just in case they wouldn’t take it well.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Teddy loves you and I don’t want you to be grounded from seeing him or something like that. I don’t want to see him without you.”

Billy felt a surge of energy in his chest. “Thank you, I don’t want to be without him.”

“In that case, your secret is safe with me. Just keep the sex to a minimum, like in the sense that I don’t want to hear that ever again.” She shivered.

A different kind of energy flowed through Billy this time it was embarrassment. He felt completely mortified. “So do you still have that alcohol?” Billy asked, practically pleading.

“Yes but only if you stay the night. I don’t want your parents to see you drunk and blame me.”

“Yeah trust me I’m not going to go back there tonight.” Billy smiled gently.

“Seriously, I seem like the worst mother today.” Sarah laughed. “Come on lets go get shit faced.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Billy shuffled his hand through his hair.

Billy returned into the living room and was immediately pulled into Teddy’s lap. “Hi.” Teddy hummed.

“Hi.” Billy laughed. “So what’s on the agenda tonight?”

Teddy leaned in close to Billy’s ear. “Not sex.” He whispered. 

“No.” Billy giggled. “I meant like movies or something?”

“Oh, well in that case.” Teddy leaned his head on Billy’s shoulder. “Footloose.”

Before Billy could let out a sigh Sarah interrupted. “Oh I love that idea lets do it.”

“So just drink from the bottle?” Billy chuckled.

“Or we could be civilized and get cups.” Teddy kissed his cheek and lifted him to the spot beside him. “I’ll get one.” He smiled sweetly and grabbed hold of Billy’s hand. “By the way this is probably the most awkward sleepover we’ve had.”

“And we were afraid it was going to be a boring date.” Their hands slid across one another as Teddy walked to the kitchen cabinets. He came back a moment later carrying glass with a dark brown liquid. It was almost black and Billy could see bubbles rising. “Rum and coke.” Teddy offered the glass.

“Do I trust his proportions?” Billy looked to Sarah. 

“We’re going to end up the same no matter what.” She shrugged.

“Carpe Diem.” Billy smiled smugly, raising his glass to the roof. 

“I love “Dead Poet’s Society.” Teddy grinned. He pushed some magazines off his table and stood on it. “Oh Captain, My Captain.” He declared.

“Are you sure he’s coherent?” Billy asked but as he turned he saw Sarah standing on her chair. “What the hell.” He climbed up the couch. “Oh Captain, My Captain.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Heh heh.” Teddy laughed. “Oh Kaplan, My Kaplan.” He gripped Billy’s shoulders, creating a bridge between the table and the couch. Teddy started to sway dance with Billy.

“There’s no music.” Billy swayed along with Teddy. 

“Then drink up.” 

Billy believed he was having fun. He just wasn’t sure how to act with Drunk Teddy. Was he any different than sober Teddy? This was new territory for him. Billy had heard that a drunk person was just that person with a magnified personality. So what was Teddy magnified?

Before long Billy had put his drink aside and just embraced whatever Teddy he got in this moment. This meant bad impressions and dancing that at this point of the night seemed great. They eventually gave up on the idea of a movie and instead just turned on music. Which accented just how bad their dancing was.

Teddy was flailing brashly like he was at a rave. He gripped Billy’s waist and pulled him close. It wasn’t quite party dancing yet not anywhere near proffessional. 

Billy threw himself on to the couch and Teddy followed shortly after grabbing a bowl of chips. “You need to eat carbs so you don’t puke.” He leaned in closer whispering. “If you puke mom will murder me.”

“I think that’s just a rumour." Billy was starting to figure out what drunk type Teddy was. He was happy dancing, protective, and playful. So he was still Teddy. Billy himself was a rag doll, he’d follow Teddy’s dance moves and do as Teddy told him.

“Okie dokie.” Billy smiled.

“Here let me help.” Teddy smiled and put a chip in between his teeth and brought it to Billy’s mouth. Billy tried to take it but it cracked, sending crumbs all over the boys.

“That didn’t work.” Billy slurred.

“I was trying to be romantic like those dogs.” 

“Dogs?” 

“The dogs with the food.”

“Foot?”

“No.” Teddy held a finger to Billy’s mouth. “Food.”

“What are we talking about?” Billy giggled.

“I forgot, you’re too pretty to remember anything.” Teddy leaned in.

“Lady and the Tramp!” Billy shouted.

“That’s the one.” Teddy kissed Billy sloppily. “You and me are on the same wave length.” He winked.

“Why not wave width?” Billy tried to look like he was making an intelligent remark.

“We’re also on the same couch.” Teddy grinned, sending Billy sliding into Teddy’s side laughing. For them no joke was unfunny, they’d be gasping for breaths by the simplest words. 

“So, um come here often?” Billy ‘said’ with a cheeky grin.

“I told you no sex.” Teddy hushed. “Mom is in the kitchen making hot wings.”

“You’re right it’s risky business.”

“Risky business!?” Teddy said with an astonished look on his face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy woke up with the familiar weight of Billy on him, along with a headache. His eyes drifted open and they were already shielded by a dark layer. “Why am I wearing sunglasses?” He asked aloud as he surveyed his surroundings. They were in his room, he didn’t remember moving there. 

“We were recreating the “Risky Business” dance.” Billy nuzzled his head further into Teddy’s neck.

“Tom Cruise didn’t wear sunglasses in that scene?” 

“That’s what we told you.” Billy sleepily tittered in Teddy’s ear.

“Wait if we recreated the scene, does that mean?”

“Yeah you went down to your skivvies.” 

“Only twenty four hours yet so many disappointments.”

“Ouch.” Billy feigned offense.

“I meant for Mom.” Teddy laughed. “That was great.”

“Please she was pretending she was part of the Breakfast Club.” Billy snorted. 

“Did you just watch as we made fools of ourselves?”

“I wish.” Billy yawned. “You remember in the “Princess Diaries Two” how they slide down the staircase?”

“Billy we don’t have a staircase in our apartment.” Teddy said cautiously.

“See that’s what your mom said.”

“All we have is the stairwell.”

“And that’s what you said.” 

“Please tell me the couch cushions are not in the lobby.” 

“See that’s where it all gets blurry.” Billy grinned. “If I didn’t take selfies I wouldn’t know anything.”

“I’m never drinking again.” Teddy sighed.

“Sign me up for that too.” Billy stretched starting to get off the bed. Teddy gripped his arms and pulled him back. 

“Stay in bed.” Teddy hummed.

“We should shower. We smell like booze.”

“Can we share one?” A familiar smirk grew. 

“If your mom catches us, I’m moving to Genosha.”

“She won’t, if she’s hungover then she won’t be seen for days.” Teddy laughed as he supported Billy as he rose to his feet. “So how long have you been up?”

“Long enough to check my messages.”

“Anything?” 

“Tommy wants to talk.”

“You mean Tommy wants to have THE TALK.” Teddy laughed.

“Oh definitely.” Billy gave a hand to Teddy and dragged him to his feet. “But sexy shower first.” Billy hesitated. “Actually my head is being split in half, it can’t handle sexy.”

“Agreed.” Teddy rubbed the side of his skull. “It feels like the hulk smashed my head against the empire state building.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screech of the water flowed from the shower head. “So um Cassie knows.” Billy admitted.

“How’d she find out?” Teddy looked at Billy suspiciously. “Did you tell her?”

“No I just said ‘Hello Cassie’.”

“Of course she knows!” Teddy groaned. “Nobody says hello unless they just had sex.”

“That’s not a viable fact.” Billy argued. 

“Clearly it was enough.” Teddy smirked. “So you told Cassie and Tommy, who do I get to tell?”

“Um.” Billy thought for a moment. “Your mom.” He suggested. “Oh and Vicky.”

“Shut your pretty face.” 

“You did lose our little competition so you do have to talk to her.” Billy grinned.

“Fuck I forgot about that.” Teddy hissed under his breath.

“Um Teddy?”

“Yeah Bee?” 

“We’re naked in the shower hungover. And we had sex yesterday. And you beat up my old bully.” Billy stated.

Teddy was lost in what Billy was talking about, he just stared at him wondering if the phrases had some sort of connection.

“My life is so much cooler now.” Billy beamed excitedly.

A low chuckle burst from Teddy. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Thank you. You’ve changed my life.” Billy said before gently kissing Teddy’s lips.

“For better, or for good?”

“Theatre nerd.” Billy mocked.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Both.” Billy said as dimples pierced his cheeks. “Falling into your lap was the greatest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Sitting in that particular chair was mine.” Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy and held his chest, gently kissing the back of Billy’s neck. 

“What did I do to become this lucky?”

“You’ve got away from your nightmares. You left them behind and moved on. You were strong.”

“I was scared.” Billy snorted.

“They aren’t mutually exclusive.” 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Billy said excitedly. 

“Right this second?” Teddy smirked.

“After we get dressed.” Billy smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy’s ‘His’ sweater only smelled a little like alcohol but he masked it underneath Teddy’s cologne. Their feet strode in sync as they walked down the pavement. Hands clutching one another and in the other they each held a frozen yogurt.

“You really wanted your free yogurt didn’t you?” Billy smirked.

“I saw the stand and just happened to have a full punch card.”

“I’m just glad that I’ve converted you from ice cream to froyo.”

“Firstly froyo?” Teddy giggled. “Secondly you weren’t the first person to discover frozen yogurt.”

Billy just grinned and swayed into Teddy’s arm. “So what’s my name in your phone today?”

“Let us pull over and find out.” Teddy guided them to a bench. He placed his yogurt on his lap as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, he made an effort to not show Billy the screen. “Booty call.” Teddy laughed. “I’m kidding, at the moment you’re cloudface. You know like Scarface?”

“Wow so romantic.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry my lovely, I’m almost out of movies.” Teddy kissed Billy’s cheek.

“And then what, will you turn it to songs?”

“Well isn’t that a intriguing idea?” Teddy was beaming, so was Billy. Teddy made a mental note of this moment. He wanted to remember this day.

“Come on let’s get back to our walk.” Billy said eagerly.

“Is there a purpose to this walk?” Teddy said getting up.

“The journey of course!” Billy tittered pulling Teddy along. “I just want to have you everywhere.”

“Well if that’s the case, then shouldn’t we take a few pictures for memories.” Teddy smiled as Billy finished of his yogurt and tossed it away. 

“You are such a dork.” Billy pulled out his phone and opened the camera. “Nice smiles.” 

The moment before Billy took the first shot Teddy wiped his yogurt covered spoon on Billy’s nose. The next series of photographs consisted of angered looks from Billy and Teddy’s Cheshire cat grin, then kissing the tip of Billy’s nose.

“I love you, asshole.” Billy blushed as he looked over the pictures.

“I love you too.” Teddy replied as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

New multimedia message from ‘Mine’   
3 new images

“I wonder what those images are.” Teddy feigned curiosity.

“Well they’re either from right now or the could be from last night.” Billy grinned.

“Nice try but I could blackmail you just as much with last night’s photos.”

“Fine you caught me, they’re the cute ones.” Billy leaned a little closer to Teddy. “You know the ones that make great lock screen photos.”

“But I like my lock screen.” 

“What is it?”

Teddy turned his screen towards Billy. 

“Um how did you get a photo of us sleeping on your bed?”

“Mum thought it was adorable even if Viserys isn’t. It’s the first time we really cuddled so it’s also one of my favourite memories with you.”

“You made a good khal.”

“Yeah too bad both our characters die.” 

Billy snickered. “How is it one of your favourite memories when we weren’t even awake.”

“Easy. When I feel your warmth, when I wake up beside you, it lights a fire in my chest. You light the spark in my bonfire heart.”

The blushing had coated Billy’s cheeks, and a snort of a laugh escaped his mouth. “Did you really just try to pick me up with a James Blunt song?”

“It was cute and you know it.”

“Yeah but I feel like it’d be better, if we were at some nice beach with the sunset behind us. The first stars appear above us but I’m too captivated with the ones in your eyes.” Billy simpered.

“Wow.” Teddy inhaled. 

“That’s how it’s done.” Billy giggled as he curled into Teddy’s chest. 

“I can’t handle how cute you are, let’s go get coffee.”

“Sta-”

“Not Starbucks, lets go to somewhere obscure.”

“Do you know a place?” Billy looked up at Teddy.

“Why, yes I do.” Teddy turned and held his hand out to Billy. “Follow me.” He bowed.

“Did he just bow?” Billy thought to himself. “He just freaking bowed.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy guided Billy into a small street side coffee shop, it had a chalk board sign that read “How You Bean?” 

“Is this a pun coffee shop?” Billy rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it perfect.” Teddy noticed the barista. “Hey Noh.” Teddy waved.

“Is he how you found this place?”

“Yep.”

“Hey what can I get you two?” Noh asked leaning over the counter, that super casual way that only baristas can handle.

“I’ll have a...” Billy scanned over the board of drinks. “I’m about to be latte.” He only picked it because the name made him think of this half dressed business man running down the street.

“I’ll get a ‘Chai Pet’” Teddy said and turned his attention to Billy. “It’s a chai tea, wheat grass hybrid.”

“That sounds awful.” Billy laughed.

“It’s actually delightful, and it makes me feel super healthy.”

“You just ate a tub of frozen yogurt.” Billy smirked.

“Well look what you did now, you offended me; now you have to pay for drinks.” Teddy had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Okay, I’ll pay.” Billy shrugged.

“No you won’t, I’m a gentleman and I’ll pay.” Teddy quickly argued.

“No it’s no problem.” Billy grinned. “And I’m a gentleman too.” He said raising his brow, creasing his forehead.

“Billy if you pay, I’ll be forced to take drastic measures.” Teddy warned.

“Like what?” Billy called his bluff.

“I’ll call Tommy.” Teddy threatened.

“Fine you pay this time.” Billy caved. “But I’ll get the next one.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“Anyways.” Noh interrupted. “Your drinks are ready, and one of you needs to pay.” He laughed.

Teddy pulled out his wallet. “Wanna find a table babe?”

“Okie dokie.” Billy smiled as he walked away. When Teddy used pet names Billy could swear his heart started pounding harder.

“Is this a date?” Noh asked Teddy. 

“Impromptu sort of thing. We were on a walk.” Teddy smiled resting cup sleeves on the lids of the drinks. “But plans aren’t really our thing.”

“That’s pretty rad.”

“Yeah it is.” Teddy smiled fondly at Billy as he got caught in a conversation with an elderly couple. 

“Well cheers.” Noh said.

Teddy walked up beside Billy and smiled at the couple. “Hello there.” 

“Is this the hot date you were talking about?” The lady said sweetly.

“He absolutely is, Teddy this is Magda and Max.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” Teddy grinned politely and extended his hand to Max.

“Well William was right about that smile.” Max chuckled.

Teddy started turning bright red. Billy turned and let a small laugh leave his lips. “It was a pleasure meeting you two, but my boyfriend is getting bashful.” Billy waved and left the shop.

“So they seemed nice.” Teddy said shyly handing Billy the coffee cup. So much for getting a table. 

“Yeah they pulled me over and said I looked like their grandson.” Billy had this look in his eyes like he was watching for something just beyond his view. “And then we started talking about you.”

“Clearly.” Teddy was still red. “I don’t handle you bragging about me well.”

“Aw you’re so cute when you’re humble; and how can you expect me not to brag? You’re perfect.”

“Am not.” Teddy argued.

“Well you’re perfect for me.”

“Okay I guess I can agree with that.”

“I hope you would.” Billy smiled wide and kissed Teddy’s cheek. They seperated and Billy took a sip of his coffee. Almost immediately he spit it out. “Um wrong cup.” Billy laughed. “And that’s fucking gross.”

“Be that way.” Teddy huffed and switched their cups back.

Billy took a long sip and swished it around his mouth. “Much better.”

“Mine is healthy.”

“News flash lattes have milk and milk is healthy.”

“Enjoy your bean water.” Teddy huffed.

“Aw baby it’s okay, I just won this argument. I’m sure you’ll get the next one.” Billy hugged around Teddy’s shoulder.

“You are the second most patronizing person I know.” Teddy’s body shook as he laughed.

“Mom?”

“Yep, she always knows what’s going on, and is always super smug about it.” Teddy smiled as Billy’s phone began to vibrate. “Hello?” He was quick to answer.

“So Billy did you really uh, you know?” It was Tommy. Billy held his finger towards Teddy mouthing “One second.” before stepping away.

Teddy looked to see Billy blushing and looking around their surroundings. It was a clear tell that he was feeling uncomfortable. “You and Kate have done it?”

“Yeah but we’re-”

“Straight?” Billy’s voice got a little louder than he expected.

“No we aren’t, but that’s not what I was saying.” Tommy said defensively. “Me and Kate have been together for months. You and Teddy only met like five weeks ago.”

“Are you saying it’s impossible to feel this way so soon?” Billy was getting mad and Teddy took notice. “I know how I feel!”

“You thought you knew about Ryan too.” Tommy regretted saying that.

“Don’t you dare compare them, he’s nothing like Ryan!” Teddy heard the name and he felt his face flush red. 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You open up to anyone who shows you affection and then you get ripped to shreds. I don’t want that for you.” 

“I know you don’t, but it’s not the same.” Billy’s voice was hushed and calm now. “Teddy is different, he’s different in everyway.”

“He better be.” Tommy’s voice had a tense vibe in it. “If he hurts you I-”

“He won’t. Ryan tried to hide me, but Teddy is proud.”

“Then I support you. But just be careful okay?” Tommy was always taking roll as big brother.

“Thank you, I will.”

“So now that that’s settled, how was he? Who topped?”

Billy’s ears erupted in heat. He didn’t notice the figure looming over him. “I did.” Teddy leaned towards the phone. 

“Were you listening to the call?” Both brothers said together.

“Firstly, no I only just walked over; and secondly, do you two practice saying things at the same time?”

“Teddy it’s time we told you that we’re not really twins.” Tommy started. “I’m just really fast and appear to be in two places at once.” 

“Now the illusion is ruined.” Billy laughed into the phone. “I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Peace.” Tommy hung up.

“So that conversation sounded pretty heated earlier.” Teddy gripped Billy’s shoulder.

“We just talked about things that got me fired up.”

“Like Ryan?” Teddy frowned the name tasted like venom on his tongue.

“You heard?” Billy looked up into Teddy’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

Billy reached for Teddy’s hand. “Tommy is just worried, he knows you.”

“I don’t want you to ever think that I’m anything like him.” 

“I don’t, you’re nothing like him. You’re gentle.” Billy’s innocent smile turned devious. “Even though you’re packing a lot more.”

A large cheeky grin rushed to Teddy’s face. “You’re talking about in my heart right?”

“As well as other places.” Billy laughed. “Your brain, Ryan was an idiot.”

“Clearly if he left you.” Teddy squeezed his hand tighter around Billy’s. “But um can we stop talking about that guy, he puts me in a mood.”

“Of course, I don’t like talking about ‘That Guy’ either. But this guy on the other hand.” Billy said jabbing his finger in Teddy’s stomach. “I could write an epic about him.”

“I can practically hear Beaubier squealing, knowing you used a poetry term.” 

“Also I think Tommy came out to me.” Billy said remembering his conversation with his brother.

“Wait what?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is nice.” He said looking across at Jean-Paul.

“Kyle you know the kids set this up right?” Jean sipped from his coffee.

“Yeah, I overheard them in the library. They even had codenames.” Kyle’s laughter echoed in his mug.

“Wait really?”

“Bonebier.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Jean grinned shaking his head.

“If it wasn’t for them we wouldn’t be here.” He shrugged.

“On this ‘teacher collaboration’.” 

“Or a date.” Kyle suggested. 

“Or a date.” Jean smiled. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what are Danny, and Liam the only straight ones?” Billy questioned. Teddy dropped him off after a stroll through central park. Tommy was sitting on Billy’s bed. 

“Well technically they haven’t said anything, so we probably shouldn’t assume.” Tommy smirked. “But if you must know I play for both teams.”

“Why does sexuality have to concern sporting terms.”

“Because it makes it easier than saying ‘hey I like boys too’!” Tommy through his hands up. His face looked much darker contrasting his white hair. 

“Does anyone else know?” Billy knew Tommy wasn’t the kind of person to cry in this moment, but he definitely was vulnerable.

“Well Kate does.” Tommy ran his hand through his hair, strands fell lightly over his brow. He got up from where he was sitting and moved towards Billy’s window. He pushed it open and sat on the balcony for a moment before reaching into his large jacket pocket.

Billy watched as he pulled out a joint and a lighter. Billy grabbed a blanket from his bed and followed him out. “I thought you were clean?”

“It’s a stressful conversation.” Tommy exhaled the smoke. “I feel like it’d be easier if I just picked girls, and don’t get me wrong I love Kate. It’s just-” Tommy let out a groan before finishing his sentence.

“Feelings are shit.” Billy said grabbing the joint from his brother. 

“What are-” But it was too late Billy had inhaled the smoke, too much and he started coughing. “You’ve got to be careful on how much you take in, dummy.” Tommy laughed reaching for it again.

“Lessons I should’ve taken prior.” Billy cleared his throat.

“Well I didn’t get much warning that you wanted to learn how to smoke.” Tommy grinned. “Me and Kate even discussed an open relationship just to see how the other half lives.”

“Did you go through with it?” Billy’s voice was still scratchy. “Also how will I know when it kicks in?”

“We decided to hold off, but who knows where we’ll go. Right now I only want her. And trust me you’ll know.” Tommy looked to the face that so closely resembled his own. Billy’s eyes quickly widened. 

“We should trade hairstyles one day.”

“Now, it kicked in now.” Tommy chuckled and stared at the sky. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy and Tommy were lying beside each other just watching the night move by them. Billy had taken a few breaks to go on giggling fits. “Thanks for drugging me.” Billy hugged Tommy.

“You took my drugs Wilbur.” Tommy snickered.

“Wilbur is the pig from ‘Charlotte’s Web’.”

“I thought that was Charlotte?”

“No Charlotte was the, the uh, you know the four legged bug?”

“Four?”

“Four on each side. Trust me I’m a bugologist.” Billy snorted out a laugh. Tommy joined him and they kicked their feet in the air as they gasped for air. “So have you ever had a crush on a boy?”

“Yes.” Tommy yawned. “Hey so you know the best part of getting high?”

“Wait this isn’t the best part?”

“Not in the slightest.” Tommy got up and crawled into Billy’s room and returned a moment later with his laptop. “Let’s watch early two thousand movies.”

“Like the trashy teen films?”

“Exactly, they’re terrible in sobriety but when you’re stoned Hillary Duff deserves an Oscar.”

“Wait are we about to watch ‘A Cinderella Story’?”

“Out of all Hillary Duff movies you pick that one? And yes we are.” Tommy smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What if mom and dad finds us making cookies at four in the morning?” Billy asked cautiously whispering.

“Wait four?”

“We’ve been over this, I’m a bugologist. Straight from Norwegia.”

“No four in the morning?”

Billy checked the watch he wasn’t wearing. “About that.”

“Shit, we’ve got school in the morning.”

“Um we aren’t Catholic?”

“What?”

“It’s Sunday.”

“Oh.” Tommy laughed. “Hand me the spoon.”

“So um how do you keep the smell out of your room?”

“Those body butters in my room, they double as scented hiding spots.”

“That’s genius.” Billy’s eyes shot open.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get your foot out of my face.” Billy said waking from his bed. Tommy’s face was squished against the wall and he was tangled in himself. 

“Sorry.” Tommy mumbled. “So that was a fun night.” He moved himself sitting with his legs sprawled across Billy’s stomach.

“Yeah.” Billy didn’t care about his high, he probably wasn’t going to smoke again. “I really enjoyed that. Like we never spend time together.”

“We should more often, but not smoking. I have to stay clean for Track and Field; though that was a nice little distraction.” 

“There’s about six cookies underneath my ass.” Billy chuckled.

“Who made pancakes?!” Rebecca called from the kitchen. 

Billy looked at Tommy with a questioning look. “Did we?”

Tommy only shrugged. “Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry about taking so long and leaving it after a sex scene was a low blow on my part. (I laughed at low blow showing just how tired I am rn.)
> 
> Like always I've added more characters whom I wish to write more of. I had a lot of fun finishing this chapter so hopefully I've got my mojo back (I just said mojo)
> 
> Also I apologize in advance for grammar errors I write this late at night and rarely catch my mistakes.....
> 
> ~Secret Gnome


End file.
